


A Change of Heart

by WanderingRurouni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 134,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRurouni/pseuds/WanderingRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failed coup of Ba Sing Se, Aang decides to give Azula a second chance. A decision that he would come to love and hate for what it does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue, Part I: The Bloodbender

**Author's Note:**

> The series continuity is broken here. This is before "The Crossroads of Destiny." but will eventually lead to the end of the series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara undergoes training with Hama to master the most most well-kept secret of waterbending-bending a person's blood

***Ahem***  (Avatar Roku’s voice)  _PREVIOUSLY, ON AVATAR…_

“Don’t you see, Katara?” An old woman asked her while motioning to the field of fire lilies. “Everything. All life. Has water.” She shifted her weight, and with a single motion, brought forth a massive amount of water from hundreds of flowers.

“It’s a shame for the flowers though.” Katara mourned at the now decaying fire lilies.

“Do not shed your tears for them.” The old woman continued. “Never forget. Life will always find a way.” She reached down at the decaying foliage, removed a seed from the middle of the flower, and let it fall to the ground. “Life always finds a way.” She opened her hand, and Katara saw an orb of water form directly in her palm, letting it splash down onto the newly planted seedling.

“Hama, you created water from nothing?” Katara looked puzzled. Hama took hold of Katara’s hand.

“Close your eyes.” Hama instructed. “You can feel it, can’t you?” Katara focused, and felt something she hadn’t noticed before. “You can feel the trillions of droplets that pervade our existence. “Focus, and bring them all together.”

Katara took in a deep breath, she could feel the air wrapping around her. It became heavier, gaining substance, and just like she had seen, a mass of water began to form in the palm of her hand.

“You are an excellent waterbender, Katara.” Hama praised. “But there is another secret that you must learn. Meet me tonight, under the full moon. And I will enlighten you about the true power that we have.” Hama bowed, and Katara returned the gesture. “Return to your friends, they will be ecstatic to hear of your new skills.”

“Yes, Hama…Thank you.” Katara waved goodbye as she returned to Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

…

“Wait…You what?” Sokka shot up from the bed he laid in. Katara nodded.

“Could you show me?” Aang spoke up. Katara nodded again, to his request. She held out her hand, focusing, the water droplets began to form, obeying her every command. An open smile stretched across Aang’s face with glowing eyes. A fallen jaw, dragging down Sokka’s expression.

Katara took hold of Aang’s hand. The young Avatar felt a slight rush of heat to his face at the contact.

“I’ll show you, Aang.” She smiled, her own cheeks turning red. Sokka watched with a twitching eyebrow before falling back into the bed. Katara and Aang let out s whispered laugh as he turned away. “Close your eyes.” Katara continued. Sokka marched his way out of the room.

“I’ll go keep watch.” His flat, heavy footfalls showed his mood.

“I wish I could see that.” Toph laughed while waving her hand in front of her face. “But I’ll catch you two later.”

“Wait, Toph!” Katara stopped her.

“Huh?”

“Is something wrong with Sokka?”

“He’s just a little uneasy.” Toph smirked.

“About…”

“About you two.” Her smirk widened. “I’ll leave you in private. Good luck with your lesson.” They were taken aback by her comment, but watched her leave the room.

“Okay. Let’s continue.” Katara took a seat down on the bed, and invited him to follow. A smile across his lips, blood rushing to his face, he followed. She took a hold of his hands, and turned his palms toward the roof. “Close your eyes, and focus.”

Aang took a deep breath.

“Feel the air around you.” She instructed. “You can sense it, can’t you? The water in the air.” She loosened the hold on his hands. “Bring it all together.” Aang felt it all flow towards him. The air that flowed became heavier, just as Katara had felt. And in his palm, an orb of water formed.

…

“I-I did it!” Aang’s voice pierced through the door. Toph watched Sokka cringe when he heard the cry of victory.

“Relax.” Toph laughed. “They aren’t doing anything. So quit making up scenarios in your head.”

…

“Hey! I’m just looking out for my sister!” Sokka’s voice came through the door, causing an eyebrow-raising moment for the benders in the room.

“It’s nice that he’s thinking of me.” Katara whispered. Aang still held the orb in his hand, smiling as it spun like the Earth.

“…You did it!” Katara wrapped her arms around him.

“Oh..Sorry.” Aang felt the cold fabric on Katara’s clothes as the water seeped into it. He cupped his hand and began pulling the water of the blue robe.

“AH HA!~” Sokka burst through the door. “I knew you were doing something!”

“Relax, Mr. Paranoia.” Katara began moving her hand, and withdrew the water herself. Sokka blushed in embarrassment. Katara looked outside and saw the sun near the horizon. “Let’s get some food, Hama will be back soon, to teach me the secret technique that waterbenders can only do during a full moon.”

“I’ll go get the food!” Sokka walked out of the room.

“And I’ll go help out Mr. Hothead.” Toph followed him.

“Good job, Aang. I’m proud of you.” He smiled as he heard her speak.

…

The trees swayed with the wind, as the moon lit up the night sky.

“You can feel it in the air.” Hama spoke as they listened to small creatures scurrying across the forest floor. She pointed to a patch of moonlight that streamed through the canopy. Katara saw a rat that froze as Hama’s hand extended.

“Y-You’re…” Katara watched as Hama’s fingers commanded, and the rat began moving towards her. “…Controlling it?”

“It’s known as bloodbending.” Hama clarified. She eased her hand, and watched the rat spring free. “In the light of the full moon.” She looked up. “We have the power to control the water within anything…And anyone.”

“But, this doesn’t seem…right.” Katara was hesitant.

“Katara, listen.” She turned towards her student. “The world does not consist of Right and Wrong. Yes, a balance must be maintained. But when you need to protect those you love, you need to ask yourself. Will you refrain from using your power, just because you feel it is ‘Wrong’?” She looked again towards the full moon.

"You must have the resolve to do ‘wrong’ for the sake of what is ‘right.’”

Hama brought her hand to Katara’s shoulder.

“I know that our Elders always told us to believe in ourselves, to always do right, and that there is justice in this world.” She bowed her head. “But that is not true. Life is more complicated than that.”

Katara nodded.

“But remember…Life will always find a way.” She motioned again towards the spot light. “Very well. Let us begin.” Katara closed her eyes. “Focus again, and feel the water that flows within your target.” She listened. And in her ears, rang the sounds of the life around her.

Another rat that stepped into the light, froze.

“Good.” Hama waved towards herself. “Now, bring it here.” Katara motioned again, the rat obediently scurried towards her. “As expected, you’re a natural.”

Katara practiced her technique until the dawn arrived, and the moon faded from view.

“You’ve done well, Katara. But the secret doesn’t end there.”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t need a full moon at all.” Another rat scurried forth. Katara found her eyes widening even further.

“Thank you for teaching me.” She bowed once she regained her composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually state a note on character ages: “Always assume characters are at least 21.” But in the case of Avatar, I’m making an exception. No, I’m not saying that these characters are children. I’m saying you can make up whatever age in your mind. The ages of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, in fact, anyone, is irrelevant to who they are as characters. Despite the fact that it’s rated Y-7 (Ages 7 and up, in the U.S) the characters are thrust into situations that require them to act as adults. And that’s how I see them.
> 
> In my entire life, there are only two series I had ever found worthy of purchasing: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. The Legend of Korra has brought me back to this wonderful series, with a phenomenal universe that has amazing history, and intriguing lore.
> 
> It saddens me to see that the franchise will forever be “for children” on Nickelodeon, as I imagine how much more they could have done if it were presented in a more mature audience.
> 
> Don’t get me wrong though, I know for a fact that it wouldn’t last had it been advertised for teenagers. Thank God for that. Thank God for those kids who kept it alive.
> 
> But most of all, Thanks to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko.
> 
> My children will watch this series when I’m an old man, and they will love it.


	2. Prologue, Part II: Before the Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted by the circumstances he will face in the future, Aang seeks out the spirits of his past lives for guidance.

***Ahem*** (Avatar Roku’s voice) _PREVIOUSLY, ON AVATAR…_

"Toph, you haven't seen Aang, have you?" Katara asked. Then froze as she realized what she had just said. "Sorry. But, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Toph replied.

"So, you've seen him?!"

"No," Katara hung her head in shame. "I meant, I understand what you meant." Toph shrugged. "But let me just check. She tapped her heel on the ground, and through the vibrations of the Earth, saw everything that scurried on the ground. "There he is." She pointed up towards a cliff. "He's sitting alone, probably meditating."

...

Aang sat atop a cliff, his legs crossed, hands at his sides. With deep breaths, he lost himself in the cold air of the mountain, his mind began to wander. His spirit began to rise out of his body. He felt free, as free as the air he bent. He was floating above the mountain itself, when a white light shone in front of him.

"You sought me out, and I come to answer your call." Roku answered in his harsh voice. Aang bowed to his former self.

"Avatar Roku, I may have to do something that I don't think I can."

"You mean..."

"I may have to kill him." Aang was blunt.

"Aang, I know that you want to keep your innocence, to keep you hands clean-"

"But the Fire Lord must pay for what he's done."

"Kiyoshi." Aang saw a woman dressed in her green robes, and golden crown. Her expression hidden by customary face paint of the Kiyoshi Warriors.

"Aang." Her voice was stern. "He has taken so many lives in his hundred-year war, hundreds of thousands have died by the command of one man. He must pay with his life. Justice must be served."

"I never faced the trouble that presents itself to you today." Another rough voice came.

"Kuruk" this time, Aang faced a man who was clothed in blue and white.

"But it is not our responsibility." He held his arms open to the other Avatars. "This is an obstacle that you need to face. You are the Avatar at this space in time. It is up to you to decide how to solve this world's problems, to bring balance once again."

"There is always another way." A soft voice echoed in the sky.

"Yangchen" He bowed.

"Avatar Aang." An airbender stepped into his view. Her hair, long, but her features, remeniscent of his own, showed a blue arrow, against a bare forehead that all Air Nomads had. "My time as the Avatar was filled with violence, I was willing to do whatever it took to keep the peace."

Aang felt a knot form in his stomach.

But there is always another way." She reassured him. "Like how the air flows, to find the easiest path, the clearest path, is never the only path." she pointed behind him.

The voices of the four Avatars merged.

"Seek us out, and we will come." His eyes opened, and somehow, he felt like Yangchen was still urging him to look ahead, pointing at Momo.

"Am I supposed to follow Momo?" Aang asked aloud. No answer came. But he felt a breeze urge him on. Momo stared at Aang, as if he was waiting. "I...guess that's a yes. Lead on, little buddy." Aang followed, as Momo led.

...

"... And, he's gone." Toph frowned. She tapped her foot on the ground. "Nothing. He must be in the air."

Katara looked up into the sky, her vision blurred, then two shadows appeared. They circled down, Aang landed, greeting the group with a smile.

“Hey everyone, is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine.” Sokka answered. “Food’s almost ready too.” He stared with anticipating eyes into the stew that hung over the open fire.

“Toph says you’ve been meditating.” Aang turned to see Katara. “Is everything alright with you?”

“Yeah.” He placed a hand on the back of his neck. “Everything’s great.” His gaze shifted away from her.

“Give us a break, Twinkletoes.” Toph’s toes twitched a she stood with cross arms. “You don’t have to lie to us.”

“Alright.” He took in a deep breath. “I asked the former Avatars if there was another way to defeat the Fire Lord.”

“That’s better!” Toph interjected.

“Anyway.” Aang let a small smile take his expression at her comment. “I asked them, and they didn’t give me the answer I wanted to hear.”

“So…You have to kill him?” Sokka sighed. “How else can we make sure that O-zai’s reign of terror is O-ver?” His sarcastic grin prompted looks of disdain from the others.

“But it’s not all hopeless.” Aang recovered. “Yangchen-” They looked at him, expecting clarification. “The last Airbender Avatar, told me that there was another way.”

“How?” Katara replied. Aang shook his head.

“I’m not sure, but I think…” He looked over at Momo. The lemur returned the same look of confusion, and began to rummage through his fur, before flicking a bug off of his finger. “I’m supposed to follow Momo…?”

“Maybe we should eat first.” Katara offered. The knot in Aang’s stomach disappeared, hunger taking its place.

“I’ve got you covered!” Sokka exclaimed. “Vegetable soup.” He took a sip of the broth, and cringed. “Delicious to the Avatar…Bearable to the rest of us.” Toph and Aang slammed their feet into the ground, creating bowls and spoons of hard rock. Katara extracted the water from some leaves, ran them over the utensils, and returned the liquid.

“Let’s eat!” Aang smiled as stomach growled.

…

The glowing fire continued to glow in the night. Aang stared into the dancing flames, hypnotized by the red embers; his eyes, becoming heavy. He waved his hand, feeding air into the flames when they started to weaken.

He looked deeper into the firepit, his vision rugged from the smoke, and blurred as the heat distorted the image in front of him. His eyes focused again, and within the scarlet flames, sat a spark a blue that began to grow. It expanded until the entire fire was a dark sapphire.

In a surge, heat rushed towards him. His eyes stinging from the explosion, the flash of blue whipped his head back. Pain echoed through his temples as he opened his eyes.

_W…What was that?_

A purring sound breached the silence in his ears. The world returned to him, he found Momo lurking above him, green eyes glowing like fireflies in the moonlight. He sat up again, rubbing his eyes, and looked back into the now once again-scarlet flames.

“Ouch…My head.” Momo tugged on his pants leg. “What is it, Momo?” The lemur purred again, looked back, began walking again, and then looked back. “Oh-Okay…Just give me a minute.”

…

“Sokka…” Aang gently pushed his shoulder. “Sokka…”

“Hmm?” Sokka turned back to face him. “What’s wrong?”

“Sokka, I need you to watch the fire. I’ve got to go.” Aang whispered.

“Yeah.” Sokka snorted. “Sure, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” He turned and immediately began snoring.

Aang raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and then turned towards Momo. He motioned for the lemur to lead, and as he followed, he tossed a few logs of firewood into the still, dancing flames.

He didn’t know how long he walked, but soon found himself before a large body of water. A single landmass sat on the horizon: a thick forest on a small hill.

"What do I do?" He asked Momo. The lemur drew a an 'x' into the sand. Aang nodded, feigning understanding, and sat down, he closed his eyes, and began meditating.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was rising, the orange dawn, growing. Aang opened his eyes, and fell backwards just as he had the night before.

"W-What the..." His eyes darted left and right "Momo?!" No reply came.

_The island looks bigger than before..._

"Momo?!" He cried again to no reply. In the place on a light purr, was a massive rustling. The ground rumbled, the water scattered with ripples across the surface.

Emerging from the lake, was what looked like a giant lion head, with the body of a turtle. Aang fell to his knees, his palms flat, his forehead digging into the sand.

"Great Lion turtle...It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Young Avatar." The Lion turtle spoke. "I have not seen your kind in 10,000 years." His voice rumbled, causing the leaves to shake. "You come seeking knowledge."

"Yes, Great Lion turtle. Can you help me?" He returned to his feet as he answered. The Lion turtle raised his paw, with two claws, he touched Aang's chest, and forehead.

_"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. From beginningless time darkness thrives in the void. But always yields to purifying light."_

A green aura emanated from the claws of the great beast.

_"In the Mythic age, we bent the energy within us, not the elements themselves. In your heart, you must be stout. In your mind, you must be steadfast. In your spirit, you must be unbendable."_

The aura began to fade. Aang bowed again as the Lion turtle retreated into the water, until it disappeared from his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't remember the last time I wrote two chapters so close to one another. I wanted to get the prologue done within a day, to write more, but it took longer than expected to get everything right. As of this note, everything is still in the air. The update frequency, the whole story, even the next chapter itself is only a idea...I don't just want to rewrite the last story arc. I want to change it in some way...I just don't know how yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely alliance brings together foes into a feud the culminates in the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try my best to not copy and paste the series. I'm going into this with the assumption that you (the reader) have watched the series, and will be skipping over some events as I retell my version of Azula's coup.

"We've got to warn the Earth King! The coup could be happening as we speak!" Sokka whispered to the three people in front of him.

"We'll split up into two groups." An elderly man instructed. "You two, find the Earth King." He motioned to Sokka and Toph. "The Avatar and I will rescue your sister and my nephew."

"Don't let anything stop you.” Aang added. “Everyone in this city is depending on us.”

The impromptu allies nodded and split into their own directions.

...

Sokka and Toph ran towards the royal court, where they had last seen the Earth King. With each step, millisecond vibrations informed Toph of anything rooted to the ground.

"Sokka." She pulled him aside. "There's General How." She pointed upwards into an open room.

"We need to tell the Earth King, let's keep-"

"No wait-" Toph grappled his shirt and pulled him down. "There are others." Widening her stance, Toph began to root the sole of her feet into the ground, she began to feel the vibrations of the buildings. And everyone in them.

She drew her arm back and whipped out forward with a stomp into the ground. Debris fell from the roof of the General's home, followed by two Dai Li agents, dressed in green robes and hats. In the same motion, Toph brought her palm to the sky, it trembled as if she were lifting a boulder, and brought it down. The floor rose like snakes, and crashed down upon the two agents, binding them into the ground.

"General How! Behind you!" Sokka shouted. Three Dai Li agents leapt from the shadows, launching metal chains with earthen palms towards the General. Toph stepped again, pushing her arms in front of her, she paused.

Sokka was speechless as the chains stopped in mid air, before falling to the ground.

Inhaling, she held her arms there, before pulling them back, and forcing them out again.

The chains burst back into life, each one, returning to the one that threw it; striking each of them in the chest.

Toph felt the clash of three lifeless bodies collide with the floor.

"The Earth King is in danger. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation has infiltrated the city." Sokka managed through his exhaustion and astonishment.

"Follow me! We'll need to notify the rest of the Council of Five!" The General replied as if this was a planned exercise. "We still have a chance to stop the Dai Li!"

"We've got no time to waste, let's go!"

...

In the depths of the Earth, The Dragon of the West, with a small flame in his hand, walked alongside the Avatar. The calm atmosphere around the two was only interrupted when Aang extended the tunnel.

"Toph told us that you give good advice." Aang broke the silence.

"That is only one person's opinion, but what's on your mind?" Iroh replied.

"I didn't master the Avatar State. I needed to let go of someone I love...And I couldn't do it." Aang sighed. "Is it selfish of me, to not let her go? What if I can't protect anyone?...What if I'm not strong enough?"

Iroh didn't speak for a few moments.

"The responsibility of the Avatar was bestowed to you at a young age, too young of an age. An unfathomable obligation. A path that only you can walk. The path of the Avatar. " Iroh smiled. "Your choices are for no one to judge. As long as you make them with all your heart, you will have made the right choice." Iroh smiled. "For you are the only one who will walk this path, and the only one who will make these choices."

Aang nodded with a blank expression before he dug deeper into the Earth.

...

"I'm sorry." Katara's voice echoed through the small crystal chamber. "I guess I judged you too soon."

"No. You were right." Zuko replied. "I've done terrible things in the past."

"That scar that you have..." Katara whispered. Zuko ran his fingers along the swollen flesh around his left eye.

"It was given to me by my father." Katara moved closer to him. "The mark of the exiled prince, forever chasing the Avatar to restore his waning honor."

"Maybe I can remove that burden that you have to bear." In her hand, she held the small flask that contained the sacred water from the North Pole. She inched closer to him, and cupped his cheek with her hand.

…

A crash obliterated the wall behind them, shooting up dirt and ash.

"Aang!" Katara cried out as he stumbled into the cavern. She rushed towards him. He received her with open arms, and a smile.

"Uncle!" Zuko called to Iroh with as much surprise that Katara had when she called to Aang. Iroh embraced his nephew, a tear rolling down his cheek. "What are you doing here with the Avatar?"

“Saving you. That’s what." Aang answered.

"Find a way out of here! We'll catch up with you!" Iroh instructed. Aang and Katara nodded, and took off into another tunnel. Zuko tried to scramble after Aang, but Iroh extended an arm, and restrained his nephew.

"No, Zuko. Think about what you're doing." He looked his nephew in the eyes. "It is time you realize that you do not need to achieve the goals that others have set before you. You must walk your own path." Iroh patted his nephew's shoulder.

"But Uncle...How can I-"

Another rumbling broke through the conversation. The bright gems that decorated the walls shot up, and pinned Iroh within them.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Frankly, I hope so, because this sight makes me sick." A familiar venomous voice rang. "Zuko...Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the great Fire Nation, a traitor."

Her cocky stride down the steps made his blood boil. At her side, stood four Dai Li agents.

"But that's not all I see. No." Zuko relinquished his guard, and remained attentive. "I see...A return to favor. A restoration of your honor, and father's love." Her arms crossed, her dark tone ringing in his ears. “Join me. Join me, and together we can bring down the Earth Kingdom.”

“No! Zuko! Don’t listen to-”

“TOGETHER! We can bring down the Avatar! Think of how happy Father will be. When you return home, you would have accomplished what your traitorous uncle could not have.” Iroh saw Zuko wavering. “You will have done what the great Dragon of the West failed to do in 600 days. And Father will welcome you with open arms.”

“Zuko! I’m begging you, look into your heart! The kind of redemption she offers is not for you! Not anymore! You are better-”

“You can return home.” Azula’s voice interrupted again. “After three long years in exile, you can come back home…A hero.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Join me, Zuko.”

“You are better than this Zuko.” Iroh’s voice came again. He looked into Zuko’s eyes, and could see that his words were mere whispers, compared to Azula’s.

“The choice is yours.” She finished before taking off into the same tunnel that Aang and Katara walked down, followed by the four Dai Li earthbenders.

…

“Where do we go?” Aang and Katara entered a massive room, covered in the glowing emerald crystals. A waterfall, feeding an artificial river within.

“Up there!” Katara pointed up towards the waterfall. From behind them, Aang felt the footstep of five figures.

“Look out!” Aang wrapped his hand around hers, and pulled her closer. He leapt into the air, holding her close, and spun into a cyclone towards the rushing river. Four earthen fists flew towards the Avatar, but were obliterated by the strong winds surrounding him. The air dissipated, and the two faced their adversaries with determination.

In a flash, Azula stepped forward, two fingers sending a crackling bolt of lightning towards Katara. A wall of water channeled in front of the both, and redirected the electric element into the river.

Aang planted a foot into the ground, and with a stern fist, sent a boulder towards the Fire Nation Princess. The four Dai Li agents scattered, and all  launched stones towards Katara, only to be stopped by a wall of ice.

Shifting her weight, she channeled the water into tidal waves that overwhelmed the corrupt earthbenders. A ball of fire flew towards Aang; forming a ball with his arms, he launched a swirling sphere towards it. The collision spun the ball, spreading the flames into sparks.

Azula sent another fireball their way, only to be met by an large mass of water that spread a blinding steam through the room. She moved her hands again, and felt the water that engulfed the Dai Li freeze them in place.

Azula snarled as they found an answer to her attempts. An immense heat flew to her side, and a fireball crashed behind her. They looked towards the entrance of the room, Prince Zuko stepped forward.

In a pause, the four glared at one another. Time seemed to slow as they faced each other.

Zuko stepped again, sending another fireball towards Azula.

“Get out of here!” He called to the Avatar, sending more streams of flame towards his sister.

“Zuko! You scum!” She established her footing again. “How could you side with the Avatar?”

Zuko responded with more streams of burning flame. He watched with frustration as his younger sister found a way behind his every move. She let out another thrust of her fingers, and a streak of lightning flew past him.

Zuko’s scowl was met with Azula’s smirk.

“You never stood a chance.” She muttered to him. The lightning crackled back, and struck Zuko, he flew towards her, gasping for air as she placed a foot on his neck. The odor of singed flesh entering her senses.

“Zuko!” Katara cried. Aang looked back, sending another wave of air that Azula dodged. She looked up into the air, and from the shadows, descended numerous Dai Li agents.

“Katara.” Aang looked at her with regret.

“I’ll keep you safe.” She nodded, and gathered water into large whipping tendrils to hold off the Dai Li. Aang took in a deep breath, and created a small barrier between him and everyone else.

He sat, and began to meditate.

Her hands moved like a raging ocean. Every clear tendril under her control moved, swatting away any form of rock that flew her way. Katara threw out her hand, and clasped a tight fist in her palm. Her other hand, circling. A tendril grasped one of the Dai Li, sent him into the air, and crushed him between ice and earth with a crushing smash of bone and blood. She grasped another, and tossed him into his comrades, pushing through the steam, and mixing it with dust.

Yet more Dai Li agents appeared from the shadows, an endless stream of green, until she was faced with overwhelming odds. A light began to shine behind her. As the crystal prism opened, Aang floated to the sky, his eyes and tattoos illuminating the entire enclosure.

All conflict stopped. Katara looked up in amazement as the Avatar rose above her, as if the heavens were taking him.

Then, a crackle was heard. And time itself stopped. Katara saw him shudder, and fall down to the Earth. The lightning from Azula’s fingers struck Aang. The impact burned his clothes, and scarred his chest as he fell into her arms.

Katara held him close, his head resting on her shoulder. She began rocking, as if she was holding a child in her arms. Her sobs echoing through the caves of Old Ba Sing Se.

“Give us the Avatar.” Azula’s voice spat again. “It’s over.” A devilish smirk across her blood-red lips. Katara’s tears rolled down his scarred chest, she loosened her grasp, and let him slip onto the ground.

“Good.” Azula grinned. “Dai Li, restrain the waterbender.” She ordered.

No one responded.

“What’s wrong with you all?!” She shouted. “Fine! I’ll finish the job!” She raised her hand, but felt as if it was stuck.

“W-We can’t move!” One of the agents cried. They looked over to Katara, the droplets from her eyes began to float. Katara rose to her feet, the robe she wore, stained in her own despair.

She raised her hands, and felt the veins in her victims contract. Screams of pain and terror followed her sobs. Her tears formed into ice shards, and she sent them forth.

Two agents fell to the ground, the ice piercing their necks, their blood, staining the green robes they wore. Katara looked on in anger and vengeance. Her fingers continued to dance. Members of the Dai Li continued to scream, their bodies contorting into unnatural shapes, their bones grinding into white ash, their blood, staining the river into a dark red. She looked back to Aang, his motionless body feeding her rage.

Before her, every Dai Li agent sat in a sea of blood, arms twisted, organs imploded. Katara’s heavy footfalls approached Azula. She planted her foot ahead of herself, swung her arms up in an upward motion, and froze Azula in place with the scarlet ice.

“What are you going to do?” Azula still smiled. “Kill m-” Azula felt her throat closing with Katara’s orders. Blood building around her larynx, air expelling from her lungs, and never returning.

“Yes.” Katara mumbled, her hair obscuring Azula’s fading vision. “You will not live to see tomorrow.” She looked up, and in her eyes, Azula saw darkness unknown to even her. “But I’ll make sure that you suffer throughout the entire night.” Her fist closed even tighter. She watched Azula’s eyes roll into the back of her head. A vengeful grin taking her expression.

“Katara, stop!” Sokka’s voice reached out to her, her fist loosened, and Azula’s unconscious head fell forward. He hugged her, and held her up as she fell to her knees. “Don’t do this.” He whispered. “Don’t do this.” Her sobbing overshadowed his words. With waning strength, she pointed to Aang.

He pulled her closer, and embraced her. Toph approached the two, with care, feeling the mass of bodies around her, followed by the Council of Five, and Iroh.

Zuko began to stir, his uncle rushed to his side.

“Uncle? What happened?” Iroh didn’t speak, but sat his nephew up, and pointed towards the Avatar.

Silence permeated the colossal structure.

Katara brought him into her embrace again. She withdrew the glowing water of the North, it revolved around her palm, and dissipated into the scar that still ran across his chest. The lightning shaped scar did not disappear, as she waited for the Avatar to respond.

She held him closer, pleading to herself for a breath of life to escape his lungs.

Moments passed, and relief washed over her as he took in a deep, desperate breath for air.

His faded eyes, glowing as they met hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for “You come seeking kntakesowledge” from chapter 2(That was embarrassing). My Nexus 7 doesn’t like long words. Last chapter for now, it’ll be more original next time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after the events in the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, The city tries its best to recover from Azula's failed coup.

_The Mighty, Fire Lord Ozai,_

_The Earth Kingdom has been conquered. After weeks of besieging the stronghold, the great city of Ba Sing Se has fallen to the hands of the Fire Nation. The Great Wall could not stand the power of our great Nation, and its great Lord. The army stormed the city, and after a one-sided battle, we were victorious. Not even the infamous Dai Li could hold their own against us. After all of my failings, this victory over the city brings me honor._

_The Earth Kingdom has fallen._

_**The Avatar is dead** _ _._

_-General Iroh, The Dragon of the West_

* * *

"Done! What do you think?" Iroh smiled, pushing the ink-covered parchment towards his nephew.

"I think it's long-winded, and extravagant. My father doesn't like rambling." Zuko replied after running his eyes down the paper.

"Ha!" Iroh laughed. "You say that as if Ozai reads the reports himself." Iroh reached to his right and sipped at a cup of tea. "What else should I say?"

"Make sure you mention Azula and me. He would find it suspicious if we just disappeared." Zuko advised. Iroh nodded while taking another sip. "Oh, and don't forget to attach this to the Messenger Hawk's leg." Zuko removed a burnt piece of cloth from his pocket. "It's from his robe. Where Azula struck him."

"Good point." Iroh dipped the brush back into the inkwell. "You are a good advisor to this old man." He began to write on a new piece of parchment.

"I'm glad I could be of use, Uncle." Zuko pushed aside the flap and began to leave the tent.

"Where are you going?" Iroh spoke up as he watched his nephew. Zuko brought his head back into the tent.

"I'm going to check on the Avatar."

…

In soft candlelight, Katara opened his robe, revealing the wound that scarred his body. Her tears had dried since that day in the catacombs, but the fight to bring him back was still raging. He hadn't woken up since she saw his clouded eyes that day. She stood above him in her usual dress, a water basin next to her.

Her hands swayed in the air, a mass of water followed her command, it laid against his scar, trying its best to heal it with a glowing light. She scanned his body for any response, a twitch, or a deep gasp for air, but was only meet with his soft rhythmic breaths, and a faint, steady heartbeat. He looked peaceful in his quiet slumber, but she couldn't imagine what kind of battles he was fighting to barely stay alive.

Two knocks interrupted the sound of his breathing. Katara turned to see the scarred Fire Nation Prince. He hesitated, bowed, and then entered.

"How long has it been?" Zuko whispered while moving to her side.

"I don't know." She replied, her hand still hovering over his bare chest. The scar ran deep, a crimson canyon, still carved into him. "I haven't been able to bring him back."

"I'm sorry." His head hung low. "I know that you, and the Avatar-"

"Aang!"

"W-What?"

"His name is Aang!" Katara could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just figured that I wasn't close enough to him."

"You're right, you aren't close enough to him." She wiped away the tears with her forearm.

A long moment passed before either of them spoke.

"Why?" Katara broke the silence. "You've been hunting us for so long. Why did you decide to help us?"

"I took a deep look at myself." Zuko began. "And I came to realize that I have to determine, and walk down my own path."

"And what exactly is that path?" Katara asked with a trembling voice.

"I don't know yet." Zuko shrugged."Destiny is a funny thing. That path is still before me. The destination, still unknown. "

"What are you, some kind of poet?" Katara joked.

"My Mother used to read books with me as a child, she would always recite poems that she loved." He answered.

"Do you have one in mind?" Zuko became flustered at her request. "It's fine if you don't..."

"The sun rises high. With love, we will find the light. Burn brightly with pride."

"That was beautiful."

"It was one of her favorites."

"I'm sorry... For how I acted before. I had no right to be so cold."

"No. No...I get it." Zuko whispered. "I messed up. I just hope that I can still redeem myself."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Katara cupped her hand on his cheek. "You still can." She picked up the wash basin, and stepped out of the room. "I'll be back. I need more water."

Zuko stood by Aang's side, looking at the one person he had chased for so long.

"You know, you were right, if this has been another life, we could have been friends...Maybe we still can." He was speaking to himself, but hoped that the Avatar could hear him, even in this comatose state. "There's something special about her." His hand ran across his left eye. "So for her sake, wake up." He waited until Katara returned before he stepped out.

...

"What are our options?" General How spoke to the other members in the Council of Five, the echo of his voice bounced off the walls in the massive meeting room. Sokka and Toph were invited to the meeting as a show of appreciation by the General.

"Without a doubt, we must dissolve the Dai Li." One of them spoke. "The once honorable organization has been corrupted by the traitorous Long Feng." There were more mumbles of agreement. "The great Avatar Kiyoshi founded the order, but centuries have passed, and the purpose has been lost."

"Agreed." Another spoke. "I believe that we should also direct effort to rebuild, and fortify the Great Wall. In case the Fire Nation strikes again."

Sokka raised his hand, the Council with raised eyebrows glared at him.

"Go on." General How invited.

"How about we set in a temporary government? Run by the five of you."

"Are you suggesting that we overthrow the King?"

"No! No... I'm just suggesting a simpler solution based on the situation. I know it's unthinkable, but it's only temporary.

" I agree." General How clapped. "Until we have rebuilt the city and restored order, the Earth King will once again, serve as a figure-head for the people." His suggestion felt as if he wanted to take control of Ba Sing Se. They stared at him with unease and suspicion.

"My Brothers! Do you doubt my intentions?" He reached into his back pocket, and produced a dagger. "Years ago, We made an oath together." He opened his palm. "We vowed to protect our precious King from any harm. We vowed to protect our beloved city until our dying breaths." He placed the danger in his palm. "On my own blood, I swear that I will never betray my Brothers, my King, or my Kingdom!" He ran the blade against his hand, letting blood spill onto the stone floor. The other Five nodded, and followed suit.

"For the Earth Kingdom!"

"Wow. Quite a motivational speaker, isn't he?" Toph whispered.

"Y...yeah. He sure knows how to get people riled up."

"What's that hitting the floor? Are they crying?"

"No," Sokka cringed. "They all cut their hands open to show How devoted they are. It's a literal blood oath. Nasty stuff."

"And still pretty cool at the same time." Toph smiled.

"...Yeah." Sokka replied.

...

In the darkness, he only saw the faint glow of red. No other color entered his vision. He blinked, and next to him, a shadow, even with the candlelight dancing, this shadow was unmoved. His gaze shifted again towards the ceiling, eyes unfocused, he leaned back again.

Lightning.

He shot up, grasping his chest that radiated pain. His eyes blinking, his heart racing.

Warmth.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. Her voice was faint, but her words became coherent the more she held onto him.

"...Were so worried! Thank goodness that you're alive!" She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. He returned her gaze with a clouded, confused glare. "Aang...?"

He didn't respond. As if he was still trapped within his own mind.

Then he blinked, and Katara saw his expression change, as if he had just experienced a revelation. He took hold of her shoulders, and pulled her towards him.

He embraced her in a warm kiss. Her soft lips calmed him. Her warmth brought him comfort, her presence brought him relief, her touch brought him ecstasy.

His lips pressed against hers. Katara found her eyes widening in surprise. It was aggressive, passionate, but dedicate, and affectionate. She accepted his lips, closing her eyes at the contact, her mind almost becoming blank at his embrace.

Her expression flushed in red, he clung to her again, his life depended on her. She felt his breath on her neck, chills running down her spine as he exhaled.

"I missed you so much, Katara." He looked into her sapphire eyes. "You were the only person in my mind as I sat in the darkness of uncertainty." He took in a deep breath "I never had the bravery to tell you, but now I realize I need to." She to every word he spoke. "Katara... I love you."

She was speechless. Every second of silence chipped away at him, uncertainty and regret filling his heart.

She pushed her lips against his again, holding him close.

"I love you, Aang." The words left her lips with a breathless passion.

...

"Aang! You're alive!" Sokka called out to the Avatar.

"We never thought you'd make it, Twinkletoes!" Toph smiled. Sokka shot an unseen frown of distain towards Toph.

"She doesn't mean that." Sokka recovered.

"I have Katara to thank for that." Sokka raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"What do you mean by that...?"

"Nothing...Well, she did heal me with her waterbending. That's all." Aang partly bluffed, and looked towards Toph. His nerves running as she smiled.

"Well...Okay. Anyway, where are you going?" Sokka brought up.

"I'm going to visit someone."

"Great, we'll go with you!" Sokka cheered.

"No, actually, I'd appreciate it I could just do it alone."

"Nonsense! We can-" Toph pulled him back mid-sentence, she shook her head. "A-alright. We understand."

"We'll catch you later, Mr. Avatar." Toph waved.

"Thanks, Toph." He turned and proceeded to the prison.

…

_Aang's First Visit_

He opened the door to a dark room, covered in steel, and earth; inside the cell, one prisoner. She sat with her back against the wall, staring into the metallic base of the cell.

"I didn't want to do any of this, you know." Her voice was softer than before. "I had no choice." She admitted. "Even you understand, don't you?" she asked him. "You're the Avatar." She stood and walked towards him. "You were born into a burden you had to bear." He listened. "I didn't want this. If I could start over." She turned, and stared out of the small window that graced her cell. "I would choose to be anyone else. Not this."

"And yet, you almost killed me." He revealed the scar on his chest.

"I was only doing what I had to. You've never seen how ruthless the Fire Nation could be first-hand…Never seen the cruelty of the Fire Lord." Azula turned to face him again; she leaned against the steel bars, her arms hanging through to him; her glowing eyes in deep contrast against her blank expression "He burned my brother. He attacked his own son!... Before you leave me to rot. Could I ask you a favor, Avatar?" She whispered. "Defeat the Fire Lord. For all of us."

He turned in silence, and left.

_Aang's Second Visit_

She turned when he entered, and he saw that the fire in her eyes was gone. Weeks of imprisonment had destroyed the will of the  _ruthless_  Fire Nation Princess.

"I…I brought you something to eat." He slid the tray into long rectangular slot.

"Thank you." Her tone was broad, almost broken as she accepted the tray into her hands. She sat down, and stared at its contents. He felt that the food was quite good, to his surprise, but saw that Azula made no attempt to eat.

"Did you mean what you said before?" He asked. "About changing, and starting over."

"I mean everything I say." She poked at the bowl of rice with two chopsticks.

Aang stood, waved his hand, and the cell opened. Azula raised an eyebrow, but stayed motionless. He held his hand out, and pulled her up to her feet.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" her voice trembled.

"Close your eyes." He repeated. She had a chance to end him here, but she didn't strike him. He placed his thumb on her forehead; she leaned back at the contact, his eyes began to glow, the light almost beaming through the cell walls. The glow disappeared as time went on, and Aang looked into her eyes, forgiveness in his own.

"What did you do?" Azula whispered.

"You told me that you wanted a new start. That's what I gave you." Azula held out her hand, and felt nothing.

"I can't…I can't firebend anymore." She stared into the palm of her hand.

"I've granted you another opportunity to choose what you wanted from this life." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Make it the right choice."

"Wait...What do I do now?" He could almost see tears in her eyes.

"I'm leaving for the Western Air Temple in the morning. You can come with us, if you'd like. Your other choice is to sit in this cell...The choice is yours." He turned and began to leave.

He felt a tug on his robe, her soft voice whispering to him.

"Take me with you."

...

"We cannot agree to this!" One of the general's voices booked throughout the meeting hall. "This is the infamous Princess of the Fire Nation! We can't allow her to just run free."

"She won't be running free. I'll keep my eye her. You don't have to worry. I give you my word as Avatar." Aang replied.

"General Iroh! Surely you cannot agree to this?" Another voice came.

"I believe that we should trust the Avatar." He took a sip of tea. "If he believes that Azula has reformed her ways, I trust his judgment."

Aang's wide grin was met with disapproval.

"Fine. It's decided. The daughter of the Fire Lord will now be the responsibility of The Avatar."

Aang reached over to Azula's shackles, and with a wave, they broke into pebbles.

"Let's go." He whispered.

...

"You want to train the Avatar?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko bowed. Iroh laughed, and patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"If this is what you believe to be your destiny, then I cannot stop you." His smile growing even brighter. "I'm proud of you, Prince Zuko."

"I'll be back one day."

"I look forward to it."

A knock came at the door.

"Hey...Uh... Zuko. We're leaving soon, so... Are you ready?" Sokka's head popped into the room.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

...

Katara pulled him aside while the others gathered materials, and began stacking them on Appa. The odd one out was Azula, she stood alone. Silent.

"Aang, are you sure about this?" She asked him. "How can you trust her? Did you forget how she struck you with lightning? How can you do this?"

"Relax, Katara." Aang assured her. "She was dangerous before, but she can't bend lightning or fire anymore." He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Aang... I'm just worried that-"

"Don't worry Katara." His hand rested on her cheek. "It'll be okay. "

"Hey! I see you two over there! HANDS OFF!" Sokka's voice came from the distance.

Katara smiled when she heard his voice. She leaned closer and kissed his forehead. Heat rushed to his face, and a smile stretched over his lips.

"Come here, Aang!" Sokka grabbed the back of his robe, and pulled the Avatar with him. "Let's have a chat!"

Katara waved as Aang was dragged away by her brother.

…

"So... How's it like being blind...?" Azula asked.

"Eh. How's it like not being blind?" Toph replied. "Kind of hard to answer, isn't it?"

"Well, I just kind of wanted to know how you see everything."

"Everything gives off a vibration. Those vibrations tell me where everything is." Toph replied. "Simple." She felt another presence walking towards them. "Speaking of which. Sugar Queen." She pointed at Katara. "Meet Sugar Lips!" Her hands shifted towards Azula. "Later!" Toph ran off, knowing full well what was going down.

"W-What?" Azula asked, seeing Katara's steps outline a death march in the dirt.

"I know Aang took away your bending. But I still don't trust you after what you did to him!"

"I can't do anything to harm him anymore, so just relax. I promise you that I won't do anything-." Azula's throat began to close, she gasped for air as Katara constricted her veins.

"You're damn right, you won't do anything to him. You don't talk to him. You don't go near him. You don't touch him. Because if you do..." She tightened her fist, and Azula gasped for air again. "I  _WILL_  end you."

Katara turned and left her coughing in the crowded street. Sitting among the dirt and gravel of Ba Sing Se. Azula felt a familiar, but almost forgotten sensation.

A smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finally I was able to produce something original. Oh, and I also wanted “Sugar Lips” to be “Sugar (some other 4 letter word)” but decided against it. I keep telling myself that I need to take a break…But I just don’t want to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. "First, you need desire..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Western Air Temple, Aang struggles to find the key to Firebending. Azula believes she has a method to help him.

Aang watched a sunset sink on the horizon, sitting on a grassy cliff. Before him, a vast crevice, thousands of feet deep, thousands of feet wide, stained in a hue of orange. Rising to his feet, Aang tightened the grip around his glider, and leapt off the cliff toward the sun. He closed his eyes, and let the wind take him as he fell into the misty white blanket below.

"Aang!" Katara's voice faded above him as he fell. Chatter from the others fading with his drop. He altered the air flow around him, and began rising. Massive stone towers and spires hung off of the cliff he had just jumped from, and he knew where he was. After some time, he returned to his comrades.

"We're at the Western Air Temple." Aang tapped his staff into the grass "Everyone get on Appa." They turned, but Katara was stopped by a tug at her robe. "Except for you, Katara." He held out his hand, she accepted it with a smile, and a blush.

"Aang! Don't forget that talk we had!" Sokka shook his fist. "And you too, Katara! I've got my eye on you!"

"Calm down, hothead." Suki pulled him back down into Appa's saddle.

“Yip yip!” Appa roared as he took to the air: landing on the suspended platforms. Aang internally cheered when he heard the group's gasps of amazement.

Her hand still in his: his contagious smile spreading to her.

"What's this about, Aang?"

"I...I want to take you-" Her expression change stopped him in his tracks.

"Y-You what?!"

"No! N-not that...?" He looked at himself with shame. What exactly was the 'that' _he_ was thinking of? With a deep breath, he steeled himself "I want to take you...To the Western Air Temple, myself." He nodded, and bowed before her.

Katara laughed to herself as he recovered. Her fingers brought themselves to his chin and lifted his eyes toward hers. She came closer to him, and moved her lips to his. He closed his eyes in both confusion, and comfort.

She sucked the air he had just inhaled, right out of his lungs. Her breath fell upon his ear as she whispered into it.

"Of course, Aang. You can take me anywhere." His blood ran hot at her words, streaming wildly within his veins. Katara could feel the reaction in his body, a reaction that she decided she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Without a word, his glider opened, revealing what resembled a fan, as well as a tail, in the same orange that colored the sunset. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her elbows on his shoulders, and entwined her hands over his heart.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Ready." She replied.

"Okay. Hold on." Blood flooded his face as Katara wrapped her arms around him. He began to run, laughing as her screams of fear entered his ears. They entered the white mist, disappearing from everyone's view.

Katara trembled as her grasp around him tightened. Her eyes closed as the clouds engulfed them. The air was fierce as it pushed against her. She buried her face into the nape of his neck, trying her best to hold onto him.

As he careened toward the unseen ground, Aang shifted the air around him, and took an immediate turn upwards. Katara opened her eyes, they widened with the view of the temple.

"It's amazing!" She shouted.

"It's the Western Air Temple!" Aang shouted back while bringing them to a halt, he landed with a wide smile. Sokka stood, his face in a grimace, he walked toward the airbender, and grabbed his robe again.

"Come on, Aang! We need to have another chat!" Aang let Sokka drag him along, into the sanctuary.

"It's okay Katara." Aang shrugged. "We'll figure this out."

"You aren't figuring _anything_ out! You're just going to listen!" A monumental door opened before them, and slammed right after they entered.

"Sokka...Wait, not so loud." Aang whispered.

"Don't interrupt me, Avatar. I know you've got feelings for my sister-"

"Sokka, not so loud. The echo-chamber is catching everything you-"

"BUT! I told you before. You’re not doing anything! No kissing! No touching! No contact! You must understand what it feels like, right? Just back off!"

The door crashed open, an immediate fear ran down their spines, and embarrassment crept into their minds. A shadow stretched into the room, brought in by the sun at her back.

"K-Katara..." Sokka whimpered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She spat in a whisper.

"I-I'm your brother..."

"Who I spend my time with is _none_ of your business!" She pushed him aside and took Aang's hand. "Come on, Aang! Let's go!"

"Uh...Okay." Aang shrugged as Katara pulled him along. He watched his sister walk away with Aang in tow. Confused, frustrated, and remorseful.

"I think _you_ need to back off there a little bit, Sokka." Suki's voice echoed into the temple. She leaned in closer to him. "She's not stopping me from doing anything with you. So, just let them be."

"Yeah...You're right. I should go tell them I'm sorry."

"Not now...Later." She reached for his hand, and pulled him out of the temple.

...

Azula had not moved from her seat at the fountain; her hand still hovered in the water.

"How are you feeling?" Aang sat down next to her.

"It's strange." She looked into her palm, and brought it to her heart. "I just don't feel the rage that I used to." Her voice was emotionless, almost monotone.

"Do you...regret my decision to take your bending?"

"It's just...different."she stared into the distance as the words left her.

He didn't have an answer for her. He had no way to explain or comfort her; no understanding of the situation she was in.

"Aang!" Zuko's voice came from behind him. "Let's get training! Come on!"

…

Aang ran towards the sound of his voice. He turned a corner, and saw Zuko forcing him to a halt.

"We need to talk about Azula." Zuko whispered.

"I'm listening."

"What were you thinking?" He scolded the Avatar. "What possessed to believe that taking Azula with us was a good idea?"

"Well... I took away her bending, so she can't shoot firey death at us anymore!" Aang threw up his hands as if he was panicking. "How much of a threat can she be without it?"

"You don't understand, Aang." Zuko poked his head out of the wall, looking towards his sister who still sat motionless by the fountain. "Azula…she's not right in her head."

"How can you say that about your sister?"

"Because I know her, okay? She's always been cold-hearted, and calculating. Why do you think Ty Lee and Mai used to follow her around so much? Because she implanted fear into her friends, and forced them to do her bidding."

"Even if you say that, don't you believe in change?" Aang presented his plea. "She spent weeks in that cramped, dirty cell. When I saw her last time, she seemed genuine."

"You think that a few weeks in prison can change years of indoctrination?"

"Don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?" Zuko almost flinched at his question. “All I can say is that when I took her bending, there was a single moment that he could have taken to finish me off.” He pointed to the scar on his chest. “But she chose not to.”

“Of course she chose not to!” Zuko paused and peeked around the corner again. Azula still sat, unmoving. He calmed himself. “Of course she chose not to.” He returned in a whisper. “Don’t you get why she tried to kill you in the catacombs? Because you were in the Avatar State! If she had ended you there, the Avatar would cease to exist. If she had killed you in that cell-”

“Then the Fire Nation would have had to hunt down the Avatar again.” Aang hung his head low.

“Exactly.”

"So, what should I do?"

"We should take her back to Ba Sing Se immediately. As soon as we can manage."

"But they'll kill her there!"

"Yeah...I know."

“There has to be a more merciful way. Why can't we just give her a chance? It doesn't seem like she has any spirit left. She doesn’t have any fight in her.” Aang poked his head out of the corner. "I mean look. How, long has she been sitting there since we arrived?" Zuko looked up into the sky.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Think about it! That's you sister. Don't you feel at least a little worried."

"Of course I do." Zuko sighed. "Fine! Look, just be careful, then. Alright? Keep your guard up around her." Zuko whispered.

"I got it." Aang nodded.

"Let's get started then."

...

"Hey...Katara?" Sokka's voice came from behind her.

"What?" Her voice seemed harsher than she had intended.

"I want to say...I'm sorry." He bowed. "I was wrong. I have no right to tell you who you can spend your time with. Please, forgive me."

Katara took in a silent breath. Sokka's fear rose with her silence.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, Sokka. " she hugged him. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know. I was a fool."

"Don't worry about it, Sokka. Everything will be okay."

"Thank you. I promise that I'll be less oppressive from now on."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Are you two done?" Toph's grinding voice came.

"Yes." Katara laughed.

"Then let's collect this water and fish so we can go back. We're all hungry!" Appa roared in agreement.

...

"Nothing." Aang watched the smoke from his firebending attempt failure disappear before his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked aloud. "Why can't I make any fire?!" He fell onto the ground, holding his head in his hands while shaking it.

"You were able to firebend before. What happened?" Zuko asked.

"I...I don't know. My mind must be somewhere else...?"

"Well, focus!" Zuko's commanding voice was punctuated by Appa's landing that shook the temple grounds.

"We're back!" Sokka exclaimed while sliding down the flying bison's tail. "And we've got fish, and water, and even vegetables for the resident vegetarian Avatar!"

"...And firewood!" Suki added.

"And a firepit!" Toph stomped onto the ground, leveling it into a deep circular hole. Zuko looked over to the three, their gazes obviously waiting for something.

"...And fire." He brought his open palm, flame in hand. The three cheered, and Zuko felt a light smile.

"Hey, Aang. How did your firebending training go?" Katara's voice reached his ears.

"Not so hot." He answer back.

Sokka's laughter annoyed them both.

"Good one, Aang!" He shouted.

"It's alright, Aang. It just takes time. You'll get it eventually, just like the other elements."

"Yeah, I know." He took a deep breath. "It's just frustrating, I don't know why I can't do it."

"We'll figure it out eventually." She rested a warm hand on his back. "Now, let's go eat."

...

"I brought you something in case you were hungry. You haven't moved from that spot in a while, so here." Zuko handed Azula a bowl of fish, swimming in a dark broth. "It's not like how we used to eat at home." He chuckled. "But it's something to fill your stomach."

"Thank you, Zuko." Her grasp was delicate as it wrapped around the warm earthen bowl. "It smells terrible." She scowled.

"It's bearable." He watched her take a sip, cringe at the taste, and set the bowl down.

"I'm not _that_   hungry." She spat.

"You'll grow used to it." He laughed, expecting a cruel or witty remark, but received nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I can help the Avatar. With his firebending."

"Yeah, how?"

"Tell him to meet me tonight. I need him alone." She looked over at Katara as she spoke.

"Why not just tell him now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The waterbender thinks that I'm going to try and hurt him." She Sighed. "She doesn't trust me."

"Well, it's certainly not difficult to understand her position." Zuko nodded.

Azula scoffed at the comment.

"Alright. I'll tell him."

...

The flames began to die in the night. All were asleep, except the Avatar, and the former Fire Nation Princess. He staggered into her room, cautious, and uneasy.

"You said you could help me?" He mumbled.

“I may have a solution.” She invited him to take a seat next to her on the stone bed. The moonlight cast his shadow into the room, where it melded into the darkness. She looked up at him, the same moonlight shined in her eyes, letting loose a bright golden glow.

An almost hypnotic glow.

“What do you need me to do?” He shook his head to try and regain his composure. She opened her hands, a nervous smile across his lips, he placed his hands into hers, and it felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through him.

“Focus. Close your eyes.” Aang took a deep breath as she spoke. “If you want to channel fire, you’ll need to attain the mindset of a firebender.” To his surprise, her voice was soft, and calming.

_Just like the time Toph was training me._ He thought to himself, and took in another breath.

“The first thing you need to have to be a firebender is desire.” Her soft hands closed around his. “To feed the fire in your heart, you must feed your greatest desire. What do you want most?”

“I want…” He drew out a long breath.

_I want…Katara. I just want to be with Katara. I don't want anything else._

A warmth built in his hands, and a small flame formed in his palm.

“You did it.” She smiled. He opened his eyes, and saw the fire in his hands. “Keep the desire in your heart, and you will be able to firebend.”

He was speechless, but she was right, he held the element in his hands.

“If you want to learn more, you know where to find me.”

He was unsure of what to make of her offer, but he bowed, and walked out the door.

_What else was there to learn?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you want a character’s intentions to remain unknown?


	6. "Then, you need passion..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang enters his second night of training under Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reader of my own fan fiction, and when comparing it to my other stories, I have three words for myself: “That took FOREVER!"
> 
> This chapter turned out longer than I could have imagined, and longer than I planned. I promise that I'll try to keep them shorter. 
> 
> I personally don't like reading long chapters because they seem to drag on for too long.  
> I apologize in advance.

He turned and began to walk out of her room, just as he was about to feel the night's cool breeze, he heard her voice.

"Avatar." It was stern, but not hostile. He turned to face her. "Don't tell the waterbender about this meeting."

He nodded.

"Goodnight...Sifu." He thought he saw a faint smile, but shrugged it off before he bowed and continued to his room.

…

With only a few hours of sleep, he found eagerness that he thought was gone. With a focused breath, he saw the sun's rays peaking over the cliff; he could feel the sun, the power, the fire in him.

"Up early, aren't you?" Aang heard Zuko.

"I used to wake up like this all the time." He replied with a grin. "Morning meditations."

"Really?" Zuko took a seat next to him."So, how'd it go?" He whispered.

Aang took a deep breath, held open his hand, and presented Zuko with a dancing ball of flame.

"How'd you do it?" Zuko continued.

"Desire." Another breath exited his lungs, his mind focused on his one desire. "That's what she taught me."

"She taught you well. It's the same thing that Uncle taught me." Zuko smiled as he recalled the lesson.

"Do me a favor?" Aang looked over to Zuko.

"What?"

"If Katara asks, tell her that you taught me."

"Right."

...

"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka extended his arms to his sides and yawned as his muscles extended. The sun was higher now; he looked around and saw that everyone was already awake.

"I thought you were the one who was always ahead of schedule." Suki offered him a cynical look. He replied with misery in his eyes. "Relax." She cheered. "I was only teasing."

He laughed it off, and walked out in shock.

"What happened to the food?! A tipped bowl sat near the cliff's ledge, a brown, pungent stain spilled against the rock.

Sokka looked over at Azula.

"What?" She replied, offended. "You think I did that?" A silence followed. "So what if I did?" Her flat, careless, and confident tone made him grind his teeth. "That mess you made last night was disgusting." She continued.

"So what do you, Fire Nation Princess, suggest we do?"

Azula rose to her feet. Her confident stride weakened his stance.

"Do you have a brush?" Toph slammed her foot into the ground; Azula caught a stylus, and nodded at the blind earthbender. "And a piece of paper?" Toph shrugged, smacked the floor with her foot again, and produced a thin tablet of stone. "Good enough."

"What's this?" Sokka asked.

"What's it look like?" She mocked "Bring those ingredients, and you'll be thanking me tonight on a full stomach. It shouldn't cost much."

"...Fine." He took the list into his hand, and felt the jingle of silver coins on his belt. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go!" Suki shouted. Appa roared, and Toph nodded.

"…This better be as good as you say it is." Sokka spat. His eyes as sharp as daggers as they peered at her.

"It will be, now get moving." Azula spat back, her gaze was even sharper than his.

They shot nasty looks at each other until Sokka turned towards Appa.

"Yip! Yip!" The sky bison took off at the command.

…

"I knew you would figure it out." Katara watched the flame that moved in Aang's hand. "I'm proud of you." She hugged him, her warmth eased his nerves.

"Thanks Katara." He whispered, returning her embrace. He opened his eyes, and saw Zuko, arms crossed, looking towards them. "I think Zuko's waiting for me." Damn it. He flinched.

"O-of course." She stuttered with a flushed face. "I'll see you later."

"Y-yeah." His head hung low as he walked towards his trainer.

...

"So, she taught you how to get your hands on fire." He spoke with a harsh tone. "But let's see how good you are at using it." Zuko drew his hands into fists, gauntlets of flame surrounded them.

He lunged forward, sending a fireball towards his pupil. Aang planted his feet into the ground and moved to dodge the projectile. But it vanished before his eyes as Zuko opened his palm, and shot forth with a kick.

Aang brought his hands to his head, blocking the blow with his forearms. The force of the attack sent him skidding across the stone ground, where he caught himself in an air pocket along the wall of the temple.

"Come on, Avatar!" Zuko shouted. "You can't run forever! What did you learn about being a firebender?" Aang pictured in his mind the image of what he wanted. The only thing he wanted. The only person he wanted.

Zuko lunged again; Aang leapt up, planted his feet into the wall, and launched himself towards Zuko. In an instant, Zuko ducked the human fireball just hurled at him, and fell to the ground. The searing heat forced his eyes closed. When he managed to get back onto his feet, Aang was gone.

A a cry of victory came from behind him, Zuko flinched at the incoming flames, but nothing struck him.

"Huh...?" Aang gasped, with a leg sweep, He brought the Avatar flat onto his back with a crash against the stone floor. "What happened?" Aang asked as Zuko offered him a hand.

"It looks like you can't actually use fire yet." Zuko observed. "But you'll get there eventually." Zuko offered Aang a hand.

To do that...I'll probably have to see Azula again tonight. He sighed. Both in slight anxiety, and oddly, he felt...in anticipation.

...

"Zuko. I need to talk to you." Azula called to her brother. She invited him to sit down next to him.

"What is it?" He sat down next to her.

"Your sparring session with the Avatar was impressive." He saw what he believed to be a smile. A genuine smile across her lips. "I know you aren't trying to capture him anymore, so I need you to deliver another message to him."

"Sure." He felt conflicted with her insulting compliment.

"I know of an herb on the coast." She looked towards the white mist, and brought her eyes to the horizon. "It can help him with his training. I need him to take me down on his glider."

A long silence broke the conversation.

"Fine. I'll tell him." Zuko let out a breath. "But before that, answer a question for me."

"What is it?"

"Why do you care so much about helping the Avatar?"

"I know you have little reason to trust me." He thought he heard regret in her tone. "I guess the reason why I've been such a...a heartless bitch." She sighed. "Was because I was jealous, I always thought that she loved you more."

He didn't know what to say.

"I was never brave enough to tell you, but the day you received that scar...I felt a part of myself...Disappear." She placed her hand over his left eye.

"Do you really feel that way?" His voice was cracking, and he saw a sight he'd never thought he'd see.

She was crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "It took long...Far too long, for me to realize this." She took a breath. "But Father must be stopped, after all he's done to this world, after all he's done to our family. And now I realize that I must help the Avatar do so."

He sat silent, and then held out his arms, and she accepted his embrace.

"I've changed my way." He tried to comfort her. "I know you can too."

...

"He what?!" Katara's voice echoed through the cliffs surrounding the temple.

"Look, I'll be honest with you." Zuko pleaded. "I didn't teach the Avatar how to hold fire, Azula did."

"If she hurts him..."

"Look, I'm sure she was serious about helping him. Something has changed in her."

"IF she hurts him..." Worry rushed through his veins as her eyes met his. "I will end your entire bloodline with my own bare hands, do you understand?"

"I promise you." He gulped. "She won't do anything."

...

"So... What are we looking for again?" Aang landed on the white sand of the coast. Azula caught herself on her feet as he came down.

"The Blue Dragon Lotus." Azula answered. "It should help you focus on our next lesson." They walked across the shore, footsteps dragging along the white sand.

"Zuko never told me about any herb that could help me with training."

"He doesn't know about it." She eyed the inner foliage of the shore. "Being exiled will do that." She turned towards a palm tree, and looked at its roots. "I learned things that he didn't."

He nodded his understanding while she reached down and pulled a flower with azure petals.

"We can brew this into a tea, but first, we need to dry out the petals."

"On it." Aang created a small pothole in the sand, a stone grill with rock, and held his hands underneath it. "We can do it this way." He smiled.

"Why don't we just make a fire?"

"I can control the heat better this way." He motioned for her to place the flower onto the grill. She tore off the petals and laid them down.

"It's going to take a while." She added.

"I can wait."

Minutes of awkward silence passed before Aang decided to speak his mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."Azula answered.

"Zuko told me that you said you wanted me to stop the Fire Lord."

"What about it?"

"Well it sounds like you're serious about this. And I was wondering..." He rubbed his neck as he spoke. "Why did you give Sokka such a hard time this morning?"

"I had to." She admitted. "I always need to be strong. Even when I'm not, I have to act like I am. If I don't, people will see it as a weakness, vulnerability. And I can't let everyone see that."

"You don't have to be like that anymore, you're with us. You can be yourself."

"I don't even know who I am anymore." Her eyes were still glued to the blue petals as they began to compress. "Besides, if I can't even trust myself, how can I expect anyone to trust me?"

"Well...for what it's worth, I trust you." He smiled. The flame in his hand growing as the words left him. He shook his head, the flame weakened, and he refocused. "Uh... Yeah, so, is it done yet?"

"Soon." She whispered.

...

"Moosehog leg, garlic, green peppers, salt, onions, carrots, squash, cilantro, parsley, basil, rice noodles, white rice. What else was there, Suki?" Sokka tore through the plastic bags.

"No, I-I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Alright, Princess! Let's see how good your food really is!"

Azula pushed through him and scoffed at his insolence. She placed the large bowl onto the ready-made fire and began cooking.

"I'll show you how they make it at the royal palace." She grinned.

…

"I know you're worried, Katara. But believe me when I say that I'll be fine." He tried his best to reassure her. "It's thanks to her that I can do this." His hand opened to a fiery palm.

"Aang, I'm just worried about you. I spent weeks trying to heal you, and-"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss.

"I haven't told anyone this. But I'll let you know." Blood rushed to his face. "There's only one thing... One person that gives me the ability to produce this fire." The flame grew larger, and brighter.

"Aang, you're not saying..."

"You're the one who keeps this small flame burning." She moved forward, and met his lips with hers again, pushing him up against the wall.

"Her guys! Come try this! Azula's cooking is-" Sokka's head ducked into the room. "-great..." He raised an eyebrow. His sister while they stood next to each other with forced smiles and embarrassed looks. His head tilted, and the retracted out of the room.

"He ruins everything." Katara whispered.

"It's okay." He stepped forward. "Just…Take my hand." She blushed, and accepted.

...

The night was still, filled with the same air from the previous. The same moon shone in the sky. The only warm lights came from the main campfire, and the small brazier in Aang's room.

Her steps were quiet, but to his ears, it was as if she was stomping in the echo chamber. The crackling flames continually played in his ears until he heard her voice.

"Are you ready for your second lesson?" Her voice, just as soft as the sheets that lined his bed. He looked up, and met her golden eyes, the reflection burning a dancing fire within them. In her hand, a steaming cup of tea.

"Is that...?" Azula nodded to answer him.

"Drink it." She ordered. "It's hot, so be careful." He took the cup from her hand, and sipped at it until he found it bearable, then he drank the entire cup.

She sat down next to him.

"Now, you're next lesson," The tea brought warmth to his chest, a warmth that spread through his body. "After you have desire, you need something to drive you to that desire. You need passion."

"The monks taught me to leave behind all attachments." He whispered back. "To learn how to let go."

"Do you really want to let go?"

"No..." He had to admit.

"The air nomads had their way. You are an airbender. But more so, you're the Avatar."

He took in a deep breath, meditating on her words.

"To be a firebender, you need passion..."

Something felt strange. The warmth was comforting, but he felt lightheaded. He closed his eyes, and confusion took over as he lost all focus of the world around him.

...

"And you need to show your passion." He heard her speak.

"Katara...?" He whispered before she silenced him. He felt her lips caress his. He focused, and looked into her deep, sapphire eyes.

"Yes, Aang. It's me." He watched with awe, admiring her caramel skin as her robe dropped to the ground. "Show me, Aang." His heart was pumping. "Show me how passionate you are." Her tongue moved against his, taking his breath with her embrace.

Katara bit down on his lip, sending a soft shock across his nerves, and laying him onto his back. Her hand ran down, across the crimson scar on his chest. She opened his robe, letting it fall to his sides.

"I'll show you a secret." Her breath ran hot against his ear; her hand hovering over his pelvis. With a teasing tug, she pulled down his pants while moving her other hand; heat built in his core as she continued.

He let out a breath with a weakened expression while feeling the blood flowing in his veins. The blood flowing into his growing erection. He shivered with her touch, feeling every finger come into cool and shocking contact with him. Through deep breaths, and shallow moans he could feel his heartbeat in her hand. Her grasp sending thunder roaring through his temples.

"K-Katara...Wait..." He cried out, she moved again to silence him with her lips. And with a wave of her hand, he felt his arms shoot up above his head, immobilized. She continued, caressing him, pushing him ever closer to his limit.

"How's it feel?" She whispered into his ear, he squirmed with her flirtatious tone, and provocative words. "Are you close?" He nodded, his mind blank. "Then, go ahead."

Aang's muscles tightened and his back arched. the frantic breath he took in was sucked out of his lungs when Katara moved again, caressing his tongue with hers. She released her enticing grip, and electricity surged through him as he climaxed.

With all his strength gone in a single moment of ecstasy, his muscles loosened. He fell flat on his back, and hung by the force that restrained his arms.

"What do you want most Aang...?" Her voice trailed off in his ears.

"I...I want..." Shallow breaths interrupted him. "I want you, Katara." She waved her hands, and his arms fell to his sides. He rested on his elbows, watching as Katara disrobed further. She kissed him again, her lips tasted different, her kiss was sweet, like the morning dew of a firelily.

"Show me, Aang. Show me how passionate you are." She whispered and moved to straddle him. Despite his exhaustion, she manipulated him again with a single command, and new life came to him.

She held him with one hand, her other, resting on his chest. They both let out soft moans when she began to descend. Chills shot up his spine when he felt her.

Worry rose in him as she flinched at a brief pain, before pleasure moved to take her. He began to speak, but threw his head back in euphoria, feeling himself move deeper into her.

"A-Aang!" she cried out, and took him in entirely. With a gasp, any thoughts he had hopes of expressing disappeared. Katara began to move her hips, moving in a circular motion. He felt his climax building up again as she cried out in pleasure.

She collapsed under the wave of bliss that took her. Feeling him inside her while her muscles shuddered with the ecstasy of her own climax. He accepted her into an embrace, and held her close. Aang felt Katara's breath, dissipating on his ear as they held each other.

"I love you Katara." He whispered through shallow breaths.

"I love you, Aang." She kissed his cheek, and in a quieter voice, added:

"...And if you love her like that, she'll love you, too."

His stone-grey eyes met her azure-infused eyes, and in them, he saw something that was never there before.

Lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are gonna hate me. I'm sorry.


	7. "Finally, you gain victory."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aang recovers from the previous night's events, he decides to confront Azula about her "lesson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I would try to keep these chapters short(er). But when the ideas just keep dripping in…The pool just builds, larger, and larger.
> 
> Thanks to all the reviewers for taking time to post their comments and critiques. I've said this before, a long time ago, but I'll say it again. When I wake up in the morning and see that I have notifications from Fanfiction, Wattpad, or AO3, I start the day off with a smile.
> 
> So, thank you, especially to those who come back and continually share their thoughts.

_"If you love her like that, she'll love you, too."_

_Lightning._

Aang shot up from his bed, clutching his chest with desperate gaps for air. Sweat rained from his pores, and heat ravaged his body. He flinched at the stinging from the scar on his torso. His eyes widened as he realized that his robe was open.  _Oh no._  from the corner of his eye, he saw something that made his heart stop.

A cup of tea, spilled onto the table.

_It did happen._ He turned to the head of the bed, and shame washed over him.

Hanging on the wall, there was golden hoop, a cultural symbol of the Air Nomads used ward off evil spirits. Hanging from that symbol, was a faded red cloth; and on his wrists, stains of crimson.

_No way._  He shook his head.  _How could I have let it happen? What's wrong with me?_  Thoughts began to fill his mind, running wild; racing as he tried to rationalize, reason, and even deny the fact. He didn't want to believe it, and in anguish buried his face in his hands.

_How could something so wrong...Feel so..._

With his hand still clutching at his heart, he felt a liquid coating his palm. A sharp pain seared across his chest and ripped at his nerves.

The wound had opened.

Panicked, he tore his robe, and pressed the orange fabric against the scar. Limping to the door, he called out to the one person he needed most.

"Katara." He coughed, and felt the red stream dripping down his lips; a few more steps, and heard her call his name before the world went black.

...

"Aang!" She rushed towards his call as he staggered out of his room. She watched as he fell to the ground with his hands clasped around the orange fabric. A deep scarlet began to spread throughout the cloth.

Toph called to the Earth, and created a platform to lay down the unconscious Avatar. Sokka rummaged through bags before he found a roll of bandages.

"Hold him up!" He instructed. Katara and Suki supported Aang on their shoulders as Sokka began wrapping the bandages around the open wound.

"We need to get somewhere with water!"

"This way." Toph pointed towards the monumental doors that hid the inner sanctuary.

The group nodded, and followed the Earthbender. Zuko lead the way, lighting the path with the fire in his hand.

"Right!" Toph directed. The vibrations of her steps mapped out the rooms of the temple. "We're almost there! Left!" The vibrational feedback was getting stronger, returning to her with force as they closed in.

Katara could hear the noise growing. It began as a tapping, like a faucet. The faucet became a stream. And as they approached the door with light streaming through its cracks, the stream turned into a waterfall. Toph stepped back and thrust her hands forth. The stone doors roared as they opened.

The doors lead into a massive underground cavern. Glowing crystals hung from the roof of the cave. The shine of the surrounding cliffs beamed into the stone halls, revealing how dark it had been. When their vision settled, they saw a magnificent waterfall, hundreds of feet tall. The water flowed from an opening in the cliff face, and collected into a pool in front of them.

"Quick! Toph, make a bed for him!"

"On it!" With a slam to the ground, a bed appeared near the edge of the pool. They laid his body down, making sure to not drop him on the hard stone. Katara summoned a mass of water with her hands, and hovered it over Aang's chest.

The blood that stained the bandages washed away as Katara continued to work on him. She held her head low, her eyes, hopeless.

"Katara." She turned to see her brother's reassuring smile. "You've got this." He nodded. "You can bring him back." She nodded, refocused, and continued.

...

"Here." Toph pointed to the wall. Zuko let loose sparks from two fingers, and lit the wall-mounted torch. They walked a few more paces. "Here." And did the same.

"Is there anything else worth noting?" Suki asked. "That room back where Aang and Katara are is amazing. What else is there?"

"There are hundreds of rooms within this place." Toph turned, and entered the darkness. "Here." She pointed, and Zuko set fire to a brazier that lit up a room meant for a single disciple.

"Looks pretty comfortable." Sokka noted. "At least we don't have to sleep outside anymore."

"That's not all." Toph added. "There's one that identical to it. Only smaller."

"You mean…" Sokka gasped. Toph walked a few yards and opened the stone door. The glow of the crystals were faint, but the room was the same, a waterfall fed a small pool at the base of the room. "I can take a bath?!" Sokka's voice echoed through the cavern.

He ran towards the pool, shedding his clothing along the way, before he stopped.

"…I get to take one first." He gazed at their confused looks. "Actually, Toph. Why don't you create a wall?" Toph followed his advice, and separated the pool into two halves.

"Suki, Toph, Go to the other side. This is the _Men's side_."

Her foot clashed with the ground, and with a fist she directed the marble to move, pushing Sokka into the pool of water.

Toph turned and began to exit the room.

"Damn it, Toph! What was that for?" He spat while stepping out of the pool. Sokka looked up to see Suki with a grin. She placed a single finger on his forehead, and pushed him back. He fell, crashing onto the surface of the water again, and rushing to bring his head back up.

"And here I thought you  _wanted_  to share a bath with me…" Suki retracted her smile. "I guess not."

"Wha~? Wait! Suki!" She turned and began to exit the room. "Toph! I change my mind, take this wall down!" He crawled out onto the floor, his clothes, dark and soaked, the two walked back into the fire-lit halls, ignoring his every plea.

"You…uh…Want me to dry you off?" Zuko asked with flame in hand.

Sokka sneered at the offer.

_I'm the one who's supposed to be funny._

…

"What?" Azula spat towards Katara. "Why do you keep starting at me like I'm going to kill you? You don't have to hide anything."

"I would end you right now if Aang wasn't hurt." Katara's tone was low.

"You think I hurt him?" She asked. "Sure, I may have originally struck him, but I  _did not_  do this." Azula shrugged and walked up to him. "Why would I attack him? He gave me a new life." Azula moved her hand towards him.

"I said don't touch him!" Katara smacked Azula's hand away from Aang. "If you hadn't shot him in the first place this wouldn't be a problem."

A tangible silence came after Katara's words echoed through the cavern.

"You're right." Azula's weak answer chilled the anger within Katara. "I did apologize to him. And he accepted. But you must know that he was the first one to accept me for who I am." Azula pleaded. "Think about it. Why would I kill the only person in this group of rebels that trusts me?"

Katara didn't have a reply

"I swear I've changed." Azula shrugged. "What do I need to do to prove it to you?"

"You need to do a lot to prove it to us."

Katara heard a deep breath from Azula, before her footsteps faded into the stone halls.

...

When he opened his eyes, he felt a cool breeze against his back, and the warm grass brush across his face. He pulled his head up to meet the eyes of a rabbitmouse. It tilted it's head as it stared at him.

"Hey, little buddy. Do you know where I am?"

"The Infinite Shore." It replied in a small voice. Aang nodded and stepped up to his feet. "What are you doing here?" The creature inquired.

"I was...Well, it's a long story." Aang looked over the cliff that he stood on. He realized how the Infinite Shore earned its name. The horizon was a mix of dark and light blue from the sea and sky, the white sands created a shoreline that stretched beyond his vision.

"Are you dead?" The rabbitmouse asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Aang answered.

"Why else would you be here?"

"I'm the Avatar. I can't be dead. The Avatar Spirit never dies." He took a deep breath before sitting down on the cliff. "If I were dead, I'd be a new born baby in one of the Water Tribes."

"Oh. You're the Avatar? Well then, I have someone you should meet. He's been waiting for a century to see you."

"A century...You can't mean..?"

"Hello, Aang." A soft, elderly voice came. Aang turned, his heart stopped as he laid his eyes upon the familiar airbender robes of his master. "It's good to see you again."

"Gyatso?" Aang rubbed his eyes, and looked again. "Gyatso!" He ran towards his former mentor, and hugged him. "I can't believe it." He felt like he was crying, but no tears came.

"I've been waiting for you, Aang." Gyatso returned his embrace, and offered him a seat on the grass. "I know you are overwhelmed with emotion right now, but in this realm, sadness doesn't exist." He smiled.

Aang smiled back.

"Now, I've waited one hundred years to tell you this." The old monk took a deep breath. "A century ago, Sozin's comet tore through the sky, and the Fire Nation attacked the Four Temples."

"I know, I ran, I abandoned you, I abandoned everyone. Now I'm the last airbender."

"Ah. That is where you are mistaken, my young pupil. You were not the only one who ran." Gyatso laughed. "The Council of Elders decided to attempt to preserve our people." He pointed to the sky. "Those who were chosen had their tattoos removed, adopted new identities, and settled in the Earth Kingdom."

"Where?" Aang felt his heart become as light as his body.

"Remember, Aang." Gyatso looked towards his pupil. "We are the Air Nomands. Nothing can stop us from living, and nothing can stop us from flying. We were born free and will always be free. Seek out the village of Feixing. There you will find the remaining airbenders."

"Thank you. I will go there immediately! I will rebuild our people. I swear it. Even if I have continue to do it in my next lifetime!" He swelled with pride.

"One last thing." Gyatso rose to his feet. Aang followed. "You will experience a vision soon. It will present you with your greatest fear, and will be difficult to bear. But you must endure to become stronger. There, you will find the resolve to save this world."

Gyatso turned to face him.

"I know you can do it Aang. You have saved the world a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, you must do so once again."

Aang curled his hand around his fist and bowed.

"Thank you, Sifu Gyatso."

"I will see you again one day, Aang." Gyatso bowed. "...Avatar Aang."

Gyatso faded from his view.

It felt as if tears were rolling down his eyes as he heard his Master's... _His best friend's_  voice echo into nothingness.

...

Katara took in the familiar sight of Aang laying still on a bed, his soft breaths raising his chest as he took them in. She took in a breath herself, and caught sight of tears rolling down his eyes. They opened as she moved to remove the liquid.

He felt a warmth across his temples, wiping away a stream of liquid that blurred his vision. He awoke, staring into the bright crystals of the immense cavern.

"Katara?" He began to sit up, but felt pain across his chest.

"No sudden movements." She calmed him, placing a hand on the back of his neck, she helped him back down. "You need to rest."

"Where are we?" He asked in a forced whisper.

"Toph lead us through the temple." She pointed to the doors that were still ajar. "We needed water to heal you. So we came here." She pointed to the waterfall, and pool. He pulled himself up onto his elbows.

"It's all because of you, Katara. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled, and wrapped his hand around hers. She blushed, pulled him close, and hugged him.

...

Zuko entered the pool of water and leaned up against Toph's divider wall. He heard splashing from the other side.

"Zuko?" Azula's voice came.

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?" He replied.

"You don't think I had something to do with what happened to the Avatar, do you?"

A silence followed.

"Aside from the fact that you  _did_  shoot him with lightning back in Ba Sing Se...But as for this incident. I don't think so, it's just the consequences of what's happened."

"How do I get the Waterbender to trust me?"

"You've got me there." Zuko laughed. "I don't even know if she trusts me." He washed himself as he spoke, and began to exit the pool before adding: "But I'm sure you'll get a chance."

...

Aang walked down the hallway. The pain in his chest had subsided, and thanks to Katara's efforts the scar seemed to be fading.

"Zuko." He saw his firebending master round the corner with a change of clothes in hand. "Where's Azula? I need to talk to her."

"She's still in the bath," he pointed to the room he had just exited. "It's best to wait until she-"

"Thanks. But I need to talk to her. Now." Aang pushed open the doors, and clapped his hands, making them slam against one another, locking into each other.

"Is that the Avatar? Or the little Earthbender?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked to the edge of the wall, and saw Azula peeking towards him.

"Don't come to this side. Apparently this is the girls' side of the bath. I'm practically naked behind this wall, so stay there." He imagined that she licked her lips with a wide grin as she shot an offer: "...Or would you like to join me? Just take down this wall."

"What you did, last night..."

"You didn't enjoy it?" She further leaned out, giving him with a view of her curves. Her long, black hair flowing down her back, while stopping at the water's clear surface. He turned his head down, trying his best to look away.

The water moved with her every stride, calling to him like a Siren. He looked up, and caught a glimpse of her. His eyes focused on the clear water that distorted the image of her. Almost against his will, his eyes panned upward to see a damp red towel, pressed against her body with one hand. He turned away, his heart pounding at the sight of her figure pushing through the scarlet cloth.

"I just want-"

"Katara? Is that who you want?" He tightened his fist as she spoke. Her voice became louder than the waterfall and only grew as her footsteps echoed in the cavern.

"What did any of that have to do with firebending?" His spiteful tone came.

"You don't need to be so vindictive. It's not like you at all, Avatar." Her velvet voice slithered into his ear. "Shall I tell you?" He could feel the heat from her body growing at his back. "Do you want to know how everything ties together?" She placed her hands on his shoulders; her nails skidding down his chest, threatening to add more scars.

"Very well." Her breath fell upon his ear. "I'll tell you." He tensed as she pushed forward, pressing her voluptuous figure into his back. She took hold of his hand and held it out. "First, you need desire..." A flame appeared in his hand. "...Then you show passion" The flame grew larger and brighter. "You show how much you want your desire" Her words sent chills down his spine. "Once you have those elements, you have a chance, and..." He felt her breath and lips rub against his ear. "...Finally, you gain victory." She pulled his arm back and thrust it forth. A stream of flames shot from his palm.

He turned, eyes closed, and bowed. In silence, he reopened the door, and left the room.

"You're Welcome." Her velvet voice returned to his ears, and then faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra imaginary points If you caught the Legend of Korra reference. I'm going to take a break for a while, meaning, I'm going to be writing ahead of maybe 2-3 chapters, and not publishing them right away. Right away after revising, of course.
> 
> Share with me your criticisms, hatred, inferences, and thoughts, either by PM(FF,WP,AO3), Review(FF), Message Board Post(WP), or Comment(WP,AO3).


	8. "More than Anyone else. Anywhere else."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone together in the Western Air Temple, Aang invites Katara into the inner-most sanctuary, intent on showing her how much he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the name of Pacing, Here's a chapter to prepare you for the next.

"Okay. The first thing we need to do is to get you some new clothes." Sokka tugged at Aang's torn robe.

"Yeah. I guess so." He replied

"But since Zuko's uncle said you were dead...You can't go."

"So?"

"So we do what we always do. I'll go with..." He looked at the ragtag group. "I'll take everyone! We could all use some new clothes."

"What about Zuko? Won't people notice his scar?" Aang asked.

"I was traveling across the Earth Kingdom with my uncle for weeks." Zuko sneered. "No one ever knew who I was."

"Okay, so we'll take a group of me…Suki, Zuko, Toph, and Azula…" Sokka observed.

"Wait!" Toph shouted. "We can't do that, Sugar Lips here is still the Fire Nation Princess! Do you think we can just waltz into the Fire Nation with her in tow?"

"Hmm..." Sokka hummed. "You're right." He examined Azula from head to toe.

"What the hell are you thinking in that perverted mind of yours?" She scolded.

"I know!" Sokka shouted. "We can pull your hair down!" He undid Azula's bun and let her hair fall. "Ah Ha!"

"You're so right, Sokka! I'm looking at a totally different person!" Toph exclaimed.

"I know, right?! I knew it, I'm a covert genius~" He paused. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Toph." He crossed his arms. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, we're leaving ASAP."

They boarded Appa, leaving Aang and Katara behind.

...

"Come with me, Katara." He squeezed her hand while leading her into the temple.

"What's this about, Aang? She asked.

" I want to show you something. " Aang held a burning light in his hand, that only illuminated the path a few feet from them.

"So where are we going?" She watched him wave his hand, and felt a gust of wind. Then he let loose a spark that grew into a flame.

"It's identical to the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. The place with the strongest spiritual energy within the Temple." He lit more air-fueled torches as he walked past them. "Each temple has a place like this. But I've never been here before."

"You never traveled to the other temples?"

"I was raised in the Southern Temple, if I were able to travel, I would have only seen the Northern Temple." He smiled. "Men lived in the North and South. Women were housed in the East and West."

"You were separated by gender...?"

"Yep. That's right."

"So you've never..." Her voice trailed off.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Never what…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nevermind. I don't know what I was thinking." She stuttered.

"Oh…Alright then, we're almost there."

Further down the hall, they saw hints of a large wooden door with a massive set of horns, looping into multiple chambers.

"It's just like at the Southern Temple." Aang stepped back, planted his feet into the ground, and spun in a circle. He brought his hands in during the same motion, and pushed them forward with gusts of air. The wind from his palms flew into the horns, whistling through the empty halls. Several of the tubes turned outward, and the door began to creak open .

It was pitch black, even darker than the hallway. Katara's hand tightened around Aang's. He held it with the same anticipation.

"Don't worry, Katara." He reassured her and raised a hand. A gust came with his command. Torches lining the walls lit the room, revealing intricate illustrations of the Air Nomads. A white fabric replaced the grey stone on the floor. Katara noticed Aang remove his shoes, and followed suit.

"It's so soft." She noted while walking across the floor, feeling the carpet move against the soles of her feet.

"It's like walking on a cloud, huh?" Aang laughed. "The monks would always emphasize how our culture was about freedom. And how no one could take it away." They continued to walk until they came across another room. It gleamed with white light from the crystals that grew from the cavern. He motioned for her to sit across from him. "They said 'Your spirit is always free'."

He held her hands, and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to show you this, Katara. Close your eyes." She followed his instruction, and within minutes, it felt as if she was floating.

...

When she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting across from her just as he had in the Western Air Temple.

"I said that it felt like a cloud, well, now we are in the clouds." He whispered. She looked around, a white fog surrounded them, and below her, she felt nothing. She felt lighter than air.

"What is this place?" Aang took her hand and returned to his feet, inviting her to follow.

"The Boundless Sky. A place that all airbenders visit at least once in their lifetimes."

"How often did you come here?"

"Not so much. The monks always came here when they needed to meditate, or 'seek enlightenment', as they called it. As you know. We haven't had much time for that."

"Right." She chuckled. "So, only airbenders have ever been here?"

He nodded.

"You're the first waterbender to ever see this place." Katara took in the sight of white clouds that continued to move, revealing the sapphire sky that surrounded them.

"Unbelievable." She gasped. His heart lifted at her reaction.

"That's not all." He held her hand tighter, and led her to another area in the Sky. "Ready?" He asked her.

"For what?" She replied. He brought her close, and held her.

"A-Aang, w-what are you doing?"

"Trust me." He smiled.

"Okay." She returned the gesture with a flushed expression. He leapt up, and crashed through the white padding. She felt panic and worry, but within a matter of seconds, she felt a calm wash over her.

They stood in a emerald grassland, that stretched as far as the eye could see. The grass itself seemed to beam with the sun's light, as if it were made of crystal.

"Where are we now?" She asked.

"The Jade Meadows." He answered. "A 'never-ending realm of tranquility and peace' as the monks put it."

"It's amazing." She sat down on the grass. "They were right." He took a deep breath before sitting next to her, and taking her hand.

"Katara!" He looked into her eyes. "I have to tell you something!"

"Go on, Aang. I'm listening." She lightly laughed at his outburst.

"I love you." The moment he was attempting to share brought a smile to her face. "I love you more than anyone in this...No...In  _every_  world. And I want to show you how much I love you." He took a breath after the hasty confession.

She laughed, and his heart sank.

"Aang, why are you saying this?" It sank even further. Katara saw his reaction, and corrected herself. "That's not what I meant." She cleared her throat, cupped her hand on his cheek, and brought his eyes to hers again. "You've already told me this." Her smile brightened his heart. "I love you too, more than anyone else. Anywhere else." She kissed him, he closed his eyes, and swore that he could feel the warmth of her embrace on his lips.

Katara broke away, and held his chin up, their breaths meeting as she spoke.

"Meet me...on the other side." She brought her lips to his again, the warmth grew upon him as they began to fade away.

...

The warmth on his lips was real. The soft touch on his lips was real. Her kiss, her embrace, was real.

She pulled away from him, her soft breath crashing against his lips as their foreheads rested against each other.

"I wanted to show you..." He whispered.

"Then show me..." She answered.

Aang acted upon her request. He brought his lips to hers. Katara felt his bold, yet delicate caress. She shuddered with chills quaking through her body. Her muscles relaxed, and she felt his hand on the small of her back, supporting her as she slid down onto the cushioned floor.

The warmth of her lips overwhelmed him. It felt like his body was moving by instinct. He hadn't even noticed his hand as it wrapped around her, resting at her back. He held her in his arms, his heart racing, wanting to jump out of his chest.

Katara could hear her own heart pulsing in a wild, rhythmic song. She shivered when his hand brushed against her neck, pushing away her silken ebony hair. Chills crept along her body, following the trail of heat that his fingers created.

He moved his fingers along her neckline, descending with purpose. The sound of her desperate breaths playing in his ears as he caressed her right breast with the palm of his hand. With the white of her robe as his guide, he took hold of it and flipped it open.

His fingertips blazed a trail of tension down her body, causing it to shudder in anticipation. The soft fabric of her blue robe pressed against her, causing a gasp for air. A chilling breeze blew above her as her robe opened.

He marveled at her flawless curves. She was even more beautiful than in his wildest fantasy. He kissed her again, his hand wrapping around the shape of her body, caressing her as it continued to move. Her sapphire eyes called to him, his fingertips could feel the heat the radiated from her core. The intensity grew with his anticipation. His lips touched hers again as his fingers felt her.

Katara let forth soft moans that rumbled through their bodies when she felt his fingers. She cried his name in a muffled voice, interrupted by his tongue as it intertwined with hers. The heat building in her core was overpowering. His gentle touch, sending a storm of electricity through her nerves.

He moved down the length of her body, planting a path of kisses every step of the way. The heat emanating from her pushed him further.

His descent, and path of kisses created a trail of heat that led to her core. His breath fell upon her in rhythmic exhalation. Tension rocked her body at the contact.

"A...An-..." Her cry of his name transformed into a soft breath by the surges of ecstasy ravaging her body. His tongue made contact with her; massaging her, and caressing the small nub of flesh that pushed her beyond climax.

Katara found her hand clasped onto the back of his head; pushing, encouraging him to continue. But it began to lose strength with every passing second.

He felt her hand that rested on his head begin to weaken. She cried for him again. And in one moment, her grasp strengthened around him, and her muscles tightened. She tried her best to pull him up, but couldn't find the strength.

He acknowledged her weakness, and moved to her. His soft kiss met a weakened response. She wrapped her arms around him, and interlocked her hands behind his neck. With a gaze into her eyes, his muscles stiffened. A sudden terror of lost control took him, and then faded. He fell to his side, and could feel the blood rushing through his veins.

Katara's fingers dictated his every movement. She never thought that she'd be using bloodbending like this. But to her surprise, he didn't seemed panicked or concerned. She laid her bare body on top of his, her fingers tracing a path down the fading scar of his chest.

Her breaths fell upon his ear in a hushed tone.

"I thought you'd be afraid." She smirked.

"I've seen this happen before." He admitted. She smiled as she realized what he meant.

"How many times?" A stream of blood followed her fingertips. His heart raced as he searched for the strength to answer.

"Many...many times." He let out almost with shame.

"Don't feel bad." She kissed him, broke away, and whispered "We all do it." His head leaned back when she pushed her hand against the fabric of his pants. With a slow tug, Katara extended the torturous wait he seemed to have endured for so long.

Her grip was tender, and firm. She held him in the palm of her hand. She started with a gentle motion, teasing by rubbing herself against him; her own thoughts dispersing at the sensation. The tension she was tempting him with grew with every passing second.

Moans of pleasure and ecstasy roared through the empty halls of the temple. The cries of each others' names seemed to linger on forever as Katara lowered herself onto Aang. The warmth that took him was even more intoxicating than he had imagined a few nights before.

She was desperate to keep her balance, and planted her hands onto his chest for support.. She held her head down, feeling the ecstasy surge through her being; but continued to move, feeling him deep inside her, until her skin crawled with the shuddering impact of climax.

The shockwave of bliss that roared through her took away her strength. He caught her in his arms, letting them run down the length of her body, admiring every curve until he reached her hips. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as her breath fell upon his neck in gasps for air.

His hands took hold of her hips, pulling her up, and pushing her down along his length. She moaned his name again in a muffled voice that trailed into his ears, and disappeared.

"A-Aang-" Katara cried out to her Avatar. The warmth of his body pressing against hers, the feeling of him inside her, the sensation of his breath landing on the nape of her neck, pushed her further, and further.

Her ebony hair blocked his vision, taking the light away from his eyes. He closed them, and focused on the moment. Heat began to build at his core, his breaths becoming shallow, and desperate.

"Katara-" His cry mixed with hers. Their embrace tightened. They pulled each other close, and took one last breath before they both felt the release of climax. Through their exhaustion, Katara fell next to him; they closed their eyes, and felt the light fade.

...

She awoke to the sight of his back, a blue strand running from the base of his spine to over his head.

"Aang? Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath.

"Everything changes now, doesn't it?" He answered. She smiled, sat next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing changes." She answered. "Do you know why?"

"…Because I've loved you ever since the moment I saw you." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you next Late Saturday Night, or Early Sunday Morning.


	9. Visions and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang suffers from the vision that Monk Gyatso alluded to, and is faced with his greatest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ALLUSIONS / HINTS / SUGGESTIONS TO NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL ABUSE
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with this type of content, then I urge you to skip this chapter. 
> 
> See end Author's Note for more information.

_"Aang! Wake up!" Sokka's voice pierced his ears. He shot up from his bed in a panic._

_"What's wrong?!" He answered._

_"Fire Nation! They're-" An explosion rocked the temple. Debris from the ancient structure fell, creating a thick, gray cloud that rushed into their eyes and lungs._

_"We've got to hurry!" Sokka coughed through the smoke. Aang formed a sphere in his hands and released it, clearing away the smoke. At the entrance of the temple, Team Avatar was facing off against multiple squads of Fire Nation soldiers._

_A stream of flames shot towards them. Toph stomped her foot on the ground, and raised her hands up. A giant wall of stone appeared, and with her command, began to encroach upon them._

_The heat from their flames burned their eyes, pushing them back. Even through the steel-plated helmets, they felt the pain searing through to their skin. The wall pushed them farther, until they were on the edge of the cliff. They screamed as they fell into the infinite white mist._

_More soldiers appeared from the ash-black zeppelin. They threw forth chains attached to round metal anchors._

_Toph cried out as the chain wrapped around her, and brought her to the ground._

_"Damn it!" She screamed. "Someone get me outta here!" The cold steel continued to wrap around her, it began to pull her away._

_Grappling hooks shot from the mist, that pulled up the soldiers who had fallen off of the cliff. They threw fireballs toward the blind earthbender._

_A stream of fire came from the halls, interrupting the attack._

_"I've got you, Toph!" Katara shouted, she froze the chains, the abrasive liquid began to rust the metal, and broke it with her command._

_"Go! I'll cover you!" Zuko shouted. He turned, and shot a wide stream of fire that struck each one of them._

" _We'll be back!" Katara replied as she helped Toph to her feet._

_Aang ran up to the sound of Katara's voice and found Zuko facing unfavorable odds. He looked towards the exiled Fire Nation Prince and nodded._

_Twisting his staff, Aang created a vortex that grew by the second. It began to pull in the soldiers. Zuko nodded back, and shot a ball of flame into the eye of the tornado. The wind embraced the flame, and presented the feeble soldiers with a giant cyclone of fire._

_When the smoke cleared, the firebenders had vanished. Aang and Zuko heard the sound of an even louder engine begin to roar. A massive zeppelin began rising towards the cliff._

_"Go! Back into the Temple!" Aang instructed. They turned, and rushed into the structure. A whirling of chains flooded their ears, and Aang felt his arms constrict around him._

_"Grab my hand!" Zuko cried. Aang attempted to bring his hand up._

_"I can't! Just go!" He shouted with determination. The force pulling him back became heavier, and soon, he knew that it would be useless._

_Zuko turned into the dark halls of the Western Air Temple. Aang caught a glance of Katara's blue robe. Tears stained the stone doors as he muttered his final command._

_"Take care of Katara..." He took a deep breath, and let it out. A wind pushed them back, into the Western Air Temple, and the same wind pushed him back, towards the Fire Nation zeppelins._

...

Katara hovered her hands over his chest, a blue glow illuminating the mass of water she brought to him.

"How's he doing?" Zuko's voice came from behind her.

"Not good." She placed a wet towel over his forehead, and ran the back of her hand against his cheek. "He's got a fever." Her eyes shifted down at him. He jerked in pain, his closed eyes expressing anguish.

"Aang?" She called out to him.

No response.

"Aang?!" She held his arms and shook him.

No response.

Instead he struggled in deeper pain. Zuko looked towards the healer as she attended to her patient, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't help him." His weak voice made it to her ears. She shot him with eyes of disdain that forced him back.

"Don't you dare say that!" Her hand smashed against his chest, forcing him to the ground..

"T-That's not what I meant!" He defended. "This isn't just any kind of illness. This is something that is going on in his mind. Not just his body." Zuko looked towards the Avatar. "He has to bring himself back to us. All we can do, is wait."

...

 _**How long have I been here...?** _ _Aang's weary eyes scanned the room he was in. The steel-gray walls seemed to become darker every time he opened his eyes. In this small room, he stood, hands bound, outstretched to his sides. His fingers restricted into tight fists. His legs, restrained in steel cuffs. Around his mouth, a mask that allowed him to speak, but little else._

 _**Please...Please be safe, Katara.** _ _His eyelids became heavy as the hope crossed his mind. The monumental door that was in front of him began to creak, and then roared as it crashed open. The sound jolted him awake from his short slumber._

_"So this is the Avatar." A deep voice mocked. Aang looked up to see the face of Fire Lord Ozai. "What a pathetic child." He spat near the Avatar's feet. "You are weak." Aang felt a fist strike him, a burning, scorching pain seared through his torso._

_A liquid ran down his chest, creating small droplets of scarlet on the stone floor._

_"You've failed. Avatar." Ozai's low tone rang. "Sozin's comet has passed. And I rule supreme." Aang glared at him, defiant._

_"The Avatar cycle is broken." Ozai's smug grin brought to him a realization. "That's right, Avatar." Ozai raised a fist and struck his face. Aang felt the red liquid roll down his chin, tasting the iron in his blood._

_"Oh wait...That was a lie." Ozai's grin widened. "There's still one waterbender left in this world."_

…

"What's happening to him?" Katara whispered in concern.

"I don't know exactly." Zuko answered. "But it happened to me before."

Aang began to twitch. His muscles began to tighten, and he held himself still. His breathing became erratic. The scar on his chest began to deepen again, becoming a dark crimson.

"Wait!" Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist. "Don't interfere." Blood began to stream out of the wound. "I know that you're worried about him. But…" He took a deep breath. "Trust me."

Katara stopped. She watched with restrained tears as the wound became larger.

"I know. But he has to deal with this. We can't help him anymore. This is his fight, and he has to do it alone."

Aang convulsed in pain, and before their eyes, began to cough blood that coated the air with a red mist.

...

" _Bring her here." They dragged her by the neck on a long chain. "I thought I'd give you the last look at the whore known as the last waterbender before I ended her." Still dressed in her robe, scars ran across her body. The flames had ripped through the cloth, revealing dark burns. The scars were purple with bruises, showing deep wounds; Aang saw the look in her eyes, an empty gaze, with no emotion, and no life._

 _**Katara…** _ _Ozai's crazed laugh broke his thoughts._

" _I'll consider sparing her if you bow down to me." He smirked. "Although, it seems like she herself doesn't find life worth living anymore." Ozai placed a hand on Katara's cheek, caressing it with perverse intent, she gave no sign of hesitation or resistance. "Perhaps she will give birth to my child, the New Avatar."_

" _DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Aang shouted through the leather mask that obstructed his breath. "Don't…touch…Katara." His anger subsided, and soon turned into sobs. "Anything." He submitted. "Anything. Just let her…"_

" _Bow down, Avatar. Bow down to me." The chains that held his hands loosened, and he bowed his head._

" _Lower." Ozai's rough voice commanded. Aang fell to his knees. "LOWER!" The Firelord's foot stomped down on the back of his neck, forcing his head to touch the floor. His bonds began to rip his muscles, and break his bones. "That's better."_

_The pressure moved away from his neck, and he heard the voice again._

" _Now…One. Last. Look." Aang brought his eyes to Katara. Her spirit gone. Her mind, broken. Ozai lifted a hand, with two fingers extended, lightning shot forth, and struck her._

_Tears rained from his eyes, as he saw Katara fall. She was now as lifeless as her eyes had been. His arms pulled back, his eyes closed, and the tears that fell from his eyes cut into the stone below._

" _Leave him." Ozai instructed as he turned to the other guards. "We'll keep him imprisoned for another one-hundred years."_

" _ **Meditate on what attaches you to this World…Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten."**_

" _ **Learn to let her go…Learn. To. Let. Her. Go."**_

_**Now, she's gone.** _

_His tattoos. His eyes. His Aura. Began to glow in a brilliant, white light. Ozai turned to see the elements swirling around him. Fire from the flames, Earth from the stone, Wind from his breath, Water from his tears._

_His chains broke. His binds shattered. His hands shot forth, and summoned the tears that fell from his eyes into the helmets of the two guards._

_They fell, pools of blood gathered by their shattered masks._

_Ozai turned, his eyes widened in fear as he glared at the Avatar. A crackle of lightning escaped his fingers, only to meet all four elements in the circular shield that surrounded Aang._

_Ozai ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Aang's hands opened to his sides, he pulled them together as if they were still bound, and slammed his palms together._

_The magnificent doors collided, closing off the exit._

_He lifted his hands, and brought them down. The wall collapsed onto the doors, crushing them with an impenetrable force. Ozai attacked him in a panic, but his attempts crashed into the spherical shield that surrounded the Avatar._

_Aang opened his palm. A sphere of water appeared from the air, he brought it forth, and restrained Ozai's hands, freezing them to the wall._

" _What are you going to do?!" Ozai taunted._

_Aang did not answer._

_Drawing forth fire, He heard the sizzling of flesh, as the scorching steam burned Ozai's hands._

_Ozai's screams were a soft song of revenge to Aang's ears. He called to the stone, which wrapped around Ozai's legs, and began to close._

_More screams came from Ozai's voice, the grey stone began to crush his limbs. They closed around his legs, moving by the millimeter, every bone, pulverized into a fine dust._

_The silent Avatar offered no words for the screams of terror from the Firelord._

_Commanding the air, Aang began to pull away from Ozai. The Firelord watched his own breath exit his lungs. A sphere began to form around his head, and as Aang's fist tightened, he could feel his breath pull away._

_For hours, Aang watched him struggle for a single breath, in a slow, agonizing fate._

_He fell lifeless, and Aang turned to the woman that he loved more than anyone else. He knelt next to her, held her in his arms, and closed her eyes with two fingers._

_**I'm…Sorry, Katara. I couldn't protect you.** _

...

The blood from Aang's scar gathered onto the stone bed, soaking into the fabric that he laid on. Katara watched, helpless as he bled onto the sheets. He coughed up more blood and convulsed in agony. She watched, holding back tears while watching him writhe in pain.

She lost control when his tears began to mix with his blood. The clear liquid from his eyes flowed down the side of his temples, and merged with the pools of scarlet below.

Her own tears began to stream down her face as Zuko held her back.

"I know it's painful to watch, but he'll pull through it. I know he-"

Aang's tattoos began to beam; the bright lights reflecting off of the crystals bathed the room in a white glow. A gust of wind began to manifest, and a vortex began to form around him.

Katara broke from Zuko's grasp, and rushed to Aang. She wrapped her arms around him, and sat him up.

The vortex began to subside just as she embraced him. The glow seemed to gleam out of his eyelids, wanting to escape to see the light of day.

But they didn't open.

His breathing was faint, tears still rolled down his eyes. She felt him return her embrace, and heard his voice.

" _Anything_. I will do  _anything_  to protect you, Katara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter because of a story I came across recently. It is one of the more well written pieces of literature on Fanfiction that's still being updated. It is so well written that I couldn't get the disturbing, yet engrossing scenario out of my mind. 
> 
> And I wrote this as a sort of "response" to the scenario that the author originally came up with, to try and bring myself closure.  
> I don't want to publicly name the author, but if you'd like to know what the story is, you can PM me for the details.
> 
> Last time I was joking, but I'm sincere this time when I say this.
> 
> I am sorry for presenting this for you to read.
> 
> I'll see you…whenever the next chapter is ready.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> -WanderingRurouni


	10. Clouded Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang tries to recover from his nightmare that still haunts him. But a realization has hit him.
> 
> He knows something is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped last chapter, it's fine, there's a short recall to the those events in this one.

A soft hand wiping against his bloodied chin brought him back to life. It moved away, replaced by the sound of flowing water, and a cool sensation across his chest. Aang opened his eyes to see Katara, her hair down, dressed in red.

He didn't speak, but watched her pull the water dyed with his blood into the air, releasing it, and letting it disappear. She turned to him, the sapphire in her eyes glowing.

"You can smell the iron." He smiled. "Messy."

She crouched over and wrapped her arms around him.

"H-Hey, Katara." He enjoyed her embrace as long as he could until she pulled away.

"What happened?" Zuko asked. Aang shook his head.

"I had a vision." He looked at Katara. "A nightmare."

"What did you see?" Zuko pressed on.

"It doesn't matter what I saw." Aang said in a tone that seemed more hostile than he had intended. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He pleaded. "All I know is that I needed to deal with that before I could move on." Katara looked towards Zuko, who confirmed his theory with a nod.

"Did you learn anything?" Katara locked their fingers together, awaiting his answer.

"I did..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. his tattoos began to glow.

"You mastered the Avatar State?!" Her voice jumped. Zuko's eyes widened. "How did you do it?" He closed his eyes, and the glow began to fade.

"I had to…" He took a deep breath, and loosened his hand. "Let go." Katara's hand fell onto the red fabric; her heart stopped when she heard his words.

"So..." Zuko interrupted. "If you're feeling better, meet me outside, we need to start training again." He turned and began walking.

"Katara-" she hushed him.

'Look, Aang." She pointed to his bare chest; the scar began to fade before their eyes, and then it disappeared. She smiled, and hugged him again.

"Katara..." His voice was strong. Almost commanding. She saw him straighten his posture. "I don't give a damn about what Guru Pathik said about cosmic energy!" He brought his hands together and closed the entrance to the cavern. "None of that matters to me as much as you do." He embraced her. "Anything. I will do anything to protect you."

She smiled, brought her lips to his and moved back.

"You've already told me this." she whispered.

...

They bowed to one another before stepping back and creating some distance.

"Okay. Remember, you're only sparring." Katara reminded them. "Only firebending, no lethal attacks, and no striking a downed opponent."

"Alright."

"Got it."

"Just in case," she motioned to a bowl filled with water. "I'll be ready to help you if any accidents happen."

They nodded.

"Go!" She called.

Zuko's stance was wide, and loose. His right arm held above his head, facing the Avatar; his left, held lower, and fully extended.

Aang's stance was tighter; arms out, right palm, in front of his left. His feet, rooted into the ground, he faced his opponent, his body facing inward, his feet facing outward towards his left.

Zuko struck first, in a quick motion, he pushed his right fist forward. A fireball flew towards Aang. With his rooted position, Aang swung his left foot out, planting it into the ground, and pivoted on the point.

The fire heated his back as it passed by, but he saw his opportunity, and let loose his own fireball with his left hand. Zuko sidestepped his attack before firing another.

Aang ducked again, he faced Zuko to see him sweep his leg, summoning a wave of flame that covered the ground. Aang pushed himself up, letting his strong footing propel him into the air, where he dodged the attack while twisting. He caught himself and crouched, one leg extended, the other pulled in close while supporting himself with one hand. He recovered his stance, and charged forward, sliding across the stone floor, he channeled fire into his feet.

Zuko dodged his attempt by leaping into the air. But when he landed, he began to panic. He felt Aang's palm on his back. Memories of when he first captured the Avatar flooded into his mind again.

When Aang placed his hand on Zuko's back, Zuko could not turn to face him. And sure enough, try as he might, he could not bring himself to turn around.

Aang leapt up, and pushed Zuko forward, using him as a springboard, he turned in a moonsault, and landed on his feet.

But in his mind he saw an image flash before him.

Ozai.

Ozai's evil grin.

Looming as a specter against the visage of his son. In a flash, he saw Katara, her empty eyes haunting his mind. He shook his head, and brought his hand to his temples.

"Aang?" Katara's voice echoed in his ears.

_**Aang!**_  Her desperate call entered his consciousness.  _ **Aang! Help!**_

He stood and straightened his stance.

"Avatar?" Zuko loosened his own stance. "What's wrong?"

_**Avatar**_. Ozai's voice roared through his mind.

Zuko looked towards Katara, eyes wide, uncertain of what was about to happen. A gust shot his way. A force pushed him back, and he collided with the stone wall. The air rushed out of his lungs, and he fell face first onto the floor.

Aang's tattoos and eyes began to glow. He held open a hand, and held all for elements forming a spike around his fist. With the speed of a breath, he rushed to Zuko, and stood over him.

"Aang! Stop!" Katara screamed. Aang pulled his fist back; Zuko saw the rage in his expression. Katara wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down onto the ground.

The spike in his hand disappeared. The glow in his eyes and tattoos disappeared. His expression softened, and he bowed to Zuko.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"What happened? Zuko coughed and sat up against the wall.

"I…I don't know. I didn't mean to do any of that, Zuko. I don't know what came over me." He stood and took hold of his staff. "Enough training…I-I need to go." He leapt off the cliff, and fell into the clouds below.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied. "I just…I didn't know he was capable of that kind of…violence." He took a breath. "There's something wrong."

"I'll go talk to him." Katara assured. "I'll find out what's wrong." She stood and turned towards Appa. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Katara climbed up onto Appa's back.

"Yip! Yip!" She shouted to the roar of the massive beast, who took off into the mist.

…

The fog was blinding. Katara couldn't see three feet in front of her eyes. She only felt the wind rushing against her face, and the cushion of the leather saddle she sat on.

"Appa, do you know where he is?" She asked, unsure of whether it was a relevant question to a relevant being.

What am I saying? It's not like Appa can understand-

Appa roared, and to Katara's surprise, he turned downward, and took off at an even greater speed. She took hold of the side of his saddle, feeling as if the wind would pick her up as he descended.

Appa's abrupt stop pushed her into the saddle, gravity bore down on her in a brief moment. In front of her, she saw him sitting on a ledge; he wasn't sitting in meditation, but only in what she assumed to be uncertainty.

"Aang?" Her voice reached him again.

"H-Hey…Katara." Appa leveled with the ledge, and Katara stepped off and took a seat beside him.

"What happened back there?" She placed a hand on his back. He felt a warmth rush over him, a comfort.

"I…I don't know." He mumbled. "It was…my vision." She moved closer to him, and rested her arm across his shoulders.

"What did you see, Aang?"

"I saw…" He brought his gaze to Katara, before looking away. He rested his head in his hands. "I can't…I don't want to remember." His cracking voice managed to squeak out from behind his restrained tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aang, I know you're scared." She pulled him closer. "We all are. But we can make it through this. Don't doubt yourself. I know you can do this. I believe in you." He felt his spirit lift, just a bit.

"Do you trust me?" he looked up. "Do you trust me…to protect you?"

"I trust you more than anyone else." She hugged him in an embrace that he returned.

"Thanks, Katara. I promise you that I won't let you down."

"Let's get back. I hear Sokka has something special for us to eat tonight."

...

They returned only minutes after Katara had found him. Most of the group had gathered around the fire, while Aang walked over to where Appa and Momo were. His gait was somber, slow, and almost fearful.

"Appa." He set a hand on the bison's tattooed arrow. Appa roared low at his friend's call. "Something is going to happen to me." He whispered. "I just know it." He looked into the bison's eyes, and saw them glistening with only what he could assume to be tears.

"You and Momo need to leave. Now." Appa roared in a protest. Momo looked at Aang with a raised eyebrow.

"Where should you go?" He called to Momo and accepted the lemur onto his shoulder. "Go to Feixing." Momo's confusion seemed to increase in his eyes.

"I know." Aang laughed. "But I'm sure, Appa." He hugged the bison. "I know you'll know where the other airbenders are. We're all connected with each other. Wait for me. I'll be there." His hugged tightened around his friend. Tears streaming down his eyes, he gave the command.

"Yip. Yip."

...

_Later that night…_

His eyes stared a hole into the stone base of the temple.

_What the hell is happening to me? He thought to himself. How could I let myself lose control? How could I-_

Footsteps interrupted his train of thought. A dark crimson fabric broke the grey of the stone floor. His eyes followed the blood-stained robe.

"Leave." He met her eyes.

"I heard that you had some trouble today with your firebending." Azula's sultry voice even masked poisonous insults. She strode with confidence. One foot in front of the other, he watched the fabric drag across the ground. The slack from the dress pushed against her body, teasing him with the impression of her curves, before falling back again.

He diverted his eyes away. Her steps grew louder until they became silent when she sat down next to him. His eyes followed her dress, taking in her entire figure.

"Do you like it?" She whispered. "I picked it out myself."

"What are you doing here?" his tone was low. She leaned back on her elbows.

And he thought he was going to lose his mind. Despite how much he loved Katara, the dress that Azula wore was…

He turned towards the wall, and leaned his forehead against it with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "I don't mean to be such a tease."

Yeah, right. He thought to himself.

"What do you want?" His voice struck the wall.

"I can help you, as I have done, with your firebending, Avatar."

"I've already got a firebending teacher. Please. Leave."

"The vision that you had." He felt her hand on his shoulder, and turned as she urged him. "You can't let that control you." She took hold of his chin with two fingers, and turned him to face her.

He pulled away.

"I don't even know who you are." He shook his head. "I don't get how you act." His voice was trembling. "You show hatred to Sokka. But on that beach, you showed me a softer side of yourself. And then in that bath, you mocked me. You mocked me for something that you…" His voice trailed off as he recalled the memory. "…Something that you tricked me into doing."

"I apologize." He felt sincerity in her voice. But now, he wasn't sure what to make of her. "I guess, you can't take away everything that made me who I was. Even if I don't have my firebending anymore." Azula pleaded. "Forgive me for how I speak. There's a confidence that runs in our family. Ozai talks down to everyone he comes across. And even Big Brother Zuzu has his own share of cockiness in his tone."

_Zuzu…?_ He chuckled at her words.

"I knew you still had some sort of life in you." He felt a sense of joy in her tone. "I helped you realize the fire in your heart before." She brought his gaze to her again. "Allow me to help you control it."

He nodded.

"What happened to you and Zuzu." Through his laughter, he saw a smile upon her lips. "Okay…Okay…Enough laughing." She herself had to stop chuckling. "I know what your problem is." She cleared her throat. "Your outburst, was because you let your anger, and fear control you. The anger and fear from your vision."

"How would you know this?"

"Anger and fear were the elements that fueled the fire that once burned in me." She breathed out. "If you let the flames burn uncontrollably, they will destroy everyone you hold dear."

"So what can I use to fuel me besides anger and fear?"

"You need something else to drive you."

"And what would that be?"

"What else is there? What else can possibly drive you to gain what you want most?"

...

"LOVE!" Sokka shouted. "I LOVE YOU GAIS!" The bottle in his hand fell with a clink to the ground.

"What are you doing…?" Zuko stared at the empty bottle. "Are you old enough to drink...?"

Sokka's giggles broke through his question.

"We'll…never…know...It's our little secret!" He cried.

"Okay! I think it's time to go to bed!" Suki carried the drowsy man with her shoulders. "I'll make sure he doesn't vomit in his sleep. Good night!" Suki waved and followed the torches towards the room that they shared.

"I've got no one to take to bed!" Toph shouted with half a dozen bottles scattered around her. "Just kidding!" She staggered to her feet, and glared at the two who still sat at the fire. A grin stretched across her lips.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Don't stay together for too long now, you two.  _ **SOME PEOPLE**_ may not like it!" She began to howl with laughter. Zuko and Katara glared at one another.

"What are you talking about Toph?"

"I mean…Come on,  _ **ZUTARA?!**_ " She hollered. "How stupid does that sound?!" She recovered her stance, and swayed towards her own room.

"Zutara? What do you think she means by that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Sounds stupid to me."

"Wait…Did you hear that?"

A silence hovered as they listened.

"No, I don't-"

A spherical object rolled by the campfire.

...

"What are you saying?"

"If there's one more thing, besides anger and fear that can drive you…What do you think that is?" She brought her hand to his cheek.

A small click interrupted their thoughts, followed by an explosion. Smoke began to invade the room. Aang grabbed his staff, and struck the floor. The air pushed away the fog, and in front of him, he saw a man dressed in all black, with glowing red eyes.

He was holding Katara, her mouth gagged, and pure fear in her eyes.

Aang froze, defiant reluctance in his expression. A force pushed him forward, he turned to see Azula's smile, and felt five strikes upon his body. Two at his left arm, one behind his neck, and two at his right arm.

He lost control, and fell with a thud onto the cold stone floor. There were two things he heard before he lost consciousness again.

He heard Katara's muffled cries for him.

He heard Azula's command: " _Take him away_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta references are fun.
> 
> Until next time.


	11. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang awakes to find that he is Azula's prisoner. Unaware of where Katara and the others are, she forces him to hold onto a secret that he never wanted to begin with.

" _Take him away."_

"Katara!" Aang sat up. Sweat ran down his body with his heart jumping out of his chest. He wiped his drenched forehead with a forearm that was even more soaked. Refocusing, he realized that he was sitting on a bed. A nice bed.

Above him, a radiant yellow light showered the room like the sun's rays. In front of him, a door to another room with a pearl porcelain sink. Around him, he saw red walls, and red carpet; to his right, an empty wall. To his left, a glowing, barred jail cell door in front of another, unassuming door.

He looked down at what he wore. It resembled his airbender robe, the cloth wrapped around his left shoulder, leaving the right side of his chest bare. However, this was not the same robe he wore back at the Western Air Temple. Red replaced orange, and black replaced yellow.

The colors of the Fire Nation.

His head sunk. Hesitant, he turned around. Hanging on the wall, down from where he had awoken, was a red banner, emblazoned with a black flame.

_Damn it_. He balled his fist and struck the mattress _. I'm such an idiot!_  He took in a deep breath, and looked around the room.  _Calm down, Aang. I've got to find a way out of here._  He moved off the bed, the barred door was radiating heat like a fire; with reluctance, he reached out to it. The moment that he touched the steel, it felt like he had just stuck his fingers into an open flame; as if his flesh was seared from the bone. He rushed to the bathroom, anything to take away the pain.

The sink let out a soft hum. He soaked the burning hand with cold water. When the burning subsided, he gathered the water in his hands and washed his face. The cool water ran down his neck, and stained the red cloth into a darker crimson. He looked into the mirror, looked down at the faucet, and then looked at the jail door.

_Let's try it._

The faucet let out a roar this time, the water flowed like torrents from a dam. Aang moved his hands, and pulled a stream towards the door's handle. With his guidance, the water snaked through the bars. It gathered around the handle, and froze.

_Alright_. He nodded as the ice held still. His hand moved to grasp the handle. As soon as he took hold of it, the burning returned, and he ran back towards the bathroom.

He soaked his hand in a suspended mass of water; his other hand twisting a small vortex of air. A gust of wind flew towards the door with his command. His eyes widened when he heard a click.

At least, he thought he heard a click.

_Maybe I can_. He let the water drop, soaking into the carpet. Turning, he gathered a ball of air in his hands, and let loose a massive breeze. The door didn't budge. But the air that passed through the door struck the wall behind it, and shot back.

The heat slammed against him, like a fist in the chest, the familiar feeling of burning followed, and he collapsed onto the bed.

_It's…useless. I'm stuck here until..._

He heard a click. The hinges of a door began to groan, and he saw a large, muscular man with padded, black gloves step into the room. Aang returned to his feet.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"Get back." The guard answered in a low monotone voice. Aang stepped to the other side of the bed. "Keep going." The man nodded when Aang's back was against the cold wall. "Stay there."

"Where am I?! Where are my friends?!" Aang shouted to no reply. The door opened again, and a young woman with a tray stepped into the room. The guard opened the burning barred door with his gauntleted hand.

"Stay back." He commanded.

Aang bit his lip, his heels now touching the wall.

The woman placed the tray of food onto the bed.

"She says that you like it." Her soft voice came towards him while she bowed. "I hope you like the new clothes, too." The guard closed the door, and the two left. Aang stepped down from his position and sat on the bed. He hadn't noticed before, but the aroma of the soup was intoxicating. With a demanding stomach, he took a spoonful of the broth.

_Vegetarian. Ha._

Even in this situation, he couldn't help but let loose an ironic chuckle.

…

_Azula's First Visit_

_How long have I been here…?_  He asked himself. His eyes bore a hole into the ceiling; the yellow light hadn't dimmed for hours as he stared at it. He could have lost his vision, but at this point he didn't care. He wouldn't see Katara, and if he couldn't see her, his vision didn't matter.

He took in steady breaths, smooth inhales, and heavy exhales.

The door clicked. And he sat up.

"Get back." The same guard entered the room.

"Yeah." Aang replied with a wave of his hand. "I get it now." He stood again with his heels at the wall. "Who's visiting me now?"

"Lift your hands to your sides."

"Why?"

"No questions. Do it." Aang took a deep breath, but raised them. "Higher." Aang complied. "Now spread your legs wider."

The guard flipped a switch, and steel wrapped around the young avatar's wrists and ankles.

"What the hell is this?!" He struggled against the steel, to no avail. "Who the hell are…"

She stepped through the door.

" _You_." He finished with a scowl. Azula was dressed in the same armor she wore when she was hunting him. With light steps, she entered the room. "I really am an idiot. I can't believe that I trusted you." He saw her smile, eyebrows lifted, mocking him. "All this time, it was a lie. You were a lie."

"That's not true." She sunk into the mattress, crossed her legs, and leaned back onto the palms of her hands. "I helped you…didn't I?"

"Yeah. You helped alright…You helped me get captured." His fists were clenched behind his bonds. "Where's Katara?! Where are my friends?!" He shouted. The guard stepped forth, only to be stopped by Azula's raised hand.

"They're fine. I assure you, as long as you cooperate with me, they'll be fine." She returned to a sitting position.

"You told me that you wanted to change." He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "Zuko was right. I should have left you in Ba Sing Se. I should have let you rot!"

"I have changed." She replied in a light voice. "The old me tried to kill you. Here, I let you live." She extended her arms out. "I gave you a nice room, new clothes, a comfortable bed, and I even made you something to eat.  _Personally_. Nothing like the hell I was put through in Ba Sing Se." She leaned over, took hold of the spoon, and let her tongue slide across it. "Did you like it?" He didn't want to admit it, but yes, he did. She placed the spoon down back into the bowl. "...And don't worry. It wasn't like the Blue Dragon Lotus. I won't need the Blue Dragon Lotus this time."

"What?" Azula ignored his question.

She uncrossed her legs. Her footsteps were heavy as she walked up to him; her breath fell upon his neck as she leaned in closer. "I did change, and do you know what that change is…" Her voice became even quieter. "…Avatar?" With a deep breath, the sweet scent of her perfume entered his lungs. His eyes closed, and his head fell low. "What's the one thing that can drive you to get what you want most?" Her words were venom, but her voice was as smooth as silk.

"Do you know what I want most?" Her breath fell on his ear, her voice built in him, and then came crashing down.

"I want you." She kissed the air next to his cheek. He didn't meet her gaze; he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. "I'll come again." He heard her footsteps fading. "Make your decision by then."

"At least..." He took another breath that filled his nostrils with her scent. "Tell me how you set us up. I deserve that much before you leave."

Azula removed an aged piece of parchment from her back pocket.

"The Fire Lily. Holds the Breath in the Blue Sky. At the Boundless Cliff." He grinned. "Damn it Sokka. You should have kept your eyes open."

"He should have." She tossed the small square onto the bed.

The door closed, and he fell to the floor when he heard the switch click.

…

_Azula's Second Visit_

Aang didn't know if it was day, or night. The yellow light that hung above him didn't even falter. Not a single moment or flicker of darkness occurred in this room. More time passed, time that slogged on in a slow march of silence. The brightness was oppressive; even his eyelids were unable to prevent the light from keeping him awake. The only thing he was waiting for was the sound that would announce her arrival. The sound he was waiting for, the only sound that would tell him that something, anything was going to happen. The-

_click_.

"Get up." The familiar hoarse voice came.

"..."

"Get up!"

"..."

"Get up! NOW!"

"Make me."

The door opened, and Aang flipped up to his feet. He turned to face…Five guards before him. One tackled him to the ground, and forced him onto the wall. The others restrained him, and he found himself bound again by steel.

"It's my pleasure." The large man replied. Aang reared and spat a projectile of spit and blood into the man's eye.

"You little shit!" The man snarled. He wrapped his massive hands around Aang's neck, and began to squeeze. The air was leaving his lungs, and the world was losing focus.

"Stop!" He heard a voice, and the pressure loosened. "Who gave you permission to hurt him?!"

"Princess! I was merely making him pay for his insolence. Please…F-Forgive me." Aang heard a loud slap.

"I should make you pay. No one touches him! Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes, Princess…I understand."

"Good." He heard the guard let out a harsh breath. "Now leave us. You are not to disturb me for the next eight hours."

"Yes, Princess." Another guard answered. When he opened his eyes, he saw Azula sitting on the bed, in a dark scarlet robe, that left nothing to the imagination.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the guard who was going to strangle him being dragged off, bleeding from his chest.

"You're welcome." A smile stretched across her blood-red lips. In her hand, she held an equally red dagger. "Now…" She leaned in further, and teased him by pulling on her robe. "Did you make your decision?"

He looked away.

"Tell me, Aang, did you decide?" He twitched when he heard his name in her sultry tone of voice. The dagger pierced the wall, and then Azula's robe collapsed onto the floor..

"…"

"Let me help you decide." Azula nestled her head on his shoulder, letting her breath fall upon his neck. He opened his eyes, and looked down upon her black and red bra and panties. His own heart began to pulse like a wild animal when he saw her hand slide down her stomach, and into those panties.

He absorbed her moans into his ears; the sound of the soft cries in her velvet voice, the scent of her skin, the heat from her body. All of it was calling to him, tempting him, seducing him.

Azula pushed her body against him, her breath was unsteady, and he could feel that she was shivering. She pressed a hand against his ribs, and he felt an electric shot rise from his spine up towards his neck.

He took a deep breath, and hung by his bonds. She let out a breath, and brought her soaking fingers to his mouth. She ran the liquid across his lips, and his tongue followed the bitter-sweet trail that she created.

"That wasn't a hard decision, was it?"

"No...It wasn't." The answer was forced through his voice.

Her lips trailed up his neck. She brought her lips to his, and he turned...

He turned towards her.

"You're not a prisoner, if you enjoy it." She pressed a small, inconspicuous block next to him, and he floated to the ground. "Are you still a prisoner?"

She brought her lips to kiss him.

Another shock ran up his spine.

And he met her lips first. She shuddered in surprise and let out a cry when he picked her up by her thighs, and laid her down onto the bed. She moaned as he caressed her body; his hand gliding down her stomach, and sliding into her panties.

He pulled away and saw her devilish smile.

"Making the first move? What would Kata-" She spoke with a cockiness that made his blood boil with anger.

"Don't say her name." His flat tone of voice shot back with burning eyes of frustration.

"Why no-ah..." Her words disappeared into a moan as his fingers continued to move, coming together, and then spreading apart.

He tried to stop, but couldn't bring himself to do so. A weakened hand brushed against his face, and he met her gasping lips with his own. The sweet scent dragging him deeper into pure desire.

Her tongue pushed against his. With every moment, he felt her strength waning. She was becoming overwhelmed. In a gasp, she planted her feet into the bed, and pushed her hips up into the air.

Her cry of his name rumbled through him. Azula fell back onto the bed, Aang ran his finger down her once more, before pulling away her wet panties, and tossing them aside.

He felt a fist wrap around the cloth of his robe.

"You surprise me with your aggression." Her quivering voice came. She pulled him closer, and kissed his cheek. "But I can be aggressive, too." She whispered before slamming him onto the bed, and tapping his chest with a sharp nail.

"I love being aggressive." Azula smirked with a finger sliding down his torso, ripping his robe along the way. A fire seemed to burn in the palm of her hand, a fire that engulfed his body when she took hold of him.

She was taunting him, daring him to try and resist her... her...Beautiful devilish grin, and those seductive, soft hands that didn't stop caressing him until she held him fully erect.

"What are you thinking Avatar?" She teased. "Do you want me to...?"Azula opened her month, and let a wet tongue run across her tantalizing, crimson lips.

Another shock.

He nodded.

"Really?" She smiled.

Another electric shock ran up and stopped at his throat, forcing vibrations to speak in his voice.

"Y-Yes, Azula. I do. Please. I-I need you." It whimpered.

"That's what I like to hear." The words slithered into his ears as she began to descend. Her tongue made contact with the tip of his member. He took in a gasp as a wave of pleasure moved from his core to wash over him. Her tongue continued to snake around his length, pushing him closer and closer.

She moved down, and began to take him into her mouth. The heat began to surround him, creeping from his core and flooded through his nerves. She took him in completely, he sunk into the bed, all strength, all resistance given in to blissful weakness and acceptance.

Azula continued, closing her lips around the base of his member, slithering her tongue around him, while taking him in deeper. Her voice rumbled in a moan, and sent vibrations through him from the back of her throat.

He bucked, and felt his muscles tighten. Multiple electric surges passed through his nerves as he reached his climax.

Azula sat unnerved and unmoving; taking everything that he released into her mouth. A tongue skid across her lips again as she moved closer. Aang felt his eyelids becoming heavy. She placed a hand on his chest, he felt another shock, and fell flat on his back.

"What did you do to me?" He mustered all the strength he could, but heard no reply before his eyes closed.

...

He awoke to what he assumed was at least eight hours later, Azula was gone, and the only remnant of her presence was a piece of parchment. Aang opened the folded paper, and read it to himself

"This will be our little secret." He looked down at the bottom of the page, and there was her name, burned into the paper.

"What can drive you to get what you want most, huh?" He crushed the paper in his hand, and tossed it against the wall.

He rested his elbows on his knees, and held his face in his hands.

_What's wrong with me?_

He let the silent tears fall, soaking into the carpet.

_What did I just do?_

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Katar-"

He stopped.

He didn't want to say her name.

He didn't want to hear her name.

He didn't want her to know what he had done to her.

He didn't want Katara to know that he loved everything that Azula had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I put your picture away…"
> 
> "…sat down and cried today…"
> 
> "…I can't look at you...while I'm lying…Next to her…"
> 
> -Kid Rock feat. Sheryl Crow – "Picture"


	12. Captivity, Part I: Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula keeps Aang hostage, and reveals her plan for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can sum up this chapter in one word...

Aang opened his eyes, and before him saw the celestial clouds of the Boundless Sky. He took in a calming breath, basking in the spiritual freedom of the realm. His body may be locked up, but at least Azula wouldn't be able to invade his mind. But getting away from a confined prison cell wasn't his only reason for returning to the Sky.

The hope inside him was always whispering.

_Katara will be there...Katara will be there..._

_All I have to do is wait. I know she's smart enough to meet me here._

He waited, and waited. Katara never appeared before him, and doubts began to creep into his mind.

_What if Azula is holding everyone hostage? What if that's the reason why Katara hasn't gotten into contact with me? What if..._

A presence appeared behind him, a chill crawled up his spine, and then he heard her voice.

"What are you trying to do here?" He didn't turn to face her. "Are you planning to escape?" Her hands fell upon his shoulders, and slid down his chest as she moved closer. "You don't want to escape, Avatar." She whispered into his ear. "Stay here." Her breath fell hot onto him. "Stay with me. Because I love you…" With a deep inhale, followed by a long exhale, she added: "…And you love me."

…

He opened his eyes, and found himself bound to the wall, as he was before. In this familiar prison cell he inhabited, Azula stood in front of him as he hung by his limbs.

"Did you enjoy your dream?" Her seductive voice focused in his ears.

"..." Azula stood before him in another revealing dress.

"Come now, Avatar." She circled her finger around his heart. "I am the only human contact that you have. Don't push me away."

He felt a shock, and saw a hint of lightning skip across his bare arms.

"You can firebend again." He whispered. She opened her palm, and let the azure sparks dance within her hand.

"Was the note too obvious?" She smiled. "I told you, all you need to firebend, is desire."

"No." He shot back. "That's not all." He offered her a hopeless smile. "I wasn't ready. I hesitated, failed to take away your bending, and now, you even created something that could-"

"Did you enjoy it?" She interrupted. "Did you enjoy seeing me in your subconscious thoughts?" The lightning cracked in her fingers, and struck him.

"I would have loved it, if I could have stayed asleep." his voice forced out.

"Is that so?" She whispered. "That's not what I expected to hear, but I have a response for you."

She grabbed his arm, and he felt a shock. His muscles loosened, and he lost all sensation in his arms and legs. His skin began to crawl, his ears began to focus, and his body began to burn.

"You've woken up from your dream." Her whispers were even sharper than before, and cut away at him with every syllable. "Now, let's fulfill that fantasy of yours...again."

His bonds disappeared, and when he could focus, his tired, baggy eyes were looking up at the oppressive, yellow light. His limbs were still lifeless, and his mind was still foggy.

"Why are you keeping me here?" He slurred in his cloudy state of mind. "Please...Let me go." He pleaded. She pinned his arms down deeper into the bed as she sat on his lap.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." He looked away as she began to move her hips. Through the fabric of their clothing, he could feel himself growing with her urging. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"What do you want from me? Why am I still locked up here?" Her fingers traced open his robe. "What am I? Your personal sex slave?!"

A silence hung in the air, a silence accompanied by her beautiful devilish grin.

"What I want, my little Avatar." She rubbed her thumb on his cheek. "Is for  _you_  to want  _me_." With her hypnotic eyes, she stared into his soul, caressing his scowl with her sapphire glowing thumb. "I want you to  _need_  me."

"You're going to..."

"I'm going to haunt your senses. In your mind, you'll only think of me. In your sleep, you'll only dream of me." Her hand began to slide down his torso. "With your touch, you'll only want to feel me." Warmth began to hover over his core.

"..."

"No witty retort?" She mocked. "It looks like it's already working."

"You're sick." He looked away. And she stopped.

"...And you love it, don't you?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Azula moved off of him after her poisonous delivery, and made her way out the door, teasing him in the most torturous way.

He looked up at the ceiling, laying on his back for hours; waiting for control to return to his limbs, and waiting for his now painful erection to go away with her.

But most agonizing of all was the last thought that crossed his mind.

_I do._

...

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the same position; control of his limbs had not returned. Azula was sitting in his lap; once again, tempting him.

"Were you looking forward to this?" She began to disrobe, pulling away the black fabric that obscured her smooth, perfect skin.

He bit his lip.

"Don't be so cold, Avatar." She whispered. "Don't you remember what I said? You wouldn't want to push away your only human contact, would you?" She leaned her bare chest on his torso, letting her voluptuous bust push against him. "I wonder, what would Kata-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" He scowled, more in misery than in anger. "Don't…Say…It."

Her smile widened.

"Why not?" She whispered into his ear. "Are you ashamed?"

_Yes._

"You should be, how could you betray her trust like that?"

"I didn't!"

"I wonder how she would react if she knew that you enjoy what this  _demented, sick, sadistic Fire Nation Princess_  does to you."

"I-I don't."

"I don't believe you." She licked her lips. "This is the only thing you have to look forward to in your remaining days." She let a blue fire collect in her hand. "You can act as cold as you want. But down here, it feels warmer than usual." Her hands began to descend, caressing the arrow on his thigh. "Just be honest."

A knock came from the door.

"Princess Azula!" A voice came from behind the door.

"What?!" She shouted back, only a few inches from his face.

"There are two women here who are asking for an audience with you!"

Aang saw Azula bite her lip in frustration. She covered herself up, and walked towards the exit while a guard opened the door.

Before she left, she whispered another message to him as he lay helpless on the bed.

"I'll come again. And you will too. Many. Many times."

He just wanted to escape. He wanted all of this to be a nightmare that would just disappear. And so, he tried his best to get away.

Aang closed his eyes, and reentered the Boundless Sky.

...

There he sat, fearing, and…anticipating her return. Azula was right. She was the only human contact that he had. She was the only thing that he had to look forward to. And he hated that fact.

"You said that I'm always free…" He spoke aloud. "But what is this?"

_If only…If only…_

"Aang? Is that you?"

An immediate rush of relief washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Kinky.


	13. Captivity, Part II: Outside Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang makes contact with others that could help him escape from Azula's sick plan.

Her soft voice echoed in his mind, and his heart jumped. Aang turned to see her standing before him. His eyes followed her new flowing red robe, and gaze upon a face that he thought he'd never lay eyes on again.

"Katara...?" His mouth was wide open as he looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. He blinked to clear his vision, but only found it blurring with liquid. She ran towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe that I actually found you." Her voice was cracking as she spoke.

"I can't believe this is real." He let the thought slip out. "Where are you right now?"

"After those men attacked us, Azula must've taken you." She offered him a seat next to her, an opportunity that he took without hesitation. "Everyone is fine. We're all still at the Western Air Temple."

"I'm glad that you're okay, Katara. Thank you for meeting me here."

"Aang..." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "We'll find you. I promise." He brought her hand down into his.

"Just forget about me." He replied.

"Don't say that." She tightened her grip around his hand. "Zuko thinks he knows where you're being held. And we're coming to get you."

"No, Katara. Please, just go somewhere. Do whatever you need to just be safe."

"Listen to me, Aang, you can't give up. We still need you. The World still needs you."

"I don't care about any of that." He looked into her eyes, and felt sorrow and desperation building. "I just wanted to be with you. You're the only one I care about. I just want you to be safe."

"What happened to you, Aang?" Katara's face hardened. "What did Azula do to you?"

He could feel Azula's presence lingering in the back of his mind.

He didn't want to answer her. He couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Okay." He tried to brush off her question. "I guess I'll be awaiting my rescue." A smile forced its way across his lips.

"That's what I want to hear. I'll go tell everyone that I've made contact with you. We'll be there." She stood, and brought him to his feet. "I'll see you soon."

He pulled her in close, and kissed her. She greeted him with the same surprise as when he first did it.

"I don't know when I'll be able to do that again." He whispered.

"Hang in there, Aang. We're coming." Katara whispered back, hugging him even tighter.

She brought her lips to his again, before a tear fell from her eye, and her image began to disappear. He closed his eyes as she began to fade, and when they opened again, she was gone.

...

"He's kinda cute!" Aang heard a new voice when he came to.

"Don't touch him, Ty Lee!" Azula's voice interrupted.

"So, this is what you've been working on?" Another, flat voice came.

"Yes, Mai. This is what I've been working on."

Aang peeked through his eyelids, and saw three women standing before him. Once again, he was hanging, bound by the steel cuffs embedded into the wall.

"So...Did you  _break_  him yet?" Mai's nonchalant tone braced him out of his false slumber. Still, he hung back, waiting to see what would happen.

"Not yet. But I assure you." He felt her hand brush across his cheek. "It's getting to him."

"Why, exactly are you doing this to him again?" Mai's flat voice came with a hint of annoyance.

"Because, I love him." Azula replied.

"But what if he doesn't love you?" Ty Lee asked in an oblivious, innocent voice.

"He does." Her dark tone made him swallow hard. He felt her hand grab his chin, and bring him to face her. "He just doesn't know it yet." He felta jolt run up his chin, and surge through his nerves. His eyes began to twitch with his efforts to keep his eyelids closed. He tried his best, but was soon looking into the burning eyes of the Fire Nation Princess. She smiled a wicked grin, and let his head fall.

"You call this love?" Mai's voice came back, harsher this time. Aang saw her brief apathetic expression take on a visage of anger and disgust. Azula's fire grew in her eyes as she turned towards Mai. "This isn't love, you're keeping him as a slave. You're not letting him sleep, you've barely fed him, and you keep him chained up like this?"

"Shut it, Mai!" Azula shouted. "What do you know about love?!"

"What do I know about love?!" Mai's voice rose. "Thanks to YOU, I lost the one man that I love!"

"Don't you date raise your voice at me..." Aang lost track of their conversation when Ty Lee moved closer to him.

"Hi!" She was a little too close for comfort, but at least, he thought, she was friendly.

"H-Hey." He replied.

"My name's Ty Lee." She smiled at him with her wide, cheerful eyes. "What's yours?"

"Uh...It's Aang." He managed to mumble through the voices of Azula and Mai that still boomed in the background.

"How did you get here?" Ty Lee asked. "We got here on a Fire Nation War Balloon."

"Really?" He asked. A thought flashed through his mind.  _Maybe I could._ "How?"

"We came from the Fire Nation." She answered.

"You came here on a War Balloon? Why did you need that?"

"You're in a zeppelin. In the sky!" Ty Lee threw her arms up in the air to emphasize the location.

"Do...Do you know where we are?" He wondered if he was being clever, or if she was just as clueless as he assumed.

"Yup! We're just north of the Boiling Rock!" Aang nodded as she answered.

"GET OUT!" Azula's voice broke through towards him. The door opened, and a guard came to lead out Mai, followed by Azula. Aang watched them leave, and looked on with confusion as Ty Lee was allowed to stay back.

"Keep it a secret." She whispered into Aang's ear before stuffing a small note into his waistband.

"TY LEE!"

"Coming, Azula!"

She began walking towards the door, but turned, and winked at the still bound Avatar. With the flip of a switch, he fell back onto the ground, and found himself alone again.

His stomach was growling, his muscles were tired, and his eyelids were heavy. He unraveled the small scroll in his waistband, and read it.

_We're here to help you escape._


	14. Captivity, Part III: Subconscious Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's plan to manipulate Aang reaches into his dreams, trying to plant herself into his subconscious mind.

"We're here to help you escape." He whispered the note to himself again, hoping to try and convince himself of the idea that this woman he had just met was going to help him get out of this flying prison.

_Yeah, right._  He thought to himself.  _Those were Azula's friends. She's probably set a plan in motion to try and trick me._  He thought back to the argument that had just occurred between Azula and Mai.  _But then again…That fight they had seemed to be a legitimate argument. Especially coming from that girl who didn't seem to care about anything. She seemed all fired up..._

He smacked himself for making such a lame, groan-inducing, Sokka-style pun.

Sitting on the bed, he flicked the note in between his fingers. Alerted by a familiar click, he set the note on fire.

Through his baggy eyes, he saw a large man standing before him, behind the fire-reinforced door.

"You look tired." He observed.

"Yeah. No kidding." Aang mumbled as he fell back onto the bed. "Do whatever you want. You wanna beat me to a pulp? You wanna kill me? Go ahead. I'm too tired to do anything." His arms fell flat to his sides. "Knock me out, will you? Then maybe I could manage a few hours of sleep."

"Stand up. Turn around. You're being transferred."

Aang sighed, and turned over onto his stomach. He fell face first into the mattress and placed his hands behind his back.

"Do what you need to." His muffled voice came through the fabric. The guard tied his wrists together, stood him up, and placed a hood over his head. He walked for a long time. But from all he could see, they could have been forcing him to march down a single winding hallway to give him an illusion of how far he had been moved. For all he knew this "transfer" was to the same room he was always in.

"We're here." The hoarse voice informed Aang before removing his hood and let him walk into the room. He untied Aang's wrists before adding: "Be grateful. The Princess did this just for you."

The room was different, a larger bed, a larger bathroom, with an actual bath, in fact it looked as if he had just been moved from a reasonable room at an inn, to a royal suite at the Fire Nation Palace.

"Can I light those?" Aang pointed to a drawer with an assortment of small, medium, and large candles.

"They will be your only light source when I leave." He replied. "The Princess has taken into account the observations of her friend, and has decided to grant you the necessity of sleep. Do not waste this opportunity."

Aang looked at the stern guard with confusion. This man seemed different from the one who attempted to choke the life out of him earlier.

"Okay. I won't. Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Tell her 'thank you, from Aang' for me."

To Aang's surprise, the guard bowed.

"I also have a message from the Princess." Aang bowed, and smiled while awaiting the message. "She says 'Sweet Dreams.'" The guard turned and left the room. The lights began to flicker, and Aang soon found himself in total darkness.

_I never thought I'd miss this so much_. He lit a fingertip, and brought the fire to the candles. Memories began to return to him, memories of when he woke up to her in a dark room illuminated by candlelight.

He fell flat on his back, the bed was far more comfortable than what he had been sleeping in for the last few days. In fact, it was better than the bed he had at the Western Air Temple. Sinking into the mattress, he could feel his aching bones and sore muscles thanking him for finally giving them rest.

_Sweet Dreams...?_

The candlelight dimmed as his eyes began to close. Another unexpected thought crossed his mind before sleep took him.

_...This isn't so bad._

...

_He laid there in the cool sands of the night. The waves crashed against the rocky shore. The full moon illuminated the sky, like a spotlight surrounded by a million stars. The warm water rushed up his back across the sand._

_**Warm? Ha. I get it. This is a dream.** _ _He thought to himself._

_Her feet dragged across the dark grains, and she took a seat next to him. Her silhouette only becoming darker with the light._

_"I so happy to see you again, Aang." She spoke in her soft, loving voice._

_"I've missed you." He whispered back. "I wish I could see you again." She slid across the sand, and embraced his hand with hers._

_"You can, Aang. You can see me right now."_

_He shook his head and turned away._

_"No. I can't." Her face still in shadow, he could make out the glow of her eyes with the moon's light, but nothing else. "I want to see you while I'm awake. I want to see you as you are...Not you as I remember."_

_All sound stopped as he said those words._

_It stung him to turn away from his own thoughts, to turn away from his own desires. "I want to see the real Katara."_

_She didn't reply. He closed his eyes, and listened to her footsteps. She brought her hand to his cheek, bent over, and kissed him with an invisible embrace that he couldn't even imagine feeling. She hugged her arms around him, and began to fade. His own arms rose, and began to close around her, but felt nothing as they wrapped around her fading figure._

_..._

The warmth on his back disappeared. The comfort remained, and the faded candlelight returned.

"Ouch!" He heard Ty Lee's perky voice behind the door. "What's wrong with that doorknob?!"

"S-Sorry, M'am. Forgive me." The guard apologized.

The door clicked open. Ty Lee's eyes peered behind the steel door, and the light flickered on.

"Hey, Aang!" She entered the room with a steaming pot of soup on a tray in her hands. "Did you sleep well?" Her friendly voice made him want to give her an equally friendly answer, but with a still foggy mind, he replied:

"No, not especially..." He rubbed his eyes. "Ugh..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Ty Lee." She pulled a table next to the bed, and set down the tray while taking a seat next to him. He sat up, and relaxed.

"It's...It's good to see you again, Ty Lee." He murmured.

"This is for you." She removed the lid to reveal two large bowls, one containing noodles, one containing soup. "It's a specialty from the Fire Nation. Something that only Royalty eats." He saw that she swelled with pride.

"It's...Just noodles." His mind still foggy, and then he noticed her expression drop. "B-But I bet it'll be delicious!"

"It is!" She rebounded. "I'll make it for you." She began moving the noodles into the broth.

"No, it's okay. I've got it." He took spoon and chopsticks into his hands, and let a few moments of silence pass. "Did Azula send you?" He asked her.

"She did." Her expression sunk again.

"So...What's in the food?"

"Nothing!" Ty Lee waved her hands in front of her. Aang offered her a raised eyebrow in distrust and skepticism. "Well..." She twiddled her thumbs in guilt.

"What's she going to do this time?"

"Okay. Let's slow down here." She took a deep breath and cleaned herself off, as if she had dirt on her clothes. "My name is Ty Lee."

"Right. And my name is Aang."

"Do you remember that note that I gave you?"

"Uh..." Aang thought for a moment. "Yeah. I had to burn it." He admitted.

"Well that doesn't matter. It said that we're here to help you escape, and we are."

"How do I know I can trust you, or your friend. You were part of the group that was helping Azula hunt me down!"

"Not so loud!" She begged. "You're going to have to trust me. Okay? Everyone thinks that you're dead. The  _Firelord_  thinks you are dead." Her voice entered a whisper. "Not even the guards know you're the Avatar."

"What? Don't the tattoos give it away?"

"They aren't trained to question higher authority." Ty Lee began circling her finger around her temples and shifting her eyes. "Brainwashing. They listen to whatever Azula's command is."

"How's that even possible?" Aang remained stern.

"Don't worry about it now. But you're going to have to trust us."

"I don't know if I can..." He whispered.

"Listen, how many times have you eaten, since Azula captured you?"

"Once."

"And Mai came in there, she saw what conditions you were living under. She convinced Azula to move you here, so you can sleep, eat, and not be chained to the wall anymore." She patted him on the back. "You're going to need to trust us."

"..." He took a deep breath "Then tell me...What is your plan?"

"We...Don't have one yet." Aang threw his hands up in anger. "But wait! Hear me out first." She reached into her back pocket, and removed a note. "We're going to send this message to Prince Zuko."

_She doesn't even know where he is._

"...He's at the Western Air Temple, right?"

Aang nodded.  _Okay, we could have something here._

"Once we get into contact with him again, he's going to help us bust out of The Boiling Rock. He's got a plan for that."

"Okay. So, this is what your friend, Mai-was able to get me for breakfast-lunch-or is it dinner?"

"It's dinner." Ty Lee smiled. "Hang in there, Aang." She patted his shoulder again and rose to her feet.

"Wait." He held her hand, and sat her back down. "There's something in this, isn't there?"

"It's an herb to help you sleep." Ty Lee nodded. "Azula thought you'd want some rest."

He took a sip of the broth. It was delicious.

"I suppose it can't be that bad, if it just helps me with sleep." Ty Lee offered him a smile before knocking on the door, and being led out.

Gazing at the now empty bowls, the lights began to flicker again before turning off; and he faded again into sleep.

...

_Aang opened his eyes and found himself standing in utter darkness. Nothing was visible behind the black veil that blinded him, but he was aware that he stood in a room, as still as his own breath._

_The smell of burning incense entered his nostrils. An unseen smoke wrapped around him, moving like a tempting touch, twisting around his leg, and creeping up his body._

_The smoke became heavier, gaining substance, and mass. Her figure emerged behind him, and wrapped her arms across his chest. Her heated breath fell on his neck, and all he could do, was stand and listen to her rhythmic breathing._

_The incense aroma changed into a sweet perfume. The smoke began to solidify, and took a familiar female form. He tensed, but felt his body relax. Five, warm, sapphire fingertips graced his cheek, and pushed his face to his left. He felt the embrace of her alluring kiss. She pulled back, and bit his bottom lip, pulling him towards her. He leaned closer, almost begging her to take his lips again._

_A flash of blue flames broke the darkness. And gave him a brief view of the temptation that haunted his senses._

_The crackling flames began to whisper in her voice. A soothing song that eased his mind from all pain, and all obligation._

_**I can give you what you want.** _

_**But you have to let go of what you have.** _

_**Break the bonds that bind you to her.** _

_**And I will set you free.** _

...

He awoke from his nightmare...or dream...or vision, whatever it may have been, but couldn't catch his breath. His fist wrapped around a porcelain bowl, and in a surge of frustration, threw it, letting it shatter into pieces as it crashed into the wall.

He saw that some of the light yellow fires that lit the candles, were now burning blue. A pure sapphire that he had seen in his sleep.

He has seen the same hue on Azula's fingertips. And even...

_Even in Katara's eyes..._

The lights came on, and the door opened.

"What happened?" The Guard stuck his head in.

"Nightmares." Aang pointed to the jagged porcelain shards scattered amongst the floor. He stared at Aang, and offered a reply that even the Avatar didn't expect.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to turn on the lights?"

"Thanks." Aang blew a soft wind that snuffed out the lit flames. He took note that the Guard didn't seem to mind, or even notice the wind.

"You have another visitor." The door opened, and Mai stepped through.

"Did you sleep well?" Any form of enthusiasm or interest that Mai hoped to convey didn't reach him.

"No." He answered in the same tone that she had posed the question in.

"I didn't think so." She stood before him with folded arms. "Azula's not going to let you rest easy."

"Yeah...Tell me about it." He shook his head. "No, really. Tell me about it. What's she doing?"

"Alright. Ty Lee told me that you're having a hard time trusting us, so I'll do you a favor." She pulled up a chair, and sat down in front of him. "Does the term 'sweet dreams' bring back any memories?"

"That's what Azula's message was to me when I was moved here." Aang nodded.

"And you've been having some interesting dreams, haven't you?" Her voice lowered into a whisper. "Think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"She put you in a room with no lights, she fed you food that enhances your dreams. What did you see?"

He shook his head, not wanting to recall.

"We can't do much to help you, but try your best to hang on. Don't give into what she's doing to you. Help is on the way."

"What are you telling me, not to sleep?" He felt even more exhausted than before, despite the hours of "rest" he received.

"I'm not telling you what to do, just what's happening to you."

"Right. Right, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "So, could I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"When you were arguing with Azula about this person you loved." He looked for any sort of indication of affection in her expression, a slight blush, a furrowed brow, a sudden breath of surprise, but found nothing. "Is that why you're helping me?"

"First of all, I don't love him I just  _hate him less_  than everyone else. And secondly, yes, he is the majority of why I'm helping you." She shrugged, and began leaving. Her last words of advice to him were: "Oh, and be prepared, she's coming to visit again tonight."

"I'll be waiting."

_Wait._ He thought to himself,  _did she just say "tonight?" Have I been sleeping all day?_ His own exhaustion answered him. Surveying the room, he came to his only conclusion.

_All I can do is wait._

The lights went out again.

...

_He was laying on the same bed he had fallen asleep in. He wasn't on an unnamed beach, nor was he in a nondescript abyss. He was laying on his back, in a comfortable bed, in a room lit by a blue light that shone from the candles._

_Her footsteps echoed in the room._

_"You're awake?" Her voice wrapped around his ears. "You were...expecting me?"_

_"Yes." He sat up, and saw her standing before him in a black towel, wrapped around her tight enough to emphasize her curves within the blue light, making it look like her lean, beautiful body was covered in a mere shadow. Her long, ebony hair was wet, and draped down her shoulders._

_"But I don't think that's all," she leaned in towards him, and took his lips into an embrace. He leaned back as she urged him to, and felt his breath leave him as she bit his bottom lip. "I think...You were...Waiting for me."_

_"I didn't have a choi-"_

_"You keep telling yourself that. You keep insisting to yourself that this is nothing but a nightmare. But I'll let you in on a secret..."_

_Her sharp nails began sliding down his chest._

_"This isn't a nightmare." She continued to slide her hand down his leg..._

_..._

"This, is a fantasy." Her hand hovered over his erection. "Your fantasy." She whispered into his ear. "And it's happening. Right now."

His head flew back and sunk into the mattress as she took hold of him.  _This isn't what I want._  He thought to himself. But the pulses from his heart disagreed.

"This isn't like before, Avatar. You can move, you can stop me if you want." She smiled as his raised hand fell back to the floor. "My dear Avatar, what is it that you want?"

"...I don't want to be your prisoner anymore." He managed through broken breaths.

"Then..." She tossed the towel onto the floor, straddled herself over him, and whispered into his ear. "...I will set you free. Just ask me." Azula's tongue ran across her violet stained lips in her captivating grin.

He bit his lip, looked into her fiery golden eyes, and hated himself for what he was going to say.

"Please...Please, Princess Azula...Set me free."

"It's my pleasure." She held him erect in her hand, and began to lower herself onto him. He shuddered and felt her own body rumble at the contact as she planted her hands into his chest.

Azula moaned as she lowered herself further onto him, letting him move deeper into her. With the tantalizing grin, she moved her hips in a torturous, and teasing, slow motion.

He closed his eyes, trying to draw his focus away from the agonizing pleasure that served as a temptress against his will.

Azula was going to break him.

He had to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where I directly ask you, the reader for help. You know what I mean when I say "outlast" don't you? Good. We're all adults here (hopefully). Let's stay mature about it.
> 
> A) If Aang endures, send the word "Resistance" as the subject line to wanderingrurouni@hotmail.com.
> 
> B) If Aang submits, send the word "Submission" as the subject line to wanderingrurouni@hotmail.com.
> 
> If you don't want to send an email, then please cast your vote via Private Message, and please, only by Private Message.
> 
> Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.
> 
> Let's enjoy this experiment while it lasts, shall we?
> 
> Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Captivity, Part IV: The Avatar Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang fails to keep his composure, and falls directly into Azula's trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resistance: 1 Vote
> 
> Submission: 5 Votes
> 
> I posed a question, and you provided an answer.
> 
> This chapter, Aang submits.
> 
> I bought, and read some Erotica this weekend.
> 
> Be warned, this is unlike anything you have read from me before.

_Aang closed his eyes, trying his best to pull away. He wanted out. No. He_ _**knew** _ _he wanted out. He_ _**needed** _ _to get out. This was wrong. This was against everything that he was taught. This was against everything that he stood for._

_"Don't lie to yourself." He heard a voice behind him. "Stop resisting." Aang turned to see a mirror image of himself, illuminated in red. "She's beautiful. She's alluring. She's forbidden. And that's why you want her."_

_"Don't listen to him!" Aang turned to see himself, this time, glowing sapphire. "This isn't what you were taught! This is wrong! Fight the temptation!" He commanded._

_"Don't listen to him." Footsteps echoed around. "He isn't real, he's an illusion. He's what you_ _**think** _ _you should want, not what you_ _**really** _ _want." The scarlet copy's voice grew louder, and began to drown out the other's voice. "It's what you want._ _**Give in** _ _."_

_"No!" A faint whisper came from the panicking blue Avatar. "You can't!" the pleas from him were becoming quieter. "Think about_ _**her!** _ _Remember_ _**her!** _ _Remember-" His voice vanished._

_"You can't stop thinking about her, can you?" The red Avatar asked. "She's beautiful, and you can't resist."_

_Aang nodded, and the red Avatar faded._

…

He opened his eyes, and saw her towering above him, smiling with a beautiful, mocking grin. Azula still held him erect in her hand, but had stopped tempting him with the sweet heat between her legs that he craved.

"I love that look on your face, Avatar." Azula's tone was as playful as it was malicious. "It's like you want this..." She ran her hand through her raven hair, slid her tongue along her palm, and created a glistening trail to the space between her legs.

Aang's ears absorbed her moans, watching her rub her clitoris with a single finger. She shuddered before him, with a liquid dripping down, falling onto his pelvis.

"Don't make me beg." He whimpered. She raised an eyebrow, a slow, wide smile took her lips. She leaned in closer to him; bending over, and teasing him more, rubbing against his even harder erection.

"Just...Just one more time, Avatar. For me." She puckered her lips, and took on a deceiving look of innocence.

"Please, Azula. I need you." He begged. "I need you. Now." She moved her soaking fingers to his lips, an offer that he took without hesitation.

"Not yet." she offered him one last torturous nudge against his erection before moving off. "First, I want you to show me how much you want me."

"Anything." He pleaded.

"Close your eyes." She commanded. A blunt pain pressed his arms down deeper into the mattress. "Okay. Now you can look." Aang opened his eyes to see her towering above him, a pressure building as she sat down on his chest. She presented him with a full view of her body. "You've done this before, haven't you?" She traced a line down the tattoo that adorned his head. "Make me feel good..." Her hand slid against the liquid on his pelvis, and took hold of him. "And I'll make you feel good."

She lowered herself further. The heat that radiated from between her thighs grew upon him, bearing down against his face. With a breath, he took in her scent, and couldn't resist any more.

Sticking out his tongue, he moved it against her, up one side and then returning down. Her moans from the pleasure he was giving her only encouraged him. He felt her grip loosen, her other resting on the crown of his head, pulling him closer.

He closed his eyes, savoring in the moment, her beauty, her scent, her taste. Azula gasped for air, and he knew that he was pleasing her. He couldn't stop now.

She mumbled his name as he continued, wrapping his lips around his teeth, he took her clitoris between them. She yelped in surprise, and struggled to breath as he flicked his tongue against the nub of flesh he held in his lips. She called out his name as she reached the peak of orgasm.

Her grip around him failed, she leaned forward, and supporting herself on the wall, he felt her climax, a sweet fluid ran down his chin.

"I promised to return the favor. Let me show you something." Her hand slid down again, and took a gentle grasp. Heat built in his core, and with a flash of lightning in her palm, he felt his nerves tighten, and felt an overwhelming orgasm. His head sunk into the mattress, and his eyes clenched shut. The searing heat that passed through his muscles and nerves was almost painful. But soon relaxed, and he felt his mind wash over in bliss.

What he felt was so intense, he was unsure of what happened afterward. But when he came to, he realized that she had cleaned him up, and was facing away from him. Azula held him erect again, and descended. He struggled to catch his breath as the warmth and tightness pulled him further in.

She let out a gasp, the strength the hold her up left her, and she fell backwards. He brought his hands up, and caught her in a soft bubble of air before laying her down onto his chest.

Azula's rested her head next to his. Five sapphire fingers touched his cheek, and urged him to turn towards her. He followed her command, and met her lips again. When she broke away, he saw her smile, but this smile seemed different, not malicious like he usually saw her, but loving.

She called out his name as he thrust himself deeper. She closed her eyes, and took in desperate gasps for air. He felt her hand take a weakened grip around his wrist, and guide it down her toned stomach. He rested his finger on the swollen nub of pleasure that she directed him to, and began circling it with a gentle motion.

Her cries for him intensified as he moved, both thrusting his hips into her, and caressing her at the same time. She wrapped her fingers around his other wrist, and guided it up her body this time to her chest. His hand fell onto her voluptuous left breast. It fit his hand like a glove, feeling firm, but soft. She cried out his name in a breath that seemed to be lost, pulled him into another kiss, and cried his name in a muffled voice as he touched her.

She cried his name, and caressed his tongue as she climaxed. Her moans echoed within him, as he felt his own climax. He pulsed inside her, and she fell back, resting her head into his neck, taking in deep, desperate breaths.

"I'll let you know something else." She whispered after breaking away from another kiss. "There's a legend about the Fùrén Yuu. Spirits who would pleasure men in their dreams, and take their souls in the process."

He listened, both with interest, and fear.

"Tell me, were you able to resist this Fùrén Yuu?"

He thought about her question.

"…No, I wasn't."

...

"Okay, Sugar Queen, are you ready?!" Toph shouted.

"Bring it on!" Katara replied.

Back at the Western Air Temple, the members of Team Avatar were preparing for their planned assault on the Boiling Rock. Zuko was still waiting for a messenger hawk from Mai. Sokka and Suki were practicing takedowns on each other. Even Appa and Momo had returned.

With a slam of her foot, Toph summoned a boulder the size of a monumental pillar. Katara responded by bringing her hands up, and holding them in place.

Toph froze, leaving her pillar to fall back into the hole that it came from.

"Damn it, Katara!" Toph shouted. "Your bloodbending isn't fair!"

"You just have to make due with what you got." Katara replied.

"Yeah...Cheap shit." Toph folded her arms and pouted. Katara grinned.

In the distance, they heard the faint sound of flapping, a hawk entered their sights. Zuko held out a hand, accepted the bird onto his forearm, and took the piece of parchment attached to its leg. It stepped up onto his shoulder, where it sat, awaiting orders.

Katara watched as he unraveled the paper, and felt his heart panic as his eyes widened.

"What is it?" She ran up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Both Katara and Toph knew that Zuko was trying to hide the truth. Even Sokka and Suki could tell from his tone of voice and the sweat beads that fell from his brow.

"Give me the note, Zuko." Katara held out her hand.

"You don't want to read it." Zuko replied, and folded the parchment before stuffing it into his shirt.

"I'm not going to play games with you." He still refused. "Fine!" She brought her hands up, they saw his posture tighten, and he walked forward as Katara commanded.

"Wait! Don't!" He handed the note to her himself, and then fell onto the ground, unable to move his legs.

"You'll get better in a while. Don't worry." She reassured him, and then folded the note open. "The breath is broken. It has fallen to fire. It has lost its will." She looked down at it, and then at him. "What does it mean?"

"I-I don't know." He replied.

"You'd really benefit if you could lie without stuttering, Zuko." She answered back. "Tell me what it means.  _Now_."

"Fine." He took a deep breath. "Azula's gotten to him. She's broken him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's probably been torturing him for days now." Toph created a chair, picking him up from the ground. "Thanks." He said before returning his gaze to Katara. "He's probably been deprived of sleep, starved, beaten, all of that. And even worse..."

"What could be worse than that?" Sokka interrupted.

"A technique that my Great-grandfather, Sozin, developed. But it hasn't been used in a hundred years...At least not publicly."

"Tell us what it is, already!" Toph shouted. Zuko brought out a hand, and gathered lightning in his palm.

"Sozin used it to sway his political enemies. He obtained information from spies, and to spread agents loyal to the Fire Nation across the world." Zuko took another breath. "With this technique, he could 're-educate' anyone by manipulating the electricity in their brains." The lightning disappeared as he brought a finger to his temple. "Implanting false memories. Erasing real memories, and even planting ideas, and images into someone's subconscious mind. Altering their will, changing what they want."

"You're telling me that Azula could make Aang forget that he's the Avatar?"

"Not only that, she could make him not want to be the Avatar. She could make him associate suffering with the idea of the Avatar, but on a subconscious level. He'd never be able to overcome the fear. He'd never realize it was fake, because to him, it doesn't exist."

"If that's the case, then we need to go, now!" Katara shouted. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take this slow, Katara. Okay? We can't be rash about this." Sokka spoke.

"How can you say that to me?!" She pushed away his hand and shouted in a voice that was cracking. The others looked away as tears began to well up in her eyes. "What if...What if she makes him forget me?"

Sokka had no words to comfort her, but instead, opened his arms to take her into an embrace.

"We just need some time." He tried to calm her.

Zuko scribbled a note down, and wrapped it onto the hawk's leg before sending it away.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Toph smacked a fist into her palm at the sudden revelation. "Why don't we just get your bloodbending down, and then you just do what you did in Ba Sing Se! Twist any bad guys into pretzels, and let them stew in their own sauce!" They looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? It's not like you haven't done it before!" She turned away at the thoughts they had about her.

Katara took a deep breath, letting her tears dry, she looked at Zuko.

"When I get my hands on your sister. Nothing is going to stop me." A tight fist wrapped around the collar of his shirt, he looked away in fear, and reluctance. "Nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I get it." He mumbled. She turned, and walking towards Appa and Momo, let her footfalls echo against the cliff side.

...

Katara tossed and turned all night, unable to close her eyes for even the shortest amount of time. Thoughts, and doubts kept ringing in her head.

She couldn't take it. What she did know was that he wasn't at the Boiling Rock yet, he was still in the zeppelin that Azula held him in. Zuko had mentioned that the prison was headed by another man, and Azula wouldn't settle for a lesser seat of power. No one in the Fire Nation would. They were all ambitious, blinded by ambition, and only cared for what they wanted without regard for others.

The anger in her was boiling over.

That's when she looked over at the sleeping air bison...

She could leave.

She could save Aang.

Right here.

Right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) If Katara leaves, send the phrase "No Time Left"(without quotes) as the subject line to wanderingrurouni@hotmail.com.
> 
> B) If Katara stays, send the phrase "Too Little, Too Late"(without quotes) as the subject line to wanderingrurouni@hotmail.com.
> 
> If you don't want to send an email, then please cast your vote via Private Message, and please, only by Private Message.
> 
> Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.
> 
> Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.(If no votes are made for 4 days, then I will begin writing the chapter.)
> 
> Let's not blow this out of proportion just because I used the word "clitoris." Thanks, stay Mature.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. No Time Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara goes solo (for better or for worse) into enemy territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Time Left: 6 Vote(s)
> 
> Too Little, Too Late: 2 Vote(s)
> 
> Thanks for voting!

_I could leave. I_ _ **should**_ _leave_. Katara thought to herself.  _If no one wants to help me save Aang, then I'll do it by myself._  She shot a scowl towards her friends who still slept, disappointed at how indecisive they were.  _If we don't do something now, we won't get another chance._

With careful steps Katara walked over to Appa, never making asound. Using water, she blurred the impacts of her footsteps, just in case Toph picked up the vibrations.

"Appa..." She patted the furry arrow on the bison's forehead. Appa let out a low roar as he opened his eyes. "Shh..." She calmed him. "It's okay, Appa. Do you know what we're going to do? We're going to save Aang. Right now." He roared and licked her hand. "Okay." She climbed up his shoulder "Here we come, Aang. Yip! Yip!" She whispered, and Appa took to the air.

For what seemed like hours, Appa flew south with Katara in his saddle. The bison roared, and Katara awoke to a golden horizon. She peaked over the leather saddle, and through the bison's horns to lay eyes on a huge balloon that was wider than any iceberg she had seen in the South Pole. Appa descended, and hanging from that monstrous balloon, was an equally large...she didn't know what to call it. All she knew was that it was a prison, a flying prison that Aang was being held in. And she was going to free him.

"Lower, Appa." She instructed. They flew right next to the black ashen building that the zeppelin held. A golden light shined in the floating building, but there were no guards in sight. Towards the back end of the zeppelin, there was a railing, and a single door. "Over there." She directed, Appa flew next to the railing, and Katara took a tight grip on the cold steel. She jumped the railing, and heard the cracking of the door's hinges. "Get above the zeppelin, Appa! Someone's coming!" She whispered, and leaned up against the wall.

The door opened as the shadow grew over her. It swayed over, blocking her vision, a Fire Nation soldier entered her sights. Katara's heart stopped for a second, she managed to take calm, quiet, deep breaths while biting her lip.

"Why do I have to sit out here?" He mumbled to himself. "It's not like anyone is going to infiltrate us from the sky." He straightened his posture, and Katara felt her heart jump out of her chest. "Nah. Couldn't be."

Katara looked over at the still open door, it bobbed back and forth, and slid her foot against the black steel. She looked at the guard, and then at the door.

She had no choice, she couldn't be caught, not now. Her face hardened, and her posture loosened. A few silent steps, and she stood behind him.

"Hey." She called to him

"Huh?" He turned. "Who the-?"

Katara pushed her arms forward, and shoved him off the railing. She looked down into the clouds, watching the lone soldier scream cries of terror as he fell.

_I'm sorry._ Katara cringed and looked away as he disappeared from view. She shook her head and steeled herself again.  _This isn't the time for that._  She reached into her pocket, squeezing the bison whistle she brought with her, and saw Appa's feet as he ascended. Her shaking hand gasped the door handle, and she stepped through.

She entered a single hallway, that split into two directions some fifty feet from where she stood. If someone was to turn towards her now, it would all be over. At the sides of the long hallway, there were doors that led to various rooms.

_Maybe I can hide in-_

The door next to her began to open, her blood stiffened, and she watched, wordless, as another guard began to walk down the hall. She waited for him to walk a few feet before she turned into the room.

It was empty. And it was a barracks.

_Perfect._  Katara thought to herself. _I'll just go undercover now._  She closed the door behind her, and locked it. After only minutes of searching, she found all components of a uniform. The suit was oversized, and the armor was overbearing, but what other choice did she have?

She wore the heavy armor, and stumbled under its weight. Sweat dripped down her forehead into her eyes.

"They let you off of guard duty already? Who's replacing you outside?" A voice came. Katara took a panicked, deep breath to gather her thoughts. She cleared her throat, and deepened her voice as low as she could.

"Y-Yeah, I'm on break." Katara answered.

"Are you sick? Your voice sounds deeper than usual." He stepped up, and began rummaging through his own locker.

"Yeah..." Katara coughed. "It's the air. Too thin up here, you know?" She hopefully recovered.

"Yeah, I get it. But you know, what Princess Azula says, goes."

"Everything she says law, right?" She spoke, and saw him remove his helmet with a raised eyebrow.

"Right..."

"I...I mean, of course! No one questions what the Fire Princess says, right?" She answered back, perhaps too eager to cover up her harsher tone.

"Yeah..." He replied. "I think you need to meet with the Princess. Let's go." He picked up Katara by her arm and dragged her up.

"No wait...! Just let me explain!" She broke from him.

"You aren't Chong! Who are you?"

"Okay...Just let me expl-"

Katara closed her fist, and let him choke in the grasp of breathlessness. He collapsed, she forced him into the locker, and closed it behind her as she left the room.

She tried to catch her breath, under the heavy armor, and the oppressive heat, she was still sweating more than she could remember, but tried her best to keep focus.

_I've got to find Aang_. She kept telling herself. Her vision was becoming foggy, she heard footsteps around her, and the rumbling of what sounded like a legion of soldiers marching in place.

"Hey!" The hairs on the back of her neck stood. "What are you doing? Your missing out on training exercises!" Another masked guard patted her on the back. "If you're not present Azula's wrath will be unforgiving."

"Right." Katara replied in a deep voice. "Lead the way."

She followed them to a large room, where numerous guard were stationed, by her count, at least fifty, if not more. She fell in line with them, and facing forward, watched as Azula walked into view.

"My. My. My." She spoke to her soldiers. "Quite a pathetic lot, aren't you?" Azula began pointing at each guard, as if she were counting them. "Only fifty-nine of you? Where's number sixty?"

Katara felt a shock run up her spine, and her muscles became tight as she fell over.

"Oh! There's our little intruder!" Azula shouted. Katara heard footsteps running towards her, and saw a full view of Azula's golden eyes and evil smirk. "We meet again."

...

Katara woke up, her arms bound to her sides against a wall. She looked up to face a large bed, and a door surrounded by a steel cage that burned in a superheated orange. She shook her head, and cleared her vision.

"Look who decided to join the Avatar." Azula's poisonous voice entered her ears. "The Southern Water Tribe peasant that he loved...once."

Katara stared a hole into her golden eyes.

"No reply? I'm giving you the pleasure of an audience. Go ahead, ask me anything." Katara tried to bend Azula's blood, but found her own fingers bound in open palms, unable to move. "Go on. Anything, all the questions you have. Oh, I know, you probably have questions on how I managed to capture you. Feel this?" A shock ran up Katara's spine, and her body fell limp again. "Most guards are trained to withstand the smallest shock, but not you." She smirked. "Now, any questions you may have. Let's hear them."

"How do I know you're being honest?" Katara breathed out.

"Think about it. What did you try to do to me in Ba Sing Se? Oh that's right. You said that you'd kill me. Slowly."

"Are you going to do the same to me?"

"Oh No. I'm not  _that_ demented." She mocked.

"What are you going to do then? Force me to stay here until I die?"

"You are _really_  hostile, do you know that?" Katara grimaced as Azula spoke. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't be speaking to you right now."

"..."

"You can see it, can't you? You can see what the little blind earthbender sees. You can feel it, bloodbender. Am I lying?" Katara could hear Azula's heart beat. "Once more, I'm not going to kill you." It was the truth.

"Then why am I here?" Katara choked out.

"That's a good question. Why are you here?"

Katara bit down on her lip.

"Come on now, let's be civil, I answered your question. Now you answer mine." Katara's lips didn't move, she saw Azula's expression change . "You want to be that way, then fine." Azula sighed. She placed her hand on Katara's side.

Another shock.

"I came to save Aang.' Katara blurted out to her own surprise.

"Really? You thought you could save him on your own? How foolish. What kind of idiot decided that it was a good idea to send you out here alone?"Azula laughed. "Unless...Who else is with you?" She brought her hand to Katara's side again.

"Appa. But no one else. " Katara's flinched in pain.

"Interesting." Azula smirked. "We'll have to catch ourselves a bison. I'm sure Aang would love to see his old friend."

"Where is he?" Katara begged.

"He's in a safe place, and he's  _happy_  to be there. You spend too much energy worrying about him. You should be more concerned about yourself."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, for one." Azula sat down on the bed. "I want to get to know you, Katara." She leaned in closer. "What would you have done if you had succeeded in your I'll-concieved plan? Taken him back to little Zuzu? Have him train under an inferior tutor to face the strongest firebender alive?" Azula shook her head and began to giggle. "I'll let you in on the truth." Her pulse was steady. "I am the best firebending master for him. I will train him, with my tutelage, he will defeat the Fire Lord, and bring peace to the World once again."

"You had your chance to train him! But instead you choose to capture him and hold him in this prison! Why?!" Katara shouted.

"Because, I love him. And that love is what feeds the fire in my heart. And soon, his love for me will do the same for him. Sure, it took a little _convincing,_ but he eventually came around." she laughed at the vulgar pun.

"You bitch!" Katara spat. "You didn't..." Another shock ran up her spine.

"If you were smart, you would watch your language in my presence!" Katara struggled to breath as Azula's tirade continued. "I could have ended you, but I let you live. You have no idea, how much of a bitch  _I can really be."_  She released her hand, and Katara gasped for breath. "I try to be nice to you, and you return my kindness with hostility? Fine." With a snap of her fingers, Katara's bonds disappeared into the wall, and she fell to the ground. "You want to play games? I'll beat you _every fucking time!"_  Azula delivered a kick that forced the little air in Katara's lungs out. "Lock her up, if she manages to escape, you're dead."

"Yes, Princess." The guard answered.

When Katara woke up, she was alone in the room. She looked at the gloves that held her hands.

_Flimsy._  She thought to herself. She bit down into the leather, and began to pull it apart.

...

"Katara's gone!" Toph shouted while springing out of bed.

"What?!" Sokka shot up to his feet and scanned the area. "Appa's gone too!" He shouted.

"Unbelievable." Zuko facepalmed.

"No, she wouldn't..." Suki sulked.

"Apparently, she would." Toph replied.

"We've got to go, now!" Sokka warned. "Who knows what kind of trouble she could be in!" He ran towards the deflated War Balloon. "Zuko, help me out here!"

"Right." Zuko nodded, and began blowing fire into the balloon.

"You're going alone?" Suki asked.

"Zuko and I will go, you two stay here, a smaller team will move faster."

"Yeah, be careful out there."

"Well be back soon."

...

Katara sat in solitude for the next few hours, she had tried to approach the door, but the heat was too hot for her to even have a hope of opening the searing exit. But what she had figured out, was that the steel was only heated, it didn't actually burn the skin. Maybe she could will the pain away. Maybe she could...

The door clicked, and she scurried back towards the bed. A young woman dressed in a single piece of fabric walked in with a tray of food. The guard watching over the room followed.

"Get back." He commanded. Katara moved away. The woman walked into the room with a tray of food, smiled, and placed it onto the bed. Without a single word, she turned and exited. Katara took a step forward.

"Enjoy the food that the Princess offers." The guard commanded before he turned to leave.

That's when Katara saw her chance. The servant girl seemed to be unaware of her surroundings, focused on nothing else around her. Surely it was a result of Sozin's technique that Zuko described. She took her chance, and threw her arms forth. The guard froze, his muscles stiff, his lips, unmoving. He couldn't even call for help as Katara held his throat closed.

She remembered Hama's words, and let her own captors unlock the cell they held her in. She made sure to lock the cell afterward to prevent any intrusions as she put her plan to work. She'd still need time, but this was the best chance she had.

The armor was too cumbersome for her to wear, but the servant girls only wore a single piece of white fabric, wrapped around themselves like a toga. She noticed the smaller blanket on her bed, and proceeded to wrap it around herself.

But that wasn't the only thing she needed. Azula must've informed the guards on how she looked like. She entered the bathroom, and gathered water into the sink. She waved her hands up, sharpened the ice into a blade, and chopped off her long hair to the length of her neck. People could mistake her for Suki if her skin was lighter, even if it was messier than the Kiyoshi Warrior's own hair.

_It's my best shot._  She thought before forcing the guard to open the door, picking up the tray of food, she stepped out. When she looked upon the long hallway, she threw her makeshift hood over her head, and walked among the guards as if she was one of the faceless servants.

"Excuse me, sir." She stopped a patrol. "The Princess has ordered me to bring this food to her special prisoner. Do you know where his room is?" She bowed her head to him, hiding her blue eyes as best she could.

"The one with the tattoos?" Katara nodded. "Of course, take this hallway down, and make a right, from there it's the last room. Ask the guard to let you in, and he'll open the door for you." He instructed.

"Thank you." She bowed lower, her plan had worked.

"No problem, carry on."

...

"I'm here for the prisoner's breakfast." Katara stuttered, her head still bowed low.

"Of course, Madam." The guard opened the door for her.

"Azula asked for me to spend some extra time with him. No disturbances, please."

"As you wish." Katara stepped through the door, and heard it close behind her.

...

He heard the door crash as he started into the carpet.

"Just leave it on the table, please." He spoke without turning around.

Katara couldn't believe that she was looking at him. It seemed like forever since she laid eyes on her beloved Avatar. She felt her sinuses building, and her tears gathering.

"Are...Are you okay?" He turned to face her. Her skin was darker than the usual girl that came in, but that didn't excuse him from being caring. He lowered his head, to try and get a better look at her obscured face.

"I'm...I'm okay." She answered. "It's just..." she placed the tray onto the table, and held her hood with both hands.

"Wait..." The voice was familiar. He stood, and took her soft hands in his. A softness that he hadn't felt in forever. "There's no way..." He lifted his hands, and with a gentle motion, removed the hood, letting it fall behind her.

Her hands gasped his black robe, and pulled him into a passionate embrace. Her lips pressed against him, and his knees buckled. She followed him down onto the bed, and laid on top of his bare chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso in a tight embrace, threatening to never let go.

"It's so good to see you again, Aang." Her tears dropped down his chest.

"Unbelievable. This must be a dream." He rested his hand on her back, and brought her close. She stood and sat next to him. Her eyes still flowing with tears. "What are you doing here, Katara?"

"This isn't a dream." He pinched himself to be sure.

"Okay. So why are you here? This is dangerous."

I came to break you out of here." She wiped away the drying tears. "We need to go."

"Not yet." He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much, Katara." He pulled back again. "But I can't go."

"Why are you saying this? What did Azula do to you?" He looked away. "Mai told us that she broke you, that she destroyed your will, is that true?" He looked away.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I was too weak. That's why I need you to leave. Now. Please, I just want you to be safe. That's all I've ever wanted." Katara's eyes widened. "Azula won't hurt me. I mean, look at me." He held out his arms. "No bruises, no scars, nothing. Please, for me, just go back to the Western Air Temple."

"But-"

"She hasn't done anything yet." He brought her eyes to his. And kissed her again. "I love you, Katara. And nothing will ever change that."

She was hesitant as she offered her answer.

"Okay. If that's what you want." She hugged him again, and turned towards the door.

The door knob turned, and stopped her in her tracks.

"We've got no time left, hide!" Aang grabbed Katara's hand, and pulled her into the bathroom. "Stay quiet. Whatever happens,  _don't come out_." He closed the door behind him, and sat down again on the bed. Katara cracked open the door, and peaked through the small opening.

She watched Azula grab his shoulder, and pull him down flat into his back. He gave no protest to her actions.

Aang felt a shock, and as it always was, his muscles went limp.

"She's in here, isn't she?" Azula laid herself next to him, and moved closer. "Tell the truth now." She whispered.

Aang took a deep breath.

'I don't know what you're talking about. " He replied. 'There's no one else here."

"Come now, my little Avatar. You know you have the sweetest tells when you lie. You Air Nomads are always so kind, caring, and honest. You couldn't lie to save your life. Let alone someone else's" His expression remained stern. Her grin widened. "Very well, if she isn't watching us, then let's just keep this meeting a secret, between you, and me..."

Her hand began sliding down his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) If Katara stays hidden from Azula send the phrase "The Consequences of Inaction" (without quotes) as the subject line to wanderingrurouni@hotmail.com. (Azulaang yay!)
> 
> B) If Katara reveals herself to confront Azula send the phrase "The Consequences of Impulse" (without quotes) as the subject line to wanderingrurouni@hotmail.com. (Azulaang nay!)
> 
> If you don't want to send an email, then please cast your vote via Private Message, and please, only by Private Message. If you've voted before via PM, just send another message.
> 
> Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.
> 
> Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.(If no votes are made for 4 days, then I will begin writing the chapter.)


	17. The Consequences of Inaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara learns the secret that Aang desperately tried to keep from her. In the most explicit way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I open up the polls for a week per chapter, so you must be wondering how I managed to write a chapter within a few hours?  
> Truth is, I didn't, by the third day of voting, the count was 7-2, and in the last few days it only jumped up an extra 3 votes. 
> 
> That's the usual case, when the frontrunner is so far ahead, you bet your money on it.

"A secret, just between you...and me." She whispered into his ear. Her palm rested on his chest, his heart rate quickened when he saw her stop, and look towards the bathroom door.

Her nails pushed into his chest as she returned to her feet.  _Oh no_. He thought to himself. Turning his head, he watched as she walked to where Katara was hiding.

"Like I said." Azula slammed the door shut, a stream of electricity crackled down her arm into the doorknob. " _This is a secret, just between you and me_." She winked at him.

His head fell back, in relief, fear, anticipation, and regret. He couldn't move, he couldn't protest, he couldn't escape. There was nothing he could do.

Or... Was it that...

_There was nothing he wanted to do?_

...

Katara heard her poisonous words through the thin wooden door.

 _Secret? Azula can't mean...?_  She thought to herself. The door slammed against its frame, Katara jumped at the sound, but did not reveal her presence. Although it seemed obvious by now, that Azula was well aware that Katara was in the bathroom.

She couldn't hear anything else after that. But she did notice a small spark skip across the brass doorknob.

Katara reached out to it, and with only a few inches between them, she felt a shock run through her arm, and slapped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes clenched as she bit her lip. It felt like she had just stuck her arm into a bonfire, and let it burn for hours.

That confirmed it. Azula knew everything.

When the fire subsided, she felt the pain-filled tears run down her cheeks.

_I'm stuck here now, but..._

She gathered her tears into a small spike, and began drilling a small hole into the door.

...

Azula turned around, and took a slow stride towards him. A slow, seductive stride, swaying her hips with every step.

"You see, Aang." She crawled next to him, and laid on her side. Resting her head in her hand, her grin widened. "I tried my best to be nice, and to change. I really did. But some people didn't let me, they all thought that I was a heartless, evil, demented psychopath." She brought her lips together into her familiar expression of innocence. "You don't know how sad that makes me."

"How sad does it make you?" He answered in a flat tone, and turned to the ceiling.

"It made me so sad, that I couldn't admit to a young Avatar, that I loved him." She took two fingers to his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "Instead, I had to do something so manipulative, and disgusting that I just...I just became the evil person that they thought I was. " Azula slid her hand across his bare chest, and pushed away the sash that was draped over his shoulder, revealing his toned, yet thin, torso. "I just want honesty." Her silken, raven hair draped across his chest when she laid her head above his heart. "Just let this little bit of honesty be our…little…secret."

Something felt strange.

Something had changed.

"What can I do to ease your pain, my Princess?"

"Just answer one question for me, honestly...Do you love me?"

"I do. I love you." She nestled her ear closer to his heart.

"Even after I've done all of these things for you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Even after all of this…I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with you."

"You mean it?" She met his eyes, he saw brightness within them that he hadn't seen since the day he released her from the dark, dingy cell in Ba Sing Se.

"I mean it." He answered.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"You don't have to apologize. I only wish that I could wrap my arms around you."

"That can be arranged." She smiled, and placed her hand on his chest. A shock occurred, with a smile, he did just as he said, and wrapped his arms around her. She buried herself deeper into the embrace of her Avatar.

"Do you know what I want most?" He asked.

"What do you want most?" She replied. His hands slipped down to her wrists, he took a firm grip on them. Her eyes told him that she was shocked and aroused when he turned her onto her back, and held her arms down at her wrists.

"I want you, Azula."

...

Katara fell to the floor when she heard him utter those words. There's no way. She stared through the hole she drilled, and saw Aang holding Azula down on the bed.

This isn't Aang. He would never do this. He wouldn't lie to me. Would he?

He had told her that Azula never done anything to brainwash him.

_So...This whole time..._

A small stand of lightning skipped across her arm.

_...He was lying to me..._

Distraught, disheartened, and disoriented, Katara turned away from her self-fashioned peephole, sat down on the cold tiled floor, and pulled her knees into her chest, cradling herself.

"I should have never come here." She whispered.

Katara turned away from the door, she couldn't bear to watch this anymore.

...

"Is the tension killing you?" She teased. "just do as I say...Let go of my hands." His grip on her loosened. "Very good. Now, sit down. And close your eyes."

He heard the buttons of her top popping, one by one.

"Is the tension building?" Her sharp nails pushed into his shoulder blades, her hands rested on his shoulders, and began to descend across his chest. "Does it hurt when the wait is so long?" Her breath caressed his ear as she taunted him.

"It's worse than torture." He whispered back.

"Let me bring you relief. There is nothing that brings me more pleasure than seeing you happy, my little Avatar." His head dropped.

"Please, make me happy, Princess Azula." He begged.

"I would love to, Aang." His heart jumped when Azula pushed herself into his back, feeling her voluptuous breasts sink into him, while her hand slid into his robe.

"How's that feel?" She whispered. Her hands wrapped around him, caressing him in her usual torturous, slow motion. Her cold hands building heat as she touched him. He threw his head back, and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

She took his reaction for what it was, and brought her chin into the crease of his neck. Her heated breath falling on his ear was bringing a new sensation to his entire being. Every muscle in his body felt as if it was overheating.

"Are you close?" He nodded with breaths cursed by a vacant mind. She pulled down his robe and let her breath flow into his ear. "Then go ahead." He gasped, and she released her grasp. Nerve-shaking pulses ran from his heart to his core. She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Are you happy now?" She whispered.

"No. Not yet."

"What can I do to satisfy you?" She teased.

"Please, Princess Azula... Don't make me beg."

"Very well, Aang. If that's what you wish." The softness that pushed against his back disappeared. "Come here." He turned with her order, and admired her beautiful, ivory skin that graced the body of a Goddess. A Goddess that he would serve, obey, and worship if it meant that she would love him. He would do anything she'd ask of him, even at the cost of his soul.

"Go on. Do what you want." Her smooth voice only compelled him to obey. He kissed her in a warm embrace that elicited a moan from his Fire Nation Goddess. It brought him not to know that she was pleased with his efforts.

Not wanting to stop, his hand held her cheek, and began to caress her body as it moved down. While feeling her curves, caressing her soft skin, and kissing her sweet lips. He moved his hand across her midsection, and pushed his hand into her panties. Her warmth fell upon his hand, He felt how wet she was with the liquid that coated his fingers, and took in her moans as he touched her.

His passionate kisses emblazoned a trail down her neck. She cried his name, begging him to go lower. His wanting lips proceeded further. His other hand wrapped around her arousing breast.

She cried for him when his lips fell upon her other nipple, he played with her using his tongue, and found bliss in her moans that grew louder with every sensation.

"I-Is that it?" She mocked through short breaths. "You showed me how aggressive you could be before. Do it again." She pushed his head deeper into her chest as he gently bit down on her nipple, and massaged her clitoris in a single orgasmic instance.

She let out a blood curling scream of ecstasy, and fell down into the bed. Her hand still holding his head, she brought a single finger to his crown, and he felt a shock.

She grabbed his neck and slammed him into the bed.

"Remember now." She whispered into his ear. "This is our little secret."

"What the-?" He blinked. "What the hell did you do to me?!" His limbs went limp again.

"You mean you don't get it yet?" She bent over and covered herself up. "I wonder, should I tell you?" She tapped her chin with a smile across her lips. "Very well," she reached down his robe, and covered him up. "I did just as I told you, I made it so that you would only think of me." She smiled and cupped her hand over his cheek. "I'll let you move, I'll let you free, but when I do is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"What you said..."

"That is the whole point, isn't it?" She kissed his cheek, and lowered her voice. "But what is this? A story? Why would I reveal my secret method to you? Besides, you're smart. You can figure it out."

"What are you going to do about-"

"Nothing. I think it's more fun this way." She snuck her way to the door, he heard a crackle, and she smiled. "'I want you, Azula'" she mocked again. "I wonder how your beloved Water Tribe peasant is going to take that."

"Why...?" He asked. "Why are you so evil?" She began to exit the room, before she turned back.

"Because you love it when I am." With those last words, she left him lying helpless on his back.

_Now we're both trapped here._

...

He awoke to the sound of sobbing. In the white robe, she sat at the foot of his bed, her shoulders shaking as her cries echoed through the room.

"Katara..."

"You...You've been..."

"Yes, this is what she's been doing to me since she captured me. I'm...I'm s-sorry."

Katara raised a hand, and brought it down upon his cheek. An audible smack broke through the walls, and a burning sensation ran across his entire face. He stared at her, blank. Her tears soaked the bed, sorrow and anger mixed together in her sapphire eyes.

"Tell me that she forced you to do all of that! Tell me that you didn't enjoy it!" She demanded.

"It's true!...She forced me to do all of that. She's gotten into my mind, you understand don't you?" He looked away.

"You enjoyed it?"

"I can't lie to you. I'm sorry." She struck him again, he couldn't bring himself to face her. He looked across at her hands, and saw a skip of lightning.

"You lied to m-"

"No!" He grabbed her shoulders. "She's gotten to you, too!"

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him back, he crashed into the wall. "I can't believe I came all this way to save you!"

"Please, listen!" He begged. "What did Azula say to you? What was the phrase, or term, or word that she said to you when she touched you?"

"Don't come near me!" She pushed him back, he felt the blood in his veins rush, and created another hole in the wall.

"Please...Please, Katara. Trust me. I would do anything to protect you."

She felt a surge, and stopped herself.

"Surprise!" Azula burst through the door with two guards, and cast lightning that ran across the ground, scarring a black trail that struck both Aang, and Katara. Their muscles tightened, and they fell.

...

"Well, that was quite entertaining!" Azula's voice came into focus as Katara awoke. "So much drama! A lovers' quarrel!"

Azula mocked them as they hung from their ankles and wrists, bound to the wall by steel cuffs.

"You're sick! Whoever they are, they're right! You were always a sick, demented, and sadistic..." His insult faded as he saw her smile.

"You're not getting anywhere by insulting me." She laughed. "But you are right. I never did change, not too much, anyway."

"Katara!" Aang cried out when she coughed and gasped. "Are you alright?" To his dismay, she didn't answer, but instead, turned away. His heart sunk with her actions. "What did you do?!" Azula turned to him. "I know you manipulated her! What was the code?!" Azula smiled and turned towards Katara.

"No venom from the Water Tribe peasant?" She whispered while moving closer to Katara. "Now's your chance. Tell him what you really think. Because for now, the code is a secret, just between you, and me. "

Katara felta surge, opened her eyes, and blinked to clear her vision.

"Aang!" He heard surprise in her voice. "Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow at her question. Her gaze fell towards Azula. "You, what did you do to me?!"

"You know," Azula sighed. "I'm getting damn tired of explaining this over and over!" She looked over at Aang. He shot a desperate look towards her.

"Katara! Listen to me! Whatever I say or do from now on, isn't really what I mean! It isn't me! I lo-" A clawing pain shot across his chest as he gasped for air.

"Don't hurt him!" Katara pleaded to deaf ears.

"I'm hurt. How could you betray my trust? I told you," she whispered to Aang as he writhed in pain. "What we do, everything between us, is our little secret."

Katara saw his eyes snap open. And with a wave of her hand, his bonds retreated. He floated down next to her. She watched Azula embrace him, and bring her lips to his.

'You... " Katara gasped, before an idea came forth. "Our little secret!" She cried. "Our little secret! Come on, Aang. Wake up!"

"Ha! Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?" Azula laughed. "You're wasting your breath." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest, she continued. "It only works when I say it. The only voice he hears now, is mine." His head hung low.

"Aang! Answer me! Wake up!'

"You see, little peasant, even if I did brainwash him, he did as he pleased to me." Her sadistic grin widened as Katara felt the sting of her words. "He knew what he was doing. And he loved every second of it."

Katara was silent, watching the Avatar she loved broken before her.

"But cheer up, I'll do you one last favor before I allow you to leave." She kissed Aang again, and licked her ruby lips. "How long has it been since you've kissed him?" She teased.

Katara didn't answer.

"That long?" Azula brought her hands to Katara's chin and held her steady. "You are one of the rudest prisoners I have ever seen. But I'm fair, how would you like one last parting gift from me?"

"What would that be?" Katara spat before she was taken by surprise.

Azula brought her lips to Katara's. Heat rose to Katara's face, she blushed as Azula kissed her. Katara's mouth opened wider when Azula caressed her tongue with her own. She took Katara's breath with her as she sucked the air from her lungs. When Azula pulled away, she bit Katara's bottom lip, and dragged it out, letting a strand of saliva descend and break.

"How was it? That's what he feels when he kisses me, intoxicating, isn't it? No wonder why he wants me so badly. " She winked at Katara's shocked expression. "Don't give me that look, you've never seen two girls kiss each other before?"

"When I get out of here..." Katara was still blushing. "I'm going to end you."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Your kiss was enchanting, I can see why he'd want to spend the rest of his life feeling your lips." She teased Katara. "But he's mine now." Katara's saw a glint in her eye, as if Azula just had an epiphany.

"I know," She smirked and touched Katara's cheek, "I can finally show you how much of a bitch I can be." A shock, and everything went black.

...

When Katara came to, her hands were bound in the same leather as before. She was tied, her arms stiff at her sides, and her ankles tied together.

"That's a good spot." Azula's voice came from behind her. "In fact, that's perfect." Katara scowled, and turned to meet the gaze of the Fire Nation Princess.

But she stopped herself when she saw Aang, standing right behind her.

"Katara..." He whispered.

"Aang...Are you...?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not." Azula interrupted. "He's still mine."

"I swear, when I get free-" Aang brought his hand up to her face.

"Don't speak to Princess Azula that way!" His anger showed in his glowing, gray eyes.

"A...Aang..."

"Don't you see?" Azula's voice came again with her footsteps that echoed through the steel room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and clapped her hands over his scarred-again chest. "I told you he only hears me now."

"Aang, don't you remember anything?" She pleaded. To Katara's surprise, Azula didn't stop her from speaking. Instead, she brought her lips to his ear.

"Go on. Try to convince him, I love to see ants struggle against those who could crush them."

"Aang...Please, listen." She whispered. "I know that somewhere deep down within you, you can hear me." Her vision began to blur with tears. "Please...Come back to me." She pleaded through her now cracking voice.

But just then, she saw something. He twitched, almost like when he was having his vision. "I just want you to know, Aang. I forgive you." His face softened when she said those words.

"That's it!" Azula interrupted. "Open the hatch!" A guard behind her pulled down a switch, it was accompanied by the sound of gears cracking, and metal crying. Behind Katara, a massive hatch opened, and she was stuck between the person she loved, and a fall into the deep mist below.

She bowed her head to Aang and Azula. She had been defeated. If this was the fate that destiny chose for her, then so be it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Aang." Katara apologized.

She saw him twitch again.

"It's okay." She continued

"It's good to see that you've accepted your fate. But now is the part where I scar you for the rest of your-rather short-life." She smirked. "My dearest Avatar. You have the honors." She kissed his cheek. "Push her off."

He raised his hand, and Katara bowed her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just having some fun with the whole meta "they" thing. Don't take it personally.
> 
> A) If –Aang manages to fight off Azula’s Command- send the phrase -Her Haunting Whispers- as the subject line to wanderingrurouni@hotmail.com.
> 
> B) If –Aang doesn’t manage to fight off Azula’s Command- send the phrase -His Silent Suffering- as the subject line to wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com.  
> If you don’t want to send an email, then please cast your vote via Private Message, and please, only by Private Message. If you've voted before via PM, just reply to the previous message.
> 
> Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.  
> Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.(If no votes are made for 4 days, then I will begin writing the chapter.)
> 
> And please...Make the right choice.
> 
> P.S: I'm going to take a week(or maybe a few weeks) off of writing fan fiction to get a grip on an actual short story that I can sell. I really need to do this to see if I can make this work out for me. When I get at least the first draft done, I'll continue A Change of Heart, and I may even be able to give myself a cheap plug as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang manages to resist Azula's orders. He leaves, but can't fully escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hiatus I was going to take is still going to happen. Two users are responsible for this early return. You know who you are. So thank you. Here we go.
> 
> 11-6 Aang manages to resist Azula's orders.
> 
> Read on.

_There he sat in the dark, endless void. There he listened to the infinite silence. There he felt the fire that build in him while his own will vanished._

_"You can't fight it. Just do it. Get it over with." The crimson Avatar appeared before him. "It's too late to go back." The voice wasn't demanding, or angry. It was filled with sorrow, and regret._

_"You don't want to do this." Aang answered back._

_"I don't have a choice. I gave up. I proved how weak I was."_

_"You don't need to do this." Another voice came. "You've seen tragedies for ten thousand lifetimes. You've seen terrible things, and you've fought against them. So keep fighting!"_

_The lost Sapphire Avatar formed through a blue mist. The Crimson Avatar faded._

_"Even_ _**he** _ _knows that it's wrong!" He spoke to Aang._

_"But he never said he thought it was right."_

_"No. He didn't, he knows it's wrong! But he's given up! Don't give in!" He placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "You can do this. This isn't about You, Azula, or Katara." He shook Aang. "This is about_ _**saving someone!** _ _"_

_His grip tightened around Aang's shoulder, and the two began to merge. Aang bowed his head, the right half of his body a shining sapphire._

_"Throw away your connection that binds you to them!_ _**Set yourself free!"** _

_The aura began to spread until it covered him. His eyes opened, and shined with the brilliant white._

...

Katara saw his eyes snap open. A faint light radiating from his pupils caught her attention before fading away. He moved his lips, but she couldn't hear his words. And then she began to listen to the faint whispers that entered her ears. It felt like time slowed as his words reached her.

 _Don't worry, Katara._  It whispered.  _I'll protect you._  He brought his hands to her leather bonds. She felt a slight heat from his palms, and shifted with the uncomfortable sensation.  _Bear with it._  He pleaded. _It's the only way._  She nodded.  _Are you ready?_

 _Ready for what?_ She thought to herself.

Aang tapped the wooden trinket that she wore around her neck. Her eyes widened, and she nodded.

 _Trust me. Just one more time._ He added with his head down. She bit her lip, and braced herself.

"Push her off." She heard Azula's command, and saw him nod. The hold he had on her bindings loosened. Katara felt the wind blowing behind her, and leaned back, sending herself into the misty abyss.

 _I'll be with you soon._  She heard his voice as she fell.

...

Aang clapped his hands together, his eyes began to glow, his voice rumbled as he spoke.

"Princess Azula." The guards attacked, letting loose streams of fire that stopped just short of scorching the Avatar. A wave of air exploded from him, sending them into the metal walls. Azula's eyes widened. She began to step back, but was pushed forward to him as she felt the razor wind of the cyclone that formed around them. "...Daughter of Ozai. Grand-daughter of Azulon, Great grand-daughter of Sozin." Her eyes widened in fear as his voice grew deeper. "You truly are part of the lineage of tyrants. You control people with fear, you disturb the balance of this world, and as the Avatar, it is my duty to stop you."

She didn't speak, her eyes mixed in an expression of fear and defiance.

"But that is not what I'm going to do." Her face softened as the glow of ten thousand Avatars faded. His own expression shifted into softness. "I'm sorry." He continued. "I could have done this at any time. I could have crushed this place with my bare hands. I could have escaped. But I choose not to."

His eyes met hers.

"I never attacked you, I never resisted, I never tried to escape. All because I thought I could change you. I thought I could change the way you saw the world."

He looked away, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I thought that if I gave you what you wanted. If I could spend some time with you, if I could make you happy, I could light a small flame that would grow in your heart, and keep away the darkness that lingers there."

He looked up, and through his blurred vision saw how shocked she was.

"But I've failed you." He wiped away the tears that began to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you. Maybe one day, someone will be able to." He took another breath. "I was always taught that we were meant to love each other. To care for one another. Maybe if things were different." He walked up to her, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "If things were different, I could've..." He wiped away the tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

"Don't go." Her voice cracked as she took his hand. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry."

"On the beach that day." He smiled. "You told me that you couldn't show weakness, that you couldn't show vulnerability. But that's just what you needed." He nodded to her. "Weakness is what allows us to care for each other. To take care of one another, weakness is what you needed."

He brought his lips to his in an embrace, and rested his forehead against hers, seeing the stains of sorrow that ran down her cheeks.

"That day in Ba Sing Se." He whispered. "You were the most vulnerable that I had ever seen you.I do care about you. I wanted to help, I tried. But I failed."

"Then please, don't leave me. Give me another chance. I-I need you."

 **"** _I_  don't deserve another chance." He turned around, the cyclone began to fade around them, he bowed his head, and looked at the white abyss below. "Maybe when we meet again. We can start over." He looked back. "And we will meet again. Goodbye, Azula."

With those last words to her, he leapt forward, and followed Katara down into the mist.

...

"That's it." Zuko spoke aloud. "Are you ready?" No one answered his question. "Hey!" He turned to find Sokka snoring, a long line of drool along the site of his mouth. "Sokka! Wake up!" He shook the sleeping water tribe "warrior."

"Wha-?" Sokka snorted. "I'm good, I'm good."

 _We're gonna die._  Zuko sighed to himself.  _We're gonna die._

"Now's not the time to sleep, you idiot! Get ready!" Zuko removed a metal hook tied to a length of rope. "You're sure you can do this?"

"Uh..." Sokka crept up and peeked over the basket of the War Balloon. "I'm not sure." He replied while staring into the blinding white mist.

"Well if you aren't, then stay here. I'll save your sister and the Avatar."

"No way! I'm going to go save Katara!"

"Then here." Zuko handed him a grappling hook. "You know how to use it don't you?"

"O-Of course!" Sokka answered. I've climbed hundreds of icebergs before, metal spikes on ropes aren't foreign to me." He began to swing the metal hook as if it was a toy. "But...Just so we're clear, what is the plan?"

"The plan is." Zuko took another annoyed breath. "We reach the end of the zeppelin. Evey one of these has a balcony at the back that can be climbed."

"Climbed? You mean..."

"I hope you've got strong arms."

Zuko's War Balloon was nearing Azula's Zeppelin as the conversation ended.

"I'll go first, be careful now." Zuko shut off the air to the balloon, set his foot on the ledge of the basket, and began to twirl the hook with his wrist. "Hang on, and take it slow." He spun the hook faster, and tossed it into the blackened steel balcony. "Make sure that it's secure." He pulled on the rope a few times, and nodded. "And then you close your eyes, and don't look down." Zuko jumped off of the balloon, and disappeared into the mist.

A few minutes passed, and Sokka saw no sign of him.

"Zuko?!" He feared for the worst. But in the white most, he saw a patch of black ascending up the rope.

"See? Easy." Zuko was panting. 'You're turn. I'll meet you up there. " He continued his climb until he reached the balcony.

"Here we go." Sokka looked down, and took in a deep gulp. "I can do this...I have to do this, for Katara." He spun the hook around, and tossed it up. He tugged on the rope, and it was sturdy. "Okay." He took a step, and fell off. His screams echoed through the canyon.

"Sokka!" Zuko shouted. The rope wasn't moving, there was no movement. Sokka wasn't climbing up. He must have fallen. "Damn it." Zuko balled up his fist, and turned around.

Screeching metal interrupted his short eulogy. He looked down at the dangling rope, and saw someone climbing up. He offered a hand to the shaking Sokka that emerged from the mist.

"S-see?!...E-Easy." He spoke through a shivering voice.

"Right. Easy." Zuko helped him up to his feet. "I underestimated you, Sokka. I'm sorry."

"Y-Yeah. No problem."

"Now it's time to initiate phase two." Zuko shook his hands to loosen his joints.

"What's phase two?"

"It's this."

Sokka lost consciousness as soon as Zuko's elbow struck his face.

...

Katara could feel her tears lifting off her face as she feel deeper into the mist. The leather from her bonds began to singe her flesh as it burned away at the bindings.

After seconds of intense burning, Katara felt the freedom of being able to finally move her fingers. She scrambled to pull the small tricker trinket than hung from her necklace out from under her robe. That's when she finally realized what he meant when he was tapping it.

The Bison Whistle.

With as much haste that she could muster, Katara fumbled to bring the wooden whistle to her lips with her stinging hands.

She blew into it, her eyes closing at the intensity that emptied her lungs. The whistle expelled the silent call, and Katara could only hope that Appa was still free, and able to hear it.

Again, she howled into the whistle to no reply. Here, she lost all hope, closed her eyes, and waited as the fall was lengthened with the screaming wind.

But just then, she heard a roar from the air bison. Her fall was stopped when she landed on a pocket of air that sent her upright. When she opened her eyes, she found herself sitting in Appa's saddle.

"Appa! You're safe!" He roared to respond. Katara fell to her knees, and hugged the leather saddle. "Aang was right!" She hugged the saddle tighter, as if she was trying to hug him through the leather. "But we've still got to save him! Let's go!"

Appa roared, in what Katara thought was defiance or reluctance.

"What's the matter? Let's go!"Appa roared again to deny her request. All of a sudden, Katara felt a shockwave of air behind her and turned to see him.

"Hey, Katara." He rubbed the back of his neck with a cheesy smile. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. He accepted her embrace and returned it. "I'm glad you're okay. I knew Appa wouldn't let you down."

Her embrace tightened around him, he pulled her off, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Katara. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop myself."

"I already told you. I forgive you"

"T-That easily?" He questioned. Katara raised her eyebrows at the question.

Then, She nodded, raised her hand, and struck him. The sound of her slap echoed through the air, the pain stung through his face just as before. He looked at her with wide, confused eyes while rubbing the heated, scarlet mark on his cheek.

"Is that fair?" She asked.

"That's fair." He replied.

"Good." She grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss that pushed him down into his back.

**...**

Light entered Sokka's as he glared down at the black, ashen, metal floor. He was being dragged, his boots bumping against the grain of the steel.

"Keep him here." He heard Zuko's voice through the darkness. "Don't hurt him. Or else."

"Yes, Prince Zuko." He heard a gruff voice before the cell door closed.

"Zuko..." Sokka turned to face him. "You traitor. How could you?!" Sokka jumped towards the steel bars, flinging his arms out to try and get a grasp on the Fire Nation Prince. One of the guards drew a sword, threatening to chop off Sokka's arm, but was waved off by Zuko.

"Don't worry about him." Zuko commanded. He turned towards Sokka and smiled. "Don't speak as if you knew who I am or what my intentions are. You disgusting Water Tribe peasant!"

Zuko blinked twice. Sokka looked on with wide eyes that shrunk in a scorn.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!" He spat.

"I suggest you calm down. If you want to keep your sister and the Avatar safe..." He blinked. "...Shut. The. Hell. Up." Zuko turned and began to leave, letting Sokka grind his teeth in frustration.

"Take me to my sister." Zuko ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" One guard replied while leading the way.

_Please, don't be stupid, Sokka. Hang in there._

Minutes later, Zuko was brought to a room, decorated in red and gold, a room as luxurious as the Firelord's quarters in the Fire Nation palace. She was sitting on the bed, facing away from the doorway, her head held low, and her voice breaking into sobs. He was hesitant, unsure of why she was crying, and unsure of how she would react to his presence. His blood froze when she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"You came here to save Katara and Aang, didn't you?" Her usual cocky and dark demeanor was lighter, softer, and...weaker. "Well, it's too late. They've already left." He walked up, and took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked while watching her tears fall.

"What's wrong with me?" She met his eyes, tears still flowing down hers.

"W-What do you mean?" He knew what she meant, but hadn't seen his sister like this, and fell upon being polite.

"Why am I so evil?" She clarified. "Why do I enjoy peoples' suffering so much? Even though I know it's wrong?"

He was feeling sadness...actually feeling sorrow for his naturally evil younger sister.

"I don't know." He couldn't give her an answer that would comfort her.

"What he told me was that I didn't have to be evil. I didn't have to be malicious. I didn't have to be...Myself." Her voice shrank as she continued to speak. "I don't want to be this way anymore. Please Zuko, help me."

"I don't know-" his eyes widened. "He wouldn't."

"What?" She wiped her tears and looked at his shocked expression. "What is it?"

"We're going to see Uncle in Ba Sing Se. He'll have the answer." He smiled and nodded to her. "Trust me."

"This must be what Aang meant when he said that being weak is what opens us to caring for each other." She brought her arms around him, and hugged him. Her tears ran down her cheeks, and dripped onto his shirt. "Thank you, Zuko."

"As much as I may have hated the things you've done in the past, it doesn't change the fact that we're still family. I'm here for you."

She hugged him even tighter.

...

The sun was setting when Aang laid eyes on the Western Air Temple. Katara slept in the saddle as he waved towards the two figures huddled around a glowing fire.

Appa landed, almost with a crash, and roared.

"I know you're tired, buddy. You've been flying all day. Let's take a break."

"Twinkle toes?! You got out?"

"Yeah," he looked over at the saddle on Appa's back. "Katara's with me, too." He smiled.

"That's it? It's just you two?" Suki asked. "What about Sokka and Zuko? They aren't with you?" Suki clenched her teeth.

"What do you mean? They're not here?"

"They left early in the morning since Katara decided to save you by herself."

"I didn't see them." He looked over to Suki, "I'm sorry, but I don't know where they-"

They heard wings flapping in the distance. A messenger hawk. Suki held her arm out, offering a perch for the the bird. She removed the note and let the hawk loose. Fumbling with the crumpling parchment, she unraveled it.

"Ba Sing Se." She read aloud. "That's all it says. And it's signed by Zuko."

"Then it's settled, we'll head to Ba Sung Se as soon as Appa feels up to it." He nodded. "Be sure to get some sleep." He reached into the saddle's pack, and draped a blanket over Katara.

"Where are you going?" Toph asked as she felt his footsteps pushing further into the temple.

"I.." He took a deep breath. "I need to go meditate. I'll be out by morning." He rubbed his temple as he walked towards the inner-sanctuary.

...

In the crystal-lit room, he sat where he had before. His legs crossed, his hands held together.

Motionless, he knew she was coming. Her footsteps echoed in his mind, and he could feel her warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around him, and pushed herself into his back.

"Why did you leave me?"

Her breath fell onto his ear.

"...I didn't want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you next time.
> 
> P.S:
> 
> "...All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. (I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything...)"
> 
> -Evanescence "Bring me to Life."
> 
>  
> 
> "..And it's been awhile...Since I can say...That I wasn't addicted...And...it's been awhile...Since I can say...I love myself as well...And...it's been awhile...Since I've gone and fucked things up...just like I always do...And...it's been awhile...But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you."
> 
> -Staind, "It's been awhile."
> 
> These two verses apply to this story. It's up to you to try and figure out who they apply to.


	19. One Night in Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining members of Team Avatar return to Ba Sing Se, where Aang and Katara spend a night together at an Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure that Kataang fans deserve some love after the pairing had such a long absence.

"You didn't want to leave?" Her voice ran through his ears.

"No. I didn't." Aang grasped her hand.

"Then why did you?" He turned to face her. It felt as if he lost himself...He lost himself in her mesmerizing golden eyes, and her unrestrained, flowing, raven hair.

"I had to go. What other choice was there?" He held her hands and bowed his head. "What else could I have done?" His eyes began to blur.

"You didn't have to jump off. You could have stayed with me." She cupped his cheek and brought him to face her again. "Don't you understand? I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world." His eyes began to clear, and he saw her tears begin to fall. "All those terrible things I did, I did because I love you."

He pulled away, and scoffed at her words.

"You went too far. You did too much. You didn't need to..." He took a deep breath. "You didn't need to...Abduct me, you didn't need to...Bind me by my hands and feet." He brought his gaze to hers again. "I didn't need to be forced to love you."

"You're not saying..."

"I do." He admitted. "But it's too late. It was always too late. I'm sorry, Azula.

"I'm sorry for what I did-"

"No you're not. You're only saying what I want to hear. You're not real."

"I see. If only we could go back and change the past."

"If only we could…But we can't."

…

"We can't what?" Katara's voice interrupted. Aang shook his head and looked back at the image of Azula, which began to crackle with electricity, breaking through static, and then disappearing into nothing.

"What?" He answered with a slur.

"Who were you talking to, Aang?" Katara raised an eyebrow at his blank stare. "Aang?" His eyes were still unfocused. "Aang! Are you alright?" She kneeled next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine. I'm fine." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Are you up already?"

"Already?" She brought her hands back into her lap. "It's morning. Don't tell me that you've been here all night."

"I guess that I have." His eyelids were heavy as he answered.

"Toph and Suki told me that Zuko and Sokka are heading to Ba Sing Se. We're leaving soon. You can get some rest while we're riding Appa." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah…Thanks." He stood and turned around. "There's one more thing that I need to do though." Katara watched as he gathered air into his hands and created a ball of air that spun suspended above the ground. "There we go." As he released his hands, the sphere began to float towards the crystal ceiling.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Come on, you can tell me. Is it some sort of Airbender secret?"

"It's something we'd always do before leaving a temple. Let's go."

They exited the cavern and walked through the fire-lit halls of the Western Air Temple. He looked over to her, and finally noticed something that he hadn't seen before.

"Katara, when did you cut your hair?" He scratched his head.

"You didn't notice when I tried to rescue you?"

"Um…I guess I was so happy to see you that I never noticed." He smiled.

"I had to cut my hair when I was trying to save you from Azula." Her voice cracked in anger when she said Azula's name. "I needed  _some_  way to try and disguise myself, right?"

"Ah. That makes sense." He replied.

"Do you like it?" She played with the strands of brown hair that fell around her neck.

"You look beautiful. You almost look like…" He stopped himself.

"Like who?"

_Like Azula_. He thought.

"N-Nothing! Never mind!" He recovered.

"Okay...then." She raised her eyebrows again at his suspicious answer. As they walked through the dim halls towards the bright light of the opening of the temple, he began to sway, and bumped into her shoulder.

"Sorry." He said. "I guess I  _am_  tired."

Katara smiled and pulled him close. She wrapped her arm around him, and invited him to rest his head against her shoulder. His hand held onto her hips, he closed his eyes and continued to walk. Comfort came to him when he felt her soft hair touching the crown of his head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

She believed that he was tired from lack of sleep.

But he knew, it was from something else.

…

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Suki asked Toph while placing a pack on into Appa's saddle. "I mean, how do we know that Sokka and Zuko weren't captured by Azula. How do we know that the actual note was written by Zuko? How did we know if we could trust Azula's two friends in the first place?"

"Why would she lead us to the busiest city in the world to ambush us?" Toph spat on the ground.

"She could ambush us along the way!" Suki threw her hands up in the air.

"As if there was only ONE way to Ba Sing Se! We could go in hundreds of directions! Low South, High North, Low West, High East! There's no way that she could predict where we're coming from!"

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap or not." Katara's voice broke their argument. "The fact is that Aang doesn't have a firebending teacher. And we need one."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We go there, and if Azula messes with us, we fight our way out of the city. We do  _whatever_   _it takes_  to get Aang to safety."

"…" Toph turned her unseeing eyes to Katara. "That's what I like to hear! Sugar Queen's becoming ruthless! Take no prisoners" She slammed her foot into the ground. "Woohoo!"

"Katara, wait-you're not saying…"

"We're leaving." Katara interrupted Suki. She still held Aang on her shoulder, and laid him down onto Appa's saddle. Suki and Toph followed after, taking a seat behind them. "Yip! Yip!" Katara shouted, and Appa took to the air.

...

"What's wrong Appa?" Katara asked as the bison stopped in the air after minutes of flying. Appa roared in response, but stayed floating in place. A resonating sound came from behind them. And Appa roared again.

"Do you guys hear that?" Toph shouted.

"No, I don't hear-" Katara was caught off guard when she heard a beautiful song coming from the Western Air Temple. The echo chamber carried the sounds to them, the beauty of it brought a tear to Katara's eye, a tear that slid down her cheek, and fell into her lap. She looked towards Aang, and across sleeping expression, she saw a smile, and tears flowing down his cheeks.

_Even in sleep, you can hear it too, can't you, Aang?_  She thought before wiping her eyes, and feeling the wind push against her face as Appa took off again.

_...Three Weeks Later_ …

"We're going to stay in the middle-ring? Why don't we just take Appa straight to upper-ring?"

"You guys can take him...I-I need to think about some things." That's what he said, but in reality, he didn't want to see Azula. He wasn't ready to see her again. "So, I'll just stay here, you guys can go."

Appa landed, and Aang moved to get off. He felt a tug on his robe.

"I'm coming with you." Katara's voice stopped him.

"No, really, Katara. It's-"

"I'm coming with you." She pulled him to face her, he saw the demanding determination in her eyes, an image that sent chills down his spine. Aroused chills, but chills nonetheless.

"O-Okay. Let's go." He answered in a shaking voice.

"Are you two sure about that?" Suki asked before she was pulled down by Toph. The blind Earthbender punched Suki's arm and shot her a scowl.

"Oh..." Suki sighed, and nodded. "Never mind!"

"Yip! Yip!" Aang commanded, and Appa took off.

"Katara, is something wrong?" Aang asked while they waved to the others on the bison as he flew to the upper-ring.

"I know, I'm sorry, Aang. I'm just worried about you, and want to keep you safe. That's it."

"Oh. Okay, then." He nodded, a smile breaking across his face. "So, it's getting pretty late, let's find somewhere to sleep for the night."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

She surprised him again when she grabbed his arm, and pulled him close to her chest. He grinned with an uneasy smile, and walked along side her.

"L-Lead on." He stuttered.

"With pleasure." She grinned. A

...

"A wooden frame that opens up like this." Aang unrolled his quick sketch of a glider. "These were made of a strong fabric." He pointed to the inner "wings" of the glider. "With all this, how long do you think it'll take?"

"Buddy, you're looking at the best blacksmith, woodworker, and craftsman in all of Ba Sing Se. One day."

"Really? Awesome! How much?"

"For the Avatar? Free of charge!"

"Thank you!" Aang bowed and ran back to Katara.

"How much did it cost?" She asked.

"He, uh...Gave it to me for free." Aang laughed.

"Well, that's sounds like a deal."

"It sure does." He looked up at the orange sky. "Now, we've got some money left. Let's go find a place to sleep."

They walked until the city lights came on, and the streets began to crowd with the citizens of the middle-ring. Through the footsteps, bright lights, loud music, and idle chatter, there was one building that was an outlier in the joy of Ba Sing Se.

A plain -looking, unnamed inn. It wasn't scary, creepy, or out of the ordinary. It was just...quiet. Peaceful.

"Look, Katara, only 10 copper pieces per room!" A wide smile appeared on his face. "We're on a roll!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

He burst through the door to confront a woman with long black hair, and glowing green eyes, dressed in a long robe.

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Could I get two rooms please?"

Katara raised an eyebrow at his order.

"Two rooms?" The hostess asked.

"Yes." He looked back at Katara, a clueless smile still on his face.

"Okay, head up the stairs, the keys have the room numbers on them."

"Thank you." Aang set down 20 copper pieces onto the table, handed Katara her key, and took off.

"Apparently, he's a little clueless as to what he has." She whispered to Katara, who raised her eyebrow at the thought.

"Tell me about it." She agreed, and watched Aang head up the stairs.

"He's kind of cute. Are you with him?"

"Yes, I am." Katara answered.

"Whoa, relax." The Hostess waved her hands. "If I was going to make any moves, they wouldn't be towards _him._ " She smiled. "If you get what I mean."

"O...Oh!...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. But I'll do you a favor, Beautiful." Katara blushed. The woman brought another key to the countertop, and slid it across to her. "Unmarked, last room to the right." Katara took the key. "It's soundproof." She winked. "Enjoy your night." She snapped her fingers, and waved goodbye as they walked up the stairs.

...

"I got room 3A, which one did you get?" Aang asked.

"3...3B." Katara answered as she stared at the unmarked key in her hand. She knew what this unnamed Hostess was suggesting to her.

"I think we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"None of these rooms are labeled..." Katara's head shot up, and she looked at the narrow hallway with doors on each side. Plain white doors, with, indeed, no labels. "Which one do we go into?" He knocked on the closest door. "Hello?"

"Aang, what are you..." The door opened to nothing, nothing but an empty room. "What the-?"

Katara turned and pushed open the door behind her, revealing another empty room.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Aang asked.

"Come on, Aang." Katara still held the key in her hand. "They can't all be empty."

They all were empty. Every single room was the size of a closet.

There was one left to open. The last door on the right.

"I guess this is the last room." Aang pushed against the door, but it didn't budge.

"Let me take care of it." Katara answered, inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door.

"Whoa." Aang's jaw dropped. His eyes scanned the scarlet-stained walls, soft black carpet, and large, King-sized bed that sat in the middle of the impossibly large room, painted in a soft white light. "Okay. Something weird is going on here. This room is way too big for such a small inn." His posture stiffened, and began walking back. Katara took hold of his hand, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Aang. Wait." She pulled him to face her. "Come on..." She whispered.

"But-"

"How long has it been?"

"...Too long." He whispered back.

"Let's end that, what do you think?"

He took a deep breath.

"When we leave tomorrow morning, I'm getting my money back. We only needed one room." He smiled.

She laughed, pulled him into the bedroom, and let the door lock behind them.

...

Katara sat at the foot of the bed and invited him to sit next to her.

"I don't know what happened to you during those days in Azula's zeppelin." Her soft voice entered her ears. "But I can't tell you how happy I am-" A warm pressure against her lips stopped her from finishing the thought, his soft lips touching hers. His hand rested on the small of her back in a familiar support and laid her down.

"I heard the entire conversation, Katara." A small smile began to form from her lips as her hands ran up his arms, across his shoulders, and pulled him into another kiss.

Aang felt her voice echo and rumble through his body as he moved his hand down along the buttons of her top. Her lips curled with light laughter as he bent the air around them, letting them undo themselves.

"When did you learn this trick?" She giggled.

"Just now." Aang smiled and brought his lips to hers again. His fingertips touched her enticing, caramel skin, pushing aside the fabric that still laid on her body. Moving down, he let his kisses trail across her skin, one by one.

Katara let out short breaths with every press of his lips, her skin crawled with the slow descent of his fingertips. She shook with heated anticipation, her fingers twitching, and her body burning.

Her face softened, her fists clenched around the thick, raven sheets of the bed when she felt the tip of his tongue, tracing down her chest, and circling around her nipple. She cried his name out when she felt his hands moving simultaneously down further towards the heat between her thighs, and up her hips towards her other breast.

"A-Aang! That's-" She managed to utter before losing her thought in the rush of pleasure feeling his hands and tongue caress her.

Hearing her call his name in that weakened, vulnerable voice drove him insane. Insane with desire. Insane with passion. Closing his eyes, he took in all of her with his senses. The way her unmatched tan skin felt against his tongue. The way her beautiful voice called to him. The way her exotic perfume merged with the heated passion they produced. The way he felt when he was with her.

He would die for her.

Katara jerked her head back deeper into the mattress as he continued. She felt his left hand against her breast, gently, he fondled her. With his other hand, he rubbed his thumb against her clitoris while smoothly moving his fingers into her. Her body stiffened from the overpowering sensation.

He felt her hips arch towards him, letting his hand slip further into her. Her breath left her as her muscles shook again, and she fell flat onto her back, gasping for air. The sweat from climax ran down her body that glistened from the liquid, making her even more beautiful.

She felt the orgasmic surge of electricity through her nerves, and collapsed onto her back. She looked towards him, with his confused eyes, he held up his right hand, soaked in the liquid from between her legs. He held it close to his lips, with a questioning look in his eyes, and a innocent smile on his face.

"Here." Katara laughed and took hold of his wrist. She brought his hand to her lips, and ran her tongue around his fingers. Her smile widened as she saw the aroused, yet shocked spark of light on his eyes.

He felt her tongue slide across his fingers, and felt his heart pounding with a yearning for her. Her kissed her, she laid on her back with his urging. His tongue moved to caress hers, and as they wrestled against each other, he could taste the sweet liquid she had so seductively taken from his fingers.

Four heated fingertips touched his spine, and his muscles froze.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He smiled, and nodded.

The air behind him spun as she twirled her fingers, he took a breath, and fell next to her. With his hands at his sides, he felt her pulling down his robe. Her hand rubbed against his erection through the fine fabric, the heat building with her touch.

Katara smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, she eased her control on his blood, allowing him to rest on high forearms and elbows.

"That's one place where you don't need to bend." He laughed. She giggled, pushed him down onto his back, and straddled him. Her hands slid down her glistening body. With her left, she pulled aside the black panties she wore, with her right, she held him.

He felt the mixture of pleasure and pain that resulted from her use of bloodbending. His legs were numb. Where Katara had taken the blood from, froze. But where she directed it grew with one-hundred times as much pleasure than before.

And it was all worth it.

His nerves surged up his spine when she touched him. Slowly, Katara lowered herself onto him, taking him in until she lost her strength from the electricity pulsing through her nerves.

Her arms failed her, and she fell forward. He caught her in a pocket of air, and laid her onto of him. Her arms wrapped around him, and her breath fell on his ear.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"For anything." His answer brought a smile to her face, she always wanted to try something new, and guided his hands to her hips.

"Don't let go." She whispered, and felt his hands move down her curves and firmly grip her.

"I would never dream of it."

Behind his back, her hand moved into, and against the fabric. He felt her fingertips running across his back, and felt the blood rushing in his veins.

"I would never let you." She kissed him, and he felt his hands tighten. He smiled, and with her directions, picked her up. She sunk down upon him, pulling him further into her. Their moans rocked across the walls, as their nerves were assaulted with pleasure unknown to them both.

Although she was weakened by the passion she was creating, Katara still had enough strength to control him.

Aang moved with her request, and began thrusting himself into her, he had no control, but felt every intoxicating movement at a pace that she dictated.

Slowly, she commanded at first, she felt him in her, moving with her will, feeling him entirely in her, before almost completely pulling out. Their breaths beat down on back of their necks, her racing heart only causing her to order him to move with more speed.

He heard her cry out to him when he felt himself pulsing within her.

She heard him call to her as her muscles stiffened in climax. She felt him filling her, and wrapped her legs around his pelvis as her body pulsed with ecstasy.

The grip on his blood loosened, his legs could feel the soft carpet below the soles of his feet, but buckled from the weakness.

Aang landed with a crash onto the soaked sheets of the bed, gasping for air. Katara rested her ear above his heart, and could feel it beat in sync with the wild rhythm ofher own.

She kissed him, looked into his onyx-tinted eyes.

"I love you, Katara." He whispered.

"And I love you, Aang."

With those words running through their minds, they closed their eyes, and let sleep take them into its embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did a good job.
> 
> Join me next time for chapter 20:
> 
> "Aang's Endless Day in Ba Sing Se."


	20. Aang's Endless Day in Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang wakes up, and inexplicably keeps waking up, to the same day. Every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the T.V show Supernatural, Season 3, Episode 11, "Mystery Spot."

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

"Katara?!" He called out in a panic to no answer. His blood ran cold.  _I knew something was wrong with this place._  Gathering himself, he put on his clothes, and began walking towards the door.

That's when he heard the lock of the door click, he sighed with relief as she stepped into the room.

"Aang, you're up." She smiled with a tray of food in her hands. "Breakfast?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." He stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" She placed the tray onto a nearby table. "You seem nervous."

"Well, I-" He collected himself with a deep sigh. "When I woke up, and I didn't see you next to me, I just..." She nodded in silence, waiting for his entire answer. "I was scared that something had happened to you." His head sunk as he let out the answer.

"It's okay, Aang." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. If anyone tries to hurt me, remember what I can do." His fingers began to twitch, and then loosened, he smiled and nodded. "Now, let's eat."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I let the hostess know you're on a strict vegetarian diet, so she had the kitchen cook this up for you." Katara lifted the lid off the first tray. "...Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew, with blood apples and jasmine tea."

"What did you get?"

"I got…" She lifted the cover from her plate. "…Blackened south-pole salmon, with 'organic' seaweed salad, and of course…jasmine tea." She held up the small tea cup and took a sip of the warming water.

"Jasmine tea." He laughed and took the apple into his hand. "Do you think that has anything with the fact that Zuko's uncle Iroh is essentially the King of Ba Sing Se?"

"Probably." She returned his laughter with her own. "Why do you think this is called a 'blood' apple?"

"I'm not sure." He tossed the apple into the air, catching it as it fell back into the palm of his hand. "I guess I'll find out soon enough." He took a bite.

"Aang, is something wrong?" A red liquid ran down his chin.

"No." He answered with a mouthful of the apple before showing it to her.

"The center is filled with, what is that?"

"It tastes like a sweet, smooth syrup." He swallowed. "Would you like to try some?" He offered her the apple with an open palm.

"I'd love to." He froze and watched as she moved closer and kissed him, letting her tongue slide across his lips, tasting the syrup from his chin. "Delicious." Her tone of voice made his heart skip a beat. And for a moment, he lost himself in her glowing blue eyes and her heavenly laughter. "Is something wrong?" She asked after a long silence.

"Nothing's wrong." A smile crept across his lips. "I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

…

Aang heard Katara slide the keys over the counter to the hostess. She was still dressed in the same long robe that matched her eyes. He heard the whispers of their conversation, and waited for her at the door. Moments later, Katara rushed back to him and took his hand.

"What did you two...Talk about?" He stuttered.

"It's a secret." She hushed, and smiled before stepping out of the door. He followed, shrugging off her silence.

...

"I got it right here for ya!" The Blacksmith twirled Aang's staff and slammed it into the ground. "She's a beauty, ain't she?" He boasted.

"It is." Aang took the staff in his hand, and pushing the button at its center, smiled with pride as it opened up to show it's wings. "Mind if I test it?"

"How?" The Blacksmith asked.

Aang smiled and nodded at Katara. She walked up to him, locked her hands around his chest, rested her arms on his shoulders, and held on tight.

"Like this." Their footsteps imprinted the sand like a running leopard, chasing it's prey. "Ready?" She nodded. "Jump!" They took to the air like an eagle, soaring across the sky, in between the winding package delivery system and above the people of Ba Sing Se.

Heat ran across his back, his heart pumping as her grip tightened around him. He felt her face bury itself in his back, and wished that she would never let him go. She would hold onto him, and he would never let her fall, no matter what.

He would die for her.

He landed on a rooftop, and took a seat on the green tiles.

"Is something wrong, Aang?" Katara asked.

"..." He took a deep breath. "Yes, Katara. Something is wrong."

"What is it?" She took a seat next to him. "I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything."

"That, I'm not so sure about." He shook his head.

"Try me." She offered.

"I...I can't stop thinking about Azula." He watched her eyes widen, and her smile fade. "...Unless I'm with you." He admitted.

"Aang, you told me that you love me..."

"I do! I swear that I do!" It pained him to say this. He knew it was the truth, but not the whole truth."Azula did something to me. She changed the way I think. She's manipulated my mind somehow." He took another breath, his head fell into his hands. "Before we left the temple, I had a conversation with...With Azula."

He saw Katara rear back.

"I could swear that she was standing there as I spoke to her." He pushed his hand into his chest. "Evey time I open my eyes, I-" He lost himself. There, standing in front of him, was Azula. Her golden eyes burned a gaze into his soul.

He froze.

"Aang?"

_"You weren't supposed to tell anyone." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved behind him. "Especially her. I thought I was clear." Her breath fell in his ear. "This was supposed to be our little secret." Her lips touched his cheek, the warmth of her kiss expanded to his entire being. "I'm hurt." Her voice called to him. "I thought I could trust you."_

"Aang!" She shook him.

"Katara, I'm sorry, but she's here right now. I need you're help."

"What can I do?"

"Please, is there anyway that you could...Erase my memory?" He pleaded. "There has to be a way that you could manipulate my blood to block out this image of her." His voice began to crack. "I need to forget. There has to be a way to forget."

"Aang the only person we know that can deal with lightning is on the upper-ring." She nodded. We have to go there. We need to go now. "

"Okay. But before that, let's go say thanks to the man who made this." He felt her arms around him again, silence hung in the air with uncertainty.

 _"I'll see you again. The real me. Very soon."_ The image of Azula whispered before fading.

He took off.

Something was wrong.

The staff began to creak. With a snap, it broke. Aang and Katara began to plummet towards the ground. He panicked as they fell faster than he could respond.

So he did exactly what he said he would.

"It's okay." He whispered to her. "Don't worry." He could only save her, but that's all he wanted. In a flash, he spun himself around, and created an air bubble just below her, just enough to break her fall.

She shook her head.  _No. Don't do this._  He read her speechless lips, and pushed off her. He ensured that she would be safe, the cushion she has would be stronger, but the force sent him careening downward faster.

His back struck the rough, dirt ground. His head bounced off with the impact, knocking him out. His spine snapped with the fall, ensuring that he would never wake up again.

But he did.

...

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

"K-Katara?" He stuttered out in more confusion than panic. He put on his clothes, and walked up to the door.

The door clicked open.

"Aang, you're up." Katara smiled with a tray of food in her hands.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"How did you know? Well, I guess it's because it is morning."

"Yeah. That's why."

"Great!" She placed the tray on the table. "I told the hostess that you were on a strict vegetarian diet." She placed her hand on the lid of the cover. "So I got you-"

"Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew, with blood apples, and jasmine tea."

"How did you know?" She lifted the lid to reveal the familiar sight of the meal he had just eaten.

"I guess I'm just lucky." He smiled and took the apple into his hand. "And I'm guessing that you got...blackened south-pole salmon with an 'organic' seaweed salad."

"You're right." She sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is wrong." He dropped the apple. "I've seen this before. I've...I've lived this before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've seen everything that's going to happen today." He sighed. "Do you know why this is called a 'blood' apple?"

Katara shrugged.

"This is why." He waved his hand, and created a small tornado that cut the apple in half. "Blood red syrup that is inside the core."

"Okay. But let's have breakfast, and then we'll figure this out."

"Alright. The apple didn't kill me last time." He sighed, and took a bite.

Something was wrong.

As soon as he swallowed the apple, his body seized up. The last thing he saw was Katara hunched over him, calling his name. His eyes closed, and everything went black.

Until he woke up again.

…

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

"Okay." He rubbed his head. "Something is definitely wrong here." He put on his clothes and waited.

Sure enough, a few seconds afterward, the door clicked, and Katara stepped through with a tray of food in her hands.

"Hey, Aang-"

"I'm awake." He interrupted. "And you have breakfast. In fact, you have icicle cabbage and ginger root stew, blood apples, blackened south-pole salmon, an 'organic' seaweed salad, and jasmine tea."

"That's right." She removed the lids and placed them on the table. "How did you-"

"We don't have any more time. I'm stuck here, and I can't get out until I figure out what's wrong. We need to leave. Now."

"No breakfast?" She placed the tray on the table.

"No." He stared at the blood apple. "No breakfast."

…

Running down the stairs, he looked at the hostess, still wearing her green robe that matched her eyes. He nodded to her, slid the keys across the counter, and burst through the door.

"Aang, what's the rush?" She pulled away from him.

"I need to get out of this city, now." He answered. "If I don't then this is going to keep happening to me. I'm stuck in a loop, and I need to figure a way out."

"Okay, let's slow down here. You're stuck in a loop? What does that mean?"

"It means." He took a deep breath. "I wake up to this same day, and I go through with it. It's happened twice now. I die, and then I wake up, and the cycle starts over."

"Are you hearing yourself?" She asked. "That sounds ridiculous."

"I know it does, but you have to trust me. Please, trust me." He pleaded. "I think the only way out of this is by getting out of the city. That's it. Then I can be free."

"Okay, but shouldn't we get your glider first?"

"No. That's the first thing that killed me."

"And the reason why you didn't eat breakfast-"

"That's the second thing that killed me. I just need to go. I think if I get out of the city, I'll find a way, and I'll find who's doing this." He shrugged at how ridiculous all of this was. "I know it's hard to believe, but-"

"I trust you, Aang." She placed a hand on his cheek, and brought him to face her. "Let's go."

They ran through the crowded streets to the main gate. The guards lowered the earthen wall. But as they stepped into the open, the wall itself began to crack. A massive fragment of earth began to fall.

Aang saw the massive boulder dropping, and in a panic, he pushed Katara out of the way. The fall brought pain to his side, and as he looked up, he saw that it was going to happen again. The boulder crushed him under a ton of rock, gravel, and sand.

And yet…

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

…

For hundreds of days, he woke up to the same scenario. Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew. Hostess with green eyes and robe, blacksmith, roof.

Some days the staff didn't break. Some days the blacksmith killed Aang. Some days they slipped off the roof. Some days, he stayed in the room. Some days, he didn't make it out of the bed.

Different things happened, but the end result was the same, he would die, and he'd come back.

For hundreds of days, he woke to the same day. And he grew tired of it. Nothing ever changed. Only the way he died. But he died. He always died.

…

Disheartened, he walked down the steps, and shot a look towards the hostess.

Something was wrong.

Her green dress was still there, as always. But her eyes…

Her eyes were red. Hundreds of days had passed, her eyes were always green, but now they were red.

"Katara…Go on ahead." He whispered. "I need to talk to the hostess."

"Wait, Aang, where am I suppose-"

"The blacksmith. Like every other day." He watched her walk out the door, and turned around.

"Can I help you?" She smiled.

"Yes." He vaulted over the counter, and pushed her up against the wall. His forearm pushed up into her throat. "Who are you?"

"Take it easy, Avatar." Her smile widened. "Did you enjoy your night with her?"

That question took him aback, and when he blinked, she had vanished, and he wasn't inside the small inn anymore. He wasn't in Ba Sing Se. He wasn't even in the physical world.

In place of the real world, he stood in a grassy green field, with a clear blue sky. And there she was again. Materializing before him, she floated above the ground, a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"So, did you enjoy it?"

"If I answer your question, will you answer my question?"

"Of course!" She nodded.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I did."

"It's so interesting! Humans are so intriguing!" Her smile widened. "How was it?" She leaned in closer to him.

"I-I can't give you any details! It's too personal!" He blushed. "Now, I answered your question, you answer mine!"

"Okay." She laughed and hovered down into the ground. "My name is Zhéng Gú Shén."

"I know that name." His jaw dropped. "You are the trickster spirit. One of the strongest entities in the universe. You can-" He thought back to everything that had happened. "You can bend reality to your will, and make worlds from nothing."

"That's right! I didn't think I was that famous." She hopped into the air. "What else do you know about me?!" Her eyes were glowing like clear white diamonds.

"Well, I was always told that you were..." He shrunk as he spoke. "Malevolent, ruthless, and insane." He gritted his teeth. "You are never to be trusted. Only avoided." She nodded. "And anyone who crossed paths with you...Are trapped for an eternity." His voice faded as he finished the thought.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" She appeared behind him, and continued. "But what they never told you, is that there's always a method to my madness."

"And what does that mean?" He turned around. "What's the point? What's the reason for making me live this day over and over. Watching me die again, and again. Is this fun for you?"

"Well for one thing, it is fun. But it's not fun because I enjoy suffering. It's fun to see you work through the problem! It's fun to see how you find the solution." Aang found himself sitting in a seat, she was sitting next to him. "So, did you figure it out yet?"

"No." He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Think about it!" She exclaimed. "What was it that kept killing you? When the glider broke, when the wall crumbled, when the blacksmith's assistant went crazy. What was it that you kept trying to do?" His eyes widened.

"I was always trying to protect Katara."

"That's right. So what is the solution, to end this day?"

"I need to stop protecting Katara." Aang breathed out.

"You can't always protect her, Aang. She can keep herself safe. Don't worry about her."

"I love her. I have to keep her safe."

"I know you do. But she's not the only person you love, is she?" Hovering around him, her smile only grew with her prodding. "You love Azula just as much as Katara, don't you?" He looked away. "Look." Her face shifted into a stern, but playful expression. "If you had to make a choice. Water or Fire?"

"I can't make that choice." He admitted. "If I had any say in this. I would become two different people. And be with them both. I want to make them both happy. Because they make me happy."

"Ah. Thinking outside the box, eh? That's quite an interesting choice.  _Perhaps in the future_ , it will happen." She walked in front of him again, and smiled. "You know what to do if you want to end this repeating nightmare."

"I do."

"Perhaps we'll meet again, Avatar Aang. Zhéng Gú Shén  _loves_  reunions."

She snapped her fingers.

And he found himself standing in the courtyard of the Earth Kingdom Palace.

"Come on, Aang! Zuko and the others are waiting for us." Katara's voice came from behind him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Wait-" He pulled her back. "Katara, before anything happens. I want you to know that..." He grabbed her, and brought her lips into an embrace. She relented from his touch, but then pushed back into his kiss.

"What was that for?" She blushed.

"I love you, Katara. And I would do anything for you."

"I know, Aang. I know." She pulled his arm closer, and led him into the palace.

They walked into the massive halls, three figures stood in front of the Earth King's throne. Azula, flanked by her brother, and her uncle.

"I'm sorry, Avatar." Iroh's voice echoed through the hall. It felt like time froze to him. Azula stood from her throne, lightning skipped across her fingers.

Aang readied himself, but a thought rang through his mind.

_You can't always protect her, Aang. She can keep herself safe. Don't worry about her._

He didn't act, and only watched as the lightning shot forth.

But she wasn't able to protect herself.

He watched, helpless as the lightning struck her, the fabric from her clothes burning, her face frozen in fear, and her body sinking onto the cold ground.

She died right before him.

He fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

...

He awoke, expecting to see what he had seen for the last hundred days. Instead, he was met with a pleasant surprise.

When he woke up, he saw her glowing, beautiful, blue eyes, relief washed over him.

Today was going to be different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a stand-alone one-shot, but I assure you, Zhéng Gú Shén will make a return. Because in this chapter. Aang was you, the reader. And Zhéng Gú Shén was me. Take (her/his/it's) word as mine.


	21. Another Secret, Another Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula learn of their Father's treachery from their Uncle. Another secret is forced on Aang that he has to keep to himself, even if others find out what it is.

_**...Two weeks before Team Avatar's arrival in Ba Sing Se…** _

"Unbelievable." Iroh sighed. "I cannot comprehend how incompetent these men are." He whispered to himself, sitting in a room lit by the sun's light. "Even if the Dai Li were corrupt, at least there was some sort of structure." He sipped away at his cup of Jasmine tea. "I hate politics." He stared down at the pile of papers, eyelids growing heavier by the second. The world was flashing through a stack of papers, and a blinking blackness from his eyelids.

"General Iroh!" A man burst through the door of the office, forcing the Dragon of the West to attention.

"W-What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" He replied, more irritated usual.

"I apologize, General. But I believe that this matter is of grave importance."

"Go on then, what is it?"

"It's the Fire Nation."

…

If there was anything that reinforced Iroh's thoughts on the incompetence of the Council of Five, it was this.

"Fire!" General How commanded.

"Hold your boulders!" Iroh shouted.  _I cannot believe that I spent six-hundred days trying to take this city._  "How is THAT the Fire Nation?!" He pointed to the lone zeppelin in the distance, a red cloud in the blue sky.

"B-But it has the Fire Nation emblem on it." The guards of the Great Wall looked at each other in confusion.

"Unbelievable." Iroh sighed. "Do not fire!" He looked out to the lone zeppelin, a shaking finger pointing to it. "If this was the Firelord planning an invasion, the sky would be burning with red! The ground that you're standing on would be blackened with ash! He would burn this city to the ground. THAT IS NOT AN ASSAULT!" He scowled. "Let them through!"

…

Sokka heard a click from his cell. He turned from his dark corner and looked at the guard who held a bowl in his hand.

"Lunch. Rice porridge. Eat."

"Does your vocabulary ever allow you to exceed three syllables per sentence?" Sokka shrugged and took the bowl from the ground. He held the spoon, and watched the white slop drip into the mound of itself, shuddering at the smell of the dish.

"No questions."

"Do you have to eat this?" Sokka held the bowl towards the guard.

"…"

"Come on! Let's talk. It's only been you and me for the last…how many weeks?"

"Two." He answered.

"Two weeks huh? So, what's your name?"

"…"

"My mistake, my name is Sokka, Southern Water Tribe. How about you?" He smiled.

"Chou. Eastern Fire Nation." The guard answered.

"Ah. That's a nice name. Why are you here?"

"I am."

"What? That doesn't answer my question."

"No more questions, please."

"Oh…Well, alright then." He played with the porridge in his bowl, trying his best to bring the foul smelling food to his tongue.

The door to his cell creaked open.

"Hello!" A perky voice pulled in an equally perky looking woman with large eyes. Sokka turned away, still playing with the food he held in his hands. "Can't you say 'hello' back?"

"Hi." He replied.

"Well, aren't you just a treat to talk to." Another flat voice answered.

"Look who's talking." He replied in an equally flat voice.

"I'm Ty Lee, and this is Mai. What's your name?"

"Sokka."

"Sokka, that's an interesting name." Ty Lee tapped her chin.

"Take a listen to your own name."

"She wasn't insulting you, jackass." Mai defended. "Why are you so rude?"

"Ha." Sokka scoffed. "I'm a prisoner, but I'm sure you wouldn't know how that feels."

"You really need to watch that attitude of yours." Zuko's voice came. "Keep it up, and you won't ever get out."

"Get out?" Sokka laughed. "I thought I could trust you, but, surprise! The exiled prince has no honor!"

"You are one of the most frustrating people I've ever come across." Zuko sighed, and looked over to the guard. "Let him out." Chou nodded, and Zuko turned to the two women behind him. "Let's go. The sooner we get Azula to Uncle, the better."

"Where are we?! And if you were planning to set me free, why did you knock me out?!" Sokka shouted.

"Ba Sing Se. And I knocked you out, because you can't act." Zuko turned, and left, followed by Mai and Ty Lee.

Sokka stumbled out of cell, flinching at the guard still at his post.

"I-I guess I'll see you later, Chou."

"Hopefully not."

"Right. Well, enjoy your duty." Sokka smiled and slipped out of the room. A few minutes passed by, and he stuck his head back through the door. "Right or left?"

"Left."

"Ah. Thanks. Take it easy."

"I will."

…

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted to his nephew that stepped off of the zeppelin. "Azula?" Following behind his nephew was his niece, something that never expected to see.

"I know you're wondering why we're here." Zuko tried to explain, but looked over to Azula.

"I need your help, Uncle." Azula murmured under her breath. Iroh's eyes softened and he pulled his niece into a hug.

"I'm here to help you. And I am so happy to see you." He brought Zuko into a hug, and held both of them in a tight grip. "Both of you." The siblings wrapped their arms around their uncle, sharing a moment that they hadn't experienced for the longest time. "Come join on me for a cup of tea, and we'll talk."

"I want tea!" Sokka tripped over the metal boarding ramp, and fell face-first into the courtyard's stone foundation.

"Wait...What's he doing here?"

...

"You're telling me," Iroh sipped a cup of tea. "…that you kidnapped the Avatar, tortured him, and then took his waterbending master as a prisoner?"

"Yes, Uncle." Azula mumbled with her head held low.

"Wait, Uncle-" Iroh raised a hand to silence his nephew. Zuko responded by shaking his head, and rubbing his temples.

"Where are they now?" Iroh continued.

"They esca-They left." Azula replied.

"I see." Iroh kept silent for a few minutes. Only bringing worry to Zuko and his sister. "Well then, why are you here? Because the Avatar isn't here. So there must be something else."

"Yes, Uncle, we're here to talk about-" Azula stopped Zuko.

"I can handle this, Zuko." She interrupted. "Uncle, I need your help. Something…Something is wrong with me."

"Go on."

"I…The Avatar…Aang, showed me something. He's taught me that I don't want to be the way I am. I want to be someone else." She looked at her shivering hands, quaking in fear and uncertainty. "I…I don't feel right."

"As crazy as it sounds, we think that Father may have..."

Iroh began to quietly sniffle to himself. Zuko and Azula turned their heads up in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said through forming tears. "I'm afraid what you believe is true. I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long." He brought up his tear-stricken eyes to theirs. "Ozai used lightning to manipulate you when you were children." He wiped away the tears. "Who you are, Azula, is who Ozai wanted you to be. I'm sorry."

"But you can help, can't you? You can undo what Father has done."

"I can. But I do not know the dangers and risks of trying to undo what has been there for so long."

"But let's try it anyway." Zuko looked over to his sister. "Right?"

"Please, Uncle. Help me." Azula added. Iroh took a deep sigh, and a large gulp of tea.

"It will take a few weeks. But let us begin."

_One Hour Later…_

Azula sat in a chair, her hands, feet and neck bound.

"The restraints are only there to prevent you from hurting yourself." Iron explained. "Listen Azula." He looked his niece in the eyes. "This will be painful. It will show you the worst memories that you have ever hidden. It will resurface all the thoughts that Ozai has hidden from you. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Her eyes were burning with determination.

"Very well. I will be back." Iroh walked out of the room, and into the hall. He took a bowl with him to the outer garden, and collected water from the clear pond. A few minutes passed, and he returned to his niece and nephew.

"Let's get started." He cupped some water in his hand. Azula shivered as the cold liquid rolled with her hair, through her clothes, and down her body. Iroh placed one palm on the crown of her head, and two fingers on her left temple. "Zuko. Look away." Iroh commanded, and Zuko turned his back.

A crackle from Iroh's fingers, and Zuko experienced something that he had never heard before.

Azula's screams of pain and terror echoed throughout the entire palace.

… _ **Now, in the middle-ring of Ba Sing Se…**_

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"Something  _was_  wrong." He still laid on the bed, staring into the rose-red ceiling above him. "But it seems to have fixed itself." He decided to check, just in case. "Did you have something in mind for breakfast?"

_Please don't say it._

"No, I didn't particularly have anything on my mind, why?"

_Thank You._

"Oh, never mind. I think I'll just suppress my appetite until we reach the palace."

"That sounds fine." She smiled. "Now get up and get dressed." She laughed. "We had our rest last night."

_Last night?_

"So, what happened last night?" His voice cracked.

"You're telling me that I have to tell you what we did last night?" She laughed.

"Well..."

"Aang, all you need to know is that last night was a great night. And  _we_  had a great time." She leaned over and kissed him, a gesture that eased his nerves. "Now, let's get ready to go, shall we?"

Azula's voice rang through his mind.

_"I'll see you again. The real me. Very soon."_

"Yeah...Let's go."

...

Aang and Katara descended the stairs to the main lobby. There, standing behind the front desk was the hostess with the green robe and matching green eyes. Aang kept walking towards the door, and stopped just before exiting.

"Thanks for these." Katara whispered while passing the keys across the counter.

"Did you enjoy your night?" She asked.

Katara blushed and nodded before running back towards Aang.

"Come on, let's go get your glider." Katara offered to him.

"Go first, I need to talk to her." Katara nodded and exited the building. Aang moved ahead towards the desk.

"How can I help you?" She asked

"Are you...?" His voice dragged to a murmur.

"Am I what?" She replied. Aang's eyes squinted towards her.

"No, nothing. Never mind."

"Oh." She stopped him as he began to turn around. "I do hope that you enjoyed your night, Avatar." She winked at him, her left eye, flashing into a dark crimson "...And I look forward to seeing you again." She snapped her fingers, and Aang found himself walking out of the inn. He bumped into Katara, who stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the inn he had just left.

"Is something wrong, Katara?"

"Aang...Look." She pointed to the inn with a shaking finger. Aang's eyes widened when he turned and saw that he had just walked out of a massive cliff face. "W-what's going on here?"

"L-let's just get out of here." Aang mumbled before dragging her along. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"Do you know what's going on here, Aang?" He jumped at her sudden question, turning to her with shaking nerves. "Be honest now." She folded her arms.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "I lived through a thousand days last night." He raised his hand to stop her from asking any questions. "Just let me explain." She nodded and invited him over to a bench.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Wasn't it odd that the inn we stayed at had no room numbers, no customers, and only one large, extravagantly decorated room for clearly only one purpose?" Katara nodded. "It's because it was all part of an illusion, an alternate reality created by Zhéng Gú Shén."

Katara's eyes widened.

"Even you know who that is." Aang nodded. "She...It, trapped me in an endless loop. But She...It told me how to get out of it."

"It usually teaches you a lesson with its games, what was the one it forced you to learn?"

He looked away.

"...I'd rather not say."

"Okay...Fine." She whispered. "At least we're out of it...Let's go."

"Hey! There's the young airbender!" The muscular blacksmith shouted. "I got your sweet baby right here!" He spun and whacked the staff onto the stone ground. "She's a beauty, ain't she?"

"She is." Aang replied and took his staff. "Can I test it out first?"

"Feel free! I think you'll be content with its condition!"

Aang smiled and looked at Katara. She noticed his soft smile change into an expression of dread and fear.

"I'll be back soon, stay here for now."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you. Right here."

He opened the glider, and with a running start, took off. Still fearing for what could happen, he decided to go alone. If the staff was defective, he could save himself and not put Katara at risk.

To his pleasant surprise, the quick test run around the middle-ring of Ba Sing Se offered him no malfunctions. The staff was solid. He floated back towards the the stall, and landed softly into the ground.

"How'd she fly?"

"Great. Thanks again."

"Any time!"

Aang waved to Katara, who walked up, and wrapped her arms around him. Her breath fell onto his neck, her hands interlocked across his heart, and her body pressed up against his back.

She felt the familiar sense of his body tense with her teasing, feeling his blood boil with her contact. He tried his best to shrug off the reaction, began running, and took off.

_**...A few moments later, on the upper-ring of Ba Sing Se...** _

The two took in the sight of the massive palace, shining with emerald green, and burning with bright yellow against the sunlight that emerged from behind the clouds.

Sitting in the courtyard was a large, white puffball with an arrow decorated at one end of it. Sitting on top of the distant puffball was a woman in red, and laying across her lap was a man, also dressed in red.

Appa roared as they approached, Sokka and Suki both shot up to their feet to meet the two.

"Katara! Aang! You guys finally decided to show up, huh?" Sokka laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Oh really? How long have you been here?" Katara shot back.

"About two weeks." He scoffed. "I got here with Zuko."

"Yeah, he got here as a prisoner." Suki laughed.

"Hey, I suffered through a lot of rice porridge to get here, to finally get to eat some red meat. I deserve this!"

"Easy there, Hotshot. Remember who you're talking to." Suki warned him.

"F-Fine!" He backed down. "What took you two so long? Why did you arrive one day later than everyone else?"

"We spent a night in the middle-ring. Aang needed some time to think things over." She looked at him, and he nodded with a nervous smile.

"..." Sokka's eyes shifted between the two. "SICK!" He began to gag at the thoughts that filled his mind.

"Sokka, calm down!" Katara shouted. "It's not what you think!" She lied. He was banging his head against the pavement, wanting to erase the thoughts that until now, only lingered in at the back of his mind.

Aang let Katara's efforts to calm her brother fade away as he walked into the Great Hall.

...

"Welcome back to the halls of Ba Sing Se, Avatar Aang." Iroh's voice boomed through the palace.

"General Iroh. It's an honor to be here." Aang bowed before the aging man.

"To what do I owe this special visit?"

"I was actually just wondering where my friends were, but it looks like they're all here."

"But there is something else on your mind, isn't there?" Aang looked away at the question.

"Yes." He nodded. "Is Azula here?" He let out an exhausted breath, as if it required all of his physical strength just to utter her name.

Iroh turned and waved for him to follow.

"I did not think that you would be interested in seeing the Fire Nation Princess, considering that she abducted you from your friends.'" Iroh stroked his long, gray beard.

"She told you what she did to me...?" he stopped in his tracks.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at the sudden reaction.

"No. Not exactly. Why? Did she hurt you somehow?"

"No, she...she actually treated me very well when I was there." Aang couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "I was given food, and a bed. I think she just wanted something else." No, he wasn't lying.

"She just wanted to be loved. That's all." Aang nodded. "Both of them have been hurt from what my brother has done."

They walked deeper into the palace, where the ceiling became darker, and the halls were now lit by small fires contained in glass lanterns.

"The Firelord, did something to them?"

"Yes, he has always been about control. And wasn't above changing how people think by force, even if they were hoods own children."

"I'm sorry." Aang knew what he was referring to, but not wanting to hurt the elderly man any longer, didn't press him on for details.

Soon, there was a single large door before them, slightly cracked open with a shadow dancing within, and light begging to be let out.

"Here she is," Iroh pointed. "Please do not cause too much stress on her. The healing process has taken a toll on her body. She must rest."

"Okay. I understand."

"Her mind is also very fragile, please don't say anything to upset her." Aang nodded. "I'm sure she'll be surprised-but happy to see you when she wakes up. Maybe you can help her find out who she really is." Iroh gave Aang a heart-warming smile, turned, and walked away.

...

"What's up with that racket? Toph shouted to Sokka and Katara. "It sounds like someone is banging a melon into the ground!" Sokka paused, his head fuzzy from the self-inflicted wounds to his melon.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Hehe. Look at this!" Toph pulled from behind her a giant belt made of green leather, decorated with golden plates. The largest one in the middle, was adorned with an overly muscular badgermole, holding up an emblem that read: 'EARTH RUMBLE VII: WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION' She slung the oversized title over her shoulder, the middle plate, larger than her chest. A wide grin showing her pearly white teeth. "I'm awesome."

" _You're_  the new World Heavyweight Champion?" Sokka gasped. "You're like 80 pounds! You can't be the  _heavyweight_ champion!"

"Then what do you call  _this?"_ She rubbed the center piece as if she was polishing it.

"Don't they have weight classes?! I mean look at that!" He motioned to Katara. "The center plate is bigger than your head!"

"Hey, I also won this." Toph pulled a large bag from behind her, and let it fall, spilling hundreds of coins onto the ground. "All gold."

"Wow. With that, we won't have to worry about money for a while when we leave again." Suki said.

"Okay, this doesn't make sense. I'm out of here! And when I get a chance, I'm going to talk to the owner of the EKBF, and have a nice, long chat about championship weight classes!" Sokka stormed off into the palace.

"EKBF?" Katara shot a confused look to Toph.

"Earth Kingdom Bending Federation. I owned all of those chumps in fair competition. And you're all mine." She caressed the belt like a new born baby. "Besides, Sugar Queen, where's Twinkletoes?"

Katara had just realized that Aang wasn't with them.

"He's probably in the palace talking to Zuko." She looked over to Sokka, his footfalls nearly cracking the stone under him. "Thanks for the help, Toph. That really took his mind off of the night Aang and I spent together."

"Any time. I love messing with him."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Suki asked.

"Nothing." Toph offered another wide-toothed grin.

"I've got my eyes on you."

"Hey...Me too."

They broke into laughter at her light-hearted comment.

...

Sokka stormed through the halls, complaining to himself about how Toph could be World Heavyweight Champion. No one would believe how angry this made him. It perhaps made him too angry, and in the quiet halls of the Earth Kingdom palace, he grumbled about his disapproval of the situation. Toph, after all, was only a part-timer. Business logic made it obvious that someone who doesn't work a full schedule shouldn't be champion, because he or in this case-she wouldn't be able to defend the title.

But then again, a monster that only made an appearance every once in a while would be a big draw, which mean a LARGE payday.

 _I could be her manager, and take 50 percent of her earnings._  He grinned at the genius proposition, and turned to go demand the offer.

But someone's voice stopped him. A voice that came from a room that had two shadows dancing within the candle light that begged to be let out.

"I know you probably can't hear me..." Sokka leaned against the wall, ear cupped next to the opening.

...

"I know you probably can't hear me." Aang spoke to Azula in a hushed tone. "But, I just want you to know that I'm sorry." He looked for any sort of expression change from her, but found nothing. So he continued. "Those things I said, I partly said in anger, and I didn't mean all of it...So, I'm sorry." He stood without raising his head and turned to the door.

"Don't go." Her whisper stopped him. "Please, stay with me." She invited him over, and he took a seat beside her on the bed.

"I wish I could've helped you." He breathed out.

"You still can, give yourself another chance. Forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself? How can you forgive me for what I said back there?"

Azula brushed away her long raven-black bangs, giving him a full view of her beautiful golden eyes.

"Ever since Uncle helped me, I don't feel any desire to hold a grudge. I don't feel a need to hate anymore. I just..." Aang's eyes darted to her temples.

"What happened?" He saw the crimson scars etched into her skin.

"Uncle has helped me become who I really am. This is who I was meant to be, not the vengeful, evil bitch that pushed you away weeks ago." She winced in pain as she finished the thought.

"H-Hey, take it easy." Aang brought her arms down to her sides. "General Iroh said you had to rest."

"Everything I said was true." She took a breath. "I do love you. I can say that with a clear conscious now." She smiled, but Aang still saw the pain in her eyes. "I fell in love with you when you saved me from that cell, so long ago. I just didn't know how to express it."

He watched as burning flames danced in her gentle eyes.

"I've come to love you, too."  _His thoughts then shifted to the other woman that he loved, to Katara_. "But right now... I just don't know."

She brought her hands up. He took hold of them, feeling her smooth skin, and listening to her velvet voice.

"You don't know...I don't know...No one has to know." She closed her eye. The soft pressure on his lips made his muscles tense, a small shock of electricity skipped from her lips to his. And as she pulled away, she whispered to him:

"This'll be our little secret." A beautiful smile curled across her lips.

And he felt nothing, no change in attitude, and no presence of her shadowed figure haunting his mind at every moment.

"Thank you..." He managed through his tears of relief. "Thank you..."

"I love you." She spoke with a hand on his cheek.

"And I love you." Her thumb wiped away the streak of liquid from his cheek as he brought his lips to hers again in a passionate and gentle embrace.

...

Aang stayed with Azula until she fell asleep, then, he slipped out of the room.

"Well...What do we have here?" The voice made him jump out of his skin.

"S-Sokka! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know...Just chillin'."

"Hehe..."Aang tried his best to laugh, but found his efforts dying with Sokka's expression. "I know what it looks like, Sokka. But please, listen to me." He shrunk under his plea.

"Alright. What's your explanation for this?" Sokka said with a twitching, balled up fist.

"I..." There was no excuse besides the truth. But he had to make something up, something that Sokka would want to believe to be true. "I want to try and...You know...then we could have an ally against the Firelord on the inside. A spy. A double agent." It was the weakest excuse he had, but it was the only excuse he had.

"You're telling me that you're trying to seduce her? Yeah, right."

"Please, Sokka!"

"Look, Avatar!" His fist tightened around Aang's robe. "If you're playing with my sister's emotions, I swear by the moon spirit Yue, you will regret it." He pushed Aang down onto the ground. "It's up to you to tell her. But if you string Katara on with this lie, I will personally ensure that another Avatar is born into the Southern Water Tribe."

"Sokka, I'm-"

"Don't!" His voice began cracking. "Don't!...I can't believe it...How could you do this to her?" Sokka let his feet drag his disappointment as he walked back towards the courtyard. "I hope you can live with yourself, knowing what you've done. You make me sick."

"I'm sorry." There, in the dim, dark hall, he sat in a darkness that reflected his own heart.

There he sat, alone. For a long, long time.

...

Footsteps echoed with a soft patter against the carpet.

"What's eating you up?" Toph asked. With her foot tapping, she added: "Don't try lying, either."

He didn't answer, instead, he just walked past her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Twinkletoes! Don't ignore me!" She stamped her foot in the ground, sending an earthen spike his way. He floated up into the air, and slammed into the ground himself, creating a fissure that knocked her off her feet.

He left her there, walking in a solemn stride. And while Toph could not see the anguish on his face, she could sense the torment in his heart.

"Please, Toph. Just...leave me alone." He opened his glider, and took to the air. Even indoors, the massive halls of the palace were a suitable size for him to take flight.

"Hey, wait!" Toph scrambled to her feet. "Damn it, Twinkletoes! You can't just fly away from your problems!"

Toph's voice pierced through their ears, and they turned to the sky. There they saw a silhouette of red and black soaring through the air.

"Toph! What's going on?" Katara asked as the EKBF World Heavyweight Champion stomped out to the courtyard.

"The Avatar has his panties in a bunch! He's sad about something, and won't tell me!" A hole burrowed into the ground with a stomp. "Go talk to him!"

"Come on, Appa." Katara boarded the large bison and took hold of his reins. She tugged on them, he responded with a yawn. "Appa, don't you want to help Aang?" He sniffed, looked up into the sky at the flying airbender, snorted, and went to sleep.

"Appa! Don't do this!" Katara slid down the bison, who began to snore. "Fine!" Her own steps began to create cracks into the stone with every stride.

"Do you know what's eating him up?" Toph asked.

"No." Sokka replied.

"...Liar."

…

Miles from the city gate, Aang passed over green pastures, and soon, he saw the clear sapphire water, crashing into the crystal white sand in a peaceful rhythm. The warm grains between his toes brought a comfort. In times like these, when he needed help there were ten thousand lifetimes to offer advice.

He sunk into the sand, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes.

_I need your help. I need your guidance._

But...Nothing.

_Please! Roku! Kiyoshi! Kuruk! Yangchen! I need help!_

And still...Nothing.

He tried, and tried, he called, and called, but they did not reply. Not a single voice was heard, not a single image was seen. That's when he realized why.

This didn't concern the other Avatars. This wasn't about the balance of the world. This was about him. This was his problem.

And he would have to face it alone.

_What am I going to do?_

_..._

Appa's slumber lasted for hours, and when he finally relented to Katara's demands, she immediately climbed up onto his saddle.

"No one's coming with me?" She asked the rest of the team.

"No, actually, we're a little busy." Toph turned over to Sokka, who was slouched over the stairs while the earthbender bombarded him with questions that Katara couldn't quite make out.

"Katara," Suki walked over to her. "I think it'd be best if you went alone. He'll have an easier time talking to the woman he loves." Katara nodded with a smile. "Bring him back soon, won't you?"

"I will." She pulled up on Appa's reins. "Yip! Yip!" The bison took off into the air with a roar.

...

"No, actually, we're a little busy." Toph said to Katara before turning back to Sokka. "Hurry up! You better tell me!" She hissed at him.

"No! I'm not telling you anything! Leave me alone!" Sokka threw his hands up, and began to descend the massive staircase.

"That's funny." Toph laughed. "I didn't know that you'd be such a _coward!_  I thought you were a warrior, facing problems head on, and whatnot."

That really got to him. She knew how to get to him.

"Fine! You want to know?!"

Appa took off.

"Let me hear it!" She replied with a smile. "I love juicy secrets!"

"You have to make a deal with me first."

"You name it, it's yours."

...

The horizon gleamed with orange, but a lone black shadow sat in contrast against the white sand.

"Down there, Appa!" Katara shouted. He roared as if he had already known where Aang was this entire time. The air around the bison pushed away the white grains as he landed.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked. "If I wanted you to be with me, I would've taken you."

"Well then..I guess I wasted my time!"

"Katara?" He jumped and turned to see her with a playful smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was worried about you." She sat down beside him, her hand holding onto his bare shoulder. "It's not like you to-" she began tapping her chin. "You don't usually-" her mouth was held wide open in doubt. "You didn't run off by yourself as much before. No, you usually ran off by yourself...You'd never run off by yourself that angry before." The smile returned to her face. "That's it."

An uneasy grin and a nervous chuckle came over him.

"So, what's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing's wrong." He took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Really?" She could feel his heart pumping in his chest. And when he spoke, an unconscious pulse raced through his veins.

"Yes."

Another pulse.

"Aang, please. Trust me...Trust me, like how I trust you."

He took another deep breath.

_What can I say to her? How can I possibly let her know?_

"Katara, I love you. I don't know how many times I've said that, but, every time I say it, I mean it even more than before." He took her hands.

No pulse, and he continued.

"Every time I told you that I love you. You know this is true!" His breaths were heavy, it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Even Katara could feel it.

"I know Aang, calm down!" She could feel the erratic rhythm within him.

"I have to say this...I-"

A jolt.

A shock.

A crackle.

Lightning.

His posture forcibly straightened, his expression contorted in sharp, sudden pain, blood dripped from his mouth, and he fell forward into the sand.

_"Aang!"_

...

A deep, sharp pain in his heart shook him to consciousness. Katara was sitting by his side, as it seemed, she always did.

"I'm sorry." He saw her jump at his words. "I've been so much trouble for you." She turned to face him, her cheeks were scared with the remains of dried tears. "I never wanted to-" He twitched in pain.

"No sudden movements!" She held him still for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him, and brought him close.

"I never wanted to hurt you so much."

"Don't say that." She whispered into his ear with a cracking voice. "Don't ever say that again." She turned over to him, and met his lips with a light kiss. "As long as you're okay." A low growl answered her.

"Hehe. It's been a while since I ate." He offered a cheesy grin.

"I'll be back soon. Zuko's uncle just threw us all a huge feast. What would you like?"

"Surprise me." He smiled.

She kissed him again, and left the room. When the door shut, he took in a deep breath, and sunk in pain into the bed.

The door opened only a few seconds later, jolting him back up.

"I'm sho glad you told her, man!" Sokka stumbled into the room with a cup in his hand. "I'm sho happy you took may ahdvice!" In his other hand, he offered Aang a cup filled with an odd, awful smelling liquid.

"Sokka, I'm a monk, I've never had a drink before."

"Nonshensenseh! Take a break from your vows." He clinked his glass to Aang's. "Ish not like you've haven't done that ish before, amiright?" In his drunken state, he didn't realize how much that hurt Aang.

"How did you know that I told her?" He wondered, because he didn't.

"I shaw her ruhn out of here, tearsh fallin' down her checks. You did good!" He clinked the glasses again. "Drink up! To honeshty, decenshy, ahn virtuhe!"

"To honesty, decency, and virtue." Aang raised his glass, and downed the liquor. "Not bad."

"Shee? Eashy! Take care of yo'shelf!" He waved to Aang, and left the room. Aang began coughing, wishing he hadn't taken the drink so fast.

Minutes later, the door opened again. Katara stepped through with a tray in her hands. He sniffed the air, and caught a familiar scent.

_Oh no. Please no. This isn't happening._

"Here you go." She place the tray down into the bed. "It's-"

"Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew." He facepalmed.

"Yeah...Is something wrong with it?"

"No! No!" He took the bowl from her. "I've just..." He blinked, staring at the soup. "I've had this before. Many times."

"Oh. Sorry. Do you want me to-"

"No, thank you. I've had it hundreds of times, but it was always good." He smiled, and cringed as the soup touched his tongue. "Thank you, Katara. I don't know where I'd be without you."

The next few hours, he was visited by everyone, they checked up on him, and even though he had a pain in his chest, he smile and assured them that he was fine.

Then, his last visitor for the night entered the room, when the entire palace was as quiet as the night.

Two knocks came, followed by the long, slow creak of the door hinges. Azula walked in without a word. His eyes were transfixed on her mesmerizing eyes, and beautiful smile, dressed in a short, black nightgown.

"How are you doing?" She asked with her slow stride.

"I saw you today, and I could ask you the same thing."

"I felt better when I saw you again." She sat next to him, and took his hand. "Just having you with me, makes me feel better. In more ways than one."

She moved closer to him, and he met her soft lips, pushing towards her, letting the pressure blank his mind. She pulled away, biting down on his lip, and softly dragged it along until the contact was lost.

Another soft shock. But a comforting shock.

"Shh." She turned, teasing him with her unbelievable figure. "Keep it a secret."

The door closed, and with it, silence returned to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one.


	22. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has to tie some loose ends regard the secret that she forced on Aang

Early in the morning Sokka stood on a private balcony, cradling a small bag of gold and basking in the warm sunrise while humming to himself. The door to his room opened, and closed. He turned to see Azula with her long raven hair over her eyes, dressed in red.

“Hello, Sokka.” Her voice wasn’t as condescending as when they last spoke.

“H-Hey.” He stuttered. “What are you doing here?” She didn’t answer right away, but continued to advance towards him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling great. I just wanted to apologize.” Her voice was as soft as the morning air.

“O-Okay. Apology accepted. Now, you can leave.” He tried to shoo her away with a wave of his hand. But she continued.

“No, I want you to know that I’m sorry.” Her stride was as slow as it was tempting. “I _really_ want you to know how much I regret what I’ve done.”

“Look, is this going where I think it’s going…? You’re attractive... And I mean, _really_ attractive, and all…But I’m kind of involved with Suki.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and felt the railing of the balcony push him forward.

“Where is she?” Her beautiful smile and hypnotizing eyes captured him.

“…T-Train-Training.” He tried to collect himself. “Look, maybe if this was a different world, maybe if you were a different person, something could happen, but not here.” He waved his hand, and began to walk past her.

“Sokka, wait!” Azula took hold of his arm, a crack of lightning ran up his spine, and she threw him onto the bed. A smile spread across her lips. “Why don’t you listen?” She tapped a finger on his chin, and with another jolt, his lips were forced to close. “I’m so traumatized. I need someone to talk to.”

He mumbled obscenities through his teeth with anger in his eyes. His mind became cloaked in fear. She sat next to him, right by his head, and continued to talk to herself.

“You see, I know that you saw what happened last night.” her long, sharp nail running along the outline of his ear. “I know that you know about us.” She sighed. “And I just need to tie up a few loose ends.” She placed her palm over his head. His eyes panicking in what he thought she was going to do. “It’s nothing personal, but don’t worry. This won’t hurt one bit. In fact, you won’t remember anything.”

She leaned in closer to his ear, her voice in a whisper.

“But I’ll let you in on a secret.” Lightning began to skip across the back of her hand. “There’s a part of me that’s just as evil and manipulative as you remember.” His eyes widened further, and a burning began in his forehead.

“...But I only let that evil side out when I’m with Aang; he loves _everything_ that she does to him.”

…

"You know there's something wrong with me." Aang whispered. "You can sense it, can't you?"

"Aang, you were just panicking. It'll be alright. You just need to relax." Katara could feel it, no panic attack ever causes internal bleeding, but she didn't want to alarm him any further. Instead, she stayed by his side, in a small room, lit by a small window, on a small, one-person bed.

"Okay. I'm ready for this, I'm calm, I'm relaxed." He took a deep breath. "I can do this." He took her hands, his fingers trembling with desperation. "Katara, I have to tell y-"

Katara felt a sharp spike in his pulse.

"Aang, calm down."

"I am calm!" Katara flinched at his outburst. "...Sorry. I didn't mean to." He calmed himself again, his heart returning to it's regular rhythm.

"Aang, maybe we shouldn't do this now."

"No! I _have_ to say this!" He grabbed her arms, and looked into her eyes.

"A-Aang-" Blood rushed to her cheeks at his aggressiveness.

"I have to tell you...I-" His fingers dug into her arms, he clutched at his chest. His heart racing beyond all belief, wanting to implode upon itself.

"It's okay!" She calmed him. "Don't worry, just rest." His pulse returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I can't say it."

"It's okay. You don't have to say it."

"You don't understand, Katara. I _physically_ , can't say it!" He balled up his fist and struck the mattress.

A long silence followed.

She saw the frustration in him. The dark rings forming under his eyes, the sweat running down his temples.

"Find Sokka. He'll tell you." His tone of voice became flat, and shrunk as he continued. "He can tell you how terrible I am. And the awful things I've done." She placed her fingertips on his chin and brought him up to face her.

"I know who you are, Aang. You're not a bad person, and if you've ever done anything terrible, you did it because you had no other choice." She brought her forehead to his, and closed her eyes. "So stop hating yourself. Do it for me."

"Only for you." He whispered. "Please, Katara. As you go talk to Sokka, remember," the soft pressure of her lips stopped his thoughts.

"I know." She whispered. "I'll always remember, and I'll never forget."

Two knocks came at the door, and General Iroh stepped in.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He bowed. “I’ll show myself out.”

“No!” Katara answered. “It’s okay. I was just about to leave.” Katara shot a smile to Aang, and showed herself out, closing the door behind her.

“She’s a beautiful woman.” Iroh sat in a chair next to him. Aang nodded. “You seem troubled, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what to do.” Aang stared at his hands, turning them and examining the tattooed arrows on his forearms. “I love her. But I also have feelings for-”

He stopped himself.

“She’s taken a liking to you, also. I’ve noticed.” Iroh smiled. “There’s no need to be ashamed of admitting it.”

“I’m not ashamed of…” _Yes I am. Now I’m lying to myself._ “I am ashamed.”

Iroh nodded.

“But I’m not ashamed of admitting it. I _want_ to let Katara know!” his fist pinched the cloth again. “It’s _killing me_ that I’m not able to tell her! I physically can’t say it without my heart begging to explode!”

A hint of lightning skipped across his arm.

“…” Iroh took his arm, and examined it. “Maybe I can help you after all.” Iroh looked into the energy that streamed in his body, he could feel the lightning that flowed into his mind. “When Azula abducted you, did she-”

“Yes.” He answered without missing a beat. “She did.” Iroh’s eyes widened at how forward Aang was about it. “She paralyzed me, she entered my dreams, she planted her voice in my mind. She-” He stopped himself from venturing into what she had done to him _while_ he was paralyzed.

“She did to you, what Ozai did to her. Where did she learn-” Iroh shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“What? What is it?”

“For years, I was with Zuko, she was with Ozai. He must have taught her how to use the technique.”

“No, she got rid of it yesterday. I felt it myself.”

“I’m sorry, Avatar. But she didn’t just get rid of it, she added something else.”

“But, you can get rid of it, can’t you?” His eyes were glowing with hope.

“I will try.” Iroh placed his fingertips against Aang’s temples. “Bear with the pain.”

Aang twitched as the lightning traveled through him. The electricity rocked through his body, his limbs twitched violently in a selective seizure. With all his strength, he tried his best to suppress the screams that begged to be let out. The veins in his wrists pushed against his skin, the cries from his voice beginning to break through.

And then, it stopped. Dazed and disoriented, Aang refocused on Iroh. He was met with a sorrowful gaze.

"I'm sorry, Avatar. But she has developed her own style that I do not know. I cannot help you in this matter."

Aang's own expression sunk. "Then, can you do me one more favor? Please, have Azula meet me, as soon as she can."

"She'll be here in a few minutes. But please, as you speak with her, remember that we have not finished her recovery yet." Iroh bowed.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I am not sure yet if she has discovered who she really is. Her personality is…Fractured.”

“I see.” Aang didn’t know what else to say. “I’ll…I’ll try my best to not do anything too extreme.”

True to his word, only a few minutes later, Azula entered the room with two knocks against the door. She stepped in, and the door slammed with a gust of wind. Another burst of air, and the lock to the doorknob clicked.

"Quite aggressive, I love that." The way she spoke always sent chills down his spine. "You know, it's still day, don't you? Usually we'd do this at night but, if you insist...I'm game."

Her attitude. She now spoke with her sassy, sexy, addictive attitude.

"This isn't a game." He tried his best to remain stern. "I know what you did to me, and I need you to undo it."

Azula crossed her arms, leaned against the door, and placed a single finger over her lips.

"I told you before; you don't need to force me to love you." He pleaded. "I already do. Please."

She sat down next to him, and slowly crawled up to him. Her breaths fell upon his, and he felt the soft pressure of her lips against his. A small electric shock surged through him again. And as she pulled away, she whispered to him: "I would only take back my actions for you, my little Avatar. Only for you."

Azula pulled away, smirked, and left the room.

Aang sat there in confusion.

Confusion about who she was.

Confusion about who he was.

Confusion on how he felt about who she had become.

...

"Sokka! I need to talk to you!” Katara rushed to her brother in the hallway.

“What is it?” He asked with a cheesy smile, tossing in his hand a small bag that clinked when it landed in his palm.

“Aang told me that you know something! Something him that he can’t tell me.” She pulled him into a room and closed the door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Katara.” He shrugged.

“Don’t lie to me, Sokka.” His pulse didn't lie. He had no idea what she was talking about.

“I’m not.” He closed the bag, bringing his full attention to her. “All I remember is that I made a deal with Toph, and I get twenty percent of her earnings from the EKBF, isn’t that great?!”

“Did I hear you talk about something concerning Sokka and Twinkletoes?” Toph's cocky voice came with a toothy grin, and opaque green eyes, a huge bag slung over her shoulder. To a random bystander, it looked as if she was carrying another person in a body bag.

“Hey! Where’s your belt?!” Sokka screamed.

“Can it, you snitch!” She slammed her foot into the ground, and knocked him off his feet.

“You know, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

Katara couldn’t sense any pulse that indicated a lie.

“Tell me.”

“With pleasure." Toph cracked her knuckles. "Of course I’m only doing for Aang. I just...I just love him so much.” An even wider grin graced her expression. She had found a way to get to Katara, too.

“Just tell me.” Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew Toph was just kidding, but found it annoying nonetheless.

“Okay, here’s how it went down.”

…

_"Fine! You want to know?!" Sokka shouted._

_"Let me hear it! I love juicy secrets!" Toph jumped into the air._

_"You have to make a deal with me first."_

_"You name it, it's yours."_

_"I want twenty percent of your earnings as champion."_

_"Done! What's the secret?"_

_"Aang doesn't want Katara to go with him to the village of Fei Xing."_

_"That's it?" Toph asked, dejected. "That's what's eating him up?"_

_"Hey, he really loves Katara. What can I say?"_

...

"...That's all?" Katara asked. "Why would he not want me to go with him?"

"You know the airbenders," Toph shrugged. "And the way they are."

"Apparently, I don't know much about the airbenders, because I don't know what you mean."

"Look, Katara. The airbenders aren't exactly open to other cultures."

"What? Aang's never hurt anyone just because of where they come from or what color their skin is, what makes you think that they'd have a problem with me?"

"Think about it. They locked themselves up in their temples! They cut all ties with the world. Do you really think that they'll receive him with open arms?!" She stomped into the ground. "He's been gone for the last one-hundred years. Having your entire race wiped off the face of the earth isn't exactly something that you forget. And I'm pretty sure that they won't give him a welcome home party just because he's the Avatar."

Katara remained silent while considering Toph's logic.

"I don't care." She answered. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't want me to go. I'm going."

"Hey," Toph shrugged. "I'm not the one who's making that decision, he is."

...

“Uncle, why don’t you just teach him?” Zuko spoke to Iroh.

“I’m old, and hurting.” Iroh acted as if his joints were in continuous pain. “I cannot teach him anything. But you are a capable man, and to have this in his arsenal will be most beneficial.”

“But-”

“Prove to me that you are better than me, Prince Zuko. Prove it to me, so that I know that I was able to help you, after all that has happened. Prove to me, that you are not your father’s puppet.”

Zuko sighed, nodded, and walked over to Aang.

“Avatar.” Aang turned around when he heard his title.

“You can call me Aang, Zuko.” He smiled. “Don’t feel like you need to use my title.”

“This way.” Zuko led him out into a greater part of the courtyard. “Follow my lead.” Zuko began to move from his horse stance.

“Uncle learned this from studying the waterbenders.” Zuko widened his stance. “Feel the energy that flows in you.” He looked towards his uncle, who nodded with a smile. “Can you feel it?”

“I-I think so.” Aang stuttered.

“Good, now follow this motion with me.” Zuko placed his hands together on his right side, with two fingers, he slid his left hand down his forearm to his shoulder, down to his stomach, and back up, returning to the form. “Good.” He praised as Aang mimicked him. “Remember, the energy has to pass through your fingertips, to your shoulder, _down_ to your stomach, and back out through your other arm.”

“I think I’ve got the motion down.” Aang smiled. “Are we going to actually try redirecting lightning?”

“Yes.” Zuko answered to Iroh spitting his tea out.

“WHAT?!” Iroh shouted. “You are going to actually redirect lightning?!”

“He can do it, Uncle.” Zuko nodded. “He’s the Avatar.” Zuko looked towards Aang. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Zuko. We can’t do this. The risk is too high.” Iroh pleaded with his nephew.

“Uncle, you said that I was going to teach him, so let me.” Zuko tried to push his way past his Iroh, but was held back.

“Aang!” Katara’s voice drowned out the argument that the two were having.

“What is it, is something wrong?” He asked.

“I talked to Sokka.”

“Oh.” His gut sunk, butterflies began to form in his stomach. “And what did you decide?”

“I decided that I don’t care.”

“Y-You don’t?!”

“No, I just want to be with you. I won’t let you leave me behind.”

“Leave you behind? No, I wouldn’t leave you behind…But wait, what are we talking about again?”

“When you leave, I’m coming with you.”

“Leave? Leave to go where?” Katara’s eyebrows raised at his cluelessness.

“When we go to find the other airbenders. I’m coming with you.”

“Oh-Okay. Yeah,” He decided to play along with her false presumption. “We’ll both go.” He hoped that she didn’t see his lie, but judging from the light in her eyes, she wasn’t paying much attention to it.

...

“Calm yourself, Zuko! Not now!” Iroh could see the fire growing in his nephew’s eyes. Untempered anger, begging to be unleashed.

“No! We need to do this now!” He pushed his uncle aside, and let loose lightning from his fingers. A crackle roared through the courtyard, and shot straight for Katara. Time slowed, and Aang saw the pure fire skip across the air.

In the millisecond that he sensed it, he acted.

He wouldn’t see this happen again.

With air, he pushed her down, and lifted his hand towards the lightning. It struck him, and for a single moment in eternity, he felt the mass of energy race through his body, and exit up towards the sky in an echo that shook all of Ba Sing Se.

With shocked looks, they stared at Zuko, his face red with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to.” He bowed, and ran off.

“Is everything alright?” Iroh rushed to Katara and Aang.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” He held a hand out, and helped her onto her feet.

“You did very well. Perfect. And on your first try, even.” Iroh smiled. “You’re sure that you’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine. Just a little dusty, that’s all.” Katara answered.

“Please,” Iroh bowed. “Do not hold a grudge against him. He is still confused and angry about what his father did to him.”

“It’s okay. We know.” Aang answered. Iroh bowed again, and ran after his nephew.

“What happened to him?” Katara asked.

“I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s…let’s go get something to eat.” He shrugged. She felt the anticipation, or was it- _fear_ in him as he finished the thought.

…

"You forfeit the title?! How could you do that?!" Sokka shouted at Toph.

"I got an advance payment! Do you not see the 'Me' sized bag of gold?!" She plopped the sack onto the floor.

"Sokka!" Aang called to him.

"What?!" Sokka frustration from Toph's resignation echoed through his voice.

"What did you tell Katara?"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" Toph slammed her foot into the ground, a rock shot up, and knocked him out.

"Come here, Twinkletoes. Let's chat." Toph closed the door behind them, but at the same time, eyed the figure just outside in the hall.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Behind the door, it's _her._ Let's talk somewhere else."

Aang nodded, opened his glider, and took off from the balcony with Toph on his shoulders.

He flew up to the peak of the palace's tallest tower, they sat next to each other, to him it seemed like Toph was shaking, unsure, and even afraid.

"It's okay. I've got you." He guided her to sit down beside him. "Now, when you say 'she' you meant, who?"

"Azula." His heart sunk when he heard her name. "Look, I know that you've got feelings for both of them. Sokka's the one you had to worry about, I waved a bag of gold in front of his face, and he squealed like a pig!"

"But he did tell you. And you told Katara-"

"I told Katara that you were afraid of how she would react if you told her that you wanted her to stay here while you go look for the other airbenders. He let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, Twinkletoes. I've got your back." She grinned.

"But how did you fool Katara?"

"I'm a good lie detector, but I'm a great liar, too." She grinned.

"So, what would you do in this situation? No one seems to have an answer for me. No one is able to help."

"You know my philosophy on everything, deal with it, head on!" She threw a punch in the air. "Tell her how it is, plainly. Be direct, and she'll understand."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"...Don't lie to me, Twinkletoes."

"Okay." He took a deeper breath. "I'll tell her."

"That's better." She struck his arm with a fist. "I'm proud of you. Now, let me down so that I can see again."

...

Katara stood at the balcony of her room. Her hand waving in the air, slowly gathering water from the billions of droplets suspended around her. She’d gather them up into a ball, and then release them, before gathering them up again.

 _That’s not it._ She thought to herself. _That wasn’t what Aang told Toph. She lied to me._ Katara was more confused than she was angry. _Toph’s never been prone to hiding the truth. Then why…?_

Two knocks from the door kicked her out of her thoughts.

“What are you doing here?” She shot a vengeful look at the Fire Nation Princess.

“Relax, I just came to talk.” She raised her hands. “No schemes, no secret plans. I promise.” Katara gathered water in her palm, and held it, ready to strike. “Listen…Just listen.”

Katara lowered her hand. Azula came closer. “What do you want?” She let the water in her hands dissipate into the air.

“I know that you don’t like me after what I did to you, but-” Azula pulled back the bangs, revealing her deep crimson scars. “The Azula that took you prisoner is long gone. She wasn’t who I really am. She was a puppet for the Firelord. I’ve changed. _Give me a second chance_.”

Katara flinched. Those are the exact words that she had said to Zuko long ago.

“You can sense it, I know you can. Am I lying?” Everything Azula said was apparently true. “If you don’t trust me, then let me tell you the one thing that the Avatar couldn’t tell you.”

“What?” Katara loosened her stance further. Azula lifted her hands, and sat down.

“I’m not in any position to try and hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you”

No change in pulse.

 “But you tell me if I’m lying. The Avatar loves you-”

No change in pulse.

“-but he also loves me.”

No change in pulse.

“That’s a lie.” Katara denied the truth. “You tortured him. You brainwashed him. You manipulated him.”

“…I did.” Azula nodded. “I will admit the truth. I did. And I regret that. I wish I could take it back.” She looked at her hands. “So I  did my best to try and fix it.” She looked back up at Katara. “You care about him, I care about him. Don’t you see it?” Azula’s eyes held innocence and caring that Katara had never seen.

“I do. Every day.” Katara’s voice softened. “Every time I see him, there’s a pain in his eyes, something that tears at him in his heart.”

“It’s us.” Azula continued. “ _We’re_ tearing him apart. He's hurt because he thinks that he has to choose between us. Let’s end his pain.”

“Are you suggesting…?”

“He loves me. He loves you. We love him. Why can’t he love us both?”

Katara didn't answer immediately. But when she did, it was a one word answer.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship statuses in lyrical form:
> 
> ”. . .Nothing lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change. . .” (Azula to Katara)
> 
> “. . .And when your fears subside, and shadows still remain. . .I know that you can love me, when there’s no one left to blame. . .” (Azula to Aang/Katara to Aang)
> 
> -Guns N' Roses, "November Rain"
> 
> What do you think? Let’s end his suffering.


	23. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Azula decide to tell Aang about their decision. He gets a visit from an old "friend" to help him decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after input from readers, I've come to the realization that the perspective of this story is causing an immense deal of confusion about what's going on.
> 
> So, even after all this time of writing it in Third Person Limited, I guess we're switching to Third Person Omniscient.
> 
> All for the ease of understanding.
> 
> Additionally, remember: Meta References are fun.

He ran, resolute on finally admitting the truth to her. His footsteps became lighter as he came closer, the burden that clung with this secret, lifting-becoming lighter with every inch of progress he made.

His hand turned the doorknob, and he burst into the room.

"Katara!~" his voice trailed off into nothing

Before him, Azula sat on the bed. Katara sat across from her, in what appeared to be a secret meeting.

Something was wrong.

_There's no way that Azula and Katara could come to any compromise regarding anything! There had to be some way to rationalize this...!_

_It was a trap. It has to be. Katara had been brainwashed, and Azula was going to kidnap him like she had before, then she'd present him to her father, and that would be the end of it._

Those thoughts raced through his mind in a matter of milliseconds.

"A-Aang, don't panic. Let me explain." Katara tried to calm him, but his eyes were already frozen in shock. "Please, just sit down."

He was shaking his head. And then he took off, sprinting down the hall, he opened his staff, and began to fly. Katara and Azula chased after him.

"Stop him!" Azula whispered, and Katara reluctantly nodded. She didn't want to do this, but what other choice did she have? It was all a massive mess of confusion and misunderstanding.

Katara pushed her arms forward, and pulled them back in.

Aang felt his body seize up, and crashed into the ground.

 _Scream for help_  he thought, and took a deep breath.

"Toph! Sokka! He-" a surge of electricity skipped across the ground, it struck the soles of his feet, and his throat closed up, denying his plea for assistance.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but we just need some time to explain." Azula said to him. "Please, don't make us do any more."

His smothered screams reached no one else's ears. They carried him, and took him to the main office of the former organization known as the Dai Li _._

They paralyzed him. They tied him to a chair. And with the combination of bloodbending and lightning, he found himself under their mercy.

"Please, Aang. Just, hear us out." Katara looked into his eyes, and read his expression.  _He's more confused and hurt than before._  He looked away and let out a shallow breath.

"You're not Katara. She wouldn't do this." His head hung, his eyes, transfixed on the Earth Kingdom symbol engraved into the ground.

"She's right, you know." Azula's voice came from behind him. "The only thing I did to her was talk." Her shoes came into his view. "We're tired of seeing you in pain, and know how to solve it."

"..."

"Aang, please, just hear us out."

"..."

"We know you feel guilty about the situation you're in." Katara continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are! Katara would never do this to me!"

"You know what we're talking about." Azula interrupted. "The situation you're in, between _us!"_ He still held his head down, unable to look either of them in the eye. "We've agreed to..."

"To SHARE me?!" His voice burst out. "Am I just a toy for you to pass around?!"

He waited for their answer.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And no answer came from either of them. Convinced that they were playing games with him, he looked up, and nearly fell over in his seat when he saw them, frozen, as if time had stopped.

"Katara...? Azula...?" The anger and frustration in his voice shifted into concern and fear. "What's going..." He took another deep breath. "ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! NOW COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Maybe I'm just craz-_

"Whucha doin'?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

"I hate you." He groaned. "What do you want from me? Why do you keep haunting me? You want to see how I figure this out?"

"Take it easy." The raven-haired, red-eyed Trickster circled around. She ran a finger down his bonds, and cut them in half. "I think I earned a thanks from you." The mischievous smile that she wore only angered him more.

"This is what you were talking about? This is what you think I wanted?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, spiderbull! You don't want to set off a stampede that you can't stop!" Her darker tone of voice stopped him. "Now, onto business!" She raised her hand, one finger pointed towards the sky.

"What? Did you do this?"

"No." She shook her head. "This isn't what  _I_  had in mind." Her eyes were glowing with joy. "Humans, so innovative."

"What?"

"That's right! This whole plan to treat you like a piece of meat to pass around the table came from those two, not me." She shook her head. "If it was my doing... I'd be gory! It'd be intense! It'd be...TRAGIC!"

"You're sick."

"I know. And I love myself for it." Her smile was even more evil than Azula's, it formed a knot in his stomach to see it.

"Why are you here then?"

"As always, I'm here to help you figure out what you're going to do." She snapped her fingers, and he found himself in a new room. A comfortable room, with a table, chairs, and even a small fountain. But, Aang also noticed: No doors, and no windows.

"Where are we?"

"Oh. That doesn't matter. All you need to know, is that..." She floated over and knocked on the solid wall. "There no way in." She knocked down the opposite wall, and revealed an infinite blackness with sparkling lights, and brilliant swirling colors in a multitude of patterns that stretched across the entirety of the abyss. "...And there's no way out." She snapped her fingers, and he found himself now laying down in a long couch. "I'll be your therapist." She was now wearing thick, black glasses, and dressed in tight clothing that he had never seen before. She tapped a pack of paper with a pointed object. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Hey, is that a brush? can I see-"

"NO TOUCHING!" She smacked his hand away, and calmed her burning red eyes. "Now, lean back." She tapped the object on the pack again. "What is the problem?"

"One question."

"Afterwards, you answer all of mine."

"Deal." He pointed out to the black abyss. "What is that?" Caught in his sight was a mass of colors that appeared in a spiral.

"That, Avatar. Is called 'The Milky Way,' it contains billions of other worlds, but even it is just a small speck amongst everything in the universe."

"Have you been there?"

"You said one question."

Aang shot her a dirty look for denying him an answer.

"Fine. What is it?"

"How do you feel...?"

"Confused. Conflicted. It's complicated."

"Oh, Come on. It's not that bad. Trust me, I can see every tiny piece of stuff you're made out of.  _You're_  complicated. This is not." She leaned in closer and added in a whisper: "By the way...I can see it, Azula wasn't lying when she took out the remaining lightning. So how you feel about her is real."

"You wouldn't understand how I feel."

"So explain!"

"I don't know what I should do. How do they expect me to love them both?

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"I know how weak I can be. And I know that as time goes on...I may lose my feelings for one of them. And then I'd hurt one of them so much, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I see..." Her words hung there for a few moments. "Aha! I've got it!"

Aang stared into her excited-now diamond, eyes.

"..." He stayed silent.

"Well?!" She asked.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what it is?!"

"Why can't you just...Okay, what is it?" Her playful grin grew wider.

"It's this." She manifested a golden coin that he had never seen before. "This side, is heads." There was a man on that side, with a very strange haircut. "This side, is tails." She turned it, and Aang saw a woman holding a torch, a book, and wearing a crown.

"Who are those people?"

"This man is named Washington. This woman, is named Lady Liberty. They came from there." She pointed to the Milky Way.

"So you have been there." He asked and she winked.

"I'm going to toss this, you call it in the air, and we'll go from there."

"Wait. How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes." She grinned

"Here then." She handed him the coin. And he took it, turning it and examining it. "A plain Golden Dollar. You only have one choice here, Heads or Tails? Pick one." She snatched the coin back.

"But I don't even know what Head or Tails represents."

"Heads." The coin morphed into an image of Katara. "Tails." The other side had changed into Azula. "Take your pick."

"I told you, I can't decide that by myself." His expression hardened.

"Okay. Then will you let fate choose for you?" He took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Then let's see what fate has in store for you." She took the coin, and rested it on her thumb. Katara's image faced the ceiling. And with a flick of her thumb, he watched the coin spin for what seemed like an eternity, before or came barreling down.

It crashed into the ground, breaking through the wood with a sound that wouldn't be possible with such a small object. A dust cloud shot up, and when it cleared...

"Oh my Me!" She cupped her cheeks with an open mouth and eyes that were almost popping out of their sockets.

"W-What?" He coughed at the dust still in his mouth.

"You'll never believe it!" She pointed at the coin.

Embedded in the wooden floorboards, the coin stood upright, neither side had been chosen.

"How is this even possible?" Aang reached down, and with a firm grip, picked up the coin.

But it didn't budge. He tried, but couldn't lift it at all.

"You can't change what Destiny has decided. No one messes with Destiny. She's a killer." Aang's tired look was met with a nod.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that Destiny doesn't want you to pick any side. She wants you to see both sides of the coin first."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, strap yourself in! You're going to have one hellacious ride!" She nodded. "Oh, and stay with me on this. It could become extremely confusing. It's something that I've never seen before."

"And what exactly does that-" His head jerked to the right, his eyes focused on the coin. He tried to pull away, but couldn't find the strength. On either side of the coin, he saw two images before him, images that began to move, and he found himself both observing, and experiencing what he saw.

"It means that two things are going to be happening all at once, so hang in there."

He heard her snap her fingers.

**_____**

**A/N:**  Seriously, stick with me here, it's the first time that I've done this. And I hope I can pull it off.

_____

It seemed like the events unfolding before him were just that, playing before him. He had no choice in what was being said, but could hear himself speak. He had no choice in what he did, but could feel himself move.

And there he sat, on a chair, hunched over. Where? He didn't know. When? He didn't know. But that wasn't the oddest thing happening. The room was split in half, there was a visible line the split him in two. Identical doors sat opposite of each other, and opened at the same time.

On his left, Katara walked into the room. On his right, Azula walked into the room. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge the other's presence.

"What are you doing here?" He noticed how he only addressed them as if they were only one person. "I told you that I as going to do this alone."

"Aang, your not alone..." Katara started.

"...I'm here for you." Azula finished.

"I have to do this alone. It's my destiny." He looked at his hands. "I'm the Avatar. I need to defeat the Firelord. By myself."

"Look, I know that you're frustrated about the airbenders..."

"...But pushing me away isn't going to bring them back, it's not going to help you, either." They sat down across from him.

In his vision, he saw the coin. Heads and Tails, split in perfect symmetry, Katara and Azula, merging into each other.

"Frustrated isn't the word to describe it. I wasn't there for them then, and I wasn't able to save them now." He sighed. "I failed twice, and now I don't even know if I can do it at all."

"I know you can do it." Katara spoke.

"You saved me." Azula said by herself.

"Let me help you." They both pleaded.

Their hands came up to his cheeks, and their soft lips met his, taking away, in the brief moment, the pain.

"It's almost time." He whispered, and returned to his feet...

And the scenery changed before him.

The burning sky stained with blood. Sozin's Comet, a massive ball of flaming ash trailed across the sky. And in the scorched Palace courtyard, Firelord Ozai stood before him.

He looked to his left.

Katara's body lay on the floor, unmoving.

He looked to his right.

Azula's body lay on the floor, unmoving.

Their bodies scorched beyond all recognition, their clothes burned and scarred in flame and shadow. His heart sank, shattering into pieces that seemed to cut him from the inside out.

"A poor child." Ozai proclaimed. "The Universe, Fate, Destiny! All sent me children to kill. First the Avatar's whore of a lover. And now, the powerless Avatar himself."

Aang fell to his knees. The burden he couldn't bear. The woman that he loved...

His eyes began to glow, and his gaze transfixed on the man who was so ruthless as to kill so many. Ozai returned Aang's anger and hatred with a perverse smile.

"Perfect." Ozai whispered, and charged forward.

And the scenery changed before him.

The Avatar State had been lost. He stood now in a cell, hanging by bonds that he had seen in his vision. Hands and mouth, bound in leather. Limbs restrained in steel.

The massive doors opened. And Firelord Ozai stepped through. Two guards followed, pushing heavy carts that squeaked with every inch they made. The immediate scent of death filled the room. And he feared for the worst.

"You were too weak." Ozai's voice rumbled. Aang tried to speak out in protest, but found no strength in him. "You couldn't even save the woman that you loved. How did you expect to bring balance to such a chaotic world?"

Aang's eyes were determined. He tapped into the Avatar State.

But found nothing.

"It is impossible. You've lost everything. And I will watch you suffer for the next one hundred years, as the souls of the dead burden your shoulders, and their cries haunt your ears."

The guards toppled over the carts, spilling their contents onto the ground.

Before him, the heads of his friends, Suki, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, every airbender in hiding he had met. Every man, woman, and child from the Water Tribes, and the last two, on both sides of the divide...Katara, and Azula.

The Firelord turned, and walked away, a menacing grin spread across his lips.

And as Aang stood restrained, he looked into every set of lifeless eyes before him.

Hopeless, he cried a lifetime of tears for every one of them.

...

His bonds faded away, and he fell to his knees. In a world of white clouds, and silver skies, a woman stood before him.

Her golden blond hair fell in waves to her shoulders. Her dress, a luminous white, pure and innocent. And in her eyes, he saw the knowledge of ten billion lifetimes.

"Arise, Avatar Aang." She waved her hand, and he stood as she beckoned him. "What did you see?"

"I saw the death of everything I hold dear. My friends, my people, innocents, and the two that I love." He spoke with no sadness, no remorse. In her presence, he couldn't find it in himself to express emotion.

"And do you understand why those events came to pass?"

He sat in thought. And in this moment, he realized who he was speaking to.

"You're Destiny." She nodded. "And now I know."

"Then, what is it?"

"I can't do this alone. I can't choose between them. If I choose one, then I'll lose them both."

"Correct." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into her eyes. "Do not fall into despair.  _For in the end, everything will be fine."_

He saw in her eyes, her vague words were truth. But still could not find much comfort in them.

"Could you, show me, the ending?"

With a peaceful smile, she shook her head, and merely waved while fading away.

...

"YooouuuuWhoooooo?" A whistle came, followed by loud clapping. "Paging Avatar Aang! Come in, Avatar! Do you read me?!"

"What?" He refocused, and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh good! You're up! Did you have your..." She leaned in closer, and whispered: "...vision?"

"Yeah, I did." He replied. "And I've decided."

"Great! I told you Destiny was scary! And you do realize that this was all destiny, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah. I do."

"Okay then! My job is fine, so...Here we go...!"

"Wait!" He stopped her mid snap. "Where?"

"Back to square one." A wink and a snap later, he was back at square one.

...

Before him, Azula sat on the bed. Katara sat across from her, in what appeared to be a secret meeting.

"A-Aang, don't panic. Let me explain." Katara tried to calm him, but his eyes were already frozen in shock. "Please, just sit down." Katara was dumbfounded at his calm, if confused expression.

Knowing where his actions would lead him, he walked over, and sat on the bed. Azula pulled up a chair next to Katara.

"I'm listening."

Azula and Katara looked at each other in shock and surprise. This was the first reaction they wanted, but the last was that they expected.

"Okay, well." Katara started. "We know how much pain we're causing you."

He stayed still, not wanting to deny nor confirm their assumption.

"...We both love you, and we've decided that we can both be with you."

"And you two trust each other?" Aang asked. "No manipulation. No brainwashing. No hidden motives."

"Nothing." Azula answered. "I know that I'm not someone that you can easily trust, after the terrible things I've done. But that wasn't me." She turned to Katara. "And I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Katara nodded, and shot a playful, but skeptical grin at Aang. She turned back to Azula.

"Come here." Katara straightened Azula's posture. A light, innocent, and confused blush coming across Azula's cheeks. "Relax." Katara's hands ran through Azula's bangs, hooking them into her ears. "Bear with any pain that you feel."

Katara withdrew water from her leather water skin. Azula stiffened, but then relaxed. "That feels better. Thank you."

"I won't be able to heal it all, so, we'll need to have regular sessions." Katara smiled. They both looked towards Aang, each of them taking hold of his hands.

"We'll arrange those while we go find the other airbenders, right?" Azula asked.

Heat flooded his cheeks. Looking into their eyes, a mix of soft sapphire, and alluring amber. Both equally powerful, and loving.

"Right."


	24. Midnight Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the answer he gave to them, he is still unsure about what to do. In the shadow of night, he takes off alone. In the light of day, they take off together.

The hour was late. The full moon shined in the night with glittering stars scattered across the dark sky. Aang was peeking out of the small crack while he pushed the door to his room open, nothing but the fire in his palm lit his path.

Clear. Dark, but clear.

With subdued steps, he walked through the halls of the Earth Kingdom Palace towards the War Council's Quarters, his vision guided by a small flame the size of his pinky in the middle of his palm. There was something that he needed. And he'd need it tonight.

The massive doors made no sound as he pushed them open. With more power, the flame in his hand grew. In the center table, a massive map of the Earth Kingdom. Despite his intentions, he had never had the chance to actually find it. With everything that was happening with Katara, Azula, Destiny, and The Trickster, he had never bothered to look at a map.

He scanned the kingdom until he found Feixing, the village where, a century ago, the airbenders took refugee.

Then, there it was. On the eastern coast of the Kingdom, near the Eastern Air Temple.

"Heh." He laughed. "It looks like they never traveled that far from home." But another image brought fear to him. Around the black dot that represented Feixing, there were multiple Fire Nation emblems, and the circle itself was crossed out with a red 'X'. " Now he had no choice. He didn't just  _want_  to leave. He  _had_  to leave, or else the horrors in his vision would come true. The airbenders would finally be wiped out.

He looked around the room and removed a hooded jacket from a hanging hook on the wall.

_General Iroh won't mind if I take this._

With the jacket on, he removed his robe, and threw the hood over his head. With as much stealth as he managed to sneak into the room, he snuck out of the palace.

When he was sure he was in the clear, he ran up to his most loyal friend, who stuck with him through an entire century.

"Appa!" He whispered. "Appa, wake up."

The bison replied with a yawn that echoed like a roar. Aang ducked, fearful that the noise would lead to him being discovered. He turned, flinching, expecting to see Katara or Azula. But he didn't see anyone, and let out a relieved sigh.

But as he turned, dread once again, crept up on him. He heard the sound of a light tapping, a tapping that signaled annoyance, frustration, and disapproval.

"What are you doing, Twinkletoes?" Her tapping foot was grinding an impression into the ground.

"I'm leaving." His tone was flatter than he intended. "I need to go to Feixing. And I need to go alone."

"And why exactly, do you need to go alone?"

"Because I need some time to think, and..."

"And...?"

"I don't expect you to understand what I saw."

"Will you just explain?"

"I saw what would happen if I chose one of them."

"What? Choose one of what?"

"I told you. You won't understand. I need to do this myself."

"Hey, you're going to do this alone when you've got all of us? What are you-"

"I saw all of you die!" His voice rumbled with the memory. "If it is my destiny to defeat the Firelord, then I should be able to do it on my own. Destiny wouldn't let me down. She'll keep me safe."

Her eyes widened, and then a calm returned. "You really think so?" She folded her arms across her chest. "So what do you plan to do?" Her feet dug deep into the ground. "And don't lie."

He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

"I'm going to fight the Firelord myself."

Once second of silence.

Two seconds of silence.

Three seconds of silence.

Four seconds of silence.

Five seconds of silence.

"You really think you're ready for that?" Toph's stance loosened. "Have you even mastered firebending yet?"

"I've got the Avatar State." He sighed.

"And if Ozai kills you during the Avatar State?"

One second of silence.

Two seconds of silence.

Three seconds of silence.

Four seconds of silence.

Five seconds of silence.

"Okay. I lied."

"You say that like I didn't know." She smirked. "So, be honest now. Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to Feixing. I'm going alone. But I'll be back."

"You'll be back, what are you coming back with?"

"An army of airbenders." He took a deep breath, and was surprised at her reaction.

"Sweet." A wide grin revealed her pearly white teeth.

"And I need you to make sure that no one follows me there. I need to talk to them, and I need to do it alone."

"Yeah, yeah. Xenophobia, and all that God stuff. I've got you covered. I'll keep my eyes shut, and my mouth closed." Her joke made him smile.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit, well...In a while, Toph." He climbed onto Appa's saddle. "Yip! Yip!"

Toph nodded and walked back to her room. As she recalled the interactions she had throughout the weeks with the Avatar, she had one thought on her mind:  _What if we could have…_

But shrugged it off.

_Nah, it'd probably just be a one-time thing…probably._

And she walked back to her room. But she said that she would keep him covered, so she turned around, cracked her knuckles, and walked towards Azula's zeppelin.

_He's going to owe me big time._

As he took off into the night, he was wondering if he could really pull it off. It has been a century since the airbender genocide. One hundred years of hiding could result in a loss of everything. A loss of identity and trust. A loss of hope, and a generation that could be oblivious to the existence of the Avatar.

The worry crept in his mind, but in the uncertainty, there was a single shining light. Destiny itself had told him that everything was going to be alright. Destiny was on his side.

As so he rode on, he couldn't wait to see another airbender after so long.

"Yip! Yip!" He shouted, and Appa sped up. It would take awhile...It would take quite a while until he reached Feixing. And they'd be right behind him. No matter what Toph said.

...

"So it is true." Iroh spoke with Aang's robe in his hand. "He is gone." In the War Council's room that Aang had snuck into the night before, he stood in front of the current six members of Team Avatar.

"Why the hell would he leave? Doesn't he know that he's got a massive target on his back?" Sokka's sarcasm was filled with anger instead of mischief.

"Sokka, Aang probably has his reasons." Suki tried her best to calm him.

"I do not know his intentions, but he has made his decision." Iroh added.

"But we can go after him!" Katara asserted.

'Why would we? He obviously doesn't want us to be with him. " Zuko's anger showed through his cynicism. "Let him go."

"How dare you say that!" Azula shouted back. "If he dies, what will we do?!" Zuko turned away at her outburst. "I don't care how angry you are at Father for what he did to us! If the Avatar doesn't stop him, he'll do the same to millions of others! Do you want that?!" She looked to Katara, and saw the fire in her eyes. "We're going after him."

"You know, there's a reason why he left alone." Toph finally spoke up. "It's not that he's scared. It's not that he wants to be alone, it's not that he thinks he can do this alone. He  _knows_  he can do this alone."

"How do  _you_  know this?" Azula asked.

"I talked to him last night before he left."

"And you didn't stop him?" Katara asked.

"Nope. You see, I seem to have something that you all are lacking. I trust Twinkletoes. And I trust his judgment. He just didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He cares about us, and won't risk any of us getting injured or dying for something that he believe he is  _destined_  to do: defeat the Firelord."

"Yeah, that's true." Katara let her words hang for a moment. "But that doesn't make a difference! Azula's right. We should go after him. He may believe that he can do this alone, but having us there with him can only help!"

 _So this is how love can make Calm Katara turn Stubborn Katara? Wow._  Toph folded her arms and shrugged.

"Uncle, we're leaving after we gather enough supplies to last us the journey."

Iroh nodded his approval.

"If anyone else is coming with us, let's go." Katara offered and walked out of the room, right behind Azula. Everyone followed, but as Zuko began walking, he heard his uncle's voice.

"Wait, Prince Zuko."

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked with a deep breath.

"It is your choice to make, but I do not believe you are fit to follow your sister and the others."

"What are you talking about, Uncle? I'm fine."

"Physically, yes. You are stronger than ever before. But mentally, you are still struggling with the pain of your past. Your mind is closed, and I fear for what could happen to you."

"Uncle I'm fine." He let out an awkward laugh that died when he saw Iroh's expression.

"You're outburst at the mention of the Avatar's departure proves otherwise. I do not think it is a wise decision. I would have you stay here, in Ba Sing Se. But I will not stop you from leaving."

Zuko didn't answer immediately. Instead, Iroh's words seemed to linger within the entire room until he answered.

"Okay. I'll stay."

...

"What?! What do you mean it's missing?!" Azula's screeching voice cut through the thick walls of the massive Zeppelin's bridge.

"It's as if something has just cut it away. Forgive me, Princess, but without it, we have absolutely no way to control the direction that the zeppelin goes in. It will take a few days to find new parts and repair." The man's forehead was imprinted into the steel with how deeply he was bowing. He mumbled to himself a request that he hoped only he could hear. "Please, spare me."

"I want you to begin immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Yes, Princess, right away!" He scrambled to his feet, and scurried away.

"Damn it. Why would you do this?" The veins in her wrist were popping through her skin with how tightly she balled up her fist.

"Maybe he isn't so sure about the answer he gave us yesterday." Katara stepped through the steel frame of the doorway arch.

"Do you think what we did was right?" Azula seated herself in a chair. "Maybe we shouldn't have pressured him."

"Maybe." Katara leaned up against the door frame. "Maybe he feels guilty. Maybe he feels that we only came to this compromise because we didn't really love him. But only because we just didn't want him to worry about us anymore."

"If he thought that, he'd be partly right. I never imagined that in my first relationship I'd be  _sharing_  the person I love with another woman." She cringed.  _"Sharing._ What an ugly word. Never would I have guessed that I'd be competing for someone's affection against a poor, over-protective, two-faced Water Tribe peasant"

"I don't disagree with you there." Katara was grinding her teeth with those words. "Sharing a person with someone else like a  _toy?_  Especially not with an evil, stuck up, sadistic Fire Nation Princess." Her smile widened as Azula's glare focused on her.

"Then maybe we should fix that problem." Azula spat back. Katara straightened her stance to face Azula. Her hands already able to sense the movement in Azula's blood.

"I'm fine with that!" Katara shouted back. Azula jumped to her feet, lightning skipped across her arm.

They both grinned each other. Not as enemies. No, in this situation, they grinned at each other as if they were rivals in a competition.

And for a long while, they looked at each other, calling one another on her bluff.

"Some other time." Katara smiled.

"Of course. How about after my father is dead?" Azula laughed. "The Avatar would hate to find out that one of us murdered the other without witnessing it himself." Azula fell back into the chair.

"The last thing we want to do is hurt Aang, so maybe we can have our duel another time." Katara waved off. "I'll see you later for those healing sessions we talked about. I wouldn't want to beat you in a weakened state."

"Thank you, and don't worry. You wouldn't beat me."

They smirked at each other, before parting ways.

...

Back in her room, Toph laid in her bed. Her grin as wide as it could be. Her feet, off the ground, and in her hand, hovering just above her palm, a single piece of metal that she triumphantly shaped into other objects.

 _What favor am I going to ask of Twinkletoes..._  She thought to herself while twisting the metal around her wrist.  _It took me an hour to figure out that this was what made Sugar Lips' ship fly. So he better pay me back, and he better pay me back good._

A few footsteps interrupted her wandering thoughts.

"Hey, Toph. What are you up to?" Katara asked with a rather dejected and disappointed voice.

"Just waiting." Toph bent the metal back around her wrist, hiding it from Katara's view. "The faster the repairs are made, the faster we can get to Twinkletoes, right?"

"Right."

"So, what's eating you up?"

"Well," Katara took a deep breath. "I'm still trying to figure out why he would leave in the middle of the night."

"I told you, Katara. He just wanted to keep us all safe."

"No, I mean, what if he left because that we-" she caught herself, remembering that no one else knew of the offer they had made. "-if he left because of something that  _I_ did." Katara let out a relieved sigh, noticing that Toph's feet were suspended in mid air.

"Look, Katara. When he talked to me last night, he was telling the truth. He just wants to keep us all safe. Don't you trust him?"

"Of course, I do." She was now lying to herself more than to Toph. "It's just...Why didn't he trust us?"

"Katara, you're reading too much into this." Toph stood up, her feet finally hitting the ground. "This isn't about trust. It's just about wanting to keep us safe. That's all."

"I mean it's just..." Katara was slipping in trying to keep her composure. "Maybe he's confused and angry about..."

"...about the secret your trying to keep from everyone?"

Katara's jaw dropped. Toph shrugged, tapped a toe on the ground and closed the door.

"I...How did you..."

"Vibrations from the bed. Spill the beans."

...

Aang's progress towards Feixing was going well. Even in the white clouds, he could see below a massive forest of green, while to his left, he saw the shining blue waters of Chameleon Bay, and the three islands within it.

"So, why did you leave again?"

"I told you, Momo! I needed to leave because I didn't want to put Katara or Azula in danger anymore!"

"You seem frustrated." Momo's squeaky voice continued as he flew around Aang.

"I am frustrated!" He threw his hands up and picked Appa's saddle.

"Hey! Watch it! That hurt!"

"Sorry, Appa. I just don't know if what I did was the right thing to do."

"We can still go back, want to go back?"

"No, we can't do that...It's too late now."

"Pfft." Momo scoffed. "You're just scared!"

"...Yeah. Y-Yeah, I am. I'm terrified." He pulled his knees in close, and wrapped his arms around them. "After what I did, how can they forgive me? They probably hate me for leaving."

"But you're only doing this to protect them. Remember that." Appa chimed in.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded. "Let's go. We've got to get there in time to warn them."

His eyes slowly opened. He sat up, stretched, and yawned. His shoulders slumped, and hands flexed.

_A dream._

"Momo?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

His lemur friend answered with unintelligible chatter.

"Appa?" He looked over to the side of the saddle.

The bison answered with an unintelligible roar.

Despite the fact that he was with two of his best friends, he couldn't help but feel the pain of loneliness.

...

"You decided to _share_  him with her? Do you have any idea how that makes him feel?"

"I can't imagine." She shook her head.

"He probably feels terrible, despite what he says. You coming to an agreement with Azula to treat him like some sort of..." She took a deep breath. "...SEX TOY?!" Katara shook her low-hanging head. "Why would you ever agree to something like that?"

"I just didn't want to hurt him anymore. That's all. I-I felt that it was the best...For him."

"Yeah, and now that you've done that, he's gone. Well..." Toph began to play with the metal around her wrist again. "I guess we'll just have to wait until repairs are made." She grinned, and shaped the metal to it's original form.

"Toph, you...!" Katara snatched the hovering metal from Toph's palm. "You sabotaged us on purpose?!"

Toph jumped to her feet, and moved closer to Katara.

"I did it to help him. He asked me to help, and I couldn't resist at all, because he's just so..." Toph could feel Katara's heart pounding in anger. "Ha!" She laughed. "You're willing to share him with  _her,_  but you lose your cool when I say that I love him?! Think about that for a minute, Katara. And while you're at it, why don't you remember how Azula's such a good liar. After all, she is 'A four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns, and silver wings.'"

"Toph that doesn't make any sense."

"Aang would understand."

Toph opened the door, and stepped out of the room, prepared to leave Ba Sing Se. As soon as Katara gave that piece of metal to Azula, they'd be off.

...

"So, this is the room that Aang was stuck in?" Suki asked.

"I don't know what he was complaining about, this place is pretty comfortable." Sokka nodded to the guard behind him with a wink. The barred door was slammed shut. "I mean, look, we've got a nice bed, a bathroom, and even a nice, bright light."

"Sokka, he was being held against his will. You'd hate it too."

"Yeah, I guess." Sokka began examining the walls. Running his hand against them until he struck a button. A sharp shirk cut at their ears, and they saw four metal loops come out of the wall.

They looked at each other, Sokka pressed it again, and the bonds receded. Suki smiled a devilish smile.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Let's do a little roleplaying." Suki whispered.

"What do you suggest?" He saw Suki reach into her pocket, and pull out a make up packet.

"Close your eyes."

"Heh. Okay. I like where this is going." Suki placed a single finger in his chest, and pushed him back. She brought his hands up.

"Hold them there." She whispered. "And I'll make you feel good. Really good." She removed a small sheet from a drawer and gave him a makeshift blindfold.

"Oh man! I can't wait!" Sokka's anticipation grew, both in his chest, and in his pants. Suki walked over, pressed down in the button, and Sokka felt the metal bands wrap around his wrists and ankles, holding him up as if he was floating.

The sound of ripping cloth entered his ears, and the touch of her cold hands against his overheated chest made his heart rate spike. Then he felt the cloth around his eyes loosen, and he nearly fainted in surprise, not arousal, at the sight of her, dressed in clothes that resembled her original Kiyoshi Warrior outfit, in full make up. She wore her golden crown, and even carried with her the sharp fans that served as her weapons.

"Uh...Suki, is this supposed to be sexy, because, I'd rather have you lose the clothes."

"Sokka! You're not supposed to say that!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, then what am I supposed to say?"

"Haven't you roleplayed before?" The mood was beginning to die. "You're a captured Fire Nation Spy, sent to gather information on Kiyoshi Island. And now I have to extract information from you, at any cost."

"Oh...well, let the interrogation begin!" His smile faded with her disapproving look. "I mean..." He cleared his throat. "I'll never tell you anything! Do your worst, you won't crack me!" The smile across her lips gave him a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Cracking this nut will be easier than you think."

"Wait. 'Cracking this nut?' That doesn't sound sexy, that sounds pain-"

He was pushed back into the wall with her aggressive kiss, with her tongue passing through his lips, and pushing against his own. He fell limp, letting his bonds hold him up entirely. She pulled away with a devilish smile that was only accentuated with her make up.

"Y-you'll never get the information out of me." Sokka breathed out.

"Oh, I will, don't worry." Her cold hand slipped down his chest, and laid itself upon his erection. "You're going to tell me  _everything_  I want to know."

_Oh boy. I didn't know Suki was into this..._

With another breath, he growled in defiance.

"I'd like to see you try."

...

"There's nothing in the _entirety_  of Ba Sing Se to replace what's missing?" Azula rubbed her temples. "Absolutely nothing? This place is the size of one thousand Fire Nations!"

"No, Princess. The Earth Kingdom has nothing fit to replace it, they are technologically impaired. We'd need to request parts from the Fire Nation directly. Which would take months."

Azula let out an annoyed breath. "Fine. Then we'll walk."

"You won't have to do that." Katara's steps entered the bridge. "Look what I've got." Azula nodded to the engineer, who bowed, took the metal, and fled.

"How did you come across that?"

"It doesn't matter." Katara shrugged. "While we wait for the repairs, why don't we get to healing you?"

"If you insist." Azula led Katara through the zeppelin to the room she had chosen to be healed. A place that she found to be comfortable. A room that always reminded her of Aang.

She led Katara to Aang's original room when he was a prisoner.

...

What she was doing to him was indeed, torturous. He squirmed as she tempted him. Suki began shedding a part of her armor, revealing to him nothing but her shoulder. Overcome with arousal, he couldn't help but feel his pants tightening.

But pushing him closer, and closer, Suki ran a single finger up and down the bulge in his pants. Slow, and teasing. She watched his breaths enter and exit his lungs, and listened to his light cries.

"How about now?" She whispered. "Will you tell me now?"

"N...N...Neh..ver." He breathed out with a major gasp when her hand tightened around him.

"Then maybe we'll just need to go a little further..." Suki reached down to his waist, and began to pull down his pants. Sokka tried his best to play the part, holding back his anticipation with a false scorn.

_click._

Everyone's face was stricken with red. In the doorway, Katara and Azula, with puzzled and surprised faces. In the room Sokka and Suki, drowning in embarrassment.

"...We'll leave you two to your business." Azula slammed the door behind her, and led Katara in another direction.

"S-SOKKA! YOU BETTER NOT LECTURE ME ON HOW TO SPEND TIME WITH AANG ANYMORE! YOU-YOU HYPOCRITE!" Katara's voice broke through the door, trying its best to knock it down.

"...uh...yeah, Suki, could you help me get down from here?" Sokka asked in a flat voice. "I think the moment's lost now."

"S-sure." Suki reached over and pushed the block, letting her boyfriend fall into his feet. "I guess...I'll see you later."

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

...

Azula walked down the hall with Katara nearing a room that brought back memories for both of them. Both good, and bad.

Azula opened the door, immediately, her senses were overwhelmed with memories of what she had done in this room. What she had done to both Katara, and Aang.

Katara entered the room behind Azula, she too was revisited with the shocking memories in this room lit by blue flames.

"We can start here." Azula's somber tone was a surprise. She took a seat down onto the bed.

"Lie down." Katara said. "It'll be easier that way." Katara sat at the head of the bed, withdrawing water from her pouch.

Azula felt a guilt build with the feelings that were left in this room. She had to at least try, no matter how she thought Katara would act.

"Look, K-Katara." She didn't even know if she'd ever addressed Katara by name. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. To you, to the Avatar. To everyone. I need you to know this. I know it'll take a long time for you to accept it, but please believe me when I say that all I did, I did, because of what my father did to me."

Katara listened to her plea. Azula went on to explain how Sozin's technique was passed on to Ozai, who used it on his own children.

"Okay. I understand." Katara remembered Toph's words about how good of a liar Azula was. But looking down at the Fire Nation Princess, she saw in her amber eyes that this wasn't a lie. A person's eyes are the windows to the soul, and the pained anguish Katara saw in Azula's eyes, told her that it wasn't a lie. "Get ready, this could be painful." Katara moved her fingertips to Azula's temples, and the water began to glow with a brilliant sapphire.

...

Aang sat in a small depression that collected water from a nearby stream. Both slightly depressed, and relaxed, he threw water on himself, not even bending, it was long overdue since he took a bath.

He was lonely, but in his solitude, he felt relaxed. Between Katara and Azula, he would never be able to decide. And being with them both...for some reason, just seemed...wrong.

But alone, he decided to not dwell on the idea. This was not a decision he could ever make on his own.

He looked to Appa and Momo. After a whole night of traveling, they hadn't even made it that far, and Appa was exhausted.

"Come on, buddy. Let's take a few hours to regain our strength." Appa rested, and Aang led them into a deeper part of the forest to sleep under the thick canopy.

His assumption was correct, within minutes of sitting in the shade, the bison and lemur were snoring. He hadn't seen anyone for miles, and moved deeper into the forest to find a source of fresh water.

A quiet spring greeted him after some searching. In this peaceful ambiance, he sat down, closed his eyes and began mediating.

An hour of sleep would be enough, and in the afternoon he began walking back towards his two animal companions.

But when he reached where they were supposed to be, they were gone. Appa's imprint was still in the grass, his footprints leading back out into the beach.

"Appa?!" He called out to no answer. "Momo?!" He called again to no answer.

Worry began to build in him. He looked at the trail of Appa's footprints and saw that they were accompanied three other sets.

 _No._  He began running towards the beach head. His eyes followed Appa's steps until they vanished.

His mind only half-concious of his surrounding, Aang failed to notice two figures step out of the woods.

With no time to react, he felt two darts pierce his neck, the pain made him flinch just enough to see them step towards him.

He fell, his vision became blurry, and then went black.

Leaving. Alone.

It was a terrible decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things that I need to get straight:
> 
> Wow. That was a long time between publishings. And it pains me to inform you that, from now on, those times may even be longer. I've got quite a bit on my plate again, it's been a while since I've had this much to do. So, here's a quick checklist, in no particular order, of the projects I have lined up:
> 
> 1) Fan Fiction: A Change of Heart.
> 
> 2) Fan Fiction: One Verse, One Shot.
> 
> 3) Fan Fiction: No Longer Left Behind. (A big maybe, most likely not)
> 
> 4) Amazon Kindle: Erotic Novel #1 and #2
> 
> 5) Rebooting my Youtube channel: indieRealmsOfficial (Cheap plug! Plus, you get to hear my voice!)
> 
> Those are the reasons why the updates will now be slower than before. I won't be able to publish on a (nearly) weekly basis anymore.
> 
> Let's put all our hope in me still being enthusiastic about this story. I don't want to abruptly end it, I don't want to abandon it. I don't want reach the point where I have no choice but to stop writing, because of boredom, burnout, or otherwise.
> 
> If only I got paid for writing Fan Fiction.
> 
> But then again, that would cause the same problem


	25. A Long-Awaited Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who were thought to be long lost causes, have returned.

_A few days later..._

"We can't find him anywhere!" Azula's fist struck the table and rattled the metallic walls of the small room. "How do we even know  _for sure_  that he was heading to Feixing?!"

"Where else could he have gone?" Katara sat in a chair across from her. "You don't think he'll actually go off alone and fight the Firelord, do you?"

"I'm telling you guys, he told me he was headed to Feixing." Toph stepped through the doorway. "His biggest wish was that you two not follow him. I can't imagine how he's going to feel when you actually show up." Toph could feel Azula's dreadful gaze, even without her sight. "What?"

"How do we know that we can even trust you?" Azula spat. "If his main concern was to keep _us_  away, then why would you _lead_  us to him?!"

"You think I'm lying?!" Toph shouted back.

"I'm not saying that...All I'm saying is that _you aren't exactly the best lie detector out there."_

"What?! Shut your mouth Sugar Tits! How do we know that _you_  aren't leading us into some trap?! How do we even know you've 'changed,' huh?" Toph rambled on. "Seeing as how good of a liar you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you were leading us to dear old Daddy right now!" The walls were creaking with her rage. "You're probably just going to hold us hostage to lure Aang to the Firelord!"

"How DARE you." Azula's voice trembled and cracked simultaneously. "You have no idea the hatred I harbor for my father because of what he did to my family! This is my ship, and you'd be wise to watch your tongue, unless you want it cut out!"

_"Watch?!_  I can't see shit!" Toph waved her hand over her opaque eyes. She could feel Azula ball up her fist. "You wanna go?! I'll break you like I broke your damn zeppelin!" The walls began to bend with her response.

"You little bitch!" Azula turned to fully face Toph, lightning streaming down her arm.

"Okay! Everyone, calm down!" Katara pulled them apart. "Fighting is _not_  the solution to our problem!"

The two shook their heads, and recovered from the force of Katara's bloodbending.

"You're right..." Azula took in a calming breath. "Guards!" Two bulky men burst through the door. "Take this foul-mouthed, over-privileged, Beifong brat to her cell!"

"Hey! Let me go!" The guards wrapped Toph's arms around he back, and the walls began to scream.

"Toph! Please!" Katara shouted through the creaking. Toph's breaths calmed, and her expression of anger shifted into one of disappointment. Her stance loosened, and her arms slacked.

"Let me go, you goons!" She broke away from their grasp, and snapped the metal cuffs around her wrists in half. "I'll gladly go! There isn't anything interesting to see here anyway!" She turned and waved her hands. The guards flew back, and stuck onto the walls from their armor. "Put your hands on me again, and I'll grind you into jelly!" She let her threat hang, shook her head at Katara, and stomped away.

Katara watched Toph's steps indent into the floor with every footfall, and turned with an uneasy smile towards Azula. A puddle of sweat had formed on the wooden table, with Azula visibly shaken.

"Is something wrong?" Katara rushed over, and sat Azula down onto the chair. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"I don't know what came over me…" Sweat trailed down Azula's temples, and fell into her eyes, trailing down her cheeks like tears. "But, don't worry…I'm…I'm fine." Her eyes closed, her head fell over, and she collapsed onto the cotton cushions.

"Azula!" Katara's voice boomed. "We need help!"

…

Azula opened her eyes, and found herself floating in a black abyss that seemed all too familiar. In this darkness, she stood, or laid, she couldn't tell. But she was present, in this incredible loneliness. This silence. This darkness.

It seemed like forever, but then she heard footsteps. Footsteps that echoed through the emptiness. A crackle of lightning shot up from behind her. Through the darkness, she saw a sinister grin formed by blood-red lips. A grin that she would always recognize.

"You thought you could get rid of me?" Her own voice asked. "You thought that we were different?" Her footsteps grew louder. "No. No, that's not true. We're more alike than you want to believe. Uncle couldn't get rid of me. Because I  _am_ you."

"I…I don't want to be you. I hate you. Everyone hates you."

Her smile only grew wider.

"Okay. Fair enough. But you want to make Aang happy, don't you?" A manipulative tone dominated her voice.

Azula slowly nodded.

"And you remember how he felt when I tied him up. When I teased him. When he tried to fight, but gave in."

Azula slowly nodded.

"You can feel it. You can feel it in your blood, when your body burns, when your skin gets hot. When the tension builds, and all you want is a release that only  _he can provide._ " She walked around Azula, her voice dragging along with every step. "That passion. That aggression. That power. That  _control_."

Azula's head dropped. Her mirror image picked her up by the chin, and brought her eyes to her own. "You loved it. I loved it...But most importantly..." She leaned in closer, her breath falling on Azula's ear, just as it had when Aang was first captured. " _He loved every single second of it."_  Another grin stretched across her lips. "Set me free, and we'll make him happy."

A Lifetime passed. And Azula answered.

"On one condition." She breathed out. "You only come out when I let you."

With a lightning-coated hand, glowing amber eyes, and a scarlet-stained grin, she placed her hand on Azula's shoulder, and faded away.

…

Katara held her hands at Azula's temples, the brilliant sapphire coated the faded scars, trying her best to heal them. Surprise struck her when Azula's eyes opened. She withdrew from the healing, and returned the water into a small basin.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I was just…exhausted and overworked." Azula sat up and shook her head.

"Are you sure? Nothing else happened?"

"…No." Katara noticed the pause that Azula took, but didn't press the issue. "We just need to continue on our search."

A crash interrupted them. Another man stumbled through the door in an panic. He regained his footing, and saluted.

"Princess. We have something that we believe you need to see. Now." He stepped aside, and gestured them through the door. "Please, to the bridge."

Katara and Azula looked at each other, nodded, and walked out.

What they saw from the windows of the bridge panicked them. A zeppelin patrol dotted the horizon, black Fire Nation emblems emblazoned upon them. This could only mean one thing: The Firelord was aware of the remaining Air Nomads, and came to wipe away the last speck of life from the Airbenders.

"What are your orders?" A guard asked.

"We will follow them." She pointed to Katara while still addressing the guards. "Tell everyone that NO ONE is to touch or harm Katara or her friends! Slow our descent, and merge with the other zeppelins! Do not give away our position. Tell everyone to gather on the assembly floor."

"Yes, Princess!" He scrambled out of the room.

"Katara." Azula turned to her. "Go tell your friends to meet me there too. We have work to do."

Katara nodded, and ran out the door to where the 'cells' were.

…

"What a pile of Badgermole shit!" Toph shouted to herself while lying in her comfortable 'cell' that resembled more of a lofty hotel room. "How could she side with Azula? Over  _me?"_

A few footsteps rattled the metal floor, and the door creaked open.

"Toph?" Katara's soft voice entered. Toph didn't answer, but turned away from Katara. "Don't be like that, I've got some good news." Katara couldn't see Toph's expression, but could feel her regret and disappointment. "At least hear me out, we've got this plan that we need to follow, and-"

"Did Sugar Tits come up with this plan?"

"I...Yes. She did."

"And you trust her? Even after what I told you?" Toph turned, sat up, and faced Katara. "You trust her more than you trust _me?"_ Katara seemed surprised at the question.

"That's not how it is." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Then how is it?" Toph countered. Her arms folded across her chest.

"Well..." Katara took in a desperate breath. "Think about it. Aang's gone. Appa's gone. How else are we going to find him? Azula is the only person who has transportation as effective as Appa. We can't afford to be on her bad side."

"Do you really believe that she's changed?"

"There's something different about her. I can sense it."

Toph could feel the truth in Katara's words. But decided on pushing her a little further, to squeeze out the last drip of truth.

"Uh huh. So you're saying that we're only here because we have no other choice."

One second of silence.

Two seconds of silence.

There seconds of-

"Yes." Toph was taken aback with Katara's answer. "But that's not all."

"What else is there?" Tough leaned in closer.

"I can't let her get to him first." Katara's voice shrunk as she continued. "If I don't get to him first...I might lose him."

"So, were just _using_  Azula, right?"

"...I guess you can put it that way." Katara shrugged.

"Good to hear." Toph sighed. "Glad to see that you haven't been brainwashed...Now then, what's up?"

"The Firelord is attacking Feixing. We're going undercover."

Toph nodded

"But one more question," Toph raised her hand. "How many Fire Nation zeppelins are made out of metal?" Toph opened her palm, and let a square of sheet metal hover above it.

Katara's grin was wider than ever.

"All of them."

The metal above Toph's hand crumpled into a ball, and shattered into dust.

"Good."

...

Aang's legs were crossed, hands intertwined in his lap as he sat in the white clouds of the Boundless Sky. He remembered what had happened, but could not bring himself to wake up. Whether it was poison of something else didn't matter, he was in the Spirit World, and he missed Katara more than anyone else.

He hoped that he'd see her again, just as he had before. He awaited her return. But something was different. He opened his eyes, and looked to his left.

In a meadow of jade, he sat next to Katara, and the rest of the world faded away. She reached for his hand, her soft skin bringing warmth to his heart.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He whispered. "I wish I had never left." His grip on her hand tightened. "I wish I had taken you with me, I wish I could be with you right now."

"I wish I could be with you too, Aang. I wish that you would've taken me with you. I just want to be with you, I want to stay by your side, through everything, and any-" her voice began to fade away, he turned, and found himself in a dark room on a bed, with azure fire upon long candles.

His body was burning, the blood in his veins, boiling with lust.

"You would rather be with her?" A familiarly playful, and merciless voice entered his ears. "You promised that you'd love  _both_  of us." He couldn't move a muscle, and only watched her sexy stride as she placed a heated palm on his bare chest, and pushed him into his back. "Don't you remember how this felt? Don't you want to experience this pleasure again?" Her voice brushed against his ear.

"I..." He stammered, looked down, and saw the stone-carved ground of the Western Air Temple, the sound of the raging waterfall assaulting his ears. His eyes shifted to the long, crimson towel that collapsed onto the floor. He forced his eyes to close, her hands taking him by the wrists, and pushing them up against the cold stone walls.

The chills ran down his spine, but heat seared across his chest as Azula pushed herself against him. Her soft body, pushing him ever closer to the answer that he so desperately didn't want to utter.

"Be honest. I  _know_  you enjoyed everything I did to you, whether it was forced or not doesn't matter." She took his hand, and placed it on her hips. His fingertips resting on her spine, began to descend. "You loved what I did to you." She continued to whisper. "You loved how it was different. But you don't love the 'true' Azula. You love how I treated you, because I'm not just some palette swap of your beloved Water Tribe girlfriend. Is that true. Do you love what I do to you?"

"...Yes. I love what you do to me."

"My little Avatar." Her long, sharp nail ran up his chest to his chin, and brought her lips to his. "I'm back, and you're mine. All...Mine." Her sexy, sinister smile was burned into his mind.

He gasped for air, and felt his lungs closing with every breath. His arms hung in chains at his sides, his head hanging low as his lungs wheezed in pain.

"Ease your breathing." He heard a voice. "The air is thin." Aang did as he was told, taking in air through his nostrils, and breathing them out through his mouth.

"Who are you?! Why did you kidnap me?!" His voice rose, and his breath faded. Again, he gasped for air.

"Calm yourself, the thin air can cause hallucinations if you are not careful."

_Hallucinations?_  He took deep breaths again, eased his body, and fell to his knees.

"Why am I here?" He looked up, and saw hooded figures before him. He stood in a wooden room, with air so thin, that he could neither firebend nor waterbend.

"Why are you here? You wear the tattoos of the long dead Air Nomads." The hooded woman lifted Aang's robe, revealing the tattoos on his arm. He didn't answer right away. Afraid of what could happen if he told the truth. "Well...?"

He froze.

_Are they going to kill me? Are they going to keep me here as a prisoner? What should I do?_

Then time froze, and before him, he saw a familiar robe. His eyes shifted up the fabric to see the face of Avatar Yabgchen. She said nothing, and just nodded. He nodded, and closed his eyes.

The brilliance of the Avatar State shined through his eyelids, and across his tattoos. The bonds that held him shattered. He floated in the air as the power of the aura engulfed him, then set him down into the floor.

When his eyes finally opened, he saw men and women bowing before him.

"We have waited for your return, for a very long time...Avatar Aang."

The men and women lifted their hoods, revealing a light blue arrow, strewn across their foreheads.

"We have waited...For so long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big delay because I was stuck in the hospital with a viral Bronchitis infection. Nasty stuff.
> 
> On another note: Toph is, without a doubt my favorite character to write dialogue for. With how brash I imagine her to be, I can actually channel my own voice into her dialogue.


	26. Arrival in Feixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula, Katara, and the rest of Team Avatar arrive in Feixing, and Aang plans his next move with the Airbenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question needs answering. A question that some users have asked me about.  
> Pregnancy.  
> As you all know, I never mention anything relating to condoms or birth control…Because seriously, doesn’t that just ruin the flow of an intimate moment?  
> So, use your imagination with this quick outline to explain why pregnancy won’t happen (in the foreseeable future) for this story.
> 
> 1) Bodily Fluids.  
> 2) Bodily Fluids that resemble water.  
> 3) Waterbending.  
> 4) No Babies.
> 
> I once read a story that explained the process, but I won’t be explaining the process myself.

"Where am I?" He asked when he was able to gain his breath. The wooden walls and thin air was unlike any place he'd been, never before had his environment denied him the ability to bend.

'You are Home, young Avatar. Home, and amongst your own people." The woman replied.

"The Eastern Air Temple?" She nodded to confirm his answer. "And you are...?"

'We are the Council of Elders, the ones who have awaited your return for a century." Aang was surprised to hear the word 'elder' being used. Everyone in the room was young. From his vision, he’d guess the youngest was in her mid-twenties, and the oldest, only in his early thirties. 'I am Mei Shan. And I am honored to be in your presence." She bowed.

"As am I." He fell to his knees, and they did the same. "I wish I had been there for you. I am so sorry." His forehead touched the ground. "I should have been there for all of you."

Footsteps approached him, and a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Rise, Avatar. _The Past is past, the Present is what matters now_." Her words struck him deeper than she could imagine. "You're absence has not waned our devotion to you." Her hands wrapped around his arm, and picked him up. "No more apologies for what could have been done. Now we focus on what can be done.”

...

"So, what exactly is your plan?" Sokka asked. Azula walked over to a locker, pulled it open, and tossed a metallic breastplate into Sokka's hands.

"Put it on. You're all going undercover." She answered, and pulled the rest of armor onto the floor. "I don't know what's going to happen out there. But for us to have any possibility of getting out of this alive, you need to trust me."

"We trust you." Katara answered. "Right?" She looked behind her to shifting gazes. "I said... RIGHT?!"

"..yeh...sure…" Sokka mumbled.

"Please, I only want to find the Avatar. If I had any reason to not keep you safe, I wouldn’t be talking with you right now."

“I suppose that makes sense.” Suki pushed Sokka out of his carelessness.

“We don’t have much time left.” Azula looked out the window at the other zeppelins that surrounded them. “Put on the armor. And follow my orders.”

Azula stepped out of the room, and let the door close behind her.

“You know…” Sokka slipped on the heavy armor. “Maybe the people from the Fire Nation are just more muscular…but these don’t fit.” The breastplate dragged down his shoulders, and strained his muscles.

“I’ve got this.” Toph cracked her knuckles. Sokka felt the armor seize up, and then crumple around him into a snug fit. “Better?”

“Yes.” He smirked.

...

“Quickly, get in line. Stay quiet. And stay close to each other.” Azula whispered to them. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara stood among a mass of soldiers, which began to march down a massive ramp after a loud crash. Amidst the organized chaos, Katara found herself separated from the rest of the group. She was standing alone at the front of the unit.

The first sight she saw sent a shock of fear through her.

Hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers. Her heart jumped, and she almost took her stance, but remembered that now, of all times, wasn't the time.

Another man stepped through the other soldiers across from her, eyed her with suspicion, and continued towards her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Katara froze as his harsh voice hit her. "How can you expect to stay in fighting shape if you don't take care of your armor?!"

"..." A cold sweat ran down her temples. _Is he talking to me? He must be talking to me, Toph messed with the-_

"Well?! What's your answer?!"

"S-Sorry, sir!" Katara harshly squeaked. "I was too careless!"

"What's your name?"

"I...uh...My-My name...is..."

"Is there a problem here, Captain?!" Azula's voice brought an unexpected emotion to Katara...Relief. "Why are you harassing one of my soldiers?!"

"I, Princess?! I-why are you here?!"

"I'll be the one asking the questions here, Captain. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Princess." The authority in his voice died.

"As for you, Mei Ling." Azula turned to Katara and placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. "Head back to the blacksmith, and tell him to fix up your armor." She winked. Katara nodded, and marched back into the crowd.

"What are you, and the rest of this division doing here, Captain?"

"We are patrolling the area, in response to a report, Princess!" His stance was even tighter now. "It is believed that the Avatar was here. T-That he was taken in by airbenders!"

 _This confirms it_. She thought to herself. For now, the charade was to be kept up.

 _"Let me do it."_ The Voice echoed in her mind. _"I will strike fear into them beyond belief, and I will make sure that they never come to Feixing again. That they never search for Aang again."_

Her eyes burned for a millisecond, and as she faced him, she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Haven't you heard?" The long lost, sinister tone returned. "I killed the Avatar in the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se." She waved her hands. "Bring his robe!" She commanded, and the soldiers cleared the way.

Another soldier presented Aang’s robe, a gaping hole tore through the center of it, deep burn marks scarred the rim. Azula took a handful of the fabric, and held it up to his face.

"He's dead, unless you doubt my personal account?" Her hand tightened around the cloth, and brought flames to it, that burned the robe into a pile of black ash.

"Not at all, Princess! Please, it's just...we must confirm our reports."

"You DARE insult my grandfather who destroyed all of the airbenders a century ago?!" Azula planted her foot in the ground, let lightning scatter across the dirt, and the Captain fell to his knees. "I should kill you right now!"

"Please! Forgive me! Please!"

"Do you want to live?" She asked in her haunting voice, and he nodded as if he were a pleading dog. "Then follow these new orders: Leave. And never come back." Another jolt and he was now bowing. "You tell my Father: 'Princess Azula had everything under control'. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Yes, Princess! Right Away!" He jumped back up to his feet. "You all heard her orders! We're going home!" His shaking voice commanded. Every soldier turned and reentered their zeppelins before taking off.

"We're also departing!" Azula shouted to her personal guard. "However! _Those of you with bent or out of shape armor_ , are to meet me in my quarters. Move out!"

"Is she talking about us?" Sokka whispered to Katara.

"I think so. We'll meet her there." She replied.

...

"I trust you found the performance satisfactory?" Azula asked as Team Avatar shed their armor. "A bit cruel, but the end justify the means. No one will ever come looking for the Avatar or airbenders again."

"It was...Pretty sweet." Toph grinned. "I approve."

"I don't know...Did you really have to be so ruthless?" Katara asked.

Azula shrugged at the question, but provided no further answer. Katara could see in her eye that same fire that she thought was gone.

"What's done is done, no use in dwelling on the past." Azula smiled. "But nonetheless, here is the current plan: you all will head into Feixing, you will find the Avatar, and when you have him, I'll meet you all back in Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked. "That'll take weeks!"

"As of right now, it's the safest place we have." Azula reassured. “Uncle will keep us safe. Now hurry, we don't have much time. I'll call an assembly to keep any guards busy, that's when you leave. "

They nodded and turned around.

"Oh, but one more thing, Katara." Azula's whisper stopped her. "When you find him, make sure you spend as much time as you can with him." A smile stretched across Azula’s face. "Because once he's in Ba Sing Se, he'll be mine." Katara saw her wink, and slowly slid out of the room.

Something was wrong, but it would have to wait.

...

"So, if you were looking for me, why did you shoot darts into my neck, restrain me, and test me?" He gazed at the tattoos on his arms. "Don't I already look the part of an airbender?"

"We just had to make sure. Itr’s how we've managed to survive for so long." Mei Shan replied. "At the time, all we had to go on was how you looked."

"Then what about Appa and Momo? Don't they give away who I am?"

"We did lure them away to draw you out." She smiled. "But even then, you have to remember that Appa doesn't resemble any bison we have, for all we knew, you were a Fire Nation spy. But I'm glad that's _not_ the case."

"Mei! It's the Fire Nation!" Another airbender called to her.

Aang and Mei rushed to his side, and looked towards the mainland. From the Eastern Air Temple, Aang could see the mass of red floating above Feixing. Apparently, the Firelord knew, and Aang feared for the worst.

“Stay calm. Listen.” Mei Shan whispered to Aang. “Hear the wind. And let it carry to you the truth.” He closed his eyes, did what he was told, and heard everything that he could barely see before him.

 _“Then follow these new orders.”_ _He heard Azula’s voice. “Leave. And never come back.”_

After all had gone, there were four figures still left on the ground, headed towards the village.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt anyone." He smiled.

...

The land was almost barren, small patches of grass dotted the dry soil the resembled sand more than earth. And in the distance, there were small huts, inconspicuous and simple. Whoever lived here, it seemed lived a simple life of farming. There weren’t any pens for livestock, nor docks for fish.

Clearly, it was a place for airbenders.

“This is where the airbenders are?” Sokka asked aloud. “There’s no one here.” He looked around like a sailor looking towards the horizon. “Hello?! Anyone there?! We’re not hostile! We’re friendlies!”

The zeppelin engines faded in the distance, and a quiet serenity took the air, only interrupted with the occasional crashing of the waves on the sand below the cliffs.

“Aang has to be here somewhere.” Katara spoke. “There’s no way that he could have been misguided.” But the village was still silent.

“Maybe it was all false. Maybe he was lied to.” Suki added in a somber tone.

But to the east they saw a shadow, a giant beast that appeared as a small black speck in the vibrant blue sky.

“Is that…?” Katara began, and then a roar was heard. “Appa?!” And with a dust cloud that shot up, the sky bison landed. Three figures emerged from the earthen fog, and slowly approached. “Aang?!” His approach was even slower now.

“H-Hey, Katara. It’s been awhile.” He mumbled. “I-It’s good to see you again.” She jumped at him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him in close. Behind him, another woman dressed in Airbender robes with long hair stood next to a man with shorter hair.

“It’s good to see you too.” Katara pulled away, and looked into his eyes. She took a deep breath, and after a loud _SMACK!_...he felt a sting run across his cheek. “Don’t you ever do that again. Never leave again.” Tears began streaming down her eyes. And he felt a mass of regret filling his conscience.

“I promise. Never again.” He replied, and was taken away by the sensation of passion as she pressed her lips against his.

“Ahem!” Sokka cleared his throat for the entire village to hear. Aang and Katara turned to face them.

“I guess we got caught up in the heat of the moment.” Aang coughed, and turned to the other two that joined him. He bowed. “We haven’t been formally introduced. Tia, Lin, This is Katara,” She bowed. “…Her older brother Sokka,” He nodded. “…his girlfriend Suki…” She waved. “…and Toph.” She smirked. He opened his arms. “Guys, These two are Tia, and Lin. They’re part of what remains of the airbenders.”

“We are honored to meet the Avatar’s companions, and grateful that you have taken care of him so well.” Tia bowed.

“It also brings joy to see that he’s met someone that he can share his life with.” Lin added to a blush that overcame everyone’s face-except Toph’s. “If you would follow us, it is much safer to speak at the Eastern Air Temple.” He offered them a path to Appa.

“Aang…” Katara whispered.

“Yeah?” He answered back.

“Your eyes are grey. Her eyes are green, and his eyes are blue.”

“Yeah. They are.” He smiled. "That'll happen."

She placed her arm on his shoulders, and leaned her head against his. He nestled his head onto the point of her shoulder, and rested his hand on her side

...

They arrived in a courtyard, a natural fountain spring surrounded by a garden of green, red, yellow, and violet. Overlooking them was a magnificent statue of Avatar Yangchen. And welcoming them with open arms, and loud cheers: The remaining Airbenders.

“Everyone.” Aang bowed to them all. “These are the people that kept me safe, looked after me, and helped me become the Avatar that I am today.” Everyone bowed before them. The massive courtyard was filled with what seemed like hundreds of people. Some had full heads of hair, others were bald like Aang. But every single one of them had the same arrow that adorned their bodies. But most telling of all, was the fact that most of the eyes that looked back towards them were not entirely the expected stone-grey that Aang possessed. Instead, there was a mix of colors that ranged from golden yellow, to dark sapphire.

“It is great to see your friends with you, Avatar.” Mei Shan stepped forward. “And we, as the remaining heirs of our people, have only one thing to ask of you: What should we do now?”

Aang didn’t have a clear answer to that question. But there was always something in the back of his mind.

The entire room looked up at him at attention.

“I’m not sure yet.” His voice shrunk with uncertainty. “For now, I just want you all to be safe. I’m happy that you’ve managed to thrive for the last century. But all of this is happening too fast, I need some time to think things over.”

Everyone bowed in understanding. Aang turned to Katara and the others, and motioned for them to follow as he walked down a familiar hallway.

“We’ll spend the night here, and in the morning…We’ll figure it out.” He let out a sigh, and the familiar sound of a waterfall entered their ears. “Remember this place?” He walked through a long cloth the covered the entrance. “It’s just like at the Western Air Temple.” He pointed to the giant pool of water, fed by a massive waterfall, in a huge cavern lit by hanging crystals. “There’s even a wall like before.”

“You mean…We can take a bath?!” Sokka began running towards the pool, shedding his clothes along the way, when he struck a wall that knocked him over. “W-What’s the big deal…?” He asked.

“Sokka. That side is the Men’s side.” Aang pointed to the other end of the wall. “Enjoy your baths." Everyone ran off towards the pool, but two stayed behind.

 "Aang." Katara's voice came through, even with the waterfall's noise. "Could we talk, somewhere private?"

"Sure, Katara. Follow me."

Far from the courtyard, Aang led Katara to another room of the temple. He sat down in the bed, and invited her to join him.

"Is something wrong, Aang?" She spoke while taking a seat.

"I don't know how many times you've asked me that." He laughed. "And usually when you do, there is something wrong."

"So, what's wrong?"

"When I was captured, I had a vision." He twiddled his thumbs while he spoke. "I thought... I hoped that Azula had changed. But now I know that something isn't right."

"I know." Katara's answer almost knocked him off the bed. "I could feel it too. I could sense a change in her. But when she scared off the rest of those soldiers-"

She stopped to further explain, but something told her that he already knew.

"The way she spoke..." Katara continued. "The things she said...they were not part of who this 'new' Azula is."

"So then it's true. Azula... _That_ Azula is back."

...

  _Meanwhile, back in Ba Sing Se..._

“Zuko…Wake up.” Iroh gently pushed his nephew awake. “Zuko…”

“What is it, Uncle?” Zuko replied while turning. “Why are you waking me up so early?” He sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

“Zuko, listen.” Iroh spoke in a cautious whisper. “Get dressed. Follow me. Quickly.”

Soon, they were walking side-by-side down the long winding hallways to the throne room. Zuko noticed that there was a considerably larger amount of guards in Fire Nation armor. They approached the huge doors of the throne room.

“Uncle, what’s going on?”

“Zuko…” Iroh hushed him. “Promise me one thing. Perhaps… _One last thing.”_

“What is it, Uncle?” Zuko felt his nerves building.

Never before had he seen the sweat running down his Uncle’s temples like now.

Never before had his Uncle asked him for an oath in such a somber voice.

Never before had his Uncle spoken with such hopelessness and despair.

“Promise me, that no matter what we face through that door…You will not over-react, or risk your life in the process. You will remain calm.”

“Uncle, what do yo-”

“ _Promise me!”_ He whispered in a fierce, demanding voice.

“I…I promise, Uncle.”

“Good. Good.” Iroh nodded, the guards opened the door with their approach. A flood of worry washed over Zuko when he saw who sat in the giant, golden throne.

“It’s good to see you again…My son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


	27. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula returns to Ba Sing Se, without the knowledge that her father is waiting for her.

"It's good to see you again, my Son." Zuko struggled to keep silent as he heard Ozai's voice. He tried his best to keep calm as he had promised. To see his father before him, an evil, smug grin that held no remorse or care for him, his sister, his uncle…or anyone else.

"Firelord Ozai." Iroh's voice echoed in the large throne room. He held his hand across his chest and bowed. "To what do we owe this honorable visit?"

Ozai stood from the throne. "Don't act as if you don't understand, brother." Another soldier who stood at his side presented an aged piece of paper, which Ozai took and unfolded. "This letter you sent me months ago."

Even more of a rush from worry washed over the two. Everything in that letter was a lie. And if Ozai had learned of the ploy, they were both doomed. They'd have only two choices: face death, or try and escape to become fugitives again.

The Firelord cleared his throat, _"The Earth Kingdom has been conquered. After weeks of besieging the stronghold, the great city of Ba Sing Se has fallen to the hands of the Fire Nation. The Great Wall could not stand the power of our great Nation, and its great Lord. The army stormed the city, and after a one-sided batthel, we were victorious. Not even the infamous Dai Li could hold their own against us. After all of my failings, this victory over the city brings me honor."_  He read the rest of the letter with an even greater satisfaction.  _"The Earth Kingdom has fallen…_ _ **The Avatar is dead**_ _."_  Ozai folded the paper and handed it back. "But there is still an unanswered question..." Ozai tapped his chin. "Why are there no Fire Nation banners around here? Why are the guards still dressed in Royal Earth Kingdom armor? What are you planning,  _brother_? You don't have any ulterior motives, do you?"

Zuko and Iroh froze. They couldn't read him. They didn't know what he thought. They didn't know how to react. Ozai stepped down from the throne with deliberate steps.

"Of course not, Firelord. It's just that, without your presence, the People of Ba Sing Se would have rioted, and instead of oppression, I choose assimilation. We will win their hearts in time."

"Dragon of the West." Ozai stood tall in front of his brother. "Six-hundred days this city eluded you. And now it is finally under your control." Surprise hit Iroh as he felt his brother's arms wrap around him in a hug. "And even more admirable, you sow the seeds of loyalty without any unnecessary bloodshed. You have finally proven that the impenetrable city was a lie, and proven yourself as an asset to the empire."

"It-It is an honor, Firelord-"

"Please. Enough with the formalities. Are we not brothers?" A smile. A genuine smile it seemed, spread across his face.

"I am honored, Ozai." Iroh hugged his brother back.

Zuko watched his Uncle return his Father's embrace, in total confusion. He found it hard to believe that this was actually happening before him. The initial scorn of his expression was weakened to relief. But he retained his guard as Ozai turned to him.

"And my son." Ozai placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders. "I am overjoyed to see that you are well." Ozai's right hand, moved to cup Zuko's cheek. A gesture that Zuko himself would never have expected. "For what you have accomplished. Your exile is lifted. And your honor, restored." He pulled Zuko into an embrace, and held on tightly.

The Fire Nation Prince did not have a response for this. But could already feel the anger, and resentment building. He stood with his arms to his sides, and looked to the one who was always true to him. Iroh nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

Some time passed, and Zuko's own vision began to blur, the image of his uncle becoming a mixed mosaic behind his tears.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Father." He brought his hands up, and returned his father's embrace. Zuko wiped away the tears that formed when his father pulled away.

"Now is a time for celebration." His father stated. "My Brother. My Son. You have regained your honor, you have served your country. And  _I_  am honored to have you as my family." He hugged them both. "I have organized my greatest chefs and cooks from across the entirety of the empire. Tonight, we will have a feast unlike any other."

In that one meeting, it felt like he had lost all anger, and all resentment towards his father.

Zuko's honor had returned, and he had finally regained his Father's admiration.

_At the same time…_

Just above Chameleon Bay, Azula sat in her room, a decorative place for being located in a giant metallic War Zeppelin. Sprawled across her desk was a piece of paper, a brush, and an inkwell. She took up the brush, and wrote down a message before rolling up the parchment.

"Han!" She called, and a man burst through the door.

"Yes, Princess?"

She held out the rolled parchment that had been sealed with a ribbon. "Send out our strongest hawk to Ba Sing Se. I have a message for my Uncle. Do not let anyone else see it, do you understand? Even you are not to lay eyes on it."

He nodded, accepted the note, and took off.

She looked out towards the bay that extended into the ocean towards the horizon. Her mind wondering if it was the right decision to send off the letter while continually repeated the message in her mind.

_The Avatar is safe._

…

"Thank you for taking care of us." Aang bowed to Tia, Lin, and Mei Shan.

He turned around, but felt a tug on his robe. "Before you go, Avatar Aang..." Tia spoke. "We have a request."

Aang turned back. "What is it?"

"We would like to accompany you." Lin answered. "We've waited for so long, and to see you just leave now seems so sudden. We humbly ask that you allow us to join you." They fell to their knees, and bowed before him.

"I...Well..." He looked to Mei and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and offered him an open palm as if she were saying 'it's your decision.'

He took a deep breath, and smiled. "Okay." They looked up at him with ecstatic joy in their eyes, jumped up, and he felt the warmth of a hug around him. "We're leaving in a little while, so, go get ready."

And they ran off back into the temple.

"You are wise to choose them as companions. They are some of the most devoted followers you will ever find." Mei said.

"I'm sure everyone is just as devoted."

"Give us a chance to prove our devotion, and we will always succeed. That, I am sure of." She replied, turned to him, and bowed. "I asked you before, Avatar Aang. And it is now that I will ask you again."

Aang nodded.

"You have returned, what is it that you would have is do? What does the Avatar command?"

He'd dreamed of this goal for a long time. He was the only airbender then, so it was impossible.

But now, there were hundreds of air nomads, there were enough to...

"Take back the Temples." He nodded. "Now is the time."

"We shall begin immediately." Mei Shan replied witha light in her eyes. "We will restore our people to their former glory, and we will start in the South."

"I'm thankful to have you on the Council, Mei."

"I will keep our people safe, just as my parents and grandparents have. Is there anything else?"

"Before Sozin's Comet comes, I will need the majority of you at the Western Air Temple. I'll be calling on you again that day."

"Just let the wind guide your words, and we will answer."

...

"They're coming with us?" Sokka looked over at Tia and Lin. "Not that I have a problem with you guys coming." He tried to recover. "Y' know...I mean, no offense, but our group is pretty big already."

"No offense taken." Lin replied.

"Come on, Sokka." Aang threw a bag into Appa's saddle. "We could use the extra two pairs of eyes and ears."

"Yeah, I mean, remember what happened at the Western Air Temple?" Toph's voice shattered Aang's projection of safety and security like a stone thrown through a mirror.

"The Western Air Temple?" Tia looked toward Aang. "What happened?"

Aang felt a terror rise in him. A terror followed by excitement, then guilt as he recalled how Azula has captured him, restrained him, held him against his will, and...

"He'd rather not talk about it!" Katara's voice snapped him out of the trance that made his blood rush. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, TOPH!" Her deadly gaze shifted towards the earthbender, who shrugged. "All that matters is that Aang is safe  _now_."

"Right." Aang agreed. "What happened, has happened. Now we need to focus on what we can do."

"Very wise words from the Avatar." Toph said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Exactly!" Tia jumped up with a rather  _serious_ , if perky tone, to Toph's annoyance. "Speaking of what we can do..." She began rummaging through a small bag. They saw her eyes almost glow, when she found what she needed. In her palm, there was a handful of mud.

"What's that?" Aang eyed the slop that drooped to the ground.

"It's my own creation, a makeup cream." Tia stepped closer to him. "May I?"

"Uh...Sure, I guess." Tia placed a small amount on Aang's forehead, and grinned.

"With this, no one will ever know you are the Avatar." Everyone stared at the obvious, out-of-place goo that began running down Aang's nose.

"Just one more step." Tia took a step back, pulling her leg and arm in the same motion, in a quick burst, she threw a punch, and a hard breeze ran across Aang's face. "Just add air."

The wind stung his eyes. And he opened them when he heard a voice.

"Aang, you're arrowhead's gone." Katara said.

"Yeah, it looks like it was never there to begun with." Sokka added.

"Yeah Twinkletoes, you look like a  _totally different person!_ " If Toph could see the disapproving glances that she was receiving, she'd probably laugh harder than she already was.

"This bag is for you." Tia handed Aang another bag. "We'll use this one." She motioned to the one she had just opened. "There should be enough to cover all of your tattoos. And it'll last until you wash it off."

"Is everyone ready then?" Lin asked. "We're leaving soon."

"Oh, I need to do just one more thing before we go." Katara said, then ran back into the temple. The group split up, but Suki, Sokka, and Toph were stopped by Aang.

"Guys, I'm gonna need you to ride with Tia and Lin."

"What, why?" Sokka asked.

"Because..." He had to think of something quick. "Because I'd rather not have you guys with me on Appa's back while I put this stuff on my body."

"Well! I guess that means I'm riding with Twinkletoes!" Toph pushed Sokka and Suki aside.

"No, Toph. Sorry. But your going to be going with them, too." He tensed. "Even if you can't see."

Toph took a deep breath, her eyes holding an expression that even Aang didn't want to read. "Fine, but remember Twinkletoes.  _You owe me_  for what I did in Ba Sing Se."

"And I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I promise."

"I know what you mean, Aang. Why you're splitting is up..." Sokka whispered. "But you best remember: Appa's back is a hell of a weird place to get..." Sokka's eyes shifted back and forth. "... _Intimate."_  The three turned back and two of them stormed off towards the other Sky Bison.

"Heh..." Was all Aang could muster for an answer.

A new Team Avatar took off from the Eastern Air Temple. With two massive Sky Bison, whose roars interrupted the waves of the ocean.

But only minutes into their flight, did the two beasts stop.

And then there was an echo. An echo that mirrored the same harmonic melody that Katara had heard at the Western Air Temple.

A peaceful signature that ensured a safe journey.

A peaceful signature that told anyone who could hear it, one thing...

The Air Nomads had returned.

...

"So, how did you manage this?" Katara asked with her hands covered in Tia's makeup mud. "Us riding alone on Appa?"

"I told them that I didn't seem right if they saw me...Without my clothes." He smirked.

"What?" She laughed. "Aang, you don't have any tattoos  _down there._ "

"I know that. But they don't." He chuckled, and began taking off his robe. "Besides, if I told the truth, I would have just said...'I just want to spend some time alone with Katara.'" He smiled.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, too." Katara blushed. "Now, turn around, and we'll get this mud on you." Aang did as instructed, and tried his best to relax. His heart-rate spiked whenever he felt the cool cream against his skin, followed by Katara's warm and comforting touch. His nerves ran rampant as he realized that she'd be able to pick up on all of it.

Aang's robe fell, and Katara took in the sight of his airbending tattoos. Her eyes ran up from the base is his spine to the crown of his head. With a handful of the cool cream, she ran her fingers along the tattoo, blushing as she felt the rush of exhilaration coming from him. This same rush he always got when he was with her.

"There." She pulled the mud off of her hands. "Now, you just need to add..."

"Air." Aang waved his hand, and a gust of air shot by, drying the cream, and covering up the markings.

"You know, Aang..." Katara bent the mud in her hands. "It looks like I could just bend the water out of it." She pulled the liquid out of the cream and watched it mold into her natural skin color.

"Actually, Katara...I'd prefer it if you'd just use your hands...Yeah, that's it." A nervous plea escaped from his voice. "I mean...J-Just to make sure that we get everything covered."

"Don't worry, Aang." Katara's hands fell upon his shoulders, and ran down his arm. "I like it this way, too." He held his arm out, watching her fingers move down to the back of his hand. "About your tattoos..." She turned him around, took his other hand into her own, and turned it over. "I don't think I've ever asked you about them." Katara traced her finger along the tattoo from his shoulder to his fingers.

"What is it?"

"I used to think that every Air Nomad had tattoos, but back at the Temple, I noticed that young children, and even some adults didn't have any. But you..."

Aang nodded. "These tattoos are a symbol for us. Once an airbender masters Airbending, they're given these tattoos. That's why most children don't have them. In my case, they found out I was the Avatar when I was twelve, so I got mine."

"What about the adults?"

"Some of them could have been Air Acolytes. They can't Airbend. Instead, they're given orders by the Council of Elders to maintain our culture and history."

"But there's more to these than that, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel an energy that runs through you, an energy that follows your tattoos."

"I guess I should have mentioned that too." He shrugged. "They follow the flow of chi within the body. That's why they glow like my eyes when I'm in the Avatar State."

He shut his eyes, and the brilliant light of all his past lives shined through his eyelids, and tattoos.

The glow faded. "See?"

Katara was silent. Her silence caused embarrassment with a hint of shame I'm him.

"Is something wrong, Katara?"

"Now it's your turn to ask me that?"

"Could you be more honest with me than I have been with you?" His head sunk down, recalling the things he had done.

No matter how many times she'd said 'I forgive you' it never made the guilt on his shoulders any lighter.

"There is something." She whispered. "Azula, she said one thing to her before she left."

"What was it?"

Her grip around his hands tightened. "'Spend as much time as you can with him, because when he makes it to Ba Sing Se, he's mine.' I just wished we could have more time together."

A moment of silence passed before Aang replied.

"We can." Aang's hands wrapped around Katara's, and brought them together between them. "Just like before. Close your eyes."

He waited.

Nothing.

"Come on, trust me like before." He chuckled while peeking through his eyelids.

"Okay." She laughed, and closed her eyes. A familiar feeling came over her, the feeling of floating. The wind brushed against her back, and carried her hair over her shoulders.

"We can have more time here." Aang's voice came. Katara opened her eyes and found them sitting in the clouds among a sapphire sky.

He stood up with a smile, and held out his hand. "Care to take another look at the Spirit World?"

She took his hand, held it tightly, and jumped up to her feet.

"That sounds perfect."

_...A few weeks later..._

"We'll be landing in Ba Sing Se in a few hours, Princess."

"Thank you, Han. Now, please, leave." Azula looked through the window of her room, staring down at the massive rice paddies surrounding Ba Sing Se.

"Princess, excuse my insolence, but, are you angry with me?"

"Come in, Han. And...Close the door." He nodded, and stumbled into the room.

"What is it, Princess?" His voice was shivering like his skin. Azula could feel it. She could feel his fear.

"Han, could you be honest with me?"

"I like to think that I always am, Princess." He replied. She held her hands out, and watched as his twitching fingers reached for them.

"I want you to be brutally honest with me, Han." She channeled lightning, and sent aa jolt through him. "Do you fear me? Everything I ask, you do. Is it because you're afraid of the consequences?"

"Yes." He answered with no reluctance. "We are terrified. All of us."

"What do you think would happen if you defied an order?"

"I am forbidden to answer." She sent another shock through him. "The Firelord, Princess. He would put us to death."

"If I set you free, would you still serve me?" She let go of his hands.

"Of course. Not through fear. But through faith." She saw his eyes lighten up from the fear they held before. "We would follow you to any end. Your orders give us purpose."

"Send a word to everyone. Assemble on the main floor, I have new orders for all of you."

"Immediately, Princess." He bowed and turned.

There was a hatred she harbored against her father. A hatred mixed with these ironic circumstances.

Azula had decided.

She'd set them free.

...

Azula stood on platform above her personal guard, and company of one-hundred loyal soldiers. The Captain who oversaw her commands, stood beside her.

She looked out to them, Han's words replaying in her mind. They looked up to her, ready for her orders, as they had been trained to do.

"You've all served me with loyalty. And you shall all be rewarded." Her voice echoed through the speakers in the hall. "We will land in Ba Sing Se within the hour. And as you set foot again into the impenetrable city, I only have one command: Do whatever you see fit to live your life to the fullest." they tightened their stances as Azula's lightning ran through them. "You are all free."

The soldiers began to mumble to themselves.

"From here on out, you are all relieved of duty." She turned to step down from the podium, but was stopped by her Captain.

"Princess." He bowed. "Please. Don't leave us."

"You have your orders, Captain. Follow them." A roar arose, and before her, Azula heard her name come from one-hundred voices, chanting in unison.

"We will follow you. No matter what." He bowed lower. Azula sighed, and stepped back up into the podium to louder cries of her name.

"Your orders are to rest in Ba Sing Se. Tomorrow, I will return. If at that time, you have decided that you will follow me...I will command you, once again."

The cheers grew louder as they neared the city, only interrupted at the sound of the zepplin's landing, and the huge ramp that opened before them.

"Move out!"

...

The ramp descended, and Azula stood before her Company, the first one to see the earth-stained colors of Ba Sing Se's royal palace. And there, standing before her, was her older brother.

"Azula, it's good to see you." He bowed.

The action surprised her for just a moment. And even more surprising was what he was dressed in: A royal robe, red and black, a robe that was too formal for Zuko, a robe that any Royalty from the Fire Nation would wear during a coronation, or a Royal affair.

"Zuko." She walked across the stone ground, and hugged him. "It's good to see you two." She whispered. "But one question: Why so formal?" She whispered with a laugh.

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled. "Let's go."

"What happened?" Azula "Why are there more guards…More  _Fire Nation_  guards. And what happened to this room? The last time I was here, it wasn't like this." The room was scarred with emblems of black fire strewn across scarlet cloths.

"Think of it as a little piece of home." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Get dressed. Formal. You have a VIP in the Throne room that needs to see you."

"Who could that be, I wonder." She stared into her wardrobe.

"I'm sure you already know." He whispered.

"Zuko, before you leave…Did Uncle receive my message?"

"What message?"

It was then that Azula had a panic rush through her that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Nothing. Never mind what I said."

…

Azula walked down the long hallway towards the massive doors that led to the Throne room. Every guard bowed as she passed. Her arrival was announced with loud screaming of the doors that rumbled through the palace.

"Azula." Ozai's voice was almost as loud as the doors.

"Father." She kneeled before him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." He stepped down and opened his arms. Azula was perplexed. It'd been almost ten years since her father had last offered a hug to her. "Come now, are we not family?"

"We are, Father." She walked up to him, and returned his embrace. The doors cried again as they closed. And Azula could feel the atmosphere break before her.

"If we are family...then you wouldn't have betrayed me." He pushed her away, letting her fall to the ground. A piece of parchment fell at her feet.  _"The Avatar is safe._ Where is he?"

Azula smiled, and spat on the ground. "I'll never tell you."

"I don't think you understand." A shock ran through her, her muscles gave way and she collapsed. Ozai dragged her up by her collar. "You  _will_  give me an answer!" Another shock.

Azula didn't reply. She only smiled with a smug satisfaction. "I learned a few tricks while I was away, Father. Some tricks that you never taught me. You can't force the answer our of me. Sentence me to death. It doesn't matter anymore. The Avatar will defeat you, and your tyrannical vision will be lost forever." She looked into his eyes. "For what you did to us… _I hope you die."_

She looked into his eyes that burned with fire. A grin stretched across his face. "Your insolence will be your undoing." He pushed her back. "An Agni Kai. Now. You will learn your mistake through suffering."

"If I don't defeat you. The Avatar will." She pushed herself back up onto her feet.

"Not with me." He laughed. "With him."

The doors opened again, and Zuko stepped into the room.

"Zuko, you-"

"Prince Zuko.  _Your exile is lifted, and your honor, restored."_

Zuko's eyes became dormant, and an anger rose in Azula, anger that a she hadn't felt in a long time.

"How could you do this, to your own children?!"

"The Agni Kai begins now."

"Zuko." Azula turned around. "I won't do this. I decline this-"

"This is not a challenge! This is an order!" Ozai interrupted. "Now!"

A ball of flame shot by Azula's head, barely burning her as she fell backwards onto the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up.

"I know you're not doing this by your own will, Zuko." She took her stance. "So I won't burn you again. Forgive me." With a charge, she broke through a wall of fire. Her fist was caught by him, but the other struck his sternum, sending him reeling back.

Zuko kicked forward, a ball of fire shot from the sole of his foot. Azula planted her left foot into the ground, pivoted with it, and delivered a kick to his abdomen; he slid across the ground with the impact. She waited, hoping that he wouldn't stand.

And with a sluggish obedience, Zuko returned to his feet. He threw a punch, which she caught. He threw another punch, which she caught. There, she held him, her fingers nearly digging into his hand as they twitched against each other.

"Listen to me, Zuko." Her voice was breaking. "Power out of this. He does not control us anymore." He pulled back one hand, and threw another rounding hook. Azula moved out of the way, and turned with another kick, sending him back to the ground. "Wake up, Zuko!"

"Azula..." His voice was just as sluggish as his movements. "Just end it...I can't control it." Zuko returned to his feet, and charged again. Azula side-stepped him, and swept his feet from under him.

He crashed down, his head snapped back, and a thud was heard through the room.

"Zuko...?"

He didn't respond.

She feel to his side, and brought his head into her arms. "Zuko, are you okay? Answer me!" She shook him, he didn't respond.

"Finish him." Ozai ordered.

"I won't." Azula spat back. "I won't do what you say anymore." She placed two fingers on Zuko's neck, a pulse was still there.

"You will obey. Or you will suffer the consequences."

"Fine." Azula stood. Her hand began to flow and crackle with electricity. She drew her hand back and shot it towards him. Ozai dodged the lightning, letting the throne shatter into dust with her attack.

"Really?" Ozai said. "A dishonorable attack, from the Princess herself? What a shame." He stepped down further, and stood across from her. "It's obvious that you're much better than Zuko. Much more useful, stronger, and devious. Guess who you take after?"

"I'm not like you anymore." Azula shot back. "I challenge you for the right of the throne. I defeat you, you step down. I become Firelord."

"Bravado, audacious, bold. Just like your father." He smiled. "If you defeat me. You will be worthy of succession. Unlike your pathetic brother."

"Don't speak as if you know him!"

"You will suffer for your insolence."

Azula charged, her feet engulfed in fire. She leapt into the air, turning in a somersault towards him. The flames of her attack dragged with the air.

Ozai stepped aside with no hint of concern or fear.

"Impressive." He mockingly praised her. Azula landed in a low stance, she swept her leg around, sending a stream of flames around her.

But the chain merely missed Ozai, as if they had never intended to strike him.

"You've improved. But you still have no idea what you are dealing with." He opened his arms. "Like we used to train." He smiled. "Again."

He was infuriating. She was overcome with annoyance and rage.  _She_  would make  _him_  pay.

Two streaks of lightning passed through her fingertips, both failed to find their mark. Another two strands of fire escape through her palms, but found no target.

The room began to fill with a thick grey smoke.

Everything went silent for a moment.

Then the smoke began to clear with Azula's renewed assault. Her swiftness blew the smoke behind her, and she threw a punch directly to his throat.

But she was caught.

Her hand was trapped in his palm, and the pressure slowly built as his massive hand began to close around her fist. Her fingers began to compress, the nerves in her hand began to sting.

Then pain. Unbearable pain. It felt like the bones in her hand were being ground into a powder. The paralyzing shock in her nerves shot through her arm, and it dropped.

Gasping for breath, she brought another flaming fist to him, but with a simple movement of his hand, he blocked her attack, letting her other arm fail into paralysis.

"Poor, poor Azula. I told you, you stand no chance." A blunt pain struck her stomach. The air burst out of her lungs, and her abdomen began to burn. "This duel is over."

She collapsed, her gaze shifting over to see a single foot, covered in blue flames looking back at her. She saw it rear back, and an even deeper pain struck her stomach again. The flames stuck to her, she could feel her own flesh burning behind the dress.

Blood began dripping down her lips, forming a pool under her cheek. Her vision began to darken as he stepped closer. Then, footsteps. More footsteps. And she heard the Firelord's command.

_"Take her away."_

… _A few days later…_

"Guys. We have a problem." Sokka said while looking over at Ba Sing Se's outer wall. "Those weren't there the last time we were here." He pointed to massive banners of red and black slung over the fortifications. "Pull closer to

Appa. We need to talk to Aang and Katara." Tia nodded, and urged her bison to fly over.

"Wait, what's wrong with them?" Suki looked at Aang and Katara, they sat across from each other, they're eyes closed.

"Hey! Aang! Katara! Wake up!" Sokka leapt over to Appa and shook them.

"They're in the Spirit World." Lin clarified.

"Again?" Toph shouted. "This is like the eighth time!"

"They will awaken when they return to their bodies. We just have to give them time."

"No, No. You see, we don't  _have_  time." He pointed to Ba Sing Se. "I'm pretty sure there's some funny business happening over there. If we enter now, we could be heading into a trap. Zuko's uncle didn't force the residents to wear Fire Nation clothing or anything like that."

"So, what do we do?" Toph asked.

Sokka looked around, behind the massive walls of Ba Sing Se, he saw a break from the ocean, followed by an island. "There! We'll fly around the city, avoiding the guards, and wait on that island until Katara and Aang come back. Simple."

"Yip! Yip!" Tia shouted, and the two bison took towards the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27th on the 27th! Happy New Year!
> 
> If you have time, please drop by my Fanfiction account, and check out the StrawPoll that I've set up. For future uses.


	28. A: Cloud 9, B: Azula's Last Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara spend some time in the Spirit World, while Azula faces her final hours.

**Chapter 28-A: Cloud 9**

* * *

The sun was beginning to descend across the orange sky as they neared the island.

"You know, this place was farther than I thought it was." Sokka held his hand over his eyes like a visor while looking at the single landmass. He looked back at Aang and Katara, their faces expressing nothing but pure peace and content. "They're not up yet? Seriously, how long have they been in there?"

"For all we know they could have been going into the Spirit World for weeks!" Toph shouted back.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Suki asked.

"Fooling around." Toph replied with a blunt time and broad smile.

"Fooling around?" Suki began moving her hands in front of her. "How do you do that in the  _Spirit World? I mean, can they-"_

 _"DON'T!"_ Sokka interrupted with a shriek at the top of his lungs. "Please! Suki, don't. I'd rather not have thoughts of my sister and the Avatar  _fooling around_  in the Spirit World! I don't need those  _thoughts_  in any world!"

"I'm just saying..." Suki extended her fingers and brought them back into a fist. "How do you... _Feel_  anything?"

Toph snickered, and called the attention of everyone else sitting on the sky bison.

"...What?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I just find it hilarious how you find the idea of them just cuddling overbearing, but then..." Toph burst into an uproarious laughter.

Suki and Sokka then looked at each other. Their expressions seemingly has seen the face of death itself.

"...Y-You know...?" Suki whispered.

"Into a little...Roleplaying, are we? 'The weak Fire Nation Spy, and the Kiyoshi Warrior that would do _anything_  to make him talk.'"

The familiar feeling of embarrassment and shame returned to Suki and Sokka.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Sokka screamed. With her arms crossed, Toph taped her biceps with one finger.

"You'd be surprised by all the things you can see and hear without your vision." She grinned.

...

"What do you make of them?" Tia whispered to Lin, letting a silent wind carry her words to only his ears.

"We haven't been out of the temples in a long time." Lin answered. Tia looked into his blue eyes. "And I don't ever remember my father being so eccentric as Sokka is."

"They are interesting people indeed." Lin looked towards Tia, her green eyes shining with an orange tint.

"And I don't ever remember mother being as blunt as Toph." She quietly laughed. "But no matter what the Elders taught us about being suspicious of outsiders...I believe that if the Avatar trusts these people, so can we."

"And I'm inclined to agree." He smiled.

...

"Are you sure about this, Aang?" Katara asked with a shaking voice.

"It'll be fine, Katara. He barely even notices us. It'll be just like riding Appa." His hold around her hand tightened, and he learned over a massive cliff, hundreds of feet tall, overlooking a stretch of infinite emerald plains, occasionally interrupted by huge trees whose shadows casted the veil of night onto the grass. Below him, the giant Elephant-Impala. It's body was slender, perfect for sprinting across the open plains, covered in golden fur, it's head was adorned by two giant curved horns, and protruding from the sides of its mouth, long, slender, ivory tusks. The size of the Spirit-Beast made it so that the drop from the cliff to its back was only forty or fifty feet below them.

"Wait." Katara tugged him back. "Remind me again, why are we riding him?"

"Because we want to get over there." Aang pointed to another area of in the distance that looked like a small black spot from where they were standing.

"What's over there?"

"I don't know...Come on, Katara!" He laughed. "This is why it's called exploring!" His grip around her hand tightened. "Don't worry. We're spirits here. We can't get hurt." He leaned over the cliff again, looking at the Elephant-Impala.

"Are you sure about that?"

"..." He shrugged. "Trust me?" He smiled before pulling her forward, and pushing her off the cliff.

"A-Aang!" Katara plummeted to the ground, she screamed with an intensity she didn't think possible. With her eyes closed, she prepared for the worst possible fate.

Then, she felt him again. His laughter easing her car, with his arms wrapped around her waist, he altered their position in the air, giving them a study-yet snug landing onto the large beast's back.

She grunted in slight surprise with the landing.

"See? I told you it wouldn't hurt." He smiled. Katara pushed him back and laughed.

"Is this always how you're going to force me to do things I feel uneasy about?" She grinned.

"Only when I'm sure that I'm right." He laughed.

A large groan interrupted their conversation, as they were faced wroth a giant black eye looking directly at them.

"Humans?" The voice was deep, but more wise and comforting that intimidating. "What are you doing here? And what are you doing on my back?"

"We...uh..*ahem*" Aang cleared his throat, returned to his feet and bowed. "I am the Avatar, and this is my girl-" He froze for a moment, caught off-guard by the redness in Katara's cheeks. "-FRIEND. My friend, Katara." He recovered.

The beast nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"We're sorry to have jumped on you without asking permission first, but...Could you take us over there?"

"Hmm...The Avatar?..." They trembled with anxiety as it paused. "Is gladly assist you." The old voice came. "Now, hang on." Aang nodded to Katara, and they took hold of each other, and the golden fur of the Elephant-Impala.

It seemed like only a matter of seconds before the small black suit in the distance became its own realm within the Spirit World. They were surrounded by a beautiful shade of eternal blue, looking towards a shoreline, and an ocean that stretched towards the horizon. Amid the thousands of stars that dotted the sky, there was a full moon.

Together they ascended, climbing up onto the Elephant-Impala's crown, and as the great beast lowered its head, they slid down it's massive tusks into the white sand.

Aang bowed to him again, before he stomped away back into the green plains.

Katara felt strange. She felt a peace within her that she hadn't known before. It was a peace that could wash away all of her past fears. Her eyes were transfixed on the moon, it's light coated the sand with a sapphire tint that matched her eyes.

Aang turned back to see Katara, slowly walking down the shore as if she was possessed. He took show, alert steps towards her.

"K-Katara...?" She stored in her tracks, and he continued to advance. He held our a hand, and reached for her shoulder. "Hey...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She took his hand and eased it off of her shoulder. "It's just...It's the full moon. It makes me feel so..."

"I guess the saying I'd true, we are all bound by our spirits." He took her hand again, and sat her down onto the sand. "Is so weird." He gazed at his hand around hers. "We're only spirits here, but everything feels..."

"...Real." Katara finished for him.

Side-by-side, they laid next to each other, in silence the waves crashed against the sand, and not a word was spoken for the longest time.

"Aang?" Katara spoke again.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Would you stay with me here?"

"Of course! I'm right here, aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant." Katara sat up, and looked at him with her soft eyes. In her mind, she wondered if he really understood what she meant.

"Well, I'm right here. And at some point we need to get back to the physical world because Sozin's Comet is still coming, and I need to stop the Firelord, and then I'll probably have to do other Avatar stuff, and-"

"Aang!" She took his hands into hers. "Will you be with me...When I have to stay here..." His expression softened. "Would you stay with me...Forever?"

The realization hit him, and he looked away. Trying to find an answer. Trying to find the answer that she wanted to hear, and the answer that he wanted to give.

Another silence fell upon them, and Katara's hand loosened with the fear of rejection. But Aang took another tight hold onto her hands.

"I may be the Avatar." He said with a smile. "And I may be reborn, but just like Roku, Kiyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen. I do have my own soul. And I'll be right here beside you."

"You promise?" He knew it wasn't true, but he felt as if he could see tears in her eyes.

"...I promise."

...

The same night from the Spirit World had overtaken the Physical World when Aang and Katara opened their eyes, finally returning to their bodies. They opened their eyes, and with blood flooding to their cheeks, gave each other a warm smile.

"What the hell took you two so long?!" Sokka's irritated tone interrupted them. "Don't tell me you spent the last 5 hours,  _fooling around!_ "

"I wouldn't be talking about  _fooling around_  if I was  _YOU!"_  Katara shot back, and once again, the faces of Sokka and Suki lost all blood.

"Why, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Look over there." Lin pointed to the walls of Ba Sing Se. Behind those walls there were four stacks of white smoke, even spaced around the upper-ring, in the courtyard where they would have landed. "A few weeks back, you said that you were meeting someone here?"

"Yes, we were…What do four fires tell?" Katara asked.

"Four fires. Four white trails of smoke. Death of two fronts. An execution is about to take place." Everyone sat up at Lin's observation.

"Aang. You don't think…"

"Zuko's Uncle would never order an execution. We have to save them."

"Who are we saving?" Tia asked.

Aang took a deep breath. "Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, and their Uncle, General Iroh."

A silence came over the two airbenders.

"What?!" Lin shouted in an outburst. "Excuse me, Avatar. But you are going to risk your very  _life_  to save the children and brother of the tyrannical Firelord?! The one who has caused our people to go into hiding for the last one-hundred years?!" A light shockwave came from his hands as he shouted.

"They're not like him. They're different. I've seen it myself."

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang. But we cannot do that. We cannot save them. Not after what they've done." Tia replied with shame, regret, and hatred in her voice.

"...I understand," He took a deep breath. "If you choose not to come with me, then all you can do is be safe. If I don't return. Go back to the Eastern Air Temple." Aang grabbed his glider, and returned to his feet.

"You don't understand, Avatar! We must keep you safe!" Lin grabbed Aang's robe and pulled him back down. Aang pulled away, breaking Lin's grip around him.

" _ **You**_ **don't understand!"**  Aang turned around. His voice began to rumble. The glow of ten thousand Avatars took him. His eyes flashed, and his tattoos shined, even through Tia's makeup.  **"When I go in there,** _ **I**_ **will be keeping** _ **you**_ **safe."**

Their heads sunk in shame as he finished the thought. The glow then faded, and his stone-grey eyes came into view again.

"We apologize." Tia began. "We should have never spoken out of line."

"If everything goes wrong. Just go back to the Eastern Air Temple." Aang jumped over to Appa.

"Wait." Katara called to him. "You're not leaving without me."

"Or us!" Suki shouted with Sokka following behind her.

"Count me in!" Toph shouted and jumped over. She cracked her knuckles, and grinned with her unnerving joy. "I haven't seen any action in a  _long, long_ time."

Aang looked over at Tia and Lin, he nodded, as if he was saying goodbye, and then turned towards Ba Sing Se.

"Yip! Yip!" And his loyal Sky Bison took off into the air.

* * *

**Chapter 28-B: Azula's Last Command**

* * *

 

_That same evening at sunset…_

Through her fading vision, Azula could see the floor of Ba Sing Se's prison. The red liquid seeping out of her mouth occasionally stained the earthen ground with a deep scarlet. The smell of iron hung heavy around her, here cheek was sticky from the pool of blood she had laid in. The large metallic doors opened before her. Her face struck the cold floor, and the doors closed.

Her stomach still ached from the burns, she'd hoped that they weren't that bad, but she knew her Father's wrath.

 _If only Katara were here._  She chuckled at the thought. To wish for her greatest rival to help her? Laughable. Her nerves still ran high, the adrenaline from a battle with her Father still cursed her muscles.

Then, the sound of someone sipping tea.

"...Uncle?" She whispered.

"Life is a bizarre thing." Iroh's voice rang through the wall. "First, I'm one of the greatest generals in Fire Nation history." He sipped at the tea he had. "Then, in with my exiled nephew. And now, I'm in prison with my niece." He laughed. "Life is bizarre, indeed."

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Azula winced at the pain at her torso. "This is all my fault...What are we supposed to do now?"

"All we can do now, is wait." Iroh reached through the bars, and Azula saw a cup of steaming tea outside her cell door. Weary footsteps carried her to the drink, which she accepted with a firm grip. "Don't blame yourself, Azula." He answered again after another sip.

"It is, Uncle." Azula's voice began breaking. "I sent a messenger hawk to you a few weeks ago. Fath...Ozai, got to it first. I shouldn't have sent that message." She waited for any comforting words. But only heard his breath.

"What did he do to you?" Iroh asked in a tone that Azula could only discern as disappointment.

"He made me fight Zuko. I challenged him to an Agni Kai, and he...Burned me."

"He made you fight Zuko?" Iroh finally spoke. "Now, now. Don't blame yourself. If Zuko fought you against his own will." Iroh's thoughts shifted back to when Ozai had hugged him. "...He had planned this, all along." Iroh's voice was now breaking. "I should have stopped him, so long ago. This is all my fault."

Azula finished her tea, and heard the click of Iroh putting down his cup of tea.

"I wish you the best of luck, Azula." The doors clicked, and she saw her Uncle step out if his cell in chain, accompanied by two guards. "For your same, and Zuko's. I can fight no more." Tears were streaming down his eyes. "But I am happy. Because now, I get to go see my son." A small smile broke out on his lips. "Goodbye, Azula."

They picked him up, and dragged him away.

Azula crawled into a corner of her cell, and wept. The small window in her cell shined with orange, and she was only awakened when the oranged was replaced with darkness.

"Princess!" A familiar voice came. Azula looked up to see an armored guard scrambling towards her cell. He scrambled in a way that was familiar, and fell to his knees before her. Azula walked up to the metal bars, and sat down.

"Get up, Han. I'm not a princess anymore." Her time was as cold as death. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to get you out of here as soon as possible, Princess! We swore to serve you, no matter what." He began fumbling with the hundreds of keys to unlock her cell.

"Don't. Han. It's over. Just tell me, what is Ozai's plan?"

"Execution. He plans on executing you." His head fell, and bowed before her.

"I've come to accept that." Azula's held out her hands, and voted his cheek. "Do for me, one last thing, Han. You've always been good to me. Follow one last command for me."

"Anything, Princess."

"Go to the shore. Get the Blue Dragon Lotus. Brew it into tea, and bring it to me." She rubbed his cheek with one thumb. "Before I die..."

She took a deep breath

"...Let me live out one last fantasy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, drop by my Fanfiction.net account and watch the video titled: "A Very Special Thank You to my Readers."


	29. Inner Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar embarks on their attempt to save Azula, Zuko, and Iroh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say this here, and now.
> 
> IT'S ALL MENTAL!
> 
> NOTHING IS PHYSICALLY HAPPENING!
> 
> There, all the guilt and hate is gone! (Well, people probably still hate me for chapter 6, but they probably never made it this far.)
> 
> ...I regret nothing. (Well, that's not entirely true.)
> 
> I'd also like to thank you for watching the video I put up! Thank you! Especially to the 4 people who let me know that they watched it.

Azula waited, feeling the seconds pass with an air of anticipation. But her nerves were eased when Han came back, stumbling about with a single cup of tea in his hand. The young messenger fell to his knees, and placed the cup of tea before her.

"I have it here, Princess. I've brewed it into a tea, just as you instructed."

She reached out to him, and took the cup into her hand.

"Thank you, Han. You've been good to me. Now go. Leave, and never look back." She ordered in the harshest tone she could manage.

"But, Princess!-"

"I said GO!" She shouted at him, and he relented.

He stood, looked over his shoulder at her, and took off through the prison doors.

Azula looked towards the shaft of moonlight, her hand wrapped around the cup of tea that felt just as hot as the fire that she could manifest in her palm. She closed her eyes, leaned back against the cold stone wall, and downed the tea in an instant.

The world began to fade. The warmth began to spread throughout her body. She felt lightheaded, and then lost all focus of her surroundings

...

_Azula stood in the middle of a room. The room that served as Aang's second cell on her prized zeppelin. Her shadow danced in the dim candlelight as she stood motionless before feeling two hands on her shoulders._

_"What can I do to make you happy, my Princess?" Aang's voice whispered into her ear. "I'll do Anything." His tone of voice shot chills down her spine that sent a wave of heat through her muscles. She didn't answer right away, but she couldn't hold herself back from letting out a small moan when he kissed her neck, moving down while gently caressing her soft skin with his lips. His hands slid down her arms, and held onto her hips._

_Azula turned to kiss him, losing her breath as he met her lips in a deep, wet embrace. His tongue parted her lips. Her voice rumbled with quakes that shook her to her very core._

_His hands continued to touch her, moving up her bare skin, her nerves were shocked with pleasure. The strength in her arms failed, they fell limp to her sides as he moved up, and his hands pressed against her voluptuous bust_

Then, it came to a halt.

Azula opened her eyes, her vision still blurred and distorted. When the world refocused, she could feel her arms and ankles restrained at her sides.

Panic set in. She felt two fingers rest at her temples, and then heard her father's voice.

"I am your father, and you will do as I command."

She heard the lightning crack from his fingertips, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

...

"Can you do it?" Aang asked as they neared the impenetrable wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Toph leaned in close to the stone structure and lightly knocked on it. "I'm the Earthbender who trained the Avatar, you know!" Everyone chuckled at the response. "No, but, here's a good spot." Toph grinned and pulled her arms down. A small section of the great wall receded into the ground, and Team Avatar's special rescue unit walked into the city.

The lower ring was almost barren. Braziers were left unlit and there was almost no idle chatter to be heard.

"The Firelord must be making one hell of a spectacle if even the poorest citizens are on the upper ring." Sokka noted. "But remember, there's one more thing we need to do if we want to blend in."

"What's that?" Suki asked.

"Disguises." He pointed to a clothesline that hung in a small alley.

Only a few minutes later, Team Avatar was dressed in the same clothing as any citizen in the city. Their old clothes sat in lumps in the dirt.

"If I remember right, the lift is over here." Sokka guided them. "I remember looking around the bottom rings when Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee got here."They stopped at a moment of silence.

"Where are Mai and Ty Lee?" Aang asked.

"You know what? I don't know. We'll find them later."

They ascended to the upper ring, and stood among a mass of people dressed in earthen colors. They pushed their way through to the front while hearing whispers of anger, sadness, and even approval which only made the frustration in Aang grow.

After several minutes of weaving their way through the crowd, they stopped at the front of the spectacle. A unit of soldiers served as a barrier between the masses of Ba Sing Se and the stage where the execution was taking place.

They tossed their hoods over their heads, just as the execution was beginning. Aang wanted to jump out of the crowd, and destroy everything in his way when he saw Azula being dragged out, dressed only in the rags reserved for a prisoner.

Two guards carried her towards the executioner's block. Her knees and toes scraping along the grinding stone, cutting into her shallow, stinging wounds that scarred the Royal Courtyard with small rivers of dry blood.

Her arms were bound behind her back, her ankles tied together with a tight leather strap. They unceremoniously dropped her onto the ground. One man stepped next to her, he wore a mask, and carried a massive axe.

"People of Ba Sing Se!" Ozai's voice boomed across the mob of citizens. "I am a just ruler. I am a man who values honor, tradition, and loyalty!"

There are murmurs in the crowd. Aang, Katara, and the rest of Team Avatar see in the corner of their eyes that people are weaving in and out of the crowd just as they had. The fires reflect off of their weapons that are tucked away. Aang remembers a few of them, they were guards on Azula's zeppelin.

"Do you see them?" Aang uses the air to deliver his whispers to only his companions. One by one, they place their hands on his shoulder or let a hand graze against his back. He smiles, the guard in front of him doesn't even take notice. "Get ready."

He can see the fear in Azula's eyes. Ozai continues speaking, but the Avatar begins to whisper again

...

"But today!" Azula hears Ozai continue to spew his propaganda. "Today, I show all of you the consequences of your actions! Today, I will show you just how far-"

 _"We're here, Azula."_  She hears Aang's voice. He's ecstatic to see her eyes light up with hope, despite how weary her body looks. "Don't worry. Just give us a little time. We'll save you." He nods his head. Her eyes focus, he's right in front of her, his tattoos are gone, but she sure of it. Because standing around him, are the two Water-Tribe peasants. The Kiyoshi Warrior, and the Bratty, Foul-mouthed, Blind Earthbender.

"This is a message to all of you!" Ozai raises his hand. "I pay loyalty with loyalty, and treachery with treachery!" His hand balled up onto a fist, and he brought it down.

"Katara, now!" Aang whispers.

Katara opens her hands, and the executioner's arms are stuck above his head, holding the axe. Her fingers are twitching from the intensity of holding him back, but with a swift motion, she closes her fist, and the man collapses.

The crowd gasps in amazement and awe. The guards holding the line turn to see the commotion, and Aang has noticed that the guards he recognized from Azula's zeppelin have all disappeared.

"Who DARES to interrupt this execution?!" Ozai steps up from his throne. Toph pushes her foot on the ground, creating a wall that forces the guards in front of them back. Aang slams his own foot into the ground, creating a wave of earth that shoots towards Azula, and launches her right into his arms.

"You came to save me." She softly whispers into his ear, and nestles her head into his shoulder. He simply nods to answer.

"What is this?!" Ozai laughs. "Some random earthbender has decided to save my daughter?! What use is she to you?!" Guards are now swarming around the Firelord.

_He doesn't know I'm the Avatar..._

"What you're doing here is wrong!" Aang answers, helps Azula down, and looks towards Suki.

 _"Take care of her."_  Suki and Sokka hear Aang's whispered command, and help the exhausted Fire Nation Princess to her feet. They quickly undo her bonds, and let them drop to the ground.

"And you think you are worthy of stopping me?" Ozai mocks Aang as the crowd begins to quiet down.

"I have news for you, Firelord Ozai." Aang looks around and nods. "I'm not the only one who thinks what you're doing is wrong!"

 _"For our Commander!"_  Azula hears the familiar voice of a simple, but loyal messenger break through the silence. A faint smile comes across her lips.

_He's a loyal man, indeed._

Team Avatar looks around as the crowd begins to disperse at the panic. Azula's own company of soldiers have snuck through the crowd like tigers stalking their prey, and have all struck at the same time.

More guards begin to pour through the palace into the courtyard, and the air has filled with the thick scent of iron as blood begins to stain the ground.

"Sokka, Suki, Toph. You guys head back down to somewhere safe. Katara and I can handle the Firelord."

"Gotcha." Suki replied.

"Be careful you two." Sokka added as he picked up a weary Azula on his back.

"Wait a minute! Why am I going with them?"

"Toph, if you want to go bust some heads, there's a whole sea of red down there."

"Oh. Well then..." Toph cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Katara and Aang ran up towards the palace, Sokka, Suki, and Toph ran back towards the middle ring.

...

A multitude of guards stood between them and one of the multiple lifts.

"Hey, Mrs. Fancy Face-paint." Toph said.

"That's my nickname? That's lame." Suki replied.

"How about a competition?"

"Interesting, what did you have in mind?"

"The one to beat the most guards, wins."

"You realize that we Kiyoshi Warriors are trained to kill?"

"Kill as many as you want. Just make sure you kill more than me." Toph grinned. "Ready...GO!"

"Sokka, you'll take care of Azula, won't you?" Suki asked.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Sokka assured. "We'll take cover in one of those houses."

Suki and Toph then took off in separate directions.

Suki faced off with a guard clad in light armor, he presented her with a long halberd as she charged. He lunged forward in an attempt to stab her. Suki sidestepped the attack, wrapped the handle under her arm, and spun around. His loose grip released the weapon. Suki then swept the polearm under him, taking him off his feet. She swung the halberd again, and implanted the blade into his chest. He wheezed for air before dying under his own weapon.

In another move, she leapt over him, dislodged the weapon from his lifeless body, and threw the massive halberd as if it were a javelin, impaling another man as he ran towards her. The impact shot him up into the air, before he crashed into the ground.

Toph could sense a firebender before her, and felt the flames headed her way. She established a solid grounding, and brought her hands up to form a wall that stopped the fire from advancing. Then she pushed the wall forward, and could feel the panic in his heart. As her defense came closer, she turned it into dust, blinding him in the process. Slamming her foot into the ground, she summoned more rocks, and sent them his way, they struck him, and sent him flying back. His body became motionless as she felt his head roll back, and heard the disturbing sound of his neck snapping.

Another stepped into his place, but Toph easily waved her hand, feeling the metal in his armor, and sent the man into the air, where he came down with a force that made sure he'd never wake up.

But then from behind them, they heard a sound that was unfamiliar.

_click...BOOM!_

They turned, but immediately felt the impact of an explosive force. They were launched, and skipped across the ground like stones thrown across a lake.

"Ugh...What the hell was that?" Toph asked as blood ran down her forehead.

"I don't..." Suki flinched as she felt a pain run through her arm. She opened her eyes from the brief, sharp pain, and saw a giant man with what seemed to be a third eye tattooed on his forehead. "Who the hell...?"

She saw him take another deep breath, and scrambled towards Toph.

_click, click...BOOM_

The explosion rocked the ground behind her, she could feel the jagged rocks cut into her back as they tore through her clothes. But the force from the blow propelled her towards Toph, who she takes behind what she hoped was safety.

"Toph, are you alright?" She asked while flinching in pain.

"Me? What about you?" Toph replied.

"I'm fine, I just..." Suki looked down at the gash in her leg, and the fragments of earth that struck into it. "My knee. I can't stand up."

"Okay, take it easy, I've got this." Toph grinned and stepped out from the small wall. "Hey!" Toph shouted, "how much you wanna bet that having no eyes is better than having three?!"

The large man took a deep breath.

_click...click...click..._

Toph forced up a thick wall of earth in front of her.

_BOOM!_

The defense shattered into dust, and Toph charged forward.

"How many seconds until your next attack, Sparky?!" She mocked, and lifted up earth from behind his heel, causing him to stumble.

Toph shot forth two rocks, striking him in the stomach, and drawing him back more.

He took another deep breath.

_click...click...click...click..._

"Toph!" Suki shouted, and removed a golden fan from her back pocket. "It's metal!" She tossed it, and it headed towards the tall man like a dart.

Toph could feel the fan flying in the air, she closed her hands, and watched it wrap around his head.

_click...Boom!_

The smoke cleared, and the man's decapitated body laid on the ground.

"Damn, that was close." Toph wiped at the wound at her hairline. She looked back towards Suki, and ran towards the wounded Kiyoshi warrior.

"Great team, huh?"

"Yeah, we're not bad together."

"Now we need to keep going-" Suki tried to pull herself up, but her leg was stricken with agony.

"No, what we need to do now, is go find Sokka. Hopefully he's safe, and then we can be safe, too." Toph pulled Suki's arm over her shoulders. "Come on."

...

Sokka looked out the window at the courtyard that burned before them. His worries didn't end as Suki and Toph left his vision, and he desperately hope that no soldier would think about searching the house he hid in.

In the second story bedroom, Azula began shuffling in her state of unconsciousness. She sat up, and tried to refocus on her location.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders. "Take it easy. You're still hurting." Azula looked down to see bandages wrapped around her knees and legs.

"Where's the Avatar? Is he fighting Ozai?"

Sokka nodded. "It's him and Katara, they're going to take care of him. For now, you just need to-"

The front door to the house burst open.

"Sokka!" Toph shouted through the first floor. "We need help!"

"Stay here, I'll be back." He took off down the stairs. Azula looked around the room towards the closet. The pain of the open wounds still nagged at her. In frustration, she tore off the bandages and looked at the still bleeding scars on her legs.

She took a deep breath, drew a strong flame in her hand, and felt her flesh sizzle with the contact.

"What are you doing?!" He hurried to her, and placed Suki down on the bed.

"I'm cauterizing it." Azula answers back. "It's not bleeding anymore." She looks over to Suki's wound. "I can help."

The looks on their faces express apprehension, but Suki nods.

Azula channeled fire into her palm again.

"Pull the rocks out." Toph begins to remove the jagged earth. "Are you ready?" She asks Suki, who just nods.

Toph removes the fragments from her legs, and Suki flinches as Azula's palm reaches her skin.

The bleeding stopped, but the pain remains.

"Thank you." Suki utters under her breath.

"There." Azula pulls her hand away. "Now, I need you three to stay here. I need to go help the Avatar and Katara."

"Hey, Aang told us to keep you safe!" Sokka countered.

"I know, but you must also know that none of you is fit to fight Ozai." Her hand hovers over the burn on her stomach as she makes the remark.

"What about you?" Toph asks. "How else did you end up on the chopping block?  _You_  couldn't beat him!"

"Yes, but the thing is...If I go, the last I can do is provide a distraction."

A moment of silence passed.

"Fair enough, but first." Toph looked out the window, she raised her hands, and brought a suit of armor through the window. "Put it on, I'll fit it for you." Azula slipped the armor over her linen rags, and felt it form like a glove around her body as Toph bent it.

"Okay. Stay safe." She said before making her way out the door, and running up to the palace.

As she was running across the courtyard, there were two shadows in the air, headed directly to the throne room.

...

Aang and Katara, oddly met little resistance beside a few guards as Azula's Company keep the rest busy. They reentered the halls of the palace, and took pause at what they saw.

"Zuko?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were dormant, and he stood still. He almost seemed inhuman.

"What did you do to him?!" Aang aaked.

"He's serving his father now. Like a loyal son. If you defeat me, I'll tell you everything." The Firelord stepped down, and moved to another part of the room. "One on one." He grinned.

"Can you manage to take on Zuko?" Aang whispered.

"Yeah. I've got this." Katara answered, and ran towards the Fire Nation Prince, while the Avatar charged towards the Firelord.

...

Zuko shot a fireball towards her, Katara moved like fluid, ducking under the attack, she felt the heat against her back, but no fire touched her. In her right hand, she gathered water from the air, and whipped her arm up, sent the ball of water towards his fist while freezing it.

He fell back, but melted the ice with a new flame in his hand.

"Zuko, wake up!" She shouted towards him. He shook his head, and returned to his feet, but doesn't reply. He charges again, and throws a fist towards her.

Katara sidesteps him, took hold of his arm, and swept his feet out from under him. She turned him over, but he landed on his feet, and delivers an attack directly to her side. She winced in pain, before feeling another strike that sent her to the ground.

He charged as she turns over, and gathered fire in his feet, he launched himself into the air, but she turned over as he lands, scarring the floor in black ash.

Katara jumped back up to her feet, and readied herself again. She waited as Zuko charges. He threw another punch, but again, she catches him and sweeps him off his feet. She holds his blood in her hand, strikes his chest, immobilizes his body, and then places her hand over his forehead, forcing him to unconsciousness.

...

Aang charged towards the Firelord, dodging a fireball as he slid down around Ozai and delivered a kick that sent him stumbling forward.

"Interesting. No one I've fought in the last twenty years has been fast enough to get behind me." Ozai laughed. "This will be fun."

Aang ran towards Ozai again, he took to the air, and turned, delivering two kicks to Ozai's face, the Firelord stumbled again.

"You really think you stand a chance without earthbending?" Ozai spat blood, apparently not aware that Aang was using airbending this whole time. "Fair enough, I won't use any firebending." Ozai cracks his neck. "Once more."

Aang grits his teeth, and charges again. He threw a punch, but as Ozai had done with Azula, the attack was caught. Aang's hand began to burn, he threw another punch, and as before, he was caught.

He tried his best to pull away, but Ozai turned him around, pain shot through him as Ozai planted a electricity-infused palm at the base of Aang's spine.

…

Katara heard a scream of pain in his voice that she could never imagine was possible. She turned to see Aang on the ground. Ozai planted a flaming foot into the Avatar's chest, searing flesh before he lifted it, and kicked Aang, sending him crashing back against the stone floor.

Katara rushed to his side and turned him over. The scar that Azula had caused long ago that she had healed at the Western Air Temple was replaced with a deep burn that oozed blood from a crater engraved in black, burned flesh.

She quickly gathered water into her hand, and began her best efforts to heal him. The water began to glow, and the burn began to fade, but blood began streaming down Aang's mouth.

And even more unnerving, he wasn't giving any indication of pain or consciousness.

Again, the familiar feeling from the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se lingered into her heart.

The same tears that she felt came again.

Her arms shot up, and Ozai froze. Katara closed her palms, and could feel his throat closing.

The Firelord laughed. "A bloodbender? I haven't seen one of those in such a long time."

Then, Katara felt it.

"It's pointless. You cannot defeat me."

She fell to her knees. Her blood began to burn in her veins. The flames spread through her body like a wildfire. His footsteps were like a gong that echoed an endless cry across the palace walls.

"Although you're very skilled as a bender, you aren't even fit to serve as one of my concubines." His hand wrapped around her collar, and brought her up above him. "Go on. Pray to the Moon. Let's see if She will save you."

Katara closed her eyes, the stains from her tears only growing darker.

Then, a breeze passed by. A breeze that resembled a hurricane. The Firelord's grip failed, and he was sent careening back until he landed as a puff of dust against the Earthen Throne.

Katara turned around to see Tia and Lin, their gliders still open.

"Quickly. We must leave. Now." Tia looked towards Aang, her own fear building within with his motionless state, but a small hint of how still remained, as he began to stir again.

"I'll stay back, you two go, you'll be faster in the air." Katara nodded.

"But..."

" _We'll_  distract him." Azula's voice came from behind them. "You two, take Aang and get out of here!"

They nodded.

"...Airbenders?" Ozai returned to his feet. "Could it be possible?" He walked through the rubble and dust of the shattered throne. "Could Sozin have failed?" He laughed just as Tia and Lin began to take position with their gliders. "How could I not see it before? That boy is the Avatar, isn't he?" Two fireballs shot towards them, and set the gliders ablaze. "I don't think so. Before I finish you all off, let me let you in on a secret." He turned to his daughter.

"Azula,  _I am your father, and you will do as I command._ "

A shock ran up her spine. Katara watched as Azula's eyes became just as dormant as Zuko's.

"Now, do as I say, and incinerate this scum!"

Katara could see a struggle happening within mere seconds. Azula's muscles were twitching, as if she wanted to obey, but at the same time, resisted.

_...As if Azula was struggling within herself to control her own will._

...

_In a dark abyss, there were two images bearing a similar resemblance._

_Two images of Azula, standing across from each other. One of them was blue, the other, red._

_"Resist! Don't give in! Don't let him control you anymore!" The scarlet one yelled._

_"I-I can't! It's too strong!" The sapphire one replied._

_"The Avatar is injured! He's dying right now! You have to fight back!"_

_"It's hopeless." She began to flicker, almost disappearing. "I couldn't save Aang."_

_"If you can't, then I will!" She took hold of her sapphire image. "Weakness, we can't have it. We have to be strong for him._ _**I** _ _**can be strong for him** _ _!" The fiery glow began to spread, until it engulfed both of them._

...

A flicker of life shined Azula's eyes. They seemed luminous, as if a fire was lit inside her.

"I  _will_  be strong for him." She spoke in a proud tone, looked towards Katara, and winked. "Guess who's back?"

"W-Who...You're..." Katara stuttered.

"That's right." Azula grinned with that familiar sinister smile.

"Well isn't this just RICH!" Ozai cackled. "So, which part of my schizophrenic, sociopathic daughter are you?!"

"I'm the one who you trained. The one that's just as ruthless as you." She yawned. "Now, father. I'm seriously growing tired of this conversation, why don't we finish what we started earlier?"

She looked at Katara and cocked her head towards Ozai. Katara nodded to Azula. Azula nodded to Katara.

In a flash, Azula turned and shot two steaks of lightning towards Ozai, Katara summoned icicles that rained upon him like a storm. Azula stomped her feet as she ran, every footfall sending electricity across the floor. Katara summoned more water from the air, and created a river headed directly for the Firelord.

Together, their assault shot towards him a blanket of water, supercharged with electricity that would kill any living being who stepped into it.

But Ozai just grinned with renewed confidence. He threw his hands to the ground, and with streams of fire carried him into the dark corners of the palace roof.

...

"That's all?! That's all you can muster?! Even together?!" Aang heard Ozai's voice as he began to stir. He looked up, and saw two streams of fire, he followed the streams down to the ground. "I'll burn your bodies beyond all recognition!"

Those words entered his ears, and he felt a flash. Katara stood to the left, Azula stood to the right. His eyes widened. His heart stopped.

_No._

His vision was coming true.

He pulled away from the two that were holding him up, and fell to his knees. His tattoos began to glow, his eyes became shimmering orbs of light, and in an instant that shook the palace with a shockwave of air, and took off towards the Firelord.

Azula and Katara watched in awe as the Avatar launched himself. They noticed a stream of blood following his path, marking a crimson trail with his ascent.

Aang struck the Firelord's abdomen with his knee, struck his chin with an uppercut, and turned in a somersault to strike Ozai's chest, sending him hurling to the ground.

He crashed, but just as soon as he did, the glow of the Avatar State faded, and Aang careened to the ground after the Firelord.

Tia and Lin rapidly summoned a cushion of air that stopped the impact, but Aang was once again, unconscious, and coughing blood. Katara and Azula rushed to his side with the two airbenders.

Ozai returned to his feet, his posture now crooked. But his laughter still as menacing.

"It's wonderful, isn't it...?" His voice trailed with the burden of exhaustion. "Fire Nation armor is the best in the world." They looked at him, and saw that there wasn't even a dent in the armor he wore. "And I am terribly sorry to disappoint you all. But I can't die today." He spat blood, threw his arms up, and disappeared behind a wall of flames.

Azula lunged forth but was stopped by a tug on her armor.

"Don't go after him, we need to take care of Aang for now. Come on." Azula begrudgingly turned towards Katara, and dropped by the Avatar's side.

"What do we need to do first?" Azula asked.

Katara held her arms over his chest, the water she held began to glow, and the burn across his chest began to fade.

But the blood still freely flowed from his mouth.

"It's not stopping. I don't know what else I can do."

"Let me try." Azula gathered light flames in her hands, she ran them over his body, and the bleeding slowly relented.

"What did you do?"

"I burned him." She replied in her usual uncaring tone. Katara raised an eyebrow, about to protest, but was stopped by the sounds of footsteps.

The sound of weapons being drawn was heard.

Azula swiftly returned to her feet to see Tia and Lin ready to hold back a force of guerrilla fighters that she recognized.

"Stop!" She called to the airbenders. "Those are my men! They've helped us achieve this..." She looked over at Aang's motionless body, and took a deep breath. "...Victory."

The two backed down, and her loyal messenger stepped in front of the guerrilla force.

"Commander!" He bowed, and the sound of a hundred men falling to one knee roared through the palace.

"You have new orders!" Azula waved her arm over them. "Break off into squads, head out into the city! Root out anyone who is associated with the Firelord, if you can, bring them to me! Gather anyone else who's an earthbender! Tell them to rebuild the city!"

Some of the men stepped out into the main courtyard, disappearing into the middle ring.

"The rest of you, help us find a place to take care of my brother and the Avatar!"

Once again, they saluted, and scattered.

Azula turned to the two airbenders who stared back at her in confusion.

"You two, find the Avatar's friends, I saw them in the crowd."

...

"About what Ozai said..." Katara asked.

"Scared of the answer? I can almost sense the fear in you."

They sat across from each other, both next to Aang, who was in stable condition, but was simultaneously in a coma.

"Your fears are correct." Azula smirked. "I'm the one who abducted him. I'm the one who tortured him. But most importantly of all, in the one that he loves."

Katara flinched at the words, but could see something else. Whenever Azula spoke, for just a second, she expressed pain.

After all that they'd been through, it wouldn't be too outlandish for Katara to want Azula dead. Would it?

_It's a shameful thought, I know. Mom would be so disappointed in me. But..._

But there was one thing, one thing that she could use to push Azula further. The Fire Nation Princess was hurt. This was the last thing Katara could use as vengeance at this point. It was to make the unbeatable, ruthless, uncaring Azula do one thing.

_Make her ask for help._

"You're the one he loves, huh?" Katara folder her arms and offered a look of skepticism.

"Well," Azula decided to enter herself in this game with Katara.  _It could be fun_. "Maybe I'm not  _strictly_  the one he's in love with, but I am the only who  _fulfilled his fantasies_." Azula tried her best to hold an air of victory.

"Really?" Katara figured it was time to be blunt. "You were going to convince him to love you by holding the power of sex over him? Hoping that he'd fall for his captor?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Barely." Katara stood up, and began to advance towards Azula. "I mean sure, it might have worked, even if Aang is the Avatar, he's still human." She began to gather water in her hand. "But I wonder if it would've worked without your brainwashing techniques."

She closed her other palm, and Azula's posture stiffened. Katara raised her hands, and on command, Azula's arms shot up into the air. With an impact, Katara slammed her palm into Azula's stomach, the water shined, and Azula could feel the stringing burns melting away.

Katara slowly backed away, "Does that feel better?"

"Thanks." Azula answered in a flat tone and stood up. "This isn't over." Katara smiled.

_A Thanks was good enough._

"Going so soon?" Katara laughed as Azula turned towards the door.

"I need to talk to my brother. He needs my help more than ever now."

Azula left the room, leaving Katara sitting next to the Avatar.

For a long while, Katara sat next to him, watching in silence as he took in slow breaths.

"Please, Aang. Wake up. We need you more than ever right now." Her eyes began to blur.

Two knocks came at the door.

"Hey, Katara. How are you doing?" Sokka's tone was calmer than his usual demeanor.

"Fine. Don't worry about me." She wiped away her tears and recovered. "We should be worried about Aang."

"Hey, remember when he was injured at the Western Air Temple? You brought him back, and you'll do the same here. I know it."

"No, Sokka. There's nothing I can do now."

"Hey, but..." He searched his thoughts for what he could say to comfort her. "The last time, he had a vision! Maybe he's just having one now!"

Katara offered a hopeless glare at her brother, who frowned, and snuck out of the room.

But little did Sokka know, just how right he was.

...

His eyes opened, and he stood in a familiar realm of white clouds and silver skies. He smiled, and bowed.

Descending from a bright light was the woman with golden hair, and a luminous white dress.

She waved her hand, and he rose to his feet.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Among my many memories, Avatar Aang, is the question you posed to me the first time we met." Her heavenly voice relaxed him. "And now, I give you a choice."

She turned him around, and he stared into two worlds, split between a single line.

"I can grant your request, and show you a brief hint of how your story will end." The left side morphed into a violet horizon. "Or I can bring you back into the physical world, as if nothing had happened." The right side morphed, and he saw Katara sitting by his side, holding onto his hand, tears falling from her eyes.

"If I choose the first option, will I still wake up?"

"You'll wake up, but the injuries you have sustained will still tear at your body."

"You told me that everything would be fine in the end. That everything would work out."

She nodded, bringing to him some small semblance of comfort.

"Now, Avatar. Make your choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Aang would choose?


	30. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang makes his choice, and discovers how the story will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 23, Aang was given a choice by Zhèng Gú Shèn about whether to choose heads or tails by flipping a coin.
> 
> I did the same here. I flipped a coin and let fate decide the course of the story.

"Now, Avatar, Make your choice." Destiny's voice echoed within her heavenly realm. Aang stared ahead of him. On his left, a clashing violet horizon. On his right, an earthen green room, with Katara crying by his bedside.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He bowed his head, turned, and looked into the awe-inspiring, all-seeing eyes of the celestial beauty before him. "Show me how this story will end."

"Very well." Aang felt the air around him begin to shift, it held him tighter than before, as if it was crushing him. Images began to flood his mind. Images of the two women he'd come to love.

Two different women.

Two different circumstances.

He watched on and heard her speak.

"When you last spoke to Zhéng Gú Shén, you were given a choice. Water..." Katara came into his field of view. "Or Fire." Azula appeared on the opposite side. "And you couldn't choose."

There in front of the violet horizon, Katara and Azula stood across from each other.

"You are torn between two opposing forces: the comforting, soothing touch of Water. And the warming, passionate embrace of Fire. They will pull you apart, and tear you in half. They have a power over you that you cannot resist, nor stop. You will become a different person with their influence. At the end, you will have to choose."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She appeared before him.

"Rear assured, Avatar. As I have said before, in the end, everything will be as it should. At the end of your path, you will find peace, and tranquility, no matter what choice you make."

A feeling of bliss washed over him. And everything began to fade.

_"Everything will work out in the end..."_

He heard her voice one last time.

_"But you must walk down a treacherous road before you reach it."_

...

Katara sat at his side, her hands tightly clutched around his. The bandages wrapped around his body expanding and contracting with his deep breaths.

The veil of darkness began to fade from his vision, and he took in the sight of her beautiful shocked expression with glowing sapphire eyes flooded behind joyous tears.

He gave her a warm smile, and immediately felt her arms wrap around his neck. The heat from his body contrasted by the cool tears that fell from her eyes.

With her arms around him, she could feel his heart beating in his chest, she took a pride in still being able to make his heart skip.

She pulled away, and for a moment of silence, just looked into his onyx eyes.

"I've missed you." His voice broke out. Her hand came up to his cheek, and turned him towards her.

Her lips pressed against his, and he felt comfort that no one else could bring to him.

His own vision began to blur. "I'm sorry." He began again. "For everything that I put you thr-"

Two fingers pushed up against his lips. Katara leaned in closer, rested her forehead against his, and ran her hand through his now raven hair.

"Don't say that anymore." She whispered with dark trails running down her cheeks. "Please, no more apologies."

He slowly nodded, and felt her lips fall onto his again.

"I'm glad you're okay." He sighed, and she lightly laughed. "Wait..." He felt her hand at the back of his head. "I HAVE HAIR?!"

"You were out for a pretty long time." Katara flipped back her bangs. "Even I regrew my hair."

He looked puzzled through her eyes, and then he looked mesmerized

"You look great." He smiled. "Although, I can't say the same for myself."

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

He glanced down at his legs. "It's not that it hurts, I just can't feel them. But, that's all."

"That's all? That's a pretty big deal."

"Well, I don't really plan to do much now but-" his breath escaped him. His chest felt like it was being ripped open. "B-But...Everything will be fine."

Katara watched him shudder, and wince in pain. "Relax, Aang." She laid him down. "Where?" He timidly pointed to his chest, and the water in her hands began to glow again.

A few seconds of pain passed over him, followed by a wave of comfort. "That feels better."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just...Stay with me."

"You know I always will."

The smiles that gave each other were warmer than any brazier in existence. Katara sat by his side until the night crept into the sky, and sleep took him.

...

"You guys, check this out!" Sokka rolled out a poster after his stampede through the palace halls.

"What's that?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, what's that?" Toph joined in.

"It says..." Sokka cleared his throat as he turned the parchment towards himself. "The Embers Island Players present... **A Revision of Perspective** , written by the mildly famous playwright known only as 'The Wanderer.' Who is most well known for his two stories: 'Flowers that Grow in the Air' and 'Hey, Notice our Love!' in the world famous 'Hurricane series' he's also had some other projects that have been put on hold, such as 'Don't Leave Me Again.' based in the world of 'Metallic Demigods: Eternal Bloodlines.' Along with those projects he's just started a new play called 'The Curtain of Fire.'" Sokka took another deep breath. "And in the fine print it says...'Play co-written by Zhang Su Zhen.' But I've never heard of that guy."

"So...There's nothing original from this guy?" Toph mocked. "What a hack!"

"Ahem...Please don't interrupt Toph." Sokka scolded to Toph's scorn. "His latest work is the longest, and most controversial he's done yet. Based on real statistics, it had mixed reviews in the beginning, and received scathing criticism for its 17th Act, but since then it has been doing well."

"17th act?! How long is this thing?!" Toph shouted.

"Uh...It says that there's at least 30 parts. Plus more."

"30?!" Suki shouted. "Really? Shouldn't it end soon?"

"I don't think it's worth the time." Toph sighed. "Judging from the title it'll probably be really, really stupid."

"But it's based on a true story!" Sokka pulled out the poster again. "It's has Aang, Katara, and Azula on the advertisement."

"Are we on the poster?" Suki asked.

"Hm...It says 'minor characters not shown.'" Sokka scanned the paper again. "...It's just those three on here." He said with a somber tone.

"We're not main characters?" Suki asked.

"That's bullshit! I'll break that writer's damn hand! I'll make sure he never writes again!" Toph shouted.

...

"Everything is prepared, Princess."

"Don't call me that anymore, Captain."

"Apologies. Everything is prepared, Commander."

"Good, now, you may leave."

The man saluted Azula before walking past her down a torch-lit hall. Azula waited for the door to slam shut behind her before opening the door that stood in front of her.

In the dark room with a single, dim light, her brother sat in a stone chair, his hands bound in tight leather gloves, his arms tied to the stone slabs, a leather mask obstructing his mouth.

"Zuko. Wake up." Azula whispered and watched her brother begin to stir. "I need you to wake up, Zuko."

His eyes opened, and she could see the shock in his face.

"Azula? W-What are you doing?" Azula took hold of his chin and brought him to face her.

"I can see it in you, Zuko. I recognize those dim, dying eyes."

"Let me go!" He tried to jump at her.

"Listen, Zuko! I need you to  _wake up_!" She snapped her fingers. "Look at me! You're still under Ozai's influence. Wake up! Fight it!"

"Father will end you!" Zuko spat back. "You will pay for your treachery!"

"Don't you remember?! He made us fight each other! Snap out of it, or I'll have to take extreme measures to drag you out of the Hell he put you in."

"Do your worst!"

She could still see the defiant, thick, grey veil that the Firelord had cast before him. It was up to her to bring back the fiery light that once burned in his eyes.

"Fine! I hope you're prepared for this, Brother." Azula removed the black glove from one of her hands, and placed it into his forehead.

Lightning ran across her arm.

And his unheard screams blared through the dark halls of the palace.

_...Some time later..._

The sound of her footsteps bounced off the palace walls, echoing like a single, rhythmic rain drop falling down onto a cold stone floor. The sun was barely above the horizon, but if she wanted to have some alone time with the Avatar, this was the only time to do it.

The orange hue stained the earthen colors in a light fire that lead directly to him. Without a knock, she inched the door open, gradually taking in the sight of the bandages wrapped around his body, and a blue arrow that ran down his forehead from a full head of black hair.

The sound of crying door hinges stirred him from his sleep. Behind the fog of his blurred vision, he was met with a pair of golden eyes that were brighter than the sun itself. He scanned her, from her crossed arms, to her blood-red lips, to her captivating eyes.

"So, it's true. You  _are_  back." His tone was low, almost remorseful.

"It's good to see you, too." She grinned in her playfully sassy tone. "Did you miss me?" She leaned her elbows on his bed, held her head up with her hands, and raised a mischievous eyebrow.

His head hung low as it shook back and forth. Azula shot up, almost as if she was offended. But perhaps to his own surprise, Aang felt a smile creep across his lips.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She smiled with her crimson lips.

"No." He shook his head again, and met her eyes. "I couldn't." She cupped his flushed cheek with her hand, and moved closer to him.

With her soft touch, he was entangled within her dangerous grasp, as she pulled him closer, he leaned in with her urging, and could feel her breath clashing with his own.

Azula stopped mere centimeters from taking his lips. She smiled as she pulled away, and took satisfaction when he desperately leaned in further.

"Not yet." She teased, and gently pushed him back with a single fire-heated finger pressed against his lips. "You're still hurt. Wait until you've made a recovery." Light burns scarred his bandages as her finger moved lower. "Then, we can make up for lost time."

"Did Katara tell you what I said to her on my Zeppelin in Feixing?"

He shook his head.

She leaned in closer until her breath fell onto his ear. "I said..." She began to whisper. "'When we reached Ba Sing Se, I'd make you mine."

The words sent chills down his spine, and he almost froze with her heated voice.

"Did I leave you speechless like before?" She taunted him. "Is it more in anticipation, or regret?" She was only a few inches away from him. "Go on, give me an answer." The intoxicating scent of her perfume brought him back to the days when he was bound in those chains of Lust forged within the fires of her sapphire flames.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm all yours, Azula."

The warmth of her addictive, lustful fire shot through him when her lips pressed against his, and as she pulled away again, light shock ran across him.

"It's nothing permanent. Just...A little something to ease the pain. And something to ease your mind. Sleep tight, and  _dream of us tonight_."

She kissed the air next to his ear

"Until next time...My Little Avatar."

With those final words, she left him lying speechless, in the same, torturous way she had before.

Alone, he wondered to himself:

If at all, which Azula  _did_  he love?

At this point, he had no idea.

_...At the outskirts of Ba Sing Se..._

Zuko walked up to a hill. A single tree waited for him. The scars marking his mental rehabilitation still visible, and tears dripping from his eyes.

In his hands, he held a bouquet of flowers, three cups, and a bottle of the city's finest wine. His vision still blurred, he fell to his knees in front of two pictures. The incense still burning while he bowed before the portraits.

"I'm finally here." He whispered. "Sorry I took so long. But Azula's been helping me." He poured the two portraits each a cup of wine.

"She's helped me see what was wrong with what our father did. I'm sorry. I-I should've listened." He voice broke.

"At least….At least you'll finally be together."

He bowed again.

Before the portraits of his cousin, Lu Ten, and his uncle, Iroh.


	31. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Katara try to help Aang on his path of recovery, while Aang is visited by another mysterious figure.

**Part I: The Remedy**

_Dream of us tonight? What could that..._

No. He knew what it meant. And as the sun began to set, the door to his room opened again.

They closed the door behind them, and stood at the foot of his bed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Why does something always have to be wrong when you see us?" Azula answered.

"We were just...Wondering." Katara said.

"About what?"

"About you. And...About how lonely you are."

"Lonely? Who said I was lonely?"

"Come on, Avatar. Don't lie to us."

"It must be frustrating, Aang." Katara leaned over and began tracing her finger into his bedsheets. "You've been lying in this bed for weeks, alone, uncertain, and what's worse...You can't feel anything below your waist."

"And now, we may have a solution for that problem." Azula placed her hands on Katara's shoulders and turned the waterbender towards herself.

He definitely could feel something stirring below his waist.

Azula's hands took a gentle hold around Katara's face. Her nails creating soft craters at their points.

Aang watched the two women he loved lock lips in the most arousing way since Azula first forced herself on Katara back at her zeppelin. Their lips met, their cheeks flooded with red. They let out soft, weakened moans as their lips came apart, and then fell against each other again.

His heart was about to explode. His mind went numb, and in this moment, it was as if he wasn't even there. As if he'd stopped breathing, and was merely an observer to this...This...

Their hands worked together, untying the bindings in their hair, letting loose their bangs to fall around them. Slowly, they pulled apart, letting a string of glistening saliva thin itself around their lips before breaking.

"Well now, can you feel anything yet?" Azula asked with her hands sliding down the small of Katara's back, caressing her gentle curves.

His jaw hung wide. His eyes glued open.

"Do you think it's working?" Katara whispered in a giggle.

"Definitely." Azula grinned and eyed the fabric between his legs that began to tighten. "But let's keep going." She whispered into Katara's ear with another light laugh.

"I've got an idea." Katara whispered, her hands already pulling apart the Princess' robe, that slid down a toned, flawless body.

Azula sat down on the bed, her hand entangled in the brown strands of the waterbender's hair. Katara parted the Princess' legs, her fingers caressed Azula's thighs, as she slowly inched closer...

_A knock came at the window._

His eyes shot open just in time to see a small bird fly away from the windowsill. The sun was rising now, and he was alone in his room.

He balled up his fist, and struck his numb leg.

_Stupid bird._

...

Two knocks came from the door, Katara and Azula both stepped into the room. Immediately, his cheeks flooded with blood.

"How are you feeling today?" Katara asked him with a tray in hand. "We brought you something to eat. It's your favorite!"

The scent was familiar. The horrid, nightmare-inducing scent.

"It's okay. I'm...not that hungry." He replied. Katara turned around, and placed the bowl of icicle cabbage and ginger root stew onto a table.

"Well, if that's the case." Azula walked up to him with a cup in hand. "Drink this."

He eyed the cup.

"What is it?" He slightly tilted his head. "The Blue Dragon Lotus? Because I'm kind of tired, and don't think now's the time to-" Katara turned around, and he stopped himself.

"It's not that." Azula giggled. "We were concerned about the fact that you can't feel your legs, and decided to try and help you. "This is a remedy here that is used to 'get the blood flowing.'"

"No." He shook his head. "Absolutely not. Please."

"Don't say that. We need to get you walking as soon as you can."

"No. It won't help. I know it won't help."

"And how do you know this?"

"Just believe me when I-" He grasped his chest again, pain shot through his muscles, a searing pain that ripped at him.

"Here." Azula handed the cup to Katara. "Let me handle this." A static-infused hand touched his shoulder and a shock ran through him.

His head flipped back into the pillow, his breathing returned to normal.

"What did you do?" Katara asked.

"I paralyzed his muscles."

"What?! Why?!"

"Uh... _Maybe_  because he's in pain?" Azula shot a scowl at her. "He can still talk, he can still hear, he's just not hurting anymore." She cleared her throat. "Avatar, are you still in pain?"

A blissful smile took his lips.

"...Nope..." He managed to slur in response.

"See? He's fine. Aren't you?" She placed a hand on his cheek. With a slow turn of his head, and a far off look in his eyes he managed to nod. "Good." She turned towards Katara. "Now, why don't we give him that medicine?"

"You heard him. He didn't want to drink it." Katara placed the tea on the table next to her.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how much he enjoys having to do things _against his will."_  She ran her finger down his cheek, and across his smiling lips. "Or for that matterhaving things done  _to_  him _."_

Katara slapped away Azula's hand.

"Fine! I'll give it to him!" She held his chin, and tilted his head back. "Ready, Aang?"

He gave her a clueless nod, and she brought the cup up to his lips. A stream of liquid ran down his throat like a waterfall. A waterfall that was made out of fire that burned every inch of his throat and then exploded into his stomach.

...

"Could you do me...a favor?" He asked with a relaxed, easy tone, his eyes were unfocused and his head was swaying.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Could you two...Like...Kiss each other and ...like do stuff to each other...?"

They both have him tantalizing smiles as their robes slid down their bodies, and gathered onto the floor.

"I'll start." Azula smiled, and brought two fingers to Katara's chin. She pulled her closer until they were only inches apart, and...

...

"What's happening to him?" Katara watched Aang's head sway back and forth, his cheeks flooded with red, and his eyes nearly closed.

"He's just...Relaxed.  _Incredibly_  relaxed." Azula pointed to the cup Katara still held. "Eight-hundred year old wine." The strongest stuff in all of the Earth Kingdom. With a special ageing method to eliminate the scent of alcohol."

"You gave him wine?! He's a monk, he's never drank alcohol before!"

"Well, first of all,  _you_  gave him the alcohol. And second of all, doesn't he just look adorable?" His smile widened.

"Why do you treat him like a dog?!."

"Because he loves it. Don't you, Avatar?"

"Yeash, Aye doo."He responded with another weak nod.

"That's it! We're getting out of here!" Katara dragged Azula with her and threw her at the door. "Move!"

"Hey! Don't put your hands on me! You filthy Water-Tribe-"

"I said  _move_." Katara's fingers twitched, and Azula felt her muscles seize. "Or I will  _make_  you."

"O-Okay. Okay, I'm going." Azula stepped through the door.

"Toph!" Katara called to the earthbender down the hall.

"Yo. Sugar Queen. Sugar Tits." She nodded. What's up?"

"Block off the door to Aang's room, please."

"You know, that's not a very flattering nickname." Azula scowled.

"You got it." Toph pointed to Katara. "And I don't give a damn what you think, so stop bringing it up." She pointed at Azula, and stepped onto the ground. A solid granite slab, twelve inches deep on both sides of the door rose from the floor.

"What? Why would you do this?!" Azula stared at the doorway. "What if he gets hurt in there?!"

"Because I know you." Katara's voice was low, sharp, and venomous. "And I know what you would do to him without his consent if I left you in there." She held her head high, turned around, and walked away.

Seconds passed before Toph or Azula offered a response.

"No comeback? No 'Water-Tribe Peasant' insult?"

"No, not this time." Azula turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. "Because this time..." She knocked on the huge granite slab. "She was right."

Toph felt the Fire Nation Princess' footsteps echo down the hall. Assuming she was the guard for now, she leaned against the door, and thought to herself.

_Who knew Twinkletoes was so kinky?_

...

**Part II: The Omen**

_A few hours later..._

"Uh...My head..." Aang rubbed his temples as his vision cleared. "What happened...?" He looked around his room, and saw no one. Then, the ground rumbled, and one of the walls collapsed. Behind the wall, there was the door.

"You're up, Twinkletoes!" Toph barged in. "And you will not believe what your two Sugar Babes have been doing."

"Don't call them my 'Sugar Babes,' Toph. Please." He rubbed his temples. "I've got a massive headache."

"That's probably because of the alcohol."

"Alcohol?!" He turned towards her. "I drank alcohol?! When?!"

"This morning. When they were with you. I heard everything they said."

"That wasn't alcohol! It didn't smell like..." His head hurt, his words were slurred. "...Monk Gyatso's going to kill me..."

"Sure he is. So, ya ready to walk yet?" She punched his knee.

"Ow! Toph, that...Hurt..." His eyes brightened. "THAT HURT!" He grabbed Toph's hands and almost leapt out of bed with joy.

The door broke down again, with Katara and Azula busting through into the room. Water and Fire engulfing their hands and fists.

"Take it easy." Toph held her hands up. "I'm not doing anything to him." She chuckled. "But, he can finally feel pain!" She stomped on his leg.

"OW!" He rubbed his thigh. "How do you hit so hard, Toph?"

"Practice." She grinned. A piece of earth fell from the ceiling into her hand, one movement she pulverized into a fine dust within her palm. "Maybe you two should re-teach him how to walk! I'm out!" She shouted before exiting the room.

They scorned at each other before each begrudgingly nodded, and walked over to him. Katara on his right, Azula on his left. They both took one of his arms, and lifted him up onto his feet.

"Okay, Aang, focus." Katara instructed. "Imagine your feet moving, visualize yourself walking."

"Why do I get the feeling that I've heard this before  _somewhere_?" Azula asked. They offered her blank stares of confusion. "What, you don't get it?" They shook their heads. "Here, Avatar, why don't you make small platforms, like shoes made out of air for yourself?"

"That's...Actually a good idea." Katara's eyes were wide. "Where'd you come up with it?"

"I guess you can say I saw it in a dream  _somewhere_."

"Well. It's worth a try." Aang waved his hand, and summoned two small clouds under the soles of his feet. When he shifted his weight onto each "shoe," it was softer than any cloud in the sky. He was literally walking on air.

Step by step, he was soon walking again in the Great Palace of Ba Sing Se.

One step at a time, Aang began regaining the natural sensation of walking. The palace was quiet, with the Firelord's departure, everything seemed to calm down.

And for a brief moment, it seemed like everything was fine. Everything was going to work out. Everything was at peace.

They walked him out to the courtyard, and there, something caught his eye.

 _Someone_  caught his eye.

A man was standing in plain sight. A man dressed in all black. A hat covered his eyes, his skin was as pale as dried bone. He stood there, unmoving, as if he was staring a hole into the ground.

Aang blinked.

And then the man was gone.

He turned to his left, Katara looked at him with glowing eyes, a contrast to his faded, unfocused ones.

"...the beach! Would you like to come with us?" Her voice faded in.

"Huh?" He blinked and shook his head. "The beach...Yeah, sure."

...

At noon, most of Team Avatar had arrived on the northern edge of Ba Sing Se, directly across from the island refuge that had sheltered them during the execution.

Aang, wearing only a pair of shorts that matched the orange of his robes sat on an blanket as green as grass. His legs crossed, his spine straight. Across from him, two airbenders kneeling down on the white sand.

"Return to the Eastern Air Temple."

"Are you sure about this, Avatar?"

"This is an order." Aang nodded. "Return to the Eastern Air Temple. You can travel faster than any messenger hawk. Get a status report on their progress with the temples, and then find me again."

"But that could be weeks from now, how are we supposed to find you?"

"A few weeks," Aang tapped his leg. "I'm sure I won't be going too far. Besides, you don't have to worry about me. I've got good caretakers." He looked over at his friends.

Azula practiced her firebending forms, occasionally letting out a stream of flames or ball of fire that created a steam cloud when it struck the cool ocean.

Katara was experimenting with the ocean water. She gathered a clear globe in her hand and hovered it above a pot. With a clench of her first, the water evaporated, and salt fell into the container.

Sokka sat with Suki, a fishing pole in one hand, the other draped around her shoulders. Suki herself nestled her head on Sokka's shoulder.

Toph seemed to be trying to bend the sand, even if she was waddling while walking on it. But he saw her twitch with a moment of clarity. The earth around her began to rumble, and a solid block of sandstone picked her up from the ground.

"In your face, sand! IN YOUR FUCKING FACE!" She threw her hands up into the air. "I WIN!"

Everyone laughed at the outburst.

"Forgive me, Avatar." Tia bowed. "But this band of misfits does not seem to be appropriate to serve as your protectors." She bowed. "They seem too relaxed when considering our current situation. Come with us, we can protect you."

"Sometimes we need to take a break from the hectic events of the world." Aang looked towards his friends, everyone-even Azula was showing happiness. "Everyone needs to learn how to work hard, as well as how to relax." He nodded.

"We will leave immediately." Lin bowed.

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you."

He watched them board their Air Bison, and take off into the East. They disappeared from his view within minutes.

And then he heard it.

The sound of a horse's hooves hitting the sand that echoed like gongs. The overpowering wheezing of an animal that had run for too long, and the impending sense of dread as he felt a pair of eyes drilling a hole into the back of his head.

Aang turned to see the man in black. His muscles frozen in terror. In front of him, a horse that gasped for every single breath. It's eyes, as black as night. It's yellow, decaying flesh grasping onto a ribcage that nearly broke with every inhale.

Sitting atop the monstrosity was the man in all black. His skin looked like it was broken. As if it was made of cracked bone, forced to bleach out in the sun. He presented Aang with cloudy, opaque eyes, lacking pupils or irises.

"One day, I will come for you." The man's lips didn't move, but his voice bellowed within Aang's mind. "And if you manage to escape my grasp again, I will take all of those you love."

Aang couldn't speak. He couldn't reply. He was frozen, and wordlessly...hopelessly, he watched the terrifying figure and the sickly horse walk away, and then dissipate into thin air.


	32. Misinformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang recovers from his encounter with the entity known as Death. Sokka meets his new master. A small shimmer of hope appears before the eyes and ears of Azula and Zuko.

...A few hours later...

Team Avatar returned to the palace as the sun began to sink on the horizon, and the burning coals of the bonfires began to die. One inside the palace, they all took to their own rooms. Aang walked out to the balcony, holding a medallion with the Air Nomad symbol carved into it.

With the fading sun in front of him, he sat down, closed his eyes, and held onto the trinket with both hands. The world around him was changing as he sat still. He opened his eyes, and found himself sitting in a grassy hill, beside him, a tall tree, and in front of him, an elderly man who he was in his past life.

"You call, and I answer." Roku's voice rumbled. "What is it, Avatar Aang?"

"Roku." Aang bowed, and grasped the medallion tighter. "He showed himself to me." Aang felt panic, fear, and despair, even as a spirit. Roku looked as calm as ever. But there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

"So, he has finally revealed himself to you." Roku stood up, turned around, and began to walk away. "Follow me. We have things to discuss." Aang did as instructed, he followed his former self until they reached a cliff that over-looked a huge plain of different spirits that flew, ran, and dug their way across the landscape. "Through your Human eyes, the Spirit World is a strange place, wouldn't you agree?"

Aang looked out again at everything before him.

"A very strange place."

"Throughout your trials, travels, and tribulations, you've come across some very strange entities." Roku turned, and his image changed with his words. "Koh, the Face-Stealer." The white face of the monstrous centipede creature appeared, trailed by its long body, and gruesome legs. "Zhén Gú Shén, the Trickster." Roku changed again, now, the image of a woman in a green dress with crimson eyes hovered in Aang's vision. "Unmei, the Weaver of Fate." With those words the silver clouds appeared again, and the beauty of a Goddess towered before him. "...and now, Shi, Death itself, has come to you." There he was again, looming with his opaque eyes, and bleached skin.

Aang was as stiff as bone when he met Death's gaze.

"But..." Roku's voice broke through the illusion. "You must realize that Shi does not work with you, nor does it work against you." The images disappeared. "Death just is. Everything must die in the end, Aang. Even you. There is no need to fear it."

"But he told me...He…He…threatened me!" The anger rose in the young Avatar. "He said that if I managed to escape him again, he'd take everything away from me!" Aang screamed. "What am I supposed to do?! Am I supposed to die?! If I die, who's going to stop Ozai?! Who's going to protect everyone?! Who's going to keep-"

"Aang. Look at us." Ten thousand voices merged with Roku's, and ten thousand men and women appeared behind him. "Death is only a beginning to another life. You only fear the unknown, as we once did. And now, look at us. Do not fear Death."

"How can you say that?!" The emblem in Aang's hands began to crack. "He said that he would take away everything from me!"

"Realize that you possess nothing in the world. Everything just is. You're letting your emotions get the best of you."

"That's what you're supposed to do, Roku!" His lone voice boomed. "You're supposed to care for those that you love!"

"Aang, I know, just listen-"

"No! You've shown me who you really are!" He pulled away his hands, now holding the medallion in oe hand. "You won't see me again."

"Aang, wait-" His fist slammed shut, the emblem shattered, and the world around him faded back into the physical world. Blood covered his hand, wooden splinters sunk into his flesh. On the ground, the relic was broken into pieces.

Sorrow.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara's voice made his heart jump. "What did you-" He turned around and she felt his arms wrap around her in desperation. She brought her arms up and returned his embrace. "What happened?"

Tears fell from her eyes when she felt his tears against her cheek.

"I've made a mistake, Katara. But I swear that I won't let anything happen to you."

"It'll be fine, Aang. I know it will." Katara looked down at the medallion that laid in pieces.

"I love you." He whimpered a broken whisper before pulling himself off, and walking back into his room.

"I love you, too." She watched him lumber across the floor, and fall into his bed. Her eyes shift again to the broken Air Nomad emblem.

He didn't mean to do this. Katara waved her hands, and gathered a sphere of water. With another wave, she froze the hollow container, and broke it in half. The wooden splinters fit perfectly into her make-shift container.

I'll keep it safe for him.

...

"Boomerang, go!" Sokka shouted and swung his arm in an arc. His weapon of choice flew towards his opponent.

Suki stood in an open stance, disappointed. The boomerang closed in towards her, bearing down towards her, delivering its cry of death and-

With a slow motion, she brought up her fan. The boomerang struck with a clink, and fell to the ground.

"Is that all, Sokka?" Suki grinned. "You can do better that that!"

"You're right. I can do..." Sokka pulled out multiple boomerangs at the same time. "Six times better!" He held three projectiles between each of his fingers, wound himself up, and let them all loose.

Not a single one came close to having a hope of striking her.

"Quality over quantity, Sokka." Suki shook her head. She threw her fan, which struck his chest like a dart, and knocked him over. Footsteps came from behind her, a scrawny teenager holding a note ran to the Kiyoshi Warrior.

"A message for you, Ma'am." He bowed.

"Thank you." She took the paper, and unfurled it, surprise washed over her as her eyes ran across the parchment.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I'm being called back to Kiyoshi Island." She slid the paper into her pocket.

"You're leaving? Now? You can't go now! Who am I supposed to train with?"

"Oh, that has actually been arranged!" The messenger shouted, and brought another piece of parchment out of his bag. Sokka snapped at him, and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Don't worry, Sokka." Suki smiled. "I'll be back." She held his cheek, brought him close, and kissed him. "Don't wait on me. Okay?"

"...Okay. Please stay safe." Suki walked past him towards the palace. He took, unwrapped the message before him. "It is an honor, and a pleasure to train a companion of the Avatar." Sokka scoffed. "Signed, Master Piandao..."

An elderly man, dressed in a formal robe appeared. He carried a sword at his side, and stood with his hands behind his back, in a tall, regal stance.

"You are Sokka, I assume."

"Yep. That's me..." He shrunk.

"I'm here to teach you how to use one of these." He presented Sokka with a sword.

...

In the dim candlelight, Azula peeked into his room. Zuko sat with his back to the door, hunched over a desk, dead silent.

Azula knocked on the door, and walked up behind him. He stared at portrait of Uncle Iroh, tears formed droplets on the picture. Her brother wept in silence, as time passed, the flames from the candles seemed to be dying.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked. He replied with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"Father will pay for what he did." Zuko's fists were twitching. "I swear it."

"I would have it no other way, but even then...Uncle wouldn't want that." He looked back at her with a gaze filled with despair, anger, and horror.

"How can you say that?" Her stood and turned towards the door.

"You know Uncle." Azula replied. "You know he wouldn't want that." He turned towards her with that same look in his eyes.

"Don't say anything to me. You don't love Uncle. You don't love anyone!"

Her eyes began to water as she heard those words.

"How dare you..." Her hand crashed across his face, a red mark nearly burned into his cheek. "Don't you say that again. I may not have spent three years with him, but I owe Uncle my life! I owe him for what he's done for me! For what new life he's given me!" He turned away. "Don't you dare speak to me that way again!" She wiped her tears away, and turned towards the door

A knife shot towards her, passing right under her ear, and implanted itself into the wall.

"Why do you look so down?" Mai's voice entered the room. Azula and Zuko picked up their heads to meet the dull eyes of their long time friend, and recent girlfriend.

"Our Uncle..."

"Uncle's dead."

"I just got back from seeing my Uncle." Mai leaned up against the wall. "And you'll never guess who I saw at the Boiling Rock."


	33. Plans and Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula prepares to enact her plan. Katara's intent on changing them. Aang gets a visit from a strange man, delivering a cryptic message.

"That's right." Mai's flat voice echoed again. "Your uncle is a prisoner at the Boiling Rock."

"You're sure?" Azula asked.

"Short, Old, and tubby. A person who speaks in riddles, and talks about tea every chance he gets."

"But why would he be kept alive?" Zuko started. "After Father-"

"Don't call him that!" Azula cut him off. "He doesn't deserve to be called that by us anymore. Not after what he's done."

Zuko nodded.

"After Ozai left, we couldn't find Uncle. He wasn't in the palace, or in the prison. Despite what we thought, we could never confirm that he was actually dead."

"Yeah." Mai answered again. "Because he's not dead."

Footsteps pattered behind her as the thought finished.

"So, when are we leaving?" Ty Lee's voice entered the room.

...

"You must understand, Sokka. A sword is-"

"Yeah, I know, it's an extension of myself."

"No." With a firm jab from the sheath of his Master's blade, Sokka was knocked off his feet. Master Piandao drew his sword and held it at the boy's throat. "A sword is a weapon. The art of Swordsmanship is learning how to kill." He pushed away the wooden stick Sokka held. "Ask yourself a very important question, Sokka." His intense, deathly gaze tore through any 'tough guy' façade. "When the time comes, can you stare your opponent in the eye, sense the fear in his heart, and then take his life?"

Sokka felt a lump in his throat as he tried to answer.

"If you cannot give me an answer now, you will have to find the resolve yourself when Death comes for you."

Another knot formed in his stomach.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." The elderly man brought forth a hand, and helped his student back onto his feet.

"Pick up your weapon, you have five minutes until you resume exercises. Use your time wisely."

"Yes, Master." Sokka bowed before limping over to his wooden sword, picking it up, and then falling into the shade of a nearby tree.

...

"Aang, tell me what happened." Katara begged. He didn't answer, didn't even turn to face her. "Whatever it is, Aang, you can tell me." She stepped closer to him, and sat on the bed.

With Death's threat still fresh in his mind, he shifted further away from her.

"You don't want to know."

"But I do want to know." She placed a hand on his arm.

"Then I don't want to show you!" He snapped and pulled away, leaping up of the bed, she saw a defensive scorn in his expression, with sadness in his eyes. "Don't...Don't make me show you, please." His voice dies down into a whimper.

"Okay, Aang. If that's what you want." A little bit of the tension in him fades. "If that's what you really want, I won't force you to." Katara returned to her feet, and began walking. "Just know that I'm always here for you. No matter what." She leaned over and kissed his forehead before walking past him.

It hurt, watching him do nothing to stop her as she left the room.

It hurts when she wants to help, but she just can't.

It hurts to be powerless.

"Just do one thing for me..." A whisper entered her ears. Katara turned around to face him, her eyes as soft and gentle as ever.

"What can I do?"

"Just...Don't leave me here, alone. I can't risk..." He tried to reword his thoughts. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll always be with you." She walked up to him, and held his hands. "You made that promise to me in the Spirit World. We'll be together forever."

Just hearing her say that brought him relief.

...

"Is everything ready?" Azula looked out through the windows of her massive zeppelin.

"Yes, Commander. There is only one problem...A lever is missing, it seems to have been pulled off, no one under my watch can explain it."

Azula sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be back, stay alert."

_There was only one person who could do this._

"Yes, M'am!"

Azula stomped her way out to the courtyard. Under a lone tree with a large shade, sat the always bratty, bitchy, foul-mouthed Beifong girl.

Toph stared up at the bright light that entered her vision. Her arms wrapped around each other behind her head, serving as a pillow. A wide grin graced her lips as she felt the Fire Nation Princess approaching.

"Give it." Azula held out her hand.

"Huh? Give what?" Toph shrugged, and then caught herself. "Oh! High five!" She smacked Azula's hand with a playful weakness and smiled.

"Don't play games with me, little girl. I know you took the lever that my pilots need. Now give it back."

"Why, I have absolutely no idea what you are taking about." Toph shrugged again and pulled a black pellet from her pocket. Azula trembled with her fists clenched. "Oh, you mean this?" Toph opend her palm and held the metal ball. "This isn't it! This is just some scrap that I found out in the courtyard." She bent it back into its original form.

Azula lunged towards it. Toph closed her fist, and turned it back into a ball.

"Why, you little…" Azula took in a deep breath. "Fine. I'll bargain with you. What do you want in exchange for it?"

"I want to know  _why_  you need it. Where are you and your friends going?"

Azula scowled, her arm still twitching.

"We're going to the Boiling Rock. Uncle is being held there, and we're going to rescue him."

"Did you tell Aang?"

"He doesn't need to know." Azula pulled away. "It'll only cause more trouble if he worried about us. Besides, this is a family matter. We can take care of this."

"And what exactly, is your plan?"

"Ozai still thinks that he's got Zuko under his control. He probably knows that I'm out of it. So we're going to turn  _me_  into the authorities, and then we'll rescue Uncle from the inside."

"And you don't want any help?"

"We don't. We can do this ourselves."

"Okay. If you insist. Oh, and come back in one piece. I'm pretty sure Aang would be broken if one of his Sugar Mommas was hurt." Toph bellowed with laughter before walking away.

"…Thanks." Azula sighed before turning around, and walking away.

Toph stood up, and walked towards Aang's room.

...

Two knocks came at the door, and Toph entered the room.

"Yo! What's up?!" She entered as loud and brash as ever.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara's tone made her laugh. "Don't just budge in here."

"Hey, I knocked!" Toph punched the door two more times. "Besides, what's up with Twinkletoes?" She sensed the Avatar sitting on the floor, cross-legged and silent. His breathing barely audible, his heartbeat, nearly nonexistent.

"He's meditat-"

"Hey! Wake up!" Toph raised her hand and struck Aang's cheek. She was met with nothing but the same stoic expression.

"You can't just wake him up up like that!" Katara pulled her away. "He's not asleep! He's in the Spirit World!"

"Well, then go in there, and get his ass out! Something big is goin' down!" Toph pushed Katara out of the way, and began to shake the young Avatar. "Get back to your damn body, Twinkletoes!"

"Get off of him!" Katara pulled Toph back again, forcing the earthbender to fall to the ground. Toph could feel the frustration in Katara's breathing, and Katara could see the shock and joy on Toph's face. "You can't do that to his body, Toph! He could get hurt." Katara slowed her breathing. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is, the band of Fire Nation kids is leaving! And Aang's other Sugar Momma is leaving with them!"

"They're leaving?! Why?"

"Their uncle is a prisoner at the Boiling Rock. And they're going to rescue him."

A moment of silent contemplation passed.

"We got to help. He deserves to be rescued after all he's done for us." Katara turned to Aang. "We can't know how long it'll take until Aang returns." She grabbed a piece of paper and a brush. "We'll leave him a note."

Katara scribbled down some words, an apology, and a signature. But did not leave information as to where they were headed.

"Let's go, we can catch them before they leave!" Katara shouted as they leapt up and began running through the halls.

"We've got to hurry, I can feel the engine!"

...

"Is everything ready?" Azula asked.

"Nearly, we should be ready to take off in 10 minutes or so." An engineer replied.

A knock came at the door.

"Commander." A familiar messenger bowed. Azula nodded. "The Avatar's companions are here, they've requested an audience with you. I have them waiting in the Assembly Hall."

"Tell them that I'll be there shortly." She turned back towards the engineer. "Shin, don't take off until I've returned and given the order."

"Yes, M'am!"

The fire-lit metallic halls echoed with Azula's footsteps, sounding off like a warning the closer she came to the Assembly Hall.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph sat in makeshit chairs bent into shape by the blind metal manipulator.

"You better fix my floor panels by the time we're done talking."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it back into shape." Toph waved her hand. "You could've atleast put us up in one of those nice rooms. Like the one where you and Twinkletoes fu-"

Katara jabbed Toph's arm, who only replied with a sly grin.

"We came here to help you." Katara continued. "After everything that your uncle has done for us. The least we could do is help him escape."

"That's true and all, and your uncle has my eternal respect, but I'm still a newbie when it comes to using a sword. So I don't think I'd be of much use." Sokka tried to squirm out of the zepplin.

"Not so fast!" His blood froze with Katara's outburst. "You don't have a choice!"

"That's touching, and deeply appreciated. But I'm afraid that your cowardly brother here has the right idea." Azula replied. "We don't need you on this mission."

"See, Katara? She says we don't go, so we don't go." Sokka leapt up and began his strut out of the area.

"Toph watch him real quick." Katara demanded.

"You got it!" Toph jumped up herself as she felt the tension between the Avatar's two Sugar Mommas.

They walked out further into the distance, until their footsteps gave way to the roaring of fans and machinery.

"Look." Katara started. "I don't care what you think. You don't like me and I don't like you. But we've been through a lot together. I mean...We nearly defeated the Firelord that one day. Whether you like it or not, we're a pretty good team." The fierce gaze in Katara's eyes pushed Azula back.

" _You_  can't go." Azula recovered.

"Uh huh. And why not?" Katara crossed her arms. "Do you really  _hate_  me that much?!"

"It's not about you." Azula found it difficult to raise her voice. "I have nothing against you."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about A-...The Avatar." Katara saw a softness, a pain, and a torn soul through the eyes of the Fire Nation Princess. "This is something that I've prepared for." A small, weak smile took her lips. "We've both wanted to be with him. Well, if I don't return from this mission, he's all yours."

Katara paused after hearing this from a person that she had almost been conditioned to hate. She felt speechless, unable to rebound quick enough.

To have the possibility of Azula's death or imprisonment on the line, all for someone that she loved, and preparing herself for the worst.

"Wait!" Katara stopped Azula just as she was turning around. "We agreed to our deal to make him happy. To not see him suffer anymore. How hurt, and betrayed do you think he'd feel, if one of us left, and never made it back?"

"Imagine how hurt he'd be if both of us didn't come back." Azula spat back. "I'm giving you am opportunity to erase me from the picture. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about Aang more than anyone else. And I never want to see him hurt again. Imagine how happy he'd be, if both of us did come back." Katara nodded. "You helped me at Fei Xing, let me help you at the Boiling Rock."

...

Aang opened his eyes to a familiar sight. The clouds of the Boundless Sky moved in their infinite stride across the azure ocean that hung above him. A place that brought to him some semblance of home and belonging. But then, he was greeted by an unfamiliar, commanding voice.

"You're the Avatar." Aang turned to see a man with long, black and grey hair. The most prominent features he noticed were the man's strong cheekbones, and a distinctive scar that cut away at his left eyebrow. "I welcome you."

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"My name isn't important." He answered. "Now please, have a seat."

It was only now that Aang finally noticed that this strange, old man was levitating.

"If you can't tell me your name, then can you at least tell me who you are?"

"I'm a man who you will meet in the far-off future."

"The future? How is that even possible? And you're levitating? Are you an airbender?"

"Sit down. And I will answer all of your questions." Aang did as he was told, his gaze still locked with the piercing eyes of the stranger. "The wise guru Laghima once said: 'If you base your expectations in reality. You close your mind off to the possibilities.'"

"Possibilities? Like what?"

"The possibility of this conversation. By the time I reach this age you will have been dead, and resurrected as the next Avatar, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. Time has no place in the Spirit World. The things that have happened are still ongoing, and the things that will happen have already occurred."

"..." Aang took a deep breath, "So why are you here? And how are you levitating?"

"I'm here to send you a message. And tell you a lesson that can only be learned through experience." He rose higher. "It's not levitation. It's flight."

"Ho-" Aang began, but remembered his words. And nodded.

"Guru Laghima is renowned by scholars as a man who unlocked the secret of flight. The ability to let go. To 'unhinge your Earthly tether.' And become Wind." He descended, and returned to his feet. "If you learn this mantra, and take it into yourself, you too, can become as weightless as the air you bend."

"But how? Who can teach me? Can you?"

"Letting go of all earthly possessions and attachments is no easy task. I am only only an informant. You will have to unlock the secret yourself."

"How did you unlock the secret?" Aang wanted to hear the answer before he was sent back to the Physical World. His connection was breaking.

"The woman I loved, the only person I cared for, was murdered." Aang felt the shadow of Death linger in the corners of his mind. "When I lost her, I lost all connection to purpose, and Life. I embraced Death, accepted my fate, and became free."

His eyes snapped open.

The room was quiet.

The sky was dark.

And Katara was no where to be seen.


	34. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang returns to consciousness to realize that he's been left behind in more ways than one. At the same time, Katara, Azula, Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai reach the Boiling Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something embarassing. I accidentally posted this under my other story. Sorry.

"K-Katara...?" Aang shook his head while scanning the room. His eyes were foggy, his throat was dry, and his muscles were aching. "Where..." He coughed out what seemed like bloodied dust, a voice caught his attention.

"I see that you're awake." An old, gruff voice came through the door.

"Master Piandao." Aang wheezed.

"You didn't respond, no matter what we did." The elder swordmaster offered a platter with food and water. "We couldn't bring you back to consciousness."

"How long has it been?" With every twitch, with every movement, it felt to Aang like his muscles were crying out in pain. Every passing second was tearing away at them.

"It's been a month. A month that has passed you by ad if it were a minute." Piandao nodded. "Vegetable dumplings and fresh spring water. Eat, and Sokka here, will inform you on what you've missed."

Sokka walked through the door at that very moment. He was dressed in clothing similar to his master, a black robe trimmed with crimson. At his side, a sword that appeared to be as dark as ash, as if it were made of volcanic obsidian, instead of steel. On his back, hung a sheath that secured his trusty boomerang, and his sturdy war-club.

"Aang! Good to see you back in the land of the living!" He said as he pulls up a chair. "You've been out for a while. How ya feelin'?"

"Not too great." Aang answered back between bites of food, and sips of water. "Where's everyone else?" He turned to see a note on the small table by the head of the bed.

Sokka took in a deep, reluctant, and regretful breath.

"Yeah, about that..."

_...Four Weeks Earlier..._

_"Fine." Azula nodded. "If you're so insistent, then I won't stop you." Katara smiled back with confidence._

_"I'm not a kid, Toph. You don't need to constantly follow me." Sokka groaned._

_"In just doing as I was ordered." The footsteps of Twinkletoes' two Sugar Mommas made her turn her head. "So, what's up?"_

...

"They didn't say much. They left, said something about wanting to talk to you. After a few minutes, they returned…"

…

_"So, what's the plan?" Sokka asked as the two came back into view._

_"Toph, Azula, and I are going to the boiling rock." Katara sighed. "You're actually going to stay behind." She felt relieved, and yet, saddened that he was so unwilling to go with them._

_"That, and the fact that you aren't exactly a master with this yet!" Toph shouted and brought a black, metallic sword forward._

_"Is that...?" Azula looked to her left. "Stop dismantling my ship!"_

_"Easy! Easy!" Toph jumped back. "I can fix it."_

_"Come with me. We need to talk." Azula grabbed Toph's hand, and dragged her towards the ship's bridge._

_"Look Katara, it's not that I don't want to go." Sokka said. "It's just...Toph has a point. I'm not even ready to carry a real sword yet. Dad always told me that I'd be watching over you, to protect you. But, I don't think you need me to protect you anymore."_

_Katara felt another jolt of warmth as he pulled her into a hug._

_"Come back safe." He added._

_"I promise I will." She replied with a tightening embrace._

_..._

"…And that's the last I saw of them." Sokka said.

"I've got to go." Aang sat up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sokka pressed his hands against Aang's chest. "You haven't done anything but sit in bed for the last month! Your body can't move on its own." He could feel the bones of Aang's sternum against his fingers.

Aang let out a labored breath, and collapsed back into his bed.

"What am I supposed to do, Sokka? I'm the Avatar, and all I can do is watch as the women I love are taken away from me?"

Well, what can you do? I mean your body's breaking- _wait_...Did you just say  _women?"_

"...Damn it."

...

"Open it up!" A man's voice echoed through the assembly hall. He looked towards Katara and gave a desperate, if polite nod. "We're counting on you."

Katara nodded back.

The agonizing groans of machinery were interrupted when the zeppelin's main hatch began to open. Air rushed into the hall, pushing everyone back with clouds that began to creep through the massive opening.

Sitting around her were several giant, empty containers secured on wheels. Katara stepped back, and took a deep breath. With smooth motions, as soft as the waves, and as beautiful as the ocean's endless horizon, the fog that invaded the massive vessel began to transform into strands of water that danced with Katara's movements, gliding across the air before falling, and filling up the containers.

The gasps in amazement and awe from Azula's men only stirred her on. Soon, she was feeling the billions upon billions of water droplets, she began pulling water from thin air. All containers were filled by the time Katara pulled back and let out another breath.

"Thank you!" An engineer shook her hands. "This should last us enough to reach the Boiling Rock, and then return to Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, it's no problem." Katara breathed out while wiping away the sweat on her forehead.

"You there!

He looked towards a few other soldiers. "Get this water to the engine room!" He turned back to Katara. "You've done a lot. Why not go to the living quarters, and take a rest?"

"Thanks. I'll be down there if anything comes up."

Katara made her way down a set of stairs that seemed impossibly long-winding, until she remembered how large the zeppelin was. She walked into her room, sat down, and thought back to when they had left.

_..._

_"So, you were with the Avatar while I was with Zuko." Azula started. "Mind if I ask why?"_

_Katara stopped and reached into her pouch. She grasped onto a cool ice sphere and presented it, making the wooden fragments within clink against the container._

_"It's Aang's personal amulet that he uses to communicate with his past lives." She removed the top of the frozen sphere. "Without it, her won't be able to communicate with them anymore."_

_Azula reached out, and took a fragment, it was made of a smooth, shaven wood, engraved within the fragment was a part of a symbol that she couldn't make out._

_"So what does that mean?"_

_"I'm not sure, but when I spoke with him, he wouldn't let me know too much, something is really wrong here."_

_"Everything seems to be wrong here." Azula sighed. The door to Aang's room opened, and they saw him during on his bed, serene as ever, without a care in the world._

_"We're saying our goodbyes. Do you want to go first?" Katara offered._

_"You've known him for longer, you can go first." Katara stepped into the room, and closed the door behind her_.

...

_"I know you can't hear me Aang, but I still need to say this." She dissolved the ice sphere, and laid down the broken pieces of his medallion by his side. "I'll leave this with you. I hope you can get in touch with..." She giggled. "Yourself." She cleared her throat. "We'll be back. Maybe not soon, but we'll be back. I promise." She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, taking into herself the warmth of his presence, perhaps, for the last time._

...

"Hey Sugar Queen! Whatcha thinking about?!" Toph's voice broke Katara's concentration just as her thoughts returned to the present. The Earthbender stomped through the room, and feel into the bed.

"I was just remembering something. That's all." Katara replied.

"You sound down. What's up?"

"It's nothing, I was just...Wondering if we made the right choice."

"I don't know, but not much we can do now, right?"

"Right." Katara breathed out. "So, what is it?"

"Azula wants us topside. The volcano's nearing."

"Already? I just came down here."

"It's actually been a while. Maybe you went into the Spirit World like Twinkletoes." Toph shrugged, and shot back up to her feet. "Next time you go, why not try to get into contact with him." With a wide grin, Toph smacked the wall, and walked towards the bridge.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Katara laughed, and followed Toph.

...

Steam lingered on the horizon. Breaking through the clouds, a deceptively small structure, surrounded by a boiling lake of water that could serve as the magma inside volcano itself.

Here, looking at the possible fate stared her in the face, Azula let her thoughts drift.

_..._

_"Your turn." Katara whispered as she exited the room. "Take your time. If he comes back, then let me know."_

_"Yeah, I'll do that." Azula replied._

_She stepped through the door. Aang sat in the same position, in a stoic stillness. The shards of a medallion by his side._

_"Even if you can't hear me, I guess I'll say this more for myself." Azula sat down next to him. "You've helped me more than you can imagine. Because if you, I'm nearly a different person. I'm not the same person who tried to kill you in Ba Sing Se, even if..." Her eyes traced down her arm where she held her heart. "Even if I'm not the one who loves you. I'm stronger than she'll ever be. And that's what Uncle needs right now."_

_She returned to her feet, and looked at him sitting in serenity. With her nails that were sharpened to a point, she raised his chin to face her._

_"I know that many people would find this offensive, or downright sickening…" she whispered. "But I am the person who did everything to you. And I know how much you love it when I do." She let her lips feel his once again, the warmth from him was unparalleled, and brought to her a comfort that had no comparison. "Good-bye."_

…

"Are you ready?" Zuko's voice broke through as the memory ended.

"Everyone's here?" Footsteps ran into the room.

"Everyone's here."

"Good. We all know what to do." Azula turned around, and with a click, felt her wrists lock in metal shackles. She turned to Katara and Toph. "It's uncomfortable, but it's what we need to do." Katara nodded, and placed her hands behind her back. Azula looked again at Toph. "Oh, and, don't hesitate to act the part. I know you can."

Azula men took hold of Toph's arms.

"Get the hell off me! I can do it myself!" She pushed away, put her arms behind her back, and channeled the metal bonds onto her own wrists.

"That's perfect."

"We're clear to land, Commander."

"Everyone, get in position!" Standing at the entrance hatch, the three prisoners stood, from left to right: Katara, Azula, and Toph. Behind them, stood their captors, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Mai. Azula whispered out one last command as the gates descended.

"If anyone tries to 'hurt' you two in anyway...disable their 'weapons'... _Permanently."_

With deep breaths, they nodded.

...

"You WHAT?!"

"No, no, no! It wasn't my idea! It was-"

"Don't you  _dare_  blame this on Katara!" Sokka screamed. "How could you do this to her?! I thought you were-" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs, unsheathed his club and with a crash, created a hole in the granite wall. He pulled a bag from his back pocket, his voice falling lower in tone, replacing rage with sorrow. "I found those by your bed. And I fixed it for you."

"T-Thanks."

Without another word, Sokka slipped out of the room. When Aang opened his bag, he saw the one thing he had crushed with his bare hands.

He took it into his grasp once again, closed his eyes, and took in all the sounds, all the life, all existence, into himself.

And... _Nothing_.

Nothing at all. Not a flash. Not a whisper. Not a vision.

Nothing.

...

"Well, well, well." An old, gruff voice came through the noise of rattling metal chains. "What scum do we have here?" When their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the outside, they were faced with what seemed like an army of soldiers. When they looked up, hundreds of archers looked down at them. When they looked around, hundreds of soldiers focused on them.

"Warden." Zuko stated in his commanding voice. "I...I bring you my traitorous sister."

"And I welcome you to the most secure prison in our great Nation." The Warden replied. "I'm sure that your father will reward you greatly for your actions. Not like your whore of a sister here."

Every syllable he spoke his condescending tone, made everyone want to rip his tongue out. Even his own guards, and especially his prisoners.

"Although, I do have some rather...Unfortunate news, you're not going to get the opportunity..."

A sharp pain ripped through each of their necks, six pricks of a needle struck them.

And then the world faded.


	35. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayed, captured, and vengeful, the Katara, Toph, Azula, and Zuko execute their improvised plan from within prison walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/10/2015.
> 
> That is the deadline for A Change of Heart, and A Veil of Flames. These two stories will probably be finished by that date.
> 
> On that day, Bethesda Softworks will release Fallout 4. And I will be spending a lot of time building my own Wasteland Settlement.
> 
> I'm going to finish up A Change of Heart, and then upload the entire story in one last go.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, but thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> Enjoy.

"...We have them in custody, and will wait for your arrival." Katara heard a man's voice behind the drowsiness of a returning consciousness. "Send that message out immediately." There are sounds of feet that shuffle at the far side of the room, and then a heavy metal door closes. "Now, to attend to other business...'

Barely opening her eyes, Katara saw that she was in a cage, surrounded by all sides with bars. Her senses focused, in front of her, the man who gave the order. She tried to move her hands, but received no response. They hung at her sides, bound in tight leather, balled into fists. She hung suspended in the air by the chains that wrapped around her wrists and ankles. The man turned around, and smashed a metal rod against her prison.

"Oh, it looks like you're awake." He walked towards her with a menacingly friendly smile on his face. "I hope you had a nice nap." Katara never looked away, her eyes burning with defiance and anger. "Now, let us begin. What, is your name?" She didn't answer, but her gaze never broke. "Come on, now. Don't be rude." She didn't answer. "Well...?" Still, no answer.

The hinges of her cell door cried out as he opened it. Katara's gaze became fiercer, but she could feel the panic of uncertainty creep upon her. The look in his eyes, and the meticulous steps he takes towards her...

"You listen to me, if you want to live, you'd best cooperate. And if you just do that, everything will be so much more  _enjoyable_. I chose you, because you are special." He opened his hand, placed it on her cheek, and rubbed it with a perverse, aged finger.

Katara put on a mask of desperation, a mask of weakness, a mask of hopelessness. She took a deep breath, and prayed to the moon that she would be forgiven for what was about to happen.

"It'd be a lot easier if you untied me." She nearly gagged at her own words, said in the most sultry voice she could manage. "Let me use my hands, and I'll show you what I cando."

"...Good girl."

And Katara saw red.

She shifted her head to the right.

"What...?" He freezes in his steps. "What are you...?"

She shifted her head to the left.

His neck closes, his breaths playing like a broken whistle as it exits up his swelling larynx. Katara looks down, listening to the sweet sound of his isolated gasps.

He collapsed, unconscious. Katara moves him again, his limp body rose, and undid the bindings that held her captive. His carcass collapses after she feels the solid metal against her feet.

With a scorn still on her face, and anger still in her heart, she makes him move again, and binds his limbs into the leather gloves before sticking a cloth into his mouth.

The lock on the door gives off a resounding click as she turns it.

With a conjured sphere of water, she beckons him back to life.

Hey hand crashed against his face, blood nearly dropping down where her nails met his flesh.

"Focus." She commanded. His eyes widened. "It looks like you're awake." His curses are muffled. "Let me tell you something. You're right. I am special. There are only two bloodbenders in this world." His eyes widen, and begin to water "And you just happened to capture the wrong one."

Katara turned away, knowing what she would do to him. She relaxes her stance, throws her hands out in front of her, and moves her arms in a circular motion, as if she were pulling water towards herself. Her movements are brutal, methodical, and harsh.

She can hear his muffled cries, and continues to pull the invisible water towards her center. His screams stop, and are replaced by heaving, wheezing, and whimpering. She turns to see him suspended in the air by his bonds, his fingers, arms, toes, and legs are completely blue, every single droplet of blood was redirected to his heart. She steps away, the door lock clicks open.

And Katara remembers Azula's last command to her.

She closed her fist, heard a pop, a few muffled screams, and then the sound of blood dripping to the floor.

Disabling his weapon, permanently.

The door closed, the lock clicked shut.

...

When the veil of grey began to lift from Toph's eyes, her vision began to focus. From the vibrations she found that she was sitting in a cage made out of her most hated nemesis.

Wood. Rotting wood.

And in the oaken cell that hung from a rope, she was surrounded by black ashen panels. But then, a moment of clarity was interrupted by another one of her most feared enemies.

Water. Boiling water.

Heat rose from the bottom of her prison, steam swirled through the holes of her small cell.

She studied her surroundings once more, and concluded that she didn't have any chance to escape. Nothing in the room could be manipulated by her earthbending or metalbending.

"Damn it! Who set us up?!" She shouted to no reply. With another rage-filled scream, her fist smashed into the wooden bars. With her muscles twitching, blood ran down her knuckles.

And then, she felt something. Something familiar within that tiny stream of liquid that ran down her fist. She held out her hand, and could feel her own blood hanging in the air as if it were being controlled by Katara.

"No way..." She tightened her fist, and felt a small shard of iron floating in the air.

...

 _This feels familiar._  Katara thought to herself. After her initial escape from the Warden's quarters, she had managed to sneak into a small barracks, and found a set of armor that could serve as a disguise. The heavy greaves made her feel like she was rooted to the floor, and the chestpiece wore her down like a pack mule, but with another breath, she slipped on the helmet.

"Tough shift, huh?" A deep voice sent a chill down her spine. "I mean, did you see that blind girl? Damn, she was a handful. Who would have thought that someone could bend metal..." He laughed. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah." Katara stuttered. "By the way, how did we know that they were traitors?"

"What, you don't remember?" He popped off his helmet. "We had an informant in the crew."

"Oh...Yeah, right." She sighed. "Anyway, do you know where they took the prisoners?" He gave her an even more baffled look.

"Weren't you present during the briefing?"

"I...I wasn't really paying attention...It's been a long day." Katara replied, beads of sweat raining down her temples.

He paused, his gaze piercing through her.

"Here," he pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket, and handed it to her. As she reached out for it, he pulled it away. "Everyone should have a copy..." Katara's stomach was churning. "Where's yours?"

A long silence hung in the air.

"...I...Uhh..."

"It's probably in your back pocket!" He exclaimed with a hearty guffaw. "Why don't you look?!"

Katara slipped her hand into her back pocket, and pulled out a small piece of parchment.

"Oh, here it is." She hoped to have recovered. "Forgive me for being so clumsy."

"It's no problem. We're all tired of taking all the shit that the Warden gives us." He fell down into a chair. "Enjoy your shift." He smiled and waved.

'I'll do that." She waved back with an unseen smile, and ducked out of the room. The paper directed her to her first location, the one person who could be the most helpful, the most lethal in this metallic prison.

According to the list: The Boiler Room, basement of the prison, newly fitted for a special prisoner.

...

Toph shifted her weight, back and forth. A thin, iron saw moved with her, back and forth, digging into the thick wooden beams. Toph didn't know how long she had been doing this, the most she knew was that she had started at the top out of four beams, and was only halfway through the first one.

How many liters of blood did she have to manually pull from her veins to form this barely stable piece of iron? She didn't know. All she knew was that this was more tiring than it should have to be. If she didn't hurry, the heat and exhaustion would take her before any guards.

"Come on, Toph! You got this! You created metalbending! You can sense the metal in people's blood now! You got this!" An almost painful groaning stopped her. She fell to the ground, and scattered the iron back into a metallic dust.

Footsteps echoed within the room behind the bubbling, pops of the boiling water beneath her. Toph was exhausted, and at this point, hopeless. She didn't care anymore, she just-

"Toph!" a familiar voice screeched and yelled. "Toph! It's me!" Katara lifted her helmet up to give Toph a look at who she was.

And then paused.

Right.

Toph shot up to her feet, her head poking through the wooden grid, a wide smile, and a look of joy through her opaque eyes.

"Sugar Que-I mean Katara!" A new vigor shot through her. "I'm over here!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Katara looked at the water below, a nervous gulp forcing its way down her throat. She focused, took a deep breath, and opened her hands. The boiling water began to crystalize. The ice that Katara conjured began to creep across the entire body of water until it was entirely frozen into a giant, thick, glacial sheet. "Okay, here we go." She was hesitant, and lifted her foot to take a first step.

The ice cracked just as her foot was about to hit the ground, and the bubbling began again. Katara fell backwards, crashing into the metal scaffolding.

"Hey, what happened?!" Toph shouted.

"Don't worry! I've got it." Katara looked around again, there had to have been a way out of here. There was a way that Toph was put into that cage, there had to be a way to get her out.

And then saw the control panel.

"Oh, well we made that unnecessarily hard." She laughed. "Don't worry, Toph. We'll get you out of there in no time." Katara stumbled her way to the controls, nearly falling into the water with the heavy armor and extreme heat.

"Hey! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, it's just hot. I've got this." Katara fumbled through the buttons and levers, jerking the cage back and forth.

"Ease up! I'm going to fall if you keep doing that!"

"Sorry!" Katara slowed her handling, and the cell slid towards the metal platform. "I've got you."

The cell locked into position, and Katara used a nearby key to unlock the door, and free her friend. Toph nearly collapsed into Katara's arms.

"I owe you, Katara."

"Alright, remember now, we need to keep up the disguise." Katara pointed back towards the metal framing. "Handcuffs."

"But they know that I can bend metal."

"..." Katara looked around. "Okay. I've got an idea. Stay here." Katara ran off, leaving Toph in a haze of confusion.

Katara peeked through the large door she'd just entered from. Just in time, another guard was making his way towards the boiler room. With a fake limp, She stumbled towards the hall, and fell forward.

"Hey, are you alright?!" He called towards her. "What happened?!"

"The prisoner!" Katara coughed. "She got out! Get her!" He nodded and took off towards the room.

Toph felt footsteps through the mist of heat. Someone was coming, and it wasn't Katara.

"Hey! How'd you get out?!" He ran towards her, and then disappeared.

Katara threw her hands up, forced him into the air, and then brought him down to the ground.

"Okay." Katara whispered. "We'll place him into the cage, take his armor, and find the others."

"Gotcha. But first..." Toph closed her fists, and the armor crumpled against them. "More form-fitting."

"Right."

...

"We know how dangerous she can be." Azula's ears focused, her body was struck immediately with an icy chill that froze her muscles. With her hands tied behind her back, she could do nothing but watch her breath exhale, constantly straining her lungs to the point of exhaustion.

 _How did they know...? Who was it?_  Her thoughts were filled with confusion and regret.  _Where is everyone else?_  But soon shifted to anger and rage.  _When I find him..._

"From the rhythm of your breathing, I can assume that you're alive, and awake." The old voice of the Warden echoed across the glacial walls. "Welcome to the Ice Box. The place where you'll wait for the Firelord, and your execution."

Azula didn't look up.

"Nothing to say?" He mocked. "Would you like to know how I knew you'd arrive?" Azula's head shot up, a gaze of death in her eyes. "I seem to have your interest again." He looked away to his left. "Bring him in."

Footsteps rained down like glass falling from the sky as he turned to face her with the most broken eyes she'd ever seen.

"Han...Tell me it isn't true..."

"I'm sorry, Commander. I had no choice."

"Why...?"

"My family. He took my family." Han turned away from her.

"Yes, quite the tragedy indeed. But the story's not over yet..." As swift as a flash, the Warden pulled a dagger from his belt. The blood spilled like a waterfall, and pooled into a pond at his feet as the blade sunk into the once-loyal messenger's spine.

"Han...!" Azula watched, helpless as he fell to the ground.

"Such a foolish child. If only he'd known that his entire family was already dead." The Warden's foot smashed into the Han's face, and in his fading eyes, Azula saw the last remnants of life evaporate into nothing.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" She pulled away from the wall she was chained to, nearly breaking her bones, before being forced back down.

"Keep your mouth shut, whore! Or I'll cut your tongue out." He spat. "Clean up this mess!" He shouted as his footsteps trailed off.

And with Han's body being dragged away, Azula saw the trail of blood that she had forced everyone to walk with this futile attempt to save  _her_  family.

It was a mistake.

It was an utter failure.

…

"Next is: Zuko." Katara folded the paper, and placed into her pocket.

"Yeah, and where's he?" Toph asked.

"Prisoner Cell Block G" Katara nodded. "Just down this hall."

"A regular prison block? Hold on." Toph pulled on Katara's arm. "I was stuck in a damn wooden cage suspended in the air above boiling water. And he gets a  _regular_  cell block? What's up with that?!"

"Will you keep your voice down?!" Katara shouted back. "You don't want anyone to know who we are, do you?!"

"Fine. Let's go."

...

In a small, dark cell built only for one, Zuko's forehead collided with the stone wall in a desperate, dying rhythm.

"What's your name, new kid?" A rough, deep voice came from behind him.

"Zuko, Exiled Prince of the Fire Nation."

"The Prince, huh? Must've messed up pretty bad of you're in here." Zuko turned around to see a man who looked almost as old as his uncle, scars ran across his arms, face, and neck. "What'd you do to get here?"

Zuko took a breath.

"I was trying to save my Uncle." He leaned back against the wall, and sunk until he was sitting on the ground. "And I've failed. My Father is probably on his way, and everything is going to fall apart."

"That's a good reason to end up here." The Old Timer slid down next to him. "I've been in here for twenty years for the same reason-my family."

"So, what happened to you?"

"I killed a man with my bare hands." His voice was rough, but his eyes were a burned-out, faded hue of Amber. "He attacked my family, my wife, and my son. Killed them both."

"I'm sorry." Zuko interrupted.

"Don't be, I hunted him down and avenged them, although I'm pretty sure that I'm suffering more than he ever did."

"How did it feel?"

"It didn't. I felt nothing. I looked him straight in the eyes, and pulled the life out of him with my bare hands." The old man shook his head with a sigh. "People can take lives for many reasons: anger, jealousy, love, revenge. But in the end, you'll find that-"

The door hinges creaked open.

"You!" A guard pointed to the old man. "Up on your feet, now!"

He shrugged, and rose to his feet.

"...You'll find that Death, doesn't bring back Life."

The door closed, and Zuko's eyes fell again to the floor.

...

""...Remind me again, why are we sneaking around like rats?" Toph whispered to Katara before they both nodded towards a passing guard.

"You don't want to get caught, do you?"

"No, but I think you're forgetting about this..." Toph snapped her fingers, and Katara's foot caught on an uprooted piece of steel. A loud crash echoed through the hall.

"Damn it, Toph!" Katara tried to rub her forehead through the steel helmet. "You can't just go around and..." It was almost as if Katara could see Toph's annoyance through the mask.

"We can do this. But we will need the help of the prisoners, trust me." The master metalbender whispered.

"Hey! Everything alright down there?!" A voice came.

"Yeah, everything's fine! We might want to get someone to look at the floor here though!"

"We'll get an engineer on it ASAP!"

"...Alright, what's the plan?" Katara asked.

Toph grinned behind her helm.

...

Zuko stared a hole into the ground, never moving, only wondering about what kind of fate lie ahead of him.

And then in the shrill screeching tone, he heard a familiar voice.

"PRISON RIOT!" Toph shouted at the top of her lungs. With that only warning, Zuko's cell door swung open. metal crashing on metal rung through his ears, with hundreds upon hundreds of voices screaming in unison to the tone of a low deep rumble that signified defiance, frustration, anger, and rebellion.

Zuko seized this one chance like the last breath before diving into water, and rushed towards the door, into the sea of humanity beyond.

"SUBDUE THEM!" A guard's voice was barely audible through the rioting prisoners. The screams of pain and agony accompanied by fire and the burning stench of flesh fill his senses.

"There he is!" Katara saw Toph pointing down into the crowd.

"Where?!" Katara looked out with her hand serving as a visor, unable to make out any figure with a scar in the chaos below.

"Damn it!" Toph sighed. "Right..." She lifted her foot. "Here!" And brought it down. A single sheet of metal, carrying one shocked man flew up towards the scaffolding they stood on, and crashed next to them.

He looked at them with puzzled eyes...

"No time to explain, come on!" Katara pulled him up, and all three of them slid out of the room.

"Alright, line up." Katara whispered and pulled Zuko between herself and Toph. "Toph, make some handcuffs or something." Two metal bracers formed around Zuko's wrists behind his back.

"Not so tight!" Zuko cried.

"Quiet, Prisoner!" Katara shouted. A passing guard gave them a glancing glare before continuing his walk. Katara pulled out the piece of paper that directed her every move. "Princess Azula: The Ice Box." She led them down another hall.

...

A blaring alarm came from the speakers on the walls, and red lights began flashing through the halls.

"It's a riot! Cell Block G! Go, now!"

The violet stream of blood mixed with ice-cold steel brought Azula's head back up. Her arms ached, her mind was numb. If there was any time that she wished for Death to come find her, it was now.

A few grunts interrupted the chaos around her, a few grunts, followed by thuds against the metal sheet floors.

Azula cranes her neck up, and could feel tears running down her eyes. The chains that held her back disintegrate into black dust, and she falls into the arms of her brother.

"It's okay." He whispered. "We're here now, it'll be okay."

"Han betrayed us, Zuko." Azula's voice broke as she spoke. "And yet, they still killed him. They killed him right before my eyes." She wrapped her arms around him.

"It'll be okay, we'll find Uncle, and then we'll leave this hellhole." He turned away. "Katara, any idea where Uncle is?"

"...No. It doesn't say." She shook her head.

"Oh, well, isn't that  _convenient?!_  Show us where everyone is,  _except_  the person we're here to rescue! What a load of bull-"

The door crashes open.

"Hey! Who the hell are-"

Lightning shot from Azula's fist, skid across the floor, and skipped up the unsuspecting guard's spine, he collapsed into the metallic ice, unconscious.

"Pick him up." Azula commanded in a darker, more sinister tone than before. "Lock us in." Toph clapped her hands together, creating a thick metal wall where the guards just stood. "Hold him up." Katara froze him against the wall. "Wake up." Azula touched his armor with a charged finger, bringing him to life.

"Here's how we find out where Uncle is." Azula smacked away his helmet, and placed her palm onto his head. "Where is General Iroh?" Her nails dug into his temples.

"I-I don't know!" He cried in desperation.

"Don't lie to me!" Her nails dig deeper, blood begins to drip down her fingers.

"I-I swear! I don't know! Please, please don't kill me!" He begged. "The Warden will know. He knows everything that goes on! Please, please let me go."

"I'll let you go. Just tell me where the Warden is."

"Okay. Okay, his office is at the center of the Yard. He watches over everyone from his office. If you find him, you'll find out where your Uncle and friends are.

"How many guards are there with him?"

"It's just a light contingent, five at most. Now please, set me free."

"Okay. I'll set you free." Electricity ran down her arm, and into his head, his muscles convulsed until he was motionless. Azula turned around to be met with two shocked faces. "He's not dead, just unconscious." She shrugged. "Now let's go."

...

The riot was soon subdued. The alarms gradually gave way the regimental silence and order that was common among the Boiling Rock's halls, and after sneaking up on two more guards, there were now four fully dressed Fire Nation soldiers headed towards the Warden's office.

"Everyone, just follow my lead." Azula whispered as they walked up the bare metal stair up to the Warden's personal quarters and watchtower. "Start calm, stay collected."

"Calm? You're one to talk." Toph smirked. "Why can't we just bust in there?"

"Because, we don't know where Uncle is."

"I do." Toph replied to the three pairs of eyes staring back at her. She grinned and stomped her foot into the metal staircase.

A few moments pass by.

"He's in a cell, inside the office."

"..." Azula was skeptical. But if they'd come this far with her, the least she could do is trust them. "Fine. Lead the way."

"Cool." Toph cracked her knuckles. "But first," she channeled her hands up, and then down.

Nothing happened.

"What'd you do?" Katara asked.

"Wait for it..." Toph hushed.

"RIOT!" A voice shouts from below them.

The Yard, filled with inmates, flooded with men and women of all sizes forming a sea of crimson started shooting fire from their hands, ripping apart everything they can get their hands on, and beating nearly to death every guard they could get their hands on.

"I'm unstoppable in here." Toph grinned.

"Yes you are..." Katara smiled.

"Great, let's go." Azula commanded.

The alarms begun to blare rough the facility like a wailing child, and with another wave of her hand, the door to the Warden's office flew open, broke from its hinges, and implanted itself into the wall.

"What the-" The Warden exclaims before Azula jumped at his throat, charged a bolt of electricity into his brain, and let his body fall limp to the ground.

Katara threw her hands up, and a guard froze in his own steps, before she closed her palms, and denies him the necessity of a single breath, he too, collapsed.

Toph threw her hands up, as if she were lifting a heavy object, and threw another guard up, where he slammed into the ceiling, and then fell to the ground.

Zuko threw a flare into the last guard's eyes, before slicing down, sweeping his legs, and then delivering an armor-piercing punch into his helmet.

"Oh. You're here." A bored voice came from behind the cage that sat in the room. "I didn't actually expect that."

"You actually came to save us!" Another excited voice joined.

But there was no third voice. Azula, Katara, Toph, and Zuko looked up. The third person was there. But he didn't say anything. He just looked upon them with confusion.

Then, they removed their helmets.

And Uncle Iroh's eyes became filled with tears. Even through their own misty eyes, Azula and Zuko managed to find the key to the cell, and unlock it.

Their Uncle leaped towards them. They immediately fell into his arms.

"I did not want to believe that you were here. I did not want to believe that you had been captured." He moved back and looked at them through his blurred vision. "But I had hoped that you'd be okay. And I am so happy to see that you are."

"What kind of people would we be if we didn't try and rescue the one person who helped us the most?" Zuko nodded.

"I am glad that you think of me that way."

"It's the least we could do. Now, let's get moving. We need to get out of here as soon as we can." Azula added.

"Yeah, now, how do we do that?" Toph asked.

"My Uncle keeps a hidden hatch here." Mai pointed towards the carpet behind his desk.

" _Of course_  there's a secret door!" Toph exclaimed.

"Where does it lead?" Azula asked.

"The Zepplin hanger. It's our ticket out of here."

Through the hatch, and down a set of spiraling stairs, the Zepplin hanger was barren, thanks to Toph's still ongoing prison riot. And soon, the seven of them were aboard a Zepplin, and watched the once impregnable, invincible boiling rock fade into a haze of mist, and smoke.

_...One Month Later..._

The courtyard of Ba Sing Se loomed below them as they looked through the windows of the bridge. Most of the group had walked towards the docking bay, leaving Katara and Azula alone.

"You know, it's hard for me to do this." Azula started.

"Do what?" Katara replied. Azula took a deep breath, turned towards her, and held her hand out.

"Thank you." She nodded while Katara shook her hand. "We wouldn't be back here without your help. And even though you tried to kill me so long ago, I realize that it just shows how powerful you really are, and I'm glad to call you my…" she took another deep breath. "Friend…?"

Katara waited a moment, smiled and then nodded.

"We've been through a lot, together, and against each other..." She pulled closer and hugged the Fire Nation Princess. "Sure, friends." Azula shivered at the sudden contact, but after a few moments, returned the embrace with as much enthusiasm as she had received. "Now let's go see what Aang's up to."

"Wait." Azula squeezed Katara's hand. "We haven't seen him in a  _long time._ " She smiled. "Let's make itworthwhile."

"…What?"

"Let's do something different this time.  _For him._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only for Aang, but for you as well. It has been, a long, long time. Let's see if I still have it in me.
> 
> NEXT TIME on A Change of Heart: A special Chapter 36: "A Long Time Coming." (as well as the rest of the story.)
> 
> Catch the innuendo.


	36. A Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang receives a gift from Katara and Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your language is your domain. You don't want to be nervous to travel anywhere in your vocabulary."
> 
> -Susie Bright, "How to Write a Dirty Story."

Katara followed Azula through the door to Aang's room.

"Lock the door." Azula whispered. Katara nodded, conjured water from the air, and froze the door within a massive iceberg.

"No one will be able to break through that." She said.

"Good." Aang slept in the bed, a black bushel of hair sitting on top of his head. "I've got the perfect plan." Azula took two fingers, and brought them to his temples.

"Wait." Katara grabbed her hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me." Azula replied, and touched the side of his head. A spark ran across her arm. "He'll be fine."

...

" _Sleep tight, and_ _dream of us tonight_ _."_  Aang's eyes opened to see Katara and Azula standing at the foot of his bed.

"W...What?" He shook his head. "What's going on?"

"It's so good to see you again, Aang!" Katara leapt and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much."

"Missed me? What are you talking about?"

"Wait...You don't-"

"I can't tell you how thankful I am that you two saved me last night!" Azula interrupted to the confused look on Katara's face. "Ozai had my neck under the executioners axe and...I don't know how I could ever thank you." She winked at Katara. "But what I can tell you, Avatar, is that while you were unconscious, we had a little...Discussion."

"A 'discussion?'" His eyebrows raised. "Like  _before_...?"

"You could put it that way...We came to a mutual understanding, just for you."

"And...That means...?" His gaze drifted to the glacial slab that guarded the door to his room.

Azula turned towards Katara, a wily grin taking her expression. Her nails creating small, shadowed craters against Katara's cheek. Katara pushed forward, and took Azula's lips with a gasp for air.

"You know, this isn't exactly what I had planned." Azula growled.

"What did you expect?" Katara purred back.

"I didn't expect you to be the one to make the first move..." Azula whispered. "But I like it. Don't stop." A sly grin across her lips, Katara fell backwards, and pulled Azula down with her. She sunk into the mattress with Azula's tongue caressing her own

Azula ran her hands through Katara's ebony hair, her nails making small indents across Katara's chocolate skin. Gently, Azula moved her fingers lower, letting them caress Katara's neck, and slip down to meet her sapphire robe. She tore through the garment with ease, and pulled it apart to reveal Katara's entire figure.

"No wonder the Avatar fell in love with you."Azula gently nibbled at her lip. Katara's cheeks flushed, as she felt the tip of Azula's tongue, tracing a trail down her neck, and towards her breasts, her right hand sliding down Katara's stomach, and into her panties.

Through a tuft of hair, the heat from Katara's wet, begging pussy engulfed her hand. Azula slowly slid a finger down Katara's lips, sending ecstatic twitches of anticipation throughout her entire body.

A gasp of air from Katara was forcefully taken from her lips. Azula gently inserted her fingers into Katara, and kissed her. Their tongues merged into moans of pleasure with every brief break from each other.

Azula's tongue created a trail of cold against Katara's burning body. Slowly, she moved her fingers, caressing Katara into a euphoric stupor. Azula moved lower, her breath soon merged with the heat emanating from Katara's core.

Katara squirmed with Azula's lips wrapped around her clitoris. Her hands desperately reaching out and crushing the sheet between her fists. Azula continued, gently caressing with her tongue, and softly sucking.

The room was nearly boiling with the heat that filled it. Katara's hands found their tight grip around Azula's hair, tearing away at the binding that held it, the smooth black silk was released, and fell like a waterfall down her back.

Katara held Azula's hair nearly at its roots, moving her hips. Begging for more. She felt her muscles tense, the sensation running through her entire body, and for a brief moment, the room froze, before a fog of steam filled it.

...

Aang's jaw dropped.

He tried to stand, but realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. What he could feel was the blood that pumped out from his heart, and into his steadily growing erection.

_There's no way that this is happening_.

...

Azula slyly crawled to Aang, and gave him a soft, wet kiss with a sweet liquid still running down her lips. Each breath he took never fully reached his lungs. Katara's hand slid up his leg, and caressed his aching, twitching cock through the fabric of his robe.

"Do you want more, Avatar?" Azula softly asked.

"You just love teasing him, don't you?" Katara giggled.

"Only because he loves it, too." Azula brought her fingers to his lips. "Go on, Avatar. Have a taste of your beloved Water-Tribe girlfriend."

Her fingers ran across his lips. His tongue ravenously followed the tempting trail of liquid.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it?" Azula smiled.

Aang gave a weak, euphoric nod. His robe fell open, Katara wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection. She caressed it with her soft hand, and with a gentle wave, bent away a small white bead of precum, before forcing it to dissolve.

"You murderer." Azula smiled at her.

"It's my alternative to your bitter medicinal tea." Katara giggled. "Besides, there's much more where that came from." She gave his hard length another gentle stroke.

Azula slid back, giving Aang a full view of Katara. Her tongue ran along the head of his member, good nerves shook his entire being. She looked at him with sexy, devilish eyes, grinning as she took him into her mouth until she could feel his pulsing cock at the back of her throat.

It all was a blur, Aang's eyes opened again to a lust-filled fog. A familiar sight, below a beautifully trimmed strip of hair, Azula's dripping pussy enticed him. The sweet tempting nectar flowed down her thighs onto his chest.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." She whispered to him. His mind straining to hear her every word. "No matter what anyone else thought...I didn't need you to  _love_  me. I just needed you to  _want_  me." His hazy mind and short breaths barely made out her words. "Tell me how much you want me, Avatar. One more time."

"Please, Azula. I-I want you...I need you. Now."

"That's what I love to hear." Her fingers ran through the thick black layer of hair that had grown in the months that passed. With a demanding grip, she pulled him closer. Azula quivered with anticipation, the fire in her body building with every second that passed.

With her hard grip on Aang's hair, Azula thrust her hips forward, chills ran up her back, shaking every muscle with Aang's tongue pushing deep into her, twisting and pushing into her warm, wet pussy, his lips wrapped around her clitoris, softly massaging it while taking in her enticing moans.

Katara squirmed her tongue around Aang's cock one more time before pulling away. She crawled forward, his slick member creating a trail of her own saliva against her body. Straddling him and holding him in her hand, she lowered herself into him, falling forward at the rush of ecstasy that followed.

Katara's breath fell in upon Azula's neck. Azula , rocked forward with the sudden sensation. Her head flung back to rest on Katara's shoulder. Aang felt Katara take him in, her hot, dripping pussy engulfed his cock with a heated passion he hadn't ever felt from her. Azula's hips thrust forward in a violent gesture, nearly smothering Aang. He took a deep, desperate breath, and inhaled her sweet scent.

Katara moved her hips to a loose rhythm, lifting herself up, and then taking in Aang entirely, grinding against him while lightly nibbling on Azula's neck. Her hands moved up Azula's hips, running against her smooth, ivory skin up to her breasts. Her fingers wrapping around Azula's nipples with a soft pinch.

Azula turned Katara towards herself taking her lips with a moan that forced itself from her lungs. Aang's head collapsed into the pillow, his muscles tensed, and he sank into the mattress, gasping for air. Azula's legs buckled, thrusting her hips into him. Aang felt her shudder before a sweet liquid began running down his lips.

Katara collapsed with Aang pulsing inside her. Feeling the flood of warmth, her muscles gave in, and she fell backwards in bliss with Aang's cum dripping out of her pussy.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Azula slid down, and ran her tongue up Aang's cock, a pool of white liquid gathering on her tongue.

A breath cut short through Aang. Azula closed her mouth, and calmly swallowed with a smile.

"Just as good as before." She whispered with a heated hand hovering over him. "Now let's see if we can bring some life back into you." A small shock rocked through Aang's body, his muscles tensed, and blood rushed to his erection again. She smiled her seductively devilish smile, turned around, and straddled him.

Azula descended, her body shaking from the pleasure. She quivered and collapsed backwards onto him. His breath brushed against her neck, she turned to meet his lips, and brought a hand to his cheek. Another shock ran through him.

"Show me what you want to do." She whispered. He kissed her again, his tongue gently parting her lips and caressing hers. His gentle, firm hands ran up her slender, toned body. Azula moved her hips against Aang, moaning in utter bliss, feeling the heat building within her.

Aang wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, his muscles tensed, and he felt his climax. Azula quivered with the warmth she felt, with another breath, she slid down into the bed beside him.

Everything was fractured and broken through a haze of lust.

...

When he came to, two of the three most beautiful women he'd ever seen were lying next to him. Their hands and heads resting on his chest while he took in their slow, exhausted breaths.

Aang shook his head, and let it collapse back into his pillow.

...

Azula opened her eyes, and meet Katara's with a smile.

"So? How was it?" She whispered while pushing herself off the bed.

"It was unbelievable." Katara replied while cleaning herself up, bending away the pools of sweat that formed into the bed, and conjuring water from thin air, allowing the two to wash themselves off.

After a few minutes they were cleaned up. Katara leaned over, and kissed Aang's cheek. Azula did the same, but then raised two fingers to his temples.

Electricity skipped across the space from her finger to his head.

"What's that for?" Katara asked.

"You'll see..." Azula replied.

...

Aang dressed himself with the sun high in the sky, and set off into the outer courtyard.

Azula and Katara sat together on a balcony in one of the higher rooms of the palace. As Azula sipped at a cup of bitter tea, Katara looked down towards Aang, making his way towards Sokka.

"So, what did you do to him?" She asked Azula.

"Some harmless alterations to his memory." Azula grimaced at the taste of the tea. "He doesn't know we're here yet. We can surprise him later."

"Is that all?"

"...He just woke up from the best dream he's ever had **."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably thinking: "Where did that come from?"
> 
> I asked myself the same question 21 chapters ago.
> 
> No more ménage à trois scenarios for me.
> 
> Never again.


	37. Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that "special" night. Aang wakes up, and is quickly dragged away by Toph, to learn something new about metalbending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stop making announcements by Author's Notes. You don't stick to them. "
> 
> "Yeah...Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, everybody."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not advocate the use of suicidal methods and/or forms of self-harm to try and master the art of metalbending. I am merely doing it because I didn't have any other ideas.

***** _Ahem_ *****  (Avatar Roku's voice)  _ **PREVIOUSLY, ON AVATAR…**_

_**Chapter 19: One Night in Ba Sing Se** _

_"Whoa." Aang's jaw dropped. His eyes scanned the scarlet-stained walls, soft black carpet, and large, King-sized bed that sat in the middle of the impossibly large room, painted in a soft white light. "Okay. Something weird is going on here. This room is way too big for such a small inn."_

…

Aang stumbled out into the courtyard, dressed as neatly as he could manage in his current state of mind. His thoughts were clouded, obscured by the scenario that played in his dreams as if they were reality.

But it couldn't have happened. They'd left two months ago, and for all he knew, they were gone. His mind reached back towards the strange man he met in the Boundless Sky.

"..."

If they were gone, maybe he could master flight.

"HEY, TWINKLETOES!" He turned around faster than ever. "Guess who's back?!" Toph's voice made the palace rumble. Standing beside her, the two women that he'd dreamed about. One smile, kind and loving. The other smile, Confident and seductive. And yet another smile, brash and cocky.

Katara's arms wrapped around him before he could even speak. Just feeling her warmth lifted the burden in his mind.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into his ear.

"I missed you, too." He said.

"I promise that I'll never do that again." She gave him another tight embrace before pulling away. Azula walked up to them, and with her devilish smile, chuckled to herself.

"It's good to be back." She whispered. "But since some people don't know about our little arrangement," she looked over her shoulder at Sokka and Zuko. "I guess I'll have to save my display of affection for later. So tell me, Avatar... How was your dream last night...?"

Blood flooded his cheeks as he recalled the dream, turned, and walked away.

"Why did you bring that up?" Katara lightly pushed Azula.

"What? I wanted to see his reaction, besides who else..." Katara pointed to Toph. "Oh,  _her?_  She doesn't matter, you already told her, right?"

"You two are a kinky couple, aren't you?" Toph mocked. "ANYWAY! It's  _my_  turn to spend time with him! But don't worry, I'll keep my lips closed." She smirked, turned, and ran towards Aang, leaving his two Sugar Mommas in surprised, and amused awe.

...

Toph could feel it, even from the few feet back she stood from Aang. His heart was racing with anxiety, confusion, and even...Passion. A passion, a yearning, and a desire for something.

 _Azula must've forced that dream on me._ The dialogues ran through his mind.  _She's done it before, and she probably did it again._  He stared at his hand, his body uncharacteristically excited, his fingers twitching with a nervous haze around his mind.  _But it felt so real..._

He sat and shook his head.  _I've got to clear my mind. There are bigger things to focus-_

"What's wrong?" His heart jumped when Toph's voice broke his thoughts. "And don't try lying."

"I-I don't really want to talk about it." He sulked. "Is there something that you want me to help you with?"

"No, but I think I have something that I can help you with. Something new that I could teach you, but on one condition."

"O-Okay, and what's that?"

"You take me away from here, somewhere we can be alone. And make it look 'good.'" She winked.

"And by look 'good' you mean...?"

"I know the deal you have with Sugar Queen and Sugar Tits." His pulse quickened. "And I want to make them jealous."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"I just like messing with them! That's all!" She stepped back "Don't you dare assume that I'd want something else!"

"Okay, okay! I wasn't assuming anything." He laughed. "Here." Aang opened his glider, and turned around. "Grab on."

Toph walked up to him, and wrapped her arms in an embrace around his shoulders, locking her hands around his chest. She wondered if he could sense  _her_  pulse at this moment.

"You're shaking. Is there a problem?" He spoke up.

"I'm just worried that something will happen, I'm not exactly used to not being able to see." She stuttered.

"Don't worry, Toph. I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled to himself, and took off with a running start.

He looked back to see if her plan had worked, only to notice that Katara and Azula weren't even looking, instead they were watching a duel between Sokka and Zuko. He laughed, and then felt heat rush through his muscles. Toph tightened her grasp around him when she lost all sight of the world around her.

With her breath falling upon his back, she took in the blissful blindness of flight, and felt invincible.

"Hey, Toph. I think you should know that Katara and Azula didn't see any of this."

She didn't reply.

She couldn't care less.

And he didn't mind either.

...

"Okay, we'll be landing soon. Get ready." Aang whispered, and touched down as soft as a cloud onto a ledge.

"Okay!" Toph let out a breath while refocusing on the world around her. She shook her arms and legs, trying to remove the heavy burden of...of  _whatever_  it was that she felt. "Nice spot, Twinkletoes. I like the view."

"Yeah, I thought it'd look nice." Aang looked out from the cliff they stood on, Be Sing Se was nothing but a blurred silhouette obscured by a haze of earthen fog on the horizon. He paused, looked at Toph, saw how she was looking in the  _opposite_  direction, took a breath to protest, and then thought better of it, and closed his mouth.

_I'm sure she doesn't need another reminder..._

"It sure is a breathtaking sight." Toph turned around.

"Uh...Yeah." Aang exhaled.

"Did you get your breath back yet?"

"What?"

"Spit out what you were trying to say."

"Well...I just wanted...Well, I didn't  _want_  to say it, it's just, you were looking in the wrong direction." He shrugged.

"You know as well as I know, Twinkletoes." Toph slammed into the ground, the Earth shook, and a small canyon in the shape of her foot sunk into the ground. "I can see nearly everything." She grinned. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that those two Sugar Mommas are throwing a fit right now."

"Right. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just forget that it's actually amazing that you can see anything, and everything."

"It's alright. I'll forgive you." Toph replied, and with a swift lift of her arms, a table and two chairs formed from rock shot up. "Have a seat, and we'll be able to take care of business."

Toph placed her hand on the table, and reached behind her and revealed a knife.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Aang jumped up to his feet. "Look, Toph, I-"

"SIT DOWN!" Aang's heart stopped, an unseen force pushed him back into his chair. "Sit down, and listen to what your Metalbending Master has to say!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." He slid back into his seat.

"As I was saying." She turned the knife back to her forearm. "This is what I think you should-"

Aang popped back up and swiped at the blade, knocking out from her hand.

"Look. If you're not going to listen, then why don't we just go back?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, I won't do anything anymore." He leaned back into the chair. Toph nodded, earthen arms sprouted from the ground, and wrapped around him. " _Okay_. Now I'm sure I won't be doing anything anymore."

" _Good_." Toph opened her hand, her fingers twitched, and the iron blade came whistling back into her palm. "Now sit back, and watch."

Aang watched with a morbid curiosity, both in fear, and intrigue. The point of the knife pressed into her wrist, a bead of red pushed up from the contract.

Aang's muscles tensed.

Toph took another deep breath, and dragged the blade down towards her elbow.

The blade cut in deep. A droplet of red formed at its point, dragging with it a stream of blood that fell to the sides of Toph's arm. A crimson waterfall.

"Toph...?" Aang whimpered. She twitched with the sharp pain, but kept silent. Another deep breath entered her lungs with a release of the blades handle.

A metallic crash rocked against the stone table. With droplets of crimson liquid forming under her arm, Toph closed her eyes, focusing on every unseen, metallic atom within the river of blood. A single finger slid across the stream.

Aang filled with worry when he saw her twitch with heavy breath. He wanted to speak, but protesting now would only make her angry, and that would lead to more blood.

"Focus." She spoke more to herself than to him with snother labored breath, and was nearly panting with exhaustion. This was a new discovery, and even Toph herself needed some more practice. This test would only prove how  _badass_  she  _really_  was.

The liquid spread, nearly covering her entire arm in a thin blanket of red. She twisted her hand above her arm. Aang saw that the blood appeared to be coagulating, solidifying right before his eyes.

With a muscle shaking force, Toph closed her fist, and her makeshift cast solidified into an iron gauntlet that closed around the wound like a metallic bandage.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Aang's jaw dropped. He looked up with glowing eyes, but felt a creeping sense of worry. "Are you alright...?" He asked.

Toph nodded through a light head, pale complexion, and uncharacteristic exhaustion. Her head swayed back and forth, her opaque, foggy eyes unfocused, and she fell backwards.

"Toph?!" Aang jumped up to his feet, his restraints crumbled into dust as he ran towards her, casting his hand to create a platform of air. Toph fell with a crash that almost broke through the cushion. The blood began to drain from her face, the iron cast on her arm shattered into pieces before evaporating into a thin red mist.

Panic.

How much blood had she lost? He placed the back of his hand on her cheek.

Cold.

Almost as cold as the iceberg he was trapped in for the last century. He had to make it back. He had to get help, reaching into the lining of his robe, he grabbed at the small wooden whistle, brought it to his lips, and blew into it.

Crumbling. Cracking.

Panic.

He looked around again, the wound from Toph's arm was now flowing like a stream. Aang ripped at his robe, and wrapped a piece of orange fabric around it, coating the orange with a hue of crimson.

 _The glider_.

It leaned against a tree, just a few feet away. He picked up his Metalbending Master, tied her hands together around his shoulders and chest, took a deep breath, and leapt off the cliff. The harsh wind flowed against him. Even with his mastery of air, it seemed defiant.

It wasn't letting him pass.

Frustration.

Anger.

The earthen haze of the land only roared up into the air. It became thicker with every passing second. The emotion boiled up inside of him.

Fire.

Heat flashed from his palms, the glider burst into flames, embers showered over him while black ash fluttered above with his descent. He began careening down towards the Earth. With a deep breath, and a short prayer, he turned around, and wrapped his arms around Toph.

Seconds passed in an instant with the Earth's pull forcing them down. Aang took another look back, and prepared himself. He tensed with a small buffer of air forming at his back.

They landed with a light fall, the released air, pushing away all flora around them. He looked to his left and saw a path. An unusual path in a huge, untouched forest.

She lay in his arms, and he limped on the trail, and at the end of that path, there was a familiar sight.

A plain-looking, peaceful inn that brought a chill down his spine. He took a deep breath. Looked at his pale, unconscious friend, and marched towards the entrance.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" He broke through the front door and confronted the woman with long black hair, and blood-red eyes.

"Oh. Well, hello Avatar. How are you this fine, fine day?" She laughed.

He was seething with her-with  _its_  sarcasm. But his anger would need to wait. There was something...someone more important now.

"I...I need your help." He begged. "Toph needs your help. She-"

"She overexerted herself while trying to teach you a technique that even she doesn't understand yet. Of course I know! Have you forgotten who I am?"

"You can create worlds, and control time. Can you help? Please." He bowed.

"Hmm...Alright. I'm in a good mood, and since it's been  _so long_  since I last saw you, I won't barter for anything."

"Thank you." He wheezed. "Thank you."

"Bring her here." He stepped closer. A single finger touched Toph's arm, and heart. Aang's face brightened with hope. The bleeding wound on her arm sealed instantly, leaving behind no scar or mark. Toph finally took a breath, and filled her lungs with air.

"There. She'll be fine." The innkeeper nodded. "The little Earthbender will need to rest." She pulled out a key, and placed it into Aang's hand. "Remember the room?"

"Last door on the right." he sighed

"And while you're at it. Why not do a little training? You don't have much time left." she grinned, and slid a needle across the table.

"…Right." Aang replied with a raised eyebrow, took the needle, and with Toph in his arms, proceeded to a familiar room, in a familiar building, created by a familiar trickster spirit.

...

Toph lay on the bed with an expression of carefree peace. Aang sat next to her at a table, his fingers twirling around a thin needle that shined with an urge to taste blood.

 _She'll make it._  He nodded to himself, and questioned if he could really emulate the amazing act she had done. He brought the needle to his finger.

But then stopped, he didn't even know how to bend metal. He didn't know the principles. He didn't even know how Toph had done it. How could he possible transform his own blood into iron?

And then an idea struck.

He remembered something that Monk Gyatso had told him so long ago.

"Life for us is simple, and the answer to every question is always...simple."

With another deep breath, and the sun beginning to fall, he set the needle down, and focused. Then, he felt it. Impurities within the iron, impurities made of earth and rock. Earth was something that he could bend. A single finger rose, and the needle shifted.

He looked up.

…

"And while you're at it. Why not do a little training? You don't have much time left." she grinned, and slid a needle across the table.

"…Right." Aang replied with a raised eyebrow, took the needle, and with Toph in his arms, proceeded to a familiar room, in a familiar building, created by a familiar trickster spirit.

With another deep breath, and the sun beginning to fall, he _held the needle in his hand, and winced when it entered the tip of his finger with a sting._

_He waited._

_A small bulb of blood began to form, he looked at it, unmoving, and undeterred. His other hand waved, and a single droplet of blood was floating as if it were air itself. He closed his fist, and the droplet solidified into an iron marble that fell down with gravity, crashing into the desk, and breaking into dust._

He looked up.

…

"And while you're at it. Why not do a little training? You don't have much time left." she grinned, and slid a razor blade across the table.

"…Right." Aang replied with a raised eyebrow, took the blade, and with Toph in his arms, proceeded to a familiar room, in a familiar building, created by a familiar trickster spirit.

With another deep breath, and the sun beginning to fall, he  _held the razor in his hand, staring intently at his wrist. He nodded, looked away, and ran the blade across his flesh. The cut was shallow, but he could feel every small fragment of iron flowing in his own blood. He lifted the excess into the air, and lightly closed the wound with the rest of the coagulating liquid. The airborne blood solidified into a pure sheet of black iron._

_He turned towards the wound, and closed his fist. With another deep breath, and closer analysis he noticed a small shine within is wrist._

_There was a solid piece of iron…_ _**in his wrist.** _

He looked up.

...

"And while you're at it. Why not do a little training? You don't have much time left." she grinned, and slid a knife across the table.

"…Right." Aang replied with a raised eyebrow, took the knife, and with Toph in his arms, proceeded to a familiar room, in a familiar building, created by a familiar trickster spirit.

With another deep breath, and the sun beginning to fall, he  _held it in his hand. It's blade shined orange with the sun's hue, pointing at his forearm. The hesitation was gone now. For some strange reason, he didn't fear it anymore._

_A quick stab, the point sunk into his arm._

_Pain._

_Pain wasn't present. Pain didn't matter now, he had more important things to worry about._

_Slowly, he ran the blad down to his elbow, it cut into him, opening a wound like Toph's, blood flowing out after every lift the blade made. He nodded when the red liquid ran like a waterfall down his arm, forming rivers of blood that pooled into the table before staining his robe._

_The knife dropped with a clang. He focused, and ran his hand over the wound._

_A metal began to form. A metal bandage that closed the wound in an instant._

He looked up.

Toph was still asleep, the state of peace still present in her expression. Aang looked down again at his arm, an iron cast that was as hard as Fire Nation armor. He stood up, and walked towards the door. When he opened it, his glider fell before his feet. His bison whistle reappeared around his neck.

And he was met with the amazing sight of a hazy Ba Sing Se. Running out to see where he was, he turned around to see a that he had just emerged from a small earthen hut. Engraved into the side of the building were the words:

" _No tricks. Just treats. I"_


	38. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang awakens to a similar day. His mistakes comes back to haunt him, but someone comes back to save him. To save him...Again.

***** _Ahem_ *****  (Avatar Roku's voice)  _**PREVIOUSLY, ON AVATAR…** _

_**Chapter 32: Misinformation** _

_"Aang, I know, just listen-" Roku pleaded._

_"No! You've shown me who you really are!" He pulled away his hands, now holding the medallion in one hand. "You won't see me again."_

_"Aang, wait-" His fist slammed shut, the emblem shattered, and the world around him faded back into the physical world. Blood covered his hand, wooden splinters sunk into his flesh. On the ground, the relic was broken into pieces._

…

Aang stumbled out into the courtyard, dressed as neatly as he could manage in his current state of mind. His thoughts were clouded, obscured by the scenario that played in his dreams as if they were reality.

But it couldn't have happened. They'd left two months ago, and for all he knew, they were 'gone.' His mind reached back towards the strange man he met in the Boundless Sky.

"..."

If they were gone, maybe he could master flight. Maybe he could-

A pair of arms wrapped around him. Her breath fell on his neck, and relief came to him.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you, too." Katara replied, hugged him, and then pulled away.

"You're finally back!" Sokka wrapped his arms around his sister.

"It's good to see you too, Sokka." She said while waiting for him to let go.

"I didn't have any idea if you were alright or not, Katara. But I'm happy to see that you're doing fine."

"I told you that there was nothing to worry about. What's new?" Katara could hardly contain her excitement.

"Check  _this_  out!" Sokka unsheathed a blade as black as volcanic obsidian and as sharp as a dragon's claws. "Made it myself! It took over three days!"

"Wow." Katara gasped. "What's it made of?"

"While you guys were gone, a meteor landed just outside the walls. With the help of Aang and some earthbenders, we were able to move it here."

"And it sure does seem..." Katara brought her hand to the blade and ran a single finger against it. She gave in to a slight flinch when a deep cut ran down her finger.

"Hey, watch it!" Sokka pulled the blade away. "Be careful. Are you hurt?"

"It'll be okay." Katara reassured him, conjured a small sphere of water from the air, and placed it on the wound. She looked back towards Aang, and winked while the droplet glowed with the brilliance of the sun's light against the shimmering surfaced of the water, which disappeared while taking the cut with it.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Sokka laughed. "Anyway. Master Piandao is going to have me take a final test in a little while, so if you're not busy, come check it out."

"Yeah, we'll do that." She smiled and turned towards Aang. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Tonight, I'm going to teach you how to heal."

...

"You've learned all I can teach you, Sokka. You've done very well. And I see that you've gathered quite an audience for your final test." Master Piandao praised.

"I just want to make them proud." Sokka looked into the crowd: Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, and even Azula was seated ringside for the spectacle. "

"Go Sokka!" Katara cheered.

"Very well, let the test begin." Piandao drew his sword, and pointed it towards his pupil. "Your final test is to strike me in anyway you can."

"What?" Sokka said.

" _Anyway_  you can, cut me, stab me. Land a blow, and your training will be complete." He explained in a stoic tone. "Kill me, and you'll become legend." Everyone's jaw dropped.

Except Azula's.

And Toph's.

"But-"

"Draw your sword."

"But-"

"Your Master commands you, draw your sword!" Sokka looked away, bowed, and did as he was told.

Katara shot up to her feet. "Hey, you can't be serious! Sokka can't-"

"Silence!" Piandao's voice boomed. "Do not interrupt such a sacred ritual with your petty squabbling!"

"Don't worry, Katara. I've got this." Sokka's tone was dark, serious, and rough. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"No!" Aang pushed himself on air jets and came between them. "Sozin's comet is coming soon! We can't risk this!"

"Step aside, Avatar. This is none of your business." Piandao pushed his blade towards Aang's neck.

"No," Aang protested. "It is my business, Sokka's an important part of our plan, and I can't have anyone jeopardizing that."

"Step aside, Aang." Sokka murmured.

"No, Sokka, you can't.-"

"Not even you can stop me, Avatar." Sokka replied in the darkest time they'd heard him muster. The statement nearly froze the air.

"If I can't stop you, then maybe  _we_  can."Aang closed his eyes, and called upon his ten thousand past lives for help.

Nothing.

No brilliant glow.

No booming voice charged with ten thousand Avatars.

No memories of any other Avatar in history.

"Huh?"Aang sighed in confusion.

Sokka's hand smashed against the Avatar's chest, and pushed him to the ground.

"I said don't interfere!" He rushed forward and thrust his sword towards his master. Piandao jumped back, and ran further away from his pupil. Sokka gave chase, running after his master, clearing the space for any unsuspecting spectator.

Aang stared at his hands, his fingers twitching, eyes widened in disbelief. Katara ran towards him, her hand resting on his shoulder, watching him shudder in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I...They..." He looked up and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Aang. They don't mean anything personal. They're not angry with you or anything." She smiled to ease his nerves.

"Y-Yeah. Right." He nodded. She didn't know what he meant. He just kept quiet. And he couldn't believe what had just happened.

...

Later that day, Aang retired to his room, Sokka, covered in bruises, bowed to his master, jubilant in his victory, and Katara made her way to the Avatar's room.

"I talked to them." She stepped into the room. "They said they're not angry. Don't take anything personally. Cheer up."

"No. That's not it, Katara." He turned away. "I can't..." He sighed. "I can't go into the Avatar State anymore."

Her silence was deafening, and disheartening. Even the woman he loved didn't know how to react to this. She had no way to comfort him, no matter how hard he tried.

Or so he thought.

Katara pulled her arms from behind her, revealing a sphere of ice. Aang's eyes filled again with life, a brightness accompanied by the sight of his traditional Air Nomad medallion.

"You kept it?" He asked with a hopeful, breaking voice.

"Yes." Katara split the orb in half, reached into it, and pulled out the trinket, scarred with cracks, but in one whole piece. "And I put it back together for you."

"T-Thanks." Aang was hesitant, but reached out to it. He touched it, and something amazing happened.

His posture stiffened, his eyes, stricken, unfocused, and unblinking. Katara took a step back, saw his grip on the trinket tighten, and his body become overtaken. His tattoos became a brilliant white. His eyes glowing with beams that could penetrate the darkest of skies.

...

Within a space of bright white light, blue skies, and an infinite emerald meadow, he turned around.

Ten thousand spirits.

Ten thousand of his past lives.

Ten thousand Avatars.

He fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry." He bowed. "I was a fool."

The hearty aged laughter of Avatar Roku beckoned Aang to look up.

"Rise, Avatar Aang." He commanded. "You are not the only one who has made mistakes in our lifetimes."

"Speak for yourself." Kiyoshi stepped up. "Avatar Aang. Long ago, I offered wisdom to you that you could not bear. I ask now. Are you prepared to do what must be done?"

"I...I don't know. Yangchen told me that-"

"That there is always another way." The female Avatar finished his thought. "Yes, Aang. But sometimes the choices given to us are paths that ultimately lead down the same road."

"Seek us out." Roku nodded. "Keep it close." He touched the small medallion in Aang's hand. "And we will always be here when you need us."

...

The glow of the Avatar State began to fade. Katara stepped forward, saw Aang's eyes focus again, and then saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

Aang draped the amulet around his neck by the thin cord, decorated with beads that held it. He bolted forward, pulled her close, and held her.

His tears soaked into Katara's darkened robe. Her own eyes began to become misty,

"Thank you." He whispered. "You've saved me again."

...

_Later that night..._

"Okay. Are you ready?" Katara sat across from Aang, a wooden table between them, her hands laid out before her, and a bowl of water next to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I mean if Toph cut her arm to teach me how to bend iron," he looked at the small knife next to her. "I guess I could tolerate getting a small cut to heal with water."

Katara's face was blank.

"When did you train with Toph? We were gone for the last two months."

"Well...I..." He blinked, shook his head, and dismissed it. "Nevermind, it must have been a dream or something. Sorry." While he threw away the thought, in his blood, he was sure that he felt particles of iron, coursing through his entire body.

"It's okay. Now, just do what I do." Katara raised the knife to her finger and cut into it.

Now he knew something was wrong. In the small droplet of blood that dripped down her finger, there was iron. He could feel it.

"Remember what the element of water is." Katara instructed, and pulled from the bowl of water a small sphere. "Water is the symbol of life, persistence, and flexibility."

"Flexibility?" Aang asked.

"One of the scrolls I found a while back had a note written in it that said 'water is the softest stuff in the world, but it can destroy even the strongest of stones. It fits in any container, and can take any shape.'"

"I suppose that is true..." He scratched his head. "Who created that scroll?"

"His name was Bruce Lee."

"...Bruce Lee?..." Aang's eyes widened. "That's a strange name."

"Anyway." Katara looked again towards the cut on her finger. "The element of flexibility, and even life. Water heals as much as it injures." The orb of water floated over the cut, and began to glow with a light almost as brilliant as the Avatar State.

No matter how many times he'd seen it, it was always stunning.

"Remember this, and you'll get it faster than I did." She removed her hand, and the wound she'd self-inflicted has disappeared with the sphere of water.

Aang took in a deep breath, and placed his arm down onto the table. Katara handed him the knife, and he stared at his scarred forearm. The knife ran fast across his arm and cut shallow into his skin.

But there was blood. Blood that spilled too fast for how shallow the cut was. Yet he didn't falter. The pain coursed through him, but he began to feel something even more present than the iron in his blood.

He felt the water.

The crimson from his arm began to glow, as if the Avatar State itself as in his veins. A swirling typhoon of red washed over the opening, and sealed it away.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other, then smiled.

"I told you that you'd get it!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered. "But, you know. I couldn't have done it without you."

She pushed the table away, jumped up, and wrapped her arms around him.

He returned her embrace and looked up. Engraved into the door were the words:

_"No tricks, just treats, II"_


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang awakens to another similar day, where he learns a final lesson from Azula, and is visited by a familiar and dreaded face. A face that gives in hints about his final fate.

***** _Ahem_ *****  (Avatar Roku's voice)  _ **PREVIOUSLY, ON AVATAR…**_

_**Chapter 10: Clouded Intentions** _

" _What happened to you and Zuzu." Azula spoke through Aang's laughter, he saw a smile upon her lips. "Okay…Okay…Enough laughing." She herself had to stop chuckling. "I know what your problem is." She cleared her throat. "Your outburst, was because you let your anger, and fear control you. The anger and fear from your vision."_

" _How would you know this?" Aang asked._

" _Anger and fear were the elements that fueled the fire that once burned in me." She breathed out. "If you let the flames burn uncontrollably, they will destroy everyone you hold dear."_

" _So what can I use to fuel me besides anger and fear?"_

" _You need something else to drive you."_

" _And what would that be?"_

" _What else is there? What else can possibly drive you to gain what you want most?"_

…

_**Chapter 30: Torn** _

_"Rest assured, Avatar. As I have said before, in the end, everything will be as it should. At the end of your path, you will find peace, and tranquility, no matter what choice you make."_

_A feeling of bliss washed over him. And everything began to fade._

_"Everything will work out in the end..."_

_He heard her voice one last time._

_"But you must walk down a treacherous road before you reach it."_

* * *

 

Aang stumbled out into the courtyard, dressed as neatly as he could manage in his current state of mind. His thoughts were clouded, obscured by the scenario that played in his dreams as if they were reality.

But it couldn't have happened. They'd left two months ago, and for all he knew, they were 'gone.' His mind reached back towards the strange man he met in the Boundless Sky.

"..."

If they were gone, maybe he could master flight.

Then, the sound of footsteps, as slow and torturous as his time in captivity entered his ears.

"It's been a while." Azula whispered. Aang turned and gave her a slight grin. "I'd kiss you right now if it weren't for others who would protest." He looked towards Sokka and Zuko. "Maybe we'll have some time together… _again._ " She winked, and walked pass him.

"…again?" he said to himself and turned to question her meaning, when he felt arms wrap around him.

"I missed you." Katara whispered.

"I missed you, too." He replied. "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back."

"HEY, TWINKLETOES! Guess who's back?!" Toph's voice came from behind Katara, and made the palace rumble.

"Hey, Toph." He murmured. "Good to see you again."

Toph stopped, raised an eyebrow, and waved it off.

"I think I've made enough blind references for once."

"Hey! Katara! You'll never guess what I've been doing!" Sokka called to his sister, and dragged her away. Aang looked behind him, saw Zuko attending to his uncle, and then looked in front of him to see Azula looking down at the lower rings of Ba Sing Se.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"What you said." He leaned onto the railing and looked out to the horizon.

"Perhaps a dream you had last night?" She smiled.

"You know?...Wait...Y-You did that?"

"Well...You know that I can." Azula brought her hand up, lighting skipping across her fingers. "Time is running out, and there's one last thing I want to teach you. But we'll have to do it alone." She smirked. "Just you, and me. Tonight."

_That night..._

It seemed darker than usual. The dim candles and torches that lined the palace halls were barely able to keep the engulfing shadow at bay. The blackness only emphasized the bright, burning brazier that lit Azula's room. Aang approached her door, and with a shivering fist, knocked on it.

"Come in." An uncharacteristic, soft voice came from inside.

"It's me." He peeked through the crack of the door into a brazier that burned as blue as a clear sky, and into a fire that danced with a mesmerizing rhythm that brought him back to time when he was struck in a web of lust. She still sent shivers down his spine.

He couldn't escape then...

He didn't want to escape then.

"Something wrong?" Her silky, sultry voice entered his ears, his muscles tensed at the music of her words. "I'm glad to see that you've decided to meet me. Why don't you have a seat?" A wave of her hand, and the blue flames turned into their original hues.

"What was this about?" His gaze broke away from the dancing flames to her hypnotic gaze.

"Lightning." Azula pointed out the open window, a streak of electricity shot out of her fingers. "I want to teach you the 'purest form of firebending' as Uncle put it. Let me see your hands."

He placed his palms face up into hers. His nerves still wracked, his body still shaking.

"Uncle and Zuko have told me that you already know how to redirect lightning."

"I've only done it once." Aang smiled. "And I was only able to do it because I was protecting Katara."

"Of course you'd be protecting her." He thought he heard resentment in her voice. "Do you remember what the key to firebending is?"

"You said: Desire"

"And...?"

"Love."

"And...?" Aang searched his thoughts but could not come up with an answer. "Hatred." She finished with blue fire engulfing her fingertips. "Hatred and Anger. Are what you need."

"I don't...I don't think I can do that. I don't think that I can  _hate_  anyone. I'm...I'm not..."

"Your not  _supposed to_  hate anyone." She furrowed her brow, and puckered her lips. "But haven't we discussed this already?"

"Yeah...The first time you asked to 'train' me." He turned away.

"Doesn't that make you  _angry_?" She stepped in front of him. "Doesn't that just make you _hate_  me?" Her devilish smile knew the answer he couldn't give.

"...Yes. I hated you for that." He clenched his fists. "But things have changed since then."

"I know you." She placed two fingers on his chin. "I know what turns you on. What drives you crazy." He lifted his head towards her. "The most torturous, painful wait." She moved closer until her breath fell onto his lips. "And then..."

And then she pulled away.

He shook his head with a smirk.

"Forget what you were taught as a child. You're a man now. Make your own decisions. Your destiny is in your hands." He laughed at her assumption. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He held out his hand, a small flame hovered in his palm. "How did you learn to do it?"

"You're honestly asking me that? I'm the daughter of an evil dictator that wanted to brainwash my brother and I to become his puppets. What don't I have to be angry for?" She punched the air and let forth a fireball that lit up the night sky.

"Yeah, I...To tell you the truth. I honestly wish that I'll never learn how to use it." He turned back.

"Well. If that's the case, I guess I shouldn't push you. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean, what kind of monster would I be..." She wrapped her arms around him, and brought her blood-red lips to his ear. "If I was to corrupt the world's only savior?"

He pulled her hands apart and smiled. Turning back to face her, he noticed another message engraved into the stone wall.

_"No Tricks, Just Treats III"_

"Maybe some other time. In some other world. But not here. Not now."

"Well, that's just too bad. Goodnight, Avatar." She turned away, and closed the curtain to her window.

"Good night, Azula." He whispered before exiting her room, and walking towards his own.

...

It was obvious. He could feel it. Iron in his body, flowing in his veins. The memory was faint, but even his muscles could feel it. A bulb of red liquid began to form at his wrist. He waved his hand, and pulled away a solid iron marble. With another motion, he conjured water from the air, and hovered it over the cut.

A brilliance emitted from the water, and the wound began to close. He could feel it, but could not recall any instance of training from anyone about these ways of bending. Toph had never taught him, even Katara hadn't found the time to teach him.

Three messages. Aang stared a hole into the ground, sitting on his bed, he heard a constant ticking. Another breath, and he lifted his head.

A red room. A familiar red room with no doors, and no windows.

"Oh no."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Zhéng Gú Shén appeared before him. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really." Aang sighed.

"Well, I know who did! Just let me adjust the camera." The trickster tilted a lens towards Aang, and waved into it. "Hi, everyone! It's good to be back!" It then leaned in closer and whispered to an invisible entity. "And don't worry, Veil of Flames chapter nine is in the works." She winked and turned back to him.

"What are you doing to me?!" Aang exploded. "What do you want?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Jeez." It pouted. "You don't have to be so pissy about it." With a single finger, it pushed Aang into a chair, and paced back and forth with a materialized pipe on its mouth. "Here's the skinny. You see, Destiny has a way of changing her mind."

"What does-"

"Ah! Don't interrupt!" It shook its head. "Destiny has a way of changing her mind. And it just so happens, that after a long,  _long_ ,  **long** ,  _ **long**_ deliberation, the plans that were initially in place have been tossed out the window, into the abyss, and a new plan is in place!" It turned to look at him with a cheesy grin. "You could say...There's been a... _Change of Heart!"_

"What? What are you talking about?" Aang's anger was extinguished and replaced by confusion. "Are you going to tell me what's going to happen?"

"Not allowed to!" It jumped. "But I just so desperately want to reveal the secret to everyone!" It cleared its throat. "But anyway! Shouldn't you say 'thank you' to me?"

"To you?" Aang raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, I gave you extra time to learn what you need to do what you must do! So...go on. Thank me."

"There isn't anyway I'm leaving here until I do, is there?"

"Nope!"

"Then..." He took a deep breath. "T-Thank you."

"You are absolutely welcome." It jumped up. "Now, with that our of the way. This car has stalled on the shoulder for far too long. Let's get this show on the road!"

It raised its hand.

"And remember: I'm always watching."

And snapped its fingers.

...

Fire. Far off in the distance there was nothing but an inferno that stained the marvelous marble towers of his home into blackened peaks, as dark as the mountains surrounding them.

Obsidian smoke rose into the clouds like dancing threads of death, swirling into the air from the the Inner Sanctuary to the emerald pastures and terraces across the massive chasms that held an infinite abyss hidden by a thick white mist.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his disbelief. He turned to Katara, her expression only compounding the worry in his mind, and the knot in his stomach. His fists were clenched, his heart was racing, his mind was blank.

He prayed that this was just another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I was going to upload it all at the same time before 11/10/2015. I'll stop making announcements via Author's notes now.


	40. Avatar of Despair/Avatar of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang finally witnesses the horror he was protected from in the Iceberg.

**Chapter 40, Part I: Avatar of Despair**

The ashes were already clouding Aang's lungs. He held his glider with a strength strong enough to break it in half. This couldn't have happened. He leapt from the saddle of his most trusted, and longest lasting friend.

"Aang!" Katara cried and reached forward. Sokka pulled her back.

"Let him go, Katara. There's nothing we can do here."

To the sorrowful sound of Appa's cry, Aang opened his glider, and flew home.

The smoke became thicker as he came closer, melting with the clouds in the sky, covering everything in a black shadow behind a grey curtain.

The scars of fire became even more prominent. Amidst the weapons that were used: broken staves, shattered bows, and bloody swords, were bodies. Bodies that were incinerated, burned, and scarred. Bodies that wore the armor of the Fire Nation, and even worse: the robes of the Air Nomads.

He ran. The Inner Sanctuary was impregnable. No one could ever make it through without airbending. The disturbing odor of burned flesh, and seared bone rushed through his nostrils to his lungs as he took a breath with every step.

The door was open. Before him, covered in blood and dust, it seemed like every statue of every Avatar had been pulverized by the looters the Fire Nation had employed.

He fell to his knees. His senses went numb. His home was defiled, but the smells, sights, and horrors around him felt like it had faced. It felt like he was in a silent, quiet purgatory, all alone again.

Alone, as if he was still trapped in the iceberg.

In this torrent of emotion, his eyes began to glow.

...

Azula's zepplin shook the mountains with its landing. Sokka, Suki, Toph,and Katara jumped off Appa's saddle, covering their noses at the stench of death before them.

"I can't believe it." Katara gasped. "How could this happen?"

"Everyone!" Azula shouted to her soldiers. "Spread out! Look for any survivors..." She sighed. "Bring all the dead. They deserve a proper burial." Her loyal Company of warriors began searching the temple grounds, some ran towards the fields where the Sky Bison grazed, other crossed the massive bridge that connected the temple to the rice terraces across the white chasm below.

And everywhere, they were horrified. Most of them had seen battle, but none of them were alive one hundred years ago when a slaughter of this size first took place. Many shook their heads in disbelief and disappointment at the ruthlessness of the Firelord's orders. Among the dead, there were men, women, and even children.

From the spread of the corpses, many must have fought to their final breaths. Young children, no older than eleven-were seen laying by their parents, starting death in the face while defending their siblings. But others were slaughtered in hiding, crouched together in a tight corner, awaiting their inevitable fate in the rooms of the temple. Grandparents huddled with their grandchildren, their flesh singed from the bone. Black Ash mixed with dried blood was strewn across the white, marble walls. The smell of iron hung like a haze. Only replaced by the repulsive odor of rotting, burnt flesh.

"Bring wood from the zepplin! Build a pyre!" Azula shouted to her men, and then turned to Katara. "Go find the Avatar, make sure he's alright."

Katara nodded, and ran into the temple.

...

"Now, do you see?" Kiyoshi asked. "Look at what he has done." She shook Aang. "These are your people! This act of savagery is unforgivable!"

Aang looked up to see the rage in the Avatar's painted face. He looked up to his other lives, wanting to beg them for any sort of advice.

"Who would object to my suggestion?! If anyone disagrees, then speak!"

Ten thousand voices said in unison...

Nothing.

"Listen to us, Aang. Listen to our voices." Roku spoke. "You look to us for advice, and as we are different people, we have differing opinions. You look towards us, for answers, for options."

"But now, there is no other option." Avatar Yangchen spoke. "Long ago, you came to me, you refused to take the Firelord's life. And I told you that there was another way...But listen now." He took another breath. "You can hear them. The voices, cries, and sobs of our people. There is no other way now. The Firelord must pay."

"Aang..." Roku's voice came again. "Be stronger than I was. Do what I could not do."

His past lives faded, and behind him, he heard the sound of a wheezing horse, it's steps a gong against the temple floor. The reins and saddle jingled like a death toll. He stood, turned to face the man with bone-bleached skin.

Aang stared at him with determination, anger, and resolve.

"You've made up your mind." Death's strained voice came with a sickly smile.

"I have." Aang replied with a steel, unbroken voice.

"You don't fear me anymore."

"I don't."

Death's grin grew wide.

"...Good."

He felt Katara's arms wrap around him. She pulled back, tears streaming down her eyes, he nodded, tears falling down his.

...

They walked out into the stone courtyard, gathered were their friends, soldiers, and every airbender who has been murdered, laying prone on a wide, long structure of logs.

"I don't know how you wanted to proceed. This is how we do it back home." Azula placed a hand on his shoulder, and nodded. "We're here to follow your command."

"Thank you." Aang gave her a weak smile. "It means a lot." He walked over to one of Azula's soldiers, and took the torch from his hand. They bowed to one another, and Aang approached the middle of the pyre.

He turned, and bowed to the assembly before him.

"The thank you all for your help. Know that they appreciate it more than I do. Today, you've proven that in the right world, we can all exist next to each other. We can all live together. No matter what Nation, Kingdom, Tribe, or Empire we come from...We can all love one another if we're willing to understand, and care for the person standing right next to us." He looked into the crowd, saw that they bowed to each other, and nodded.

"These are my last words to all of you." He whispered as he turned around. "Know that I won't ever forget your sacrifice. Know that I will make this right. Know that you will be avenged." He placed the torch into the base of the platform, the dancing flames gleamed in his eyes. "Join your loved ones. Please...Be at peace."

The fire burned well into the night. Everyone stood as still as the ancient forests. When the flames died down and ash was all that remained, Aang turned to the gathered crowd, smiled, and looked towards Azula.

"This is how we do it here." He pulled his arms in towards his chest, let in a breath, and pushed forward a gentle breeze, letting the wind of the high mountains carry the ashes of his fallen people.

They flew into the clouds.

They merged with the sky.

They became the wind.

...

Amidst the dying embers of the massive funeral pyre, a glint of moonlight caught Aang's eye as he walked out into the courtyard. An arrowhead, engraved with the symbol for infinity.

"The night air is always so nice!" A hearty, joyful voice came from behind him.

"General Iroh," Aang bowed.

"Avatar Aang." Iroh returned. "I'd like to give you my sincerest apologies for the heinous crime committed here. And help in any way that I can..."

"You don't need to apologize. It's not like you ordered this to happen." Aang looked out towards the mountains. The clouds parted, and the full moon gazed down upon them. "Sokka would appreciate this view. I'm sure he misses Yue."

"Yes, she is indeed lovely." Iroh joined Aang. "I'm sure his parting words to her were as powerful as the words you have those who passed on tonight."

"I'm sure they were." Aang agreed, and opened his palm. "There is one thing I'd like to ask you about."

"It's my pleasure, how can I help?"

"What is this?" He revealed the steel arrowhead. Iroh's eyes widened, then closed as he nodded.

"Those are the arrowheads of the Fire Nation's most elite assassins: The Yuyan Archers. They're said to have such deadly accuracy that they could split a pin in half."

Aang's fist closed around the arrowheads. The blade cut into his skin. A sense of worry rose in Iroh.

"Where are they?" Aang asked in a low, gutteral tone. From his robe, he removed a map. In his hand, he produced a flame, and with the arrowhead soaked in his blood, he created a pen.

Iroh's hand shook as he took the makeshift pen, and circled a small island west of the Southern Air Temple.

"This is their main head quarters. And exactly the reason why they were able to get here so quickly." Iroh nodded.

"Thank you, Iroh." He saw that Aang's hand was covered in black iron, the wounds sealed away. "Please, don't tell anyone where I'm going. I won't be here in the morning. But I promise that I won't be gone too long." He walked towards Appa and Momo. The two immediately stood at attention as if they knew what was about to happen.

"Avatar...What are you going to do?" Iroh dreaded the answer that Aang gave.

"I'm going to kill every single one of them."

Iroh wanted to stop him. But then remembered what he said to the Avatar long ago in the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se.

_"The responsibility of the Avatar was bestowed upon you at a young age. . . A path that only you can walk. . . Your choices are for no one to judge."_

And he would not judge the Avatar tonight.

He watched Aang board the Sky Bison. And as they became a smaller and smaller cloud on the horizon, he heard something he thought was only a legend from the peaceful Air Nomad peoples. A low, frightening sound that shook him to his very core. A rumbling of anger, and sorrow, of vengeance, and hatred.

The mythical sound of the Sky Bison's War Cry.

**Chapter 40, Part II: Avatar of Destruction**

Appa approached a small chain of islands. Flying through the entire night, time seemed to pass like nothing. Aang looked down, and saw a steel fortress sitting on a larger island.

The sun rose, like a blood horizon to him. The red sky was only a sign of things to come. A horizon that was red from the blood that he would spill.

"Down there, buddy." He pointed to the very eastern tip of the island. Appa flew down and landed behind a massive forest by the coast. "You two stay here." Aang ordered as he jumped down into the soft, white sand. "I'll be back soon." He nodded to them, and walked into the thick forest.

His heavy steps crushed the vegetation with every footfall. Soon, the forests began to clear, and another set of steps came into sync with his. Heavy, burdened hoofs, and the jingle of the death toll followed him.

"How many?" The air froze behind Aang with the spirit's words. "How many of these souls are you sending me today?"

Aang looked up to the monumental black iron wall before him.

"All of them."

Hundreds of strings snapped back. Hundreds of arrows took to the air, moving with pinpoint accuracy, all converging onto his position.

 _This is what Iroh meant._  Aang smiled as the steel points ripped through the air, screeching as they flew closer.

He stepped forward, and and stomped into the ground. A massive pillar of earth rose, every arrow embedded itself into the thin stone. Aang brought his hand to the arrows, sliding it over the bladed points, feeling the impurities within the steel.

A grin on his lips, he pulled them apart, and held them in the air. With arms outstretched to his sides, hundreds of invisible archers stood with him, their bows ready to fire.

His hands came together with a mighty crash, the air broke with the collision, bending with the impact and distorting the vision of anyone who looked upon him. A sonic wave burst from his hands, and one-hundred archers let loose their arrows at his command.

Screams of pain and horror broke through the hundreds of yards that separated him from the grey walls of the fortress.

He could sense it.

The smell of iron from the crimson clouds of blood filled the air. The billions of particles filled his own veins, the metal ripping through armor and flesh shook him to his bones.

Wind at his back beckoned him on. The leaves rustled and flew by him with his every step. The sound of a deafening gong echoed from behind the great wall.

Chains descended, men repelled, and Fire Nation soldiers were upon him. Like a mob, they surrounded him. Another release of bows, and the Yuyan Archers' arrows flew again with pinpoint accuracy.

Aang leapt up, flipping behind them, then threw his hands apart, spreading the arrows until they pierced through the soldiers that had come to confront him.

Their bodies fell, and a puddle of blood formed.

He looked up, his eyes burning, not with the power of his past lives, not with the power of ten thousand Avatars, but with the hatred and despair of his own people. With the lost hope, and sadness that came from their deaths.

He stepped forward, throwing his arms towards the structure with a force to move the Earth. His grasp tightened on an invisible gate, his muscles twitched as he pulled back.

The massive doors opened as if a giant was tearing them open. Metal scraped against metal, bending unto itself, crumpling with each move.

He pushed one more massive push, forcing the metal gates to snap like twigs, and flew into another portion of the wall.

The archers fell with them, breaking bones, and meeting their deaths under the now crumbling ruins of their own fortress.

They ran, breaking away from the wall, and rushed to the main keep. While most ran, some poor souls were ordered to stay behind, to try and stop this embodiment of destruction.

This Avatar of destruction.

One soldier came at him with a sword, swung down and missed when Aang stepped aside. He took the man's hand by the wrist, and struck his elbow. A sickening crack came from the broken joint accompanied by a blood curling scream. Aang turned the sword onto the soldier, and let the blade sink into his chest.

The men following their comrade stopped for a moment with disgust, then charged, two this time.

Aang threw his arms forward, freezing them in their steps. He threw his hands up, sending into the air, and letting them fall, their necks breaking with the impact of the descent.

Another came at him with a long pike and leapt at him. Aang dodged, and took hold of the weapon. Air followed at his back, pushing him forward. His arm wrapped around the neck of the soldier. Aang raised his other arm, earth wrapped around the man's legs, holding him in place. Aang fell to his knees, and pulled down.

A loud pop sounded, and the man's head went limp.

The rest of them shuttered in fear, and scrambled back.

Aang took another footstep that shook the World, and followed the fleeing men, one earth-breaking step at a time.

...

He followed them up to the keep, a trail of death behind him, until he came to a large courtyard.

Aang looked up, another mass of archers pointed their arrows at him from above the walls.

A wave of his hand is all it took.

The Earth rumbled, knocking away any arrows the archers had readied. A massive fissure ripped through the ground, swallowing up the entire structure until all that was left was a patch of dirt, the Avatar, and a commander who had gone too far.

Aang threw his arms up, and from the rock that had swallowed this commander's men, raised four walls that were so high, they closed off the outside world, and served as an arena for what he was about to do.

"What's your name?" Aang asked.

"C...Commander Shao." The man replied.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Commander. If you survive this, the Firelord will reward you with all your wishes."

"Y-You think I'm a fool?!" He tries to bluff, but Aang can see the pulse in his veins. Aang can sense the terror in his heart. "I know who you are! And I know what kind of reward the Firelord will grant me if I bring him your head!" He took his stance.

"How honorable are you?" Aang growled under his breath. He raised one hand, and beckoned the man forward. "No bending."

Commander Shao charged with a weak battle cry that was the strongest he could muster. He fell upon Aang with a vengeance after seeing so many of his men swatted away like flies.

But Aang was always one step ahead, even without his airbending. Any punch thrown was deflected, any kick delivered was blocked, any lunge was dodged, until Aang found himself behind the commander.

And try as he might, the poor man could not turn himself to face the Avatar.

"Enough!" He shouted and turned with a flaming fist. But the Avatar was untouchable. He swept the man's leg, knocking him onto his back. Aang waved his hands again, and brought him to a sitting position, encased in rock.

Aang saw him look around, he saw the terror in the eyes of a man who saw Death itself. The fear. The helplessness. The desperation.

"You...You are as ruthless as the Firelord." Aang looked down at him. "Your ruthlessness, your indifference towards human life. How you can kill so many with such little remorse...You are just a child..."

Aang turned away, and clenched his fists. The commander of the Yuyan Archers let out a final gasp for air.

"Don't be such a hypocrite." Aang breathed out to himself before heading back east.

 


	41. How Time Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trickster Spirit has it's own way of aiding the Avatar with it's all-powerful abilities. Aang is thrust through time again, and his confusion is only compounded by the rush of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. See the Author's Notes at the end of this chapter for the reasons why.

Appa's exhales pushed forth with the force of a gale, pulling the chilling air across Aang's face, an unfamiliar sting cutting into his skin as they flew. He felt an aura surrounding him that was different.

It was despicable.

It was...Evil.

The chill flowed down his blood, and brought a shiver to his bones. The Air Nomads had always known the Wind, the altitude of the mountains, the heights of the limitless sky.

And yet, the breeze was cold?

They headed east, and the clouds built around him, a thick, blinding fog that phased out the Physical World. All sensations were gone from him. He couldn't feel the wind against his skin. He couldn't hear the air whispering at his ear. He couldn't take in the thin breaths that would fill his lungs.

"Wow." A familiar trickster's voice rung. "That was some Ice. Cold. Shit. Right there."

"Yeah." Aang replied, monotone. Apathetic.

"If I'm honest..." The Spirit's steps rang like Fire Nation cannons against an invisible floor. "I really didn't think that you'd do it. I didn't think you had it in you."

Aang said nothing.

"The cold shoulder? Really?" It's voice rang in his ears, as if his thoughts were speaking to him. "Tell me at least...Can you fly?"

Aang turned around, furious, but found that no matter how much he tried to, he couldn't speak.

"Oh thank Me, that's a relief!" It sighed. "I mean seriously!" It floats in the air, taunting him, and circling him. "You do not want to know what our old buddy Zaheer had to go through to attain his ability to 'Let go of his Earthly Tether'" It snaps its fingers, and Aang feels a force strike his chest, his lungs cave in, and he falls to the solid fog floor. "You have questions? Go on then, I'm feeling generous. One question."

Aang looked up, his breathing slowed, and he exhaled his one thought:

"The man I met in the Spirit World, he said that he lost the one person he loved. That she was murdered. He said that's how he mastered the ability of flight."

"That's right." It replied. "And I have a secret to tell you."

"What?"

Aang felt a pair of hands wrap around his shoulders, and heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"...You're going to master the art of flight, too." He turned to face it, but a chilling force pushed him forward, and he fell.

...

"Never before." A voice came into focus. Aang opened his eyes to a familiar cloud-like softness against the bare soles of his feet. "Never before have we had strangers-let alone strangers from every nation on this Earth..." Aang raised his head and looked at his sides. "...stood beside us within our own Sanctuary."

Aang saw to his left, Toph, Sokka, and Katara. To his right, Azula, Zuko, and Iroh.

"Only within the most dire situations have we called upon the aid of others not of our own kind." Mei Shan spoke to them. "Sozin's comet is returning. And I refuse to let the horror that my great-grandfather witnessed...I refuse to let that happen again. With all of you here, I'm confident that we can stop the Firelord."

"We'll do anything we can to stop him." Sokka bowed. "We sent out messenger hawks weeks ago, and we've received their replies."

"That reassures me greatly. We were right to follow the Avatar's instincts. Forgive my people's first impression of you."

"Everything is forgiven." Azula spoke. "Ozai will not take another innocent life."

"Master Sokka, please, share with us your plans."

"Of course." Sokka bowed. "I've coordinated our efforts with The Water-Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and even Princess Azula's own Personal Guard, to launch an assault on four fronts that will overwhelm the Firelord's forces." Everyone stepped forward around a map of the world that sat on a table.

"We're currently at the Western Air Temple." Sokka pointed on the piece of parchment. "The Earth Kingdom forces are approaching by land and the Water-Tribes are traversing the oceans." Sokka flipped the map around to reveal an even larger scale map of the entire Fire Nation.

"Waterbenders will approach by sea. Using their abilities, they will help the Earthbenders tunnel underground. Azula and her soldiers will drop from the skies on their zepplin, and then your airbenders will take to the skies. They'll get hit so fast and hard, they'll never be able to anticipate it!"

Sokka pumped his fist in victory. Everyone nodded their approval, and agreed on the swift and deadly action.

"Avatar Aang."

"Huh…?" His senses came back into focus. Even he could see the blank stare in his own eyes.

"What do you think of Master Sokka's plan?"

"It's uh...It's great, Sokka. I say let's go for it!" He recovered.

"See? Even the Avatar agrees! And then when we all make it into the palace, we all team together, and put an end to Ozai's reign, permanently!" Sokka grinned.

"No." Aang bellowed to shocked expressions. He looked up with an unfamiliar, piercing gaze. "I deal with Ozai, no one else will enter the palace. I have to do it."

"Aang, look. I know you think that it's your destiny to defeat the Firelord, but we all have to do this. Together we can overcome anything, you said yourself that-"

"I SAID NO!" His voice shakes the entire Temple. "I have to do this alone, Sokka! That's all! That's how it has to be! That's how it's always been!" His tattoos glow with the same intensity in his words. The whole room falls silent, and the Avatar walks out of the Inner Sanctuary.

…

A few hours pass like seconds. Aang sat among the clouds on his best friend Appa. The white mist below hung like it always did, covering the infinite chasm behind a silver curtain. He looked out at the horizon, his mind racing about the words spoken to him.

Was it all a trick? Was it all a lie, the Spirit is called The Trickster, of course it would deceive him, just for fun. But then again-

"Hey, Twinkletoes." Toph's voice joked him from his thoughts. "What's bothering you?"

"Toph? How'd you get up-" She tapped the massive pillar of stone she sat on. "Ah. Why am I not surprised?" She leapt up and sat next to him in Appa's saddle.

"So, you blew up on Sokka in there, didn't you?" Toph asked with a casual blow of air at her hair. "What's the matter?"

"Toph, what happened at the Southern Air Temple?" Aang asked.

"You do what you usually do, Twinkletoes." She waved off his concern. "You flew off on Appa and went to go meditate."

…

No. No he didn't. He flew off into the night, and massacred those men. But it couldn't be that only he knew.

…

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yep. You came back in the morning when everyone was awake, we asked you where you were, and you said you were meditating. Simple as that. Don't you remember?"

"Right. That's all I was doing…That's all."

"I know you're feeling bad." Toph whispered. "But I just wanted to say-"

"Thank you, Toph." Aang interrupted. "I don't think that I've come to anyone else for advice more than you. I can always be honest with you." He smiled.

"Do you really believe that?" She asks in a rare, timid voice, blushing behind her hypnotizing opaque emerald eyes.

"Yes. I believe it."

"Then, can I be honest with you?" She whispered. He nods his answer, and turns to face her. "I…" She takes a deep breath. "I lose myself when you take me with you." His eyes widened. "Every time I've held onto you while you flew, I lost all sense of direction, all sense of control. I know this seems strange… "

"No, I'm sorry, Toph, I promise it won't hap-" Aang felt Toph's firm grip take hold of his shoulders, and then the shock of feeling her soft lips push against his.

"..." He licked his lips with a blank stare into her eyes.

"I know how complicated everything is, with the three of you." Toph stood back up, and jumped onto her earthen pillar. "I just had to let you know." A wave of her hand, and the air filled with the sound of cracking earth as she began her descent.

Aang rubbed his lips is disbelief. Then shook his head, cleared his thoughts, and leapt off of Appa. He fell, the air brushing against his face until he turned upwards, and swept Toph off her feet.

The world lost itself in a sudden moment of utter blissful blindness. His arms wrapped around her with comfort, compassion, and confidence. She took hold of him with as much desperation as joy.

"People change, Toph." He whispered. "It's the scariest thing in the world, but it's something we all have to deal with." He landed on the Temple's courtyard, and placed her down. "I don't know what I would have done without you all this time."

"Then…?" Toph's voice seemed muffled.

"After all I've been through, all the things I've agreed to. I don't have the right to say no." Her eyes lit up, but sorrow rushed over him as he gave his answer. "It's just not the right time...I'm sorry."

"I was just a little too late." She smirked, and turned away. "I wish I had felt this way sooner." Aang frowned. "But no hard feelings, Twinkletoes…" She began walking. "No hard feelings, okay?"

He shrugged to himself, and recalled the stone pillar back down into the mountain.

Someday, maybe. But not now…Just not now.

…

"Now that we're alone…" Azula spoke to Katara while they stood on an open-air stone balcony, watching Aang return Toph's pillar of rock into the Earth. "I'd like to ask you a question."

"What? Is it about what just happened between Aang and Toph? Because I don't know." Katara replied, looking out towards the same direction.

"Hmm…" Azula raised an eyebrow, but turned to Katara after a few seconds. "No, that's not it, actually. It's about the Avatar."

"Okay." Katara sat down and turned to Azula. "What is it?"

"Do you love him?" Azula asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Don't you?" Her voice calmed down.

Azula waited, she waited for a few seconds that seemed like a few years to Katara.

"You're telling me that you don't?" Katara asked.

"Well now, this is an interesting development, isn't it?" Azula replied. "It's more complicated than that." She leaned in closer, Katara could see the fire in her eyes. "I'm different…We're different. And, as expected, our tastes are different. "

"Tastes? Where are you going with this?"

"The bottom line is this: You love him, and I'm pretty sure that you…One day, will want to marry him, have a family, and live happily ever after with the Avatar as your husband? Correct?"

Katara's look of confusion, and the air of silence was all Azula needed to know.

"I'll let you in on a little truth: despite what people wanted to believe...That's not what I want. Not at all." Azula shook her head.

"So what do you want from him?"

"This may sound terrible, but I'll be honest with you. It's the least I can do after all this time." Azula smirked. "I wanted him to see the world the way I see it. I wanted to control him." Katara's jaw nearly dropped, and Azula let out a grim, confident chuckle.

"You were going to brainwash him." Katara's skepticism was tangible.

"I'll just come out and say it. We all know what everyone's thinking. " Azula shrugged. "I was going to make him love me, by making love to him."

"So, what your friends said was true. You wanted to make Aang your sex slave?"

"I know what you're thinking. Go on, ask me." Azula's smug grin are away at Katara.

Katara paused before speaking.

"Did he...enjoy it…?" Azula gave Katara her evil smirk, and walked towards the door.

"He loved it." She let her words hang, "But unfortunately...not as much as he loves you."

Katara watched Azula leave the room, and even with the visage of Azula's cocky smile in her mind, she couldn't help but hear a hint of sadness in the Fire Nation Princess' voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not going to lie. A big reason why this chapter took so long was because of Fallout 4. Fortunately, I just finished my first playthrough. And I don't have any urge or plans to start again so soon.
> 
> But another big part is a writer's dilemma. I started this story in July of 2014. That's crazy. It seems like I just wrote chapter 10 a few days ago, and yet, here we are. 31 chapters later. Working on something for so long can cause burnout. It's happened before, and it'll happen again, but even that is just a part of the issue.
> 
> The last reason can be summed up like this: "I'm not sure how I should proceed."
> 
> 16 months, and A Change of Heart is reaching its final chapters. And the hardest thing to think of is the ending. After so many events, twists, plotlines, and plot holes, how do I come up with a satisfying ending? I've got no more "filler arcs" to write, but have no concrete idea in how to wrap everything up.
> 
> That is the hardest part of all.
> 
> I like writing cliffhangers that make you hate me.
> 
> But I really just want an ending that will make us all happy.
> 
> A few more chapters, and we'll see if it does.


	42. Sozin's Comet, Part I: "United We Stand"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors of every nation gather at the Western Air Temple to prepare for the final assault.

"You're on the fast track to your destiny, Avatar." Zhéng Gú Shén said to him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Aang asked.

"It's just that…It's just been a really long time. And I'm only here to help, I swear." She floated around him. "Destiny is way more powerful than me, and she's told me that if I mess something up, I'm gone. Gone forever, poof! I won't be able to watch you here, or _there, or there!, or there!, or there_!" it related while pointing in different directions. Aang turned, but she vanished, and all he saw was the emerald grass and silver clouds of the Boundless Sky. "I swear to you that I'm only here to help." the disembodied voice came.

"And exactly how, are you helping?" He shook his head.

"At this point in time...Time, funny. A funny thing. An ever flowing stream that waits for no one. You know, there was a famous guy who once said: 'You never step in the same river twice.' Telling, isn't it?"

"What's your point?" Aang snapped.

"Once you've done something, once you've stepped in a river, a ripple is created. That ripple disturbs the entire river, even if only by a little. And as the river moves, you can't create the same ripple twice…Or something like that, I really don't know, honestly. I'm just trying to sound smart."

"So why am I here?"

"I'm gonna tell you, what I'm gonna do. What I need to do. What you need me to do." It clapped its hands and grinned. "Time just passes us by, like nothing. Anything else you want to share with me before we get started?"

"I have no idea what you just said. But I hope you're not lying to me."

"Trust me. There's no reason for me to do that. Scout's honor!"

And the Trickster snapped its fingers.

…

"I call it: The Swiss Army Staff!" A balding man with a messy hair ring across his cranium shouted. "Where did I get that name, you ask?" He stared at Aang with eyes behind large, thick welding goggles. "I honestly have no idea! Why don't you give it a try?!"

He stretched his hand towards Aang, who stared at the offer with a blank expression.

"Avatar Aang?" Mei Shan shook him lightly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Aang shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." and took the staff into his hand.

"This is Chang." The old man bowed. "He and others took refuge in the Northern Air Temple after Sozin's genocide. And while they did somewhat defile our Inner Sanctuary there, we were taught compassion, and could not turn them away, they've been living among us since then. Strange, I know. But we have used their technologies to further our own abilities." she leans closer to Aang, and whispers: "He walks the fine line between genius and insanity, and I think he's tipping towards the former."

Aang laughed and turned to her. He noticed that she was no longer in the traditional Air Nomad robes, but what appeared to be a skin tight jumpsuit, colored in orange and yellow like the original articles of clothing.

"You're wearing…?" He asked.

"Oh. This is also an invention of the old man." she moved her arms to the side, revealing flaps of fabric that connected the outfit from under the arms to the sides of the legs. "A form-fitting wingsuit. It allows us to fly without our gliders, in case we ever lose them. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Uh...Sure." Aang nodded.

"If you two would follow me." Aang finally had time to look around since waking from the haze of the Trickster's abilities to alter time. The courtyard of the Western Air Temple seemed unrecognizable.

Fire Nation zepplins and war balloons were on one side of the temple, docked into another suspended part of the structure. Water-Tribe Marines painted their faces with white, blue, and black hues on another platform. And Earth Kingdom Warriors trained with each other, letting out grunts of pain from the sparring.

There were hundreds-if not thousands of people here. As many benders as regular men and women, willing to die for their freedom. Willing to give their lives to change the course of history.

And what he saw when he looked out over the cliff was almost more beautiful than anything else he'd ever seen.

Like eagles, they soared. Flying through the air, they lived out what Monk Gyatso had taught him. They were free. His people, the Air Nomads were free. He couldn't help but feel water build in his eyes, and tried his best to wipe them away without drawing attention. But he nearly burst into tears when Mei Shan's arms wrapped around him.

Tears fell from his eyes and soaked into her suit.

"I can't imagine how you must feel now, at this moment in time." She cradled him like a mother would a weeping child. "A century in ice, alone. I'm glad that you are with us again."

"..." He replied.

…

When Aang found the strength to compose himself again, he was standing outside in the courtyard, with Chang's 'Swiss Army Staff' in hand.

"So, what is this thing, anyway?" Aang asked.

"It's a multi-tool!" Chang exclaimed. "Well, more like a multi-weapon!" He pointed to a series of bumps where Aang's hand held the staff. "Every one brings with it, a different weapon." Aang ran his fingers down the series of buttons. "Go on, give one of them a try!"

Aang pressed down on the first one. With a snap, a point sprouted from the tip of the glider.

"Ah! The spear!" Chang cheered. "I hope you know how to use it!"

Aang ran his eyes up and down the weapon. Even without a memory, he knew that he could use it. It just felt right. And he smiled as he thought back to how Zhéng Gú Shén had helped him in the past. It was apparent that not everything he was taught about the Trickster Spirit was true.

"Yeah. I know how." He lowered the spear, and thrust it forward before turning on his left foot, and bringing it down. He pressed the button again, and the blade receded.

"Excellent! Now, the next one!" Another press, a large, heavy curved blade took the place of the spear point. "Ah ha! The Guandao! Or 'Reclining Moon Blade!' Give it a swing!"

The weapon felt nimble and light, despite the fact that the blade seemed large enough to cut a horse in half, Aang held it at good back, the blade facing the ground, then brought it up, and thrust it forward. And then, just as immediately, brought the blade up and slashed down with a diagonal swing.

He pressed it again to let the blade recede. He turned and bowed to Chang.

"Excellent!" Aang could see the joy in the old man's eyes. "Now, this next one is particularly amazing, let's have a press-"

"Hey, Aang! What you got there, buddy?!" Sokka shouted from behind. Aang turned to see him and Zuko walking towards him with their own swords, Sokka with his black meteor-metal blade, and Zuko with his twin scimitars.

"Chang's Swiss Army Staff. It's really cool." Aang replied.

"Yeah, we can see that." Zuko nodded. "We saw you training, and we thought maybe we'd enjoy a sparring session."

"Great!" Chang shouted at the top of his lungs. 'I'll gather everyone for the spectacle!"

"Do we really want to make this public?" Zuko asked.

"Come on, why not give everyone a show before the big invasion? Sokka reasoned.

"Fine. You're on." Zuko conceded.

"I'm looking forward to it." Aang smirked.

This was the least he could give them. Because he knew, this show would be the last show for many of the men and women here today.

…

Sprouting from the white marble floor, and extending across the white chasm towards the other side of the mountain, the Earthbenders erected a stadium that had enough room to fit every person at the Western Air Temple.

The gathering was a spectacle unlike any individual Nation had seen. Sparring sessions from every nation were held. From the Water-Tribe, A mesmerizing display of ice and water that was dazzling to the eyes. From the Fire Nation, A classic play that was passed down from one playwright to another. From the Earth Kingdom, An EKBF(Earth Kingdom Bending Federation) Battle Royal, where Toph emerged victorious, and from the Air Nomads, a riveting exhibition of the ancient game of Airball.

The horizon grew tired with the passage of time. The orange light covered the entire stadium as a man stepped into center-stage.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen! And now!..." An out-of-place announcer's voice boomed through the structure with the sound waves carried by manipulated air currents. "This. Is. Our main event of the evening!"

...

Aang, Zuko, and Sokka stood inside a makeshift tent, a curtain hanging from its entrance, blocking them from view. Together, they looked at each other, not a single one of them thought it'd be a spectacle like this.

"You're fine with this?" Zuko asked Aang.

The Avatar nodded.

"Two on one?" Sokka asked.

"I can handle it." Aang nodded. "Don't hold back." He looked towards them with eyes made of stone, and determination just as tough. "Give me that, at least." He gripped his staff.

"I promise." Zuko assured him. "No holding back." He held onto of one of his scimitars.

"Yeah." Sokka unsheathed his sword, looked at the blade, and sheathed it again. "We respect you enough to do that."

"Thanks." Aang said. He turned with his staff in hand, jumping on the balls of his feet, preparing himself for the match to come.

…

"This is a two on one non-bending exhibition, set until all but one of the combatants are no longer fit to compete, or surrender of their own volition…" The Announcer's voice pierced through the black curtain. "Introducing first…"

"See you guys out there." Sokka grabbed the curtain with his hand, ready to pull it away.

"...From the Southern Water-Tribe, The Ultimate Strategist, The Meteor-Taming, Sword-Smithing, Boomerang Throwin', Master Beatin', THE MAN WITH THE PLAN: SWOOOOORD MAAAAA~STER SAHHH~KKA!"

He stepped through the curtain, and the audience's cheers rumbled through the stone walls like an earthquake, before dying down into a whisper.

"Introducing next…" The Announcer's voice came again.

"I promise you. No holding back." Zuko grinned, and took hold of the curtain.

"I appreciate it." Aang nodded.

"From the Fire Nation, The Scarred Warrior, The Blue Spirit, The Exiled One, The Noble Outcast, and FUTURE FIRELORD: PRRRRR~INCE ZOOOO~KOOOOO!"

Zuko stepped out to more cheers, and Aang noticed, an explosion of light, as the Fire Nation Warriors cast forth streams of flame.

"And finally…" Aang took hold of his staff, and walked towards the curtain. "Hailing from the Southern Air Temple, from the skies of the Air Nomad Monks… " He smiled as the cheers became louder. "The Boy In The Iceberg, The Rider Of The Mighty Unagi, The Walker Of The Serpant's Pass, The Savior Of The Skies, THE AVATAR: AAAAA~VUHTAAAAAAR AAAAAAAANG!"

Aang pulled away the curtain, and laid his eyes upon thousands of people, looking down at him and his two friends. A united sea of people, separated in orange, blue, red, and green.

All of them clapping and cheering.

Clapping and cheering for him.

…

"Two on one?" Toph speed through the roaring cheers to Azula and Katara. "Do you really think Twinkletoes can beat them?"

"Well, I-"

"Of course he can!" Azula interrupted Katara. "If Zuko can't beat me-which he can't, he doesn't stand a chance against the Avatar. And no offense… " she grinned at Katara. "But your brother isn't exactly a 'sword master.'"

Katara turned away with a mixture of annoyance and fear.

"Plus…" Azula added with a tug of Katara's shoulder. "We have to believe in him. Believe that he will emerge victorious."

"...You're right." Katara shrugged. "He has to win. He will win."

They looked down towards the three gladiators in this massive marble arena as a gong sounded.

…

On one side, Sokka and Zuko stared down the Avatar. On the opposite, Aang looked towards his opponents with a steel resolve. The crowd was silent in this one moment as the warriors took their stances.

Then they took off. Zuko's approach was quick. With a single slash, Aang fell back, taking a few steps before he felt another cut the wind at his side. Zuko's right hand lifted, and brought down his blade with a force that could shatter bone down. Aang brought up his staff, Zuko's scimitar cut into it like paper, but was stopped within the splintered staff.

They stared at each other, the disbelief in their faces pausing this moment in battle. The blade was pulled down further, and sparks shot out from Aang's staff as it dragged across the impossibly hard wood.

Zuko swung to his side, And planted his staff into the ground, and leapt up, delivering a kick to Zuko's chest, pushing back the Prince. The air filled with a clang as the blades of the Blue Spirit feel from his hands.

Aang took hold of his staff again, and with an overhead swing brought it down upon his foe, striking Zuko in the shoulder, and then thrusting the staff towards his sternum, knocking him to the ground.

Aang then turned to a charging Sokka, his sword held near his side, pulled closer his chest, and held back. He charged towards a readied Avatar and thrust forward. Aang jumped back, his staff, just above Sokka's blade, a moment later, Sokka swung his weapon upwards, knocking Aang's staff from his hands, and sending it flying towards the other end of the arena.

Aang moved forward before Sokka could act, and took hold of the swordsman's arm. With a blitz, Aang slammed his shoulders into Sokka's chest, and with that momentum, carried Sokka over his arm, and slammed him down into the ground.

With his opponents downed, Aang scrambled back towards his staff. As his hand wrapped around it, the gashes in the wood caught his eye, and he could feel it in his bones.

Metal.

The 'Swiss Army Staff' was only _decorated_ with wood. In reality, it was a refined steel, crafted and folded together into an incredibly lightweight weapon.

 _The third button._ Aang thought back to the old man's words. He ran his fingers down the series of buttons. A snap came from the staff, and it broke in two. The split fragments of the weapon fell to the ground, and through the small slots that were carved into the sides, long, curved blades emerged on both ends of the staff, on both pieces of the staff.

"WARGLAIVES!" He heard Chang's scream from the crowd. "THEY'RE WARGLAIVES!"

Sokka and Zuko stopped in their tracks. Aang nodded to them, and kneeled down to his new weapons. He laughed to himself again, when his hand wrapped around this weapon that he'd never seen before, his muscle memory kicked in. And it was as if he had trained with these weapons for a thousand years.

...And considering the circumstances, he probably did.

Aang took the warglaives in hand, and gave them a few swings so smooth that they barely cut the air. He pulled the blades to his sides, and nodded to his opponents, who took off towards him.

And he took off as well. Zuko and Sokka both raised their weapons, Aang dropped down to one knee, the fabric from his robe ripping as he swept Sokka's legs from underneath him. Sokka feel to the ground with a crash, and Aang turned to Zuko, their blades clashed with flying sparks, Aang's muscles twitched as he struggled to fight against Zuko's blades pushing him to the ground.

Aang moved his left hand, bringing the point of his warglaive up towards Zuko's chin, the Former Prince fell back to avoid being pierced through the mouth, a strike that would mean certain death.

The crowd gasped at the attack, Aang turned his blades vertically, and pulled them apart between Zuko's scimitars, breaking the Prince's grasp on his own weapons. The Avatar hopped up onto his feet, and delivered two kicks that knocked Zuko's breath out of his lungs, sending him skidding across the ground.

A flash.

A blur.

Aang saw him again.

...

" _Pathetic." Ozai laughed. "Absolutely pathetic!" Aang stood among a huge scarlet throne room, stained with the blood of his friends, his people...stained with the sorrow of a bleeding world that was engulfed in the flames of oppression. "To think that some boy could defeat_ _ **me**_ _?!"_

_Aang fell to a knee, his grip loosemed among his weapons that fell the ground with a clang, and shattered before him. The Firelord's laughter was louder than the burning comet soaring in the sky._

" _To think that those two whores found you worthy to sacrifice their lives for you!" Aang shook his head, and returned to his feet. "Now, Avatar. You cannot defeat me. Call on them." Ozai grinned. "Call on your ten thousand lives, and meet your end."_

Aang stumbled to his feet, his eyes, his tattoos, his aura began to glow.

…

Zuko lifted himself from the ground, the dust and dirt called his clothes, and from the corner of his eye, saw before him Aang, in the Avatar State.

He looked possessed. His posture was that of an ancient, unbreakable tree, strong, and unmoving. The crowd, absorbed in a silent panic.

And he moved like wind. Before Zuko knew it, his back was at the wall, his hands grabbing at Aang's arm. And in Aang's other hand, all elements collected into a swirling spike that spun like a cyclone.

" **You will meet your end here,** _ **Ozai!"**_ Aang's voice boomed through the mountains, everyone looked on in shock, before scrambling to stop him.

…

" _You won't stop me, Avatar!" Ozai screamed at the top of his lungs as Aang held him against the broken palace wall. "Kill me!_ _ **Kill me!**_ _" Ozai demanded. "No matter what you do, it won't stop the plans that are in place!"_

" _No." Aang replied, and let the elements in his hand disappear._

…

"No." Zuko heard Aang whisper to him.

"No, what?" Zuko mumbled through broken breaths as Aang's hand tightened around his neck. "What are you doing, Aang?" Time moved in slow motion as Aang held Zuko. Everyone seemed to take a lifetime to help him, even with the massive crowd of people screaming in shock, and the remnants of Team Avatar running toward him.

"That would be too easy, too _kind_ for the likes of you, Ozai!" Aang spat.

"Ozai? And, what are your-" Zuko was able to eek out a question before he was cut off by his own breath.

"Aang! Stop!" Katara screamed as they ran towards him.

His hand began channeling, and Zuko's breath began to pull itself out of his lungs.

…

_Ozai struggled under his bending. Aang smiled a sinister smile seeing the Firelord suffer. Footsteps ran towards him, he turned towards the approaching Fire Nation soldiers, and with a swing of his hand, sent a wave of air that knocked them back._

…

A wave of air blasted towards them, knocking back Katara, Azula, Toph, and Sokka. They returned to their feet, fear striking them as they saw Zuko's life being pulled out of him.

Katara and Azula looked towards each other and nodded. Katara threw her hands up, and Azula shot forth a bolt of lightning.

…

_The Firelord grasped with desperation at Aang's arm, lungs collapsing with Aang's command. Then his arms froze. His body began to move by itself, but through treating muscles, Aang fought through the pain._

_He dropped his grasp on Ozai, and a shock ran through him._

…

Azula's lightning bolt seemed to intensify the lights off the Avatar State before Aang collapsed to the ground. Zuko slid back, his deep breaths filling him with life again.

"It happened again. And it hasn't happened in a long time." Katara whispered to them as the arena began to clear. "Let's take him somewhere private, and I'll explain."

…

"This has happened before." Katara sat by Aang's side, the others, leaned up against the walls, sat in chairs, or looked out the window. The Avatar slept soundly. Unfortunately, it was a slumber that couldn't be broken by anything. "Zuko, you remember, don't you?"

"Yeah." Zuko answered, and turned to the others. "A long time ago, in this same temple." Zuko chuckled to himself. "We had a sparring session, and he did the same thing." Zuko stared a home into the ground with a pause. "He almost killed me then, too."

"I talked to him that day." Katara chimed in again. "I arranged him what he saw. He said the he saw a vision. But that he didn't want to talk about it." Her face shifted towards Aang again. "All he asked was if I trusted him to protect me." she laid her hands on his. "And of course I do." She whispered more to him than anyone else.

"What could make him so angry as to almost murder Zuko?" Sokka wondered.

"If it's anything that I've experienced with him, he was hallucinating." Azula nodded to them. "Anything stick out to you, Zuz-I mean, Zuko?"

"He did one thing that I remember: He called me Ozai. Why would he even do that? He knows how much I hate my father. "

"It's fear. " Toph answered with arms crossed and a foot tapping on the ground. "Twinkletoes is scared" she pointed to Aang's motionless body. "He might not be able to answer. But his pulse says something else. "

"You're taking me that you can sense his popular is changing when he's not even conscious? " Sokka looked up from his chair.

"His heart is racing just as we talk about it now." Katara placed her hand over Aang's heart, she could feel it too, more that Toph had pointed out out. His heart felt like it was going to burst as it panicked in a steady, yet rapid pace.

"So, how do you think we fix this? We don't even know what the problem is." Sokka asked.

Katara turned to all of them, and shook her head.

"All we can do is wait for him to wake up."

…

" _Disgraceful!" Ozai stood over Aang's body, his shadow casting a veil of black into the Avatar's eyes. "You were not even worth the fuss. The worry? The anxiety? Oh, I can't believe that you were so stupid!" Ozai stomped into Aang's chest. Aang headed for breath, his chest blocked with the opening of a long-healed scar._

" _..." Aang couldn't find the words to speak. And then he remembered the words of an old airbender in the Spirit World. "You're wrong, Ozai." He smirked. "I'll defeat you. I'll lock you up, I'll stop you. It's my destiny." He pushed Ozai away and returned to his feet._

_Aang took a deep breath._

" _Even if I die, I'll be back. And Korra of the Southern Water-Tribe will have your head!" Aang felt the power in him grow. He felt ten thousand lives beckoning him to victory. And he felt unstoppable._

…

Team Avatar was still at his side hours later, some were asleep from the length of time Aang was unconscious, but everyone awake at the same time Aang was jolted from his vision, and sat up, gasping for air.

"You're finally up!" Katara shouted, jumped to him, and met his lips with hers. Blood flushed his face, and he gave a crooked smile to everyone in the room.

"We're happy to have you back." Azula whispered, took his chin with two sharp fingers, and turned him over to her with a lustful embrace of her lips.

His face was as red as the gained that burned in the brazier of the room. He looked over again to Sokka and Zuko with a weak smile against their shocked expressions.

"What?" Azula protested with a raised sunrise, and no hint of worry. "It could be our last night together. We might as well be honest with everything."

"Well, if that's the case." Toph walked to the bed, sat next to Aang, and turned him towards her.

 _Everyone's_ jaw dropped even lower than before. Aang's body became cold with the blood that flushed to his face.

"I fell in love with Twinkletoes, too." Toph grinned.

"Yeah…I guess I've got some explaining to do…" Aang managed to mumble.

"Yeah…" Zuko nodded. "Explain why you almost murdered me." Sokka looked over to Zuko with shock.

"Yeah! And then explain this!" he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like myself a good meta/fourth wall breaking joke, but believe me when I say that the joking for the rest of this story is over.
> 
> The plan is to finish the final chapters, and then publish then one hour apart from each other when it's all done.


	43. An Update. An Apology. A Thank You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note for all of you who've followed this story so far. Specifically written for the 327 folks at Fanfiction.net. But I felt that you deserved the same respect.
> 
> Thank you for joining me thus far.
> 
> I'll see you around.

Hello to my readers and followers of A Change of Heart, and A Veil of Flames. This unfortunately, is not the next chapter you may have been looking forward to. This is an update with bad news.

First, yes. The chapters have been coming along slowly. And they're gonna come even slower now, if at all. I'm not going to go into any details, but let's just say that there's gonna be less time to write, and less motivation to write. I once read a quote that said writing was about discipline, not motivation. And while I don't disagree, I know that if I force myself to write, you will be reading chapters that are hastily written, and poorly written. And in my own opinion of my own work, shameful chapters that would ruin everything that I've already created.

As of this writing there are 327 of you following these stories.

327\. Sure there's some overlap there. But still, it's an unbelievable number. To think that there were that many people who felt that my story was worthy of their time? That absolutely blows my mind. I usually don't go into anything personal on the internet, but I don't care anymore. As a guy who started writing just three years ago. As a guy who really had nothing to look forward to, and no goals in sight, your reviews, praise, and even criticisms have brought me a feeling of acknowledgement that I haven't gotten in a long time.

So I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you down, I'm sorry that I brought you along for a two-year journey, and now, the car has stalled by the side of the road, and everyone has to get off. Terrible analogy, I know. But the point is still there. And as much as I want to put a timetable on this, I'm terrible when it comes to promises in Author's Notes. So I don't know how long it will be.

So, to put it in summary. I’d like to give my most sincere apology to all of you. I would list all of your names here, but I'll respect your anonymity.

I don't know how many times I can say this to show how serious I am. So I'll say it one more time.

I'm sorry

And finally, two or three times I've said this: getting an email saying that there was a new favorite, follow, or review was the one thing that I always looked forward to. It may sound sad or pathetic, but now that I think about it, it was the only thing that I looked forward to. Writing for your entertainment brought me an enjoyment that nothing else ever will.

So thank you for how long you've stuck with me through it all.

Thank you for joining me kind strangers, thank you for another great journey. Let's hope that we can finish them someday.

Until then,

-WanderingRurouni


	44. Sozin's Comet, Part II: "Final Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a strange set of events, Aang is given a chance to spend his final nights, before Sozin's Comet arrives.

"I get it." Zuko nodded. "I don't blame you for anything. I know you didn't do it on purpose. No hard feelings." He turned away. "I need to make sure everyone's ready. And you'll all want to have some sleep tonight. We're leaving in the morning."

"Thanks." Aang said as Zuko stepped out the door, and closed it behind him.

"Now then…" Sokka pulled up a chair and looked at the four sitting on the bed. "Explain this!"

"Uh...Well…It's..." Aang stuttered.

"It's pointless! We don't need to go over this again." Azula rubbed her temples. "At this rate, we're just repeating what's already been said."

"Yeah. It's just about time that we…We should just all go to bed." Katara stood and began pulling Sokka towards the door.

"Yeah?!" Sokka shouted. "Then who's going to sleep with Aang?! Huh?!"

They turned towards Aang.

A silence.

"Fine!" Toph jumped down and walked with them out of the room.

Aang watched them exit, and let his head sink back into the pillow.

 _Well…I guess we can deal with this in the morning._ He thought to himself.

And as he drifted off into an exhaustion-fueled slumber, another sound caught his attention.

A familiar sound. A familiar, haunting sound.

The snap of two fingers.

…

" _No more lies." Her silky voice slithered to him. "I love having you under my thumb." She caressed his cheek with her warm hand, pushing a sharp nail running against his skin. "I love controlling you, having all that power to myself…having you all to myself. And I'm willing to bet that you love it too, don't you?"_

" _..." She moved back, almost as if she was floating._

_The room was nearly pitch black. Small flames danced upon burning candles, but the most alluring light among the darkness was the azure flame that danced in her hand._

_Azula sat across from him. Her legs crossed, a faint sapphire light revealed her devilish smile, and the beautiful, tempting curves of her body._

" _My dear Avatar…" She said. "My dear, little, Avatar." His eyes followed her pointed nails down her toned stomach to a beautiful tuft of hair, just above the tempting lips between her legs. "Tell your Princess what you want."_

" _Please, Azula." One last time, the same words he had said so long, long ago crawled out of him. "Please, Princess Azula. I need you."_

" _That's what I like to hear." She uncrossed her legs, and beckoned him forward._

_Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, her pointed nails resting at the back of his neck._

" _What's the first thing you did to me when I captured you."_

_Aang nodded with closed eyes, and turned his head down._

" _That's right. You remember, don't you?" Azula said, inching closer to him. "You loved it. And tonight…" She leaned closer to him, her breath fell onto his ear. " I want you to do it again." She spoke in her venomous, silky voice._

_Aang smirked at the irony of it all._

" _What are you waiting for?" She teased._

_He inhaled a deep breath, as if it was his last._

_And he took Azula with a fierce, desperate passion. His hands slid around her hips, down to the enthralling curves of her ass, where he picked her up, and threw her down onto the bed of a conjured cloud of air._

" _I always admired you creativity." She whispered with the comfort of air at her back._

" _Only the best for you, Princess." He said. "Only the best for_ _ **my**_ _Princess." A heated kiss fell on her, Aang moved his hands further, caressing Azula's brilliant pale skin with five fingers that slid across her hips to her thighs._

_His blood coursed with anticipation, feeling her at his very fingertips. The heat emanating from her only pulling him further into this fog of lust._

_Azula let out a pleasing gasp for air for him when his fingers gently moved into her pussy. Slowly, he sent rhythmic pulses through every muscle in her body with the smooth, floating motions of his fingers._

_Aang descended down further listening to Azula's moans and taking in her intoxicating scent. The same perfume she wore before, the same perfume that made his blood blaze with desire, a desire to have her._

_His hands, as soft as a quiet breeze moved across her entire body, teasing her with every caress. An exhaustive pleasure ran through her muscles with his fingers pushing up ever so slightly._

_Azula's labored moans were a mix of anticipation and annoyance. Her lustful cries filled with a pleading desperation._

" _Now…" She demanded. "_ _ **I**_ _need_ _ **you**_ _. Now."_

_After all this time, he found it laughable that she would give him this command in such a weakened voice._

_Azula's bed of air moved itself towards him, a gentle gust of wind pushed her up until her elbows were resting on his shoulders._

" _What are you waiting for?" She whispered with burning golden eyes._

" _What does my Princess ask of me?" he said._

_Her grin, her sinister, seductive, sexy grin reappeared._

" _Don't you dare make me beg any further. Avatar." lightning crackled at his back._

_The sharp nails at the back of his neck pulled him forward towards her, the bloody crimson lipstick she wore stained his lips, and the moans she made rumbled through his body when she felt his erect cock teasing her. She broke away with a gasp, as the air that kept her suspended slowly dissipated._

_Gentle as the wind he controlled, he entered her, pushing deeper as she descended. Azula forced herself upon him again, biting down on his bottom lip, all the while, feeling his hand on her breasts, caressing her, loving her._

_Her legs wrapped around his waist in desperation, trying to hold onto him as Aang moved faster. He forced another excited exhale from her lungs when he nearly pulled his throbbing cock from her wet, dripping pussy, and then pushed himself all the way into her again._

_He pumped his hips faster than she had imagined he ever could. Azula's nails pushed into his back, mixing the pleasure of her tight, soaked pussy wrapping around his cock with the pain of small pins nearly piercing his skin._

_In a final gasp, Azula wrapped her arms around him, pushing herself up against his chest. Warmth filled her with every throb his cock made when he came._

_Then her grip on him loosened, her legs fell, and she collapsed onto the bed, his cum still dripping from her pussy._

_He felt like he too would collapse if he could, but something kept him standing._

**And then the sound rings in his mind again.**

**...**

" _It's a nice room, isn't it?" Katara said._

" _It is." Aang replied._

_A room. An impossibly large room, with scarlet-stained walls, a soft black carpet, and King-sized bed, bathed in a soft white light._

_In a small inn._

_In Ba Sing Se._

" _So…There was something I needed to tell you." Aang started._

" _Sure, what's on your mind?" Katara set aside the bags they carried, and sat down on the bed, inviting him to join her._

" _I know I've said this before. But, I love you." His voice was sincere, grim almost. "You were the first person that I saw when I woke up." He whispered, staring down at his hands. "And I know I'm going to sound terrible when I say this but-"_

_Katara's lips fell upon him. Aang's eyes closed at the softness of her touch. She pushed him down onto his back, and he sunk down into the bed._

" _Stop talking, Aang." She grinned, her gaze peering into his heart. "I know."_

_Katara pulled away, her eyes as mesmerizing as the stars in the dark of night. A finger pressed against his chest, moving down, pushing away his robe. Aang took her hand, stopping it, before shaking his head._

" _You don't need to do that." He said. "You already drive me crazy as you are." Katara returned a smile, and began pulling away at her clothes until they hung at her waist, revealing the curves of her beautiful figure._

" _How long has it been?" She whispered._

" _Too long." He replied._

_Katara's lips met his again, pulling away any breath he'd hoped to take. Aang felt the incredible warmth of her body, his left hand slid down the length of her back, pushing away the fabric of her robe. His other hand moved up her stomach, feeling her with his smooth fingers and caressing her breasts with a lustful desire; admiring the gentle curve of her ass, moving his hand across it onto her lower back, pushing away the fabric of her robe, and pulling her towards him._

_Katara's bare, beautiful body laid against his. She moved her hands down, and pushed aside the soaking white fabric of her panties. Her warm hand wrapped around Aang's erection while she rubbed herself against him, the juices from her pussy, dripping and flowing down his cock, pooling on his pelvis, and staining the red bedsheets below into a deeper scarlet._

_A palm pushed onto his heart as she moved down, taking him into her slowly, until he was entirely inside her. Ten pressure points pushed into his chest with her moans of pleasure and ecstasy. Her fingertips nearly dug into his skin in bliss. Aang wrapped his hands around her hips, and guided her movements, their breaths breaking through each other's with every thrust he made._

" _A-Aang." Katara tried to whisper through her heavy breaths, before her body gave way, a wave of release ran through her muscles. She fell forward, Aang caught her on a cloud of air, and gently let her down onto his chest._

_With his hands wrapped around her hips, and her hot breath against his ear, Aang planted his feet into the bed, and thrust up into her. Katara let out another overwhelming cry of lust as he entered her once again. The feeling of his hard cock pumping in and out of her soaking pussy engulfed her in a haze of pleasure._

_Katara's arms wrapped around him as he continued, holding him with an increasingly weak grip with every thrust he made. Her moans becoming weaker with every move he made, pushing and pulling her with every thrust until her arms were almost limp, unable to hold onto him._

_Katara kissed him once more as he made one final thrust into her with an intense climax that shook every muscle in his body. She was overtaken by the warmth of his overflowing cum pumping into her, and dripping out into the bedsheets._

_Through their labored breaths, and scattered thoughts, Aang spoke._

" _I'm glad that I ran away."_

" _Why's that?"_

" _If I hadn't been locked up in that iceberg, I would have never met you."_

…

The sun hit his face just as the dreams ended. And a familiar voice that he couldn't quite make out, whispered a goodbye.

Another dawn had risen, he was one day closer to the arrival of Sozin's Comet, moving off the bed, and putting on his robes, he shook off the early morning fatigue, before opening the door with a visibly shaken hand, and walking outside.

Even if he had the word of 'Destiny' that all would be well in the end. 'Instinct' told him, that it just wasn't going to be that simple.


	45. Sozin's Comet, Part II: "A Just Avatar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By following Sokka's plan of attack, Aang confronts Firelord Ozai under strange circumstances.

Aang stumbled out of his room into the dimly lit white marble halls of the Western Air Temple. His mind was still filled with the dreams that took place just a few moments ago. They hovered like a thick fog, but were still as clear as an undisturbed pool of water in his thoughts.

"Aang!" Her voice sent a chill down his spine, and yet a rush of heat to his face. With a slow turn, he tried his best to offer her the most comforting smile he could manage.

"I'm fine, Katara. Don't worry about me."

"It's good to hear that. But…" She could always see through him. "If anything strange ever happens. If there's anyway I can help. I'm here."

_A night of strange dreams is all that's haunting me. But I don't think you can do much about that._

"What's going on? I never expected the Temple to be this quiet with everything that's happening." He asked.

"Sokka's just finishing up explaining the battle plan again. We're almost ready." She nodded, and held out her hand.

A shaking reluctance stood with him, but when he felt the warmth of her hold, the confidence within him, began to grow again.

...

"Okay, troops! Listen up! Here's the battle plan, one more time!" Sokka stood on a raised stage, before him, several men and women from all other nations stood, attentive at his booming, if rather, squeaky voice. "I pass it on to you! You pass it on to the rest of the troops!"

Behind him, a magnificent slab had been erected, a gleaming white marble cliff face was engraved with a map. of the World. It was stained with a light coating of dirt, which filled in the cracks, creating a contrast that revealed even the smallest details to the naked eye.

"By my calculations, we'll reach the Fire Nation nearly a week before Sozin's Comet arrives, which means that Aang can defeat the Firelord before the entire World turns into a giant inferno." He looked to some men dressed in black. "Sorry guys, but you won't be living out your dream of feeling the limitless power of a giant fiery space rock hurtling through the sky, but the world's safety is more important than that."

"Before Sozin's Comet?!" A familiar, blunt voice came from the crowd. "Wouldn't that be anticlimactic? _Some people_ may have been waiting for an epic confrontation for a _long_ time!"

"No offense, Toph, but anyone can plainly _see-"_

"Shut up! Only I get to make the blindness puns!" A pillar of earth rose from the ground, and knocked Sokka over.

"Hey!" He managed to squeal before he crashed, and everyone in attendance turned to Toph with puzzled disdain in their eyes.

"What are you looking at?!"

"As I was saying!" Sokka stood and cleared his throat. "To attack Ozai _on the day_ of Sozin's Comet is completely idiotic! No offense, Toph."

"No offense my ass…" She grumbled before stomping away.

"We provide a distraction. Warriors, Waterbenders, and Firebenders will keep any defenders busy. Earthbenders dig underground and flank them! And as all this goes down, Aang flies into the Palace with the airbenders to confront the Firelord! Easy."

"It sounds easy." Azula walked out from behind him. "But there's one thing we need to prepare for: This is no joke. This is no game. This is no fairy tale. And after this, some of us may not be coming back."

Everyone nodded in a solemn silence.

...

The time passed like an instant, even without and Trickster's magic. He rode atop Appa, in the clouds where the grey moisture surrounded him. A sensation that mimicked a stormy night.

 _The_ stormy night. The century-old feelings came flooding back like a river swollen by an ominous downpour. The feeling of failure, cowardice, and regret.

"Did you say your goodbyes, Avatar?" A voice broke through his thoughts. He looked over to Mei Shan, one of the Elders that met him at the Eastern Air Temple.

"I...I think I did." The strange 'dreams' he had still played in his mind as clear as the purest ocean. "I guess you can put it that way." He mumbled without any real certainty.

"I know you're afraid, Avatar." A comforting hand rested on his shoulder. "We are here for you."

Appa let out a magnificent roar that would pierce ice, and shatter mountains.

Aang looked to his left, he looked to his right. Scarlet Wingsuits sat atop moving clouds. And like a haunting echo, the roar was repeated all around him, a thousand times over.

…

In Azula's zepplin, she and her brother stood across from each other, between them, a huge map of the world, with the names of Nations scribbled across pristine paper, and on that map, in the middle of the ocean, just in front of the Great Gates of Azulon, were miniatures. Small glass statuettes that represented the forces that they had to plan an invasion.

Azula noticed Zuko twitching, in an awkwardness that hung in the room"s silence.

"Something on your mind?" Azula asked.

"Well..." Zuko mumbled. "How did it feel?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me your asking about sleeping with the Ava-"

"NO! NO! GOD, NO!" Zuko shook at the thought and jumped to his feet. "Why the hell would I ask about that?!"

"I was joking. " Azula grinned. "But I get the feeling that you've got an image burned into your mind that will never disappear."

"Yeah, you've got that right." Zuko said before gathering himself, and returning into his serious tone. "I meant when he took-"

"Took my virginity? Honestly _I_ took-"

"STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP IT! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine." Azula laughed at how flustered her brother was. "No more jokes. What is it?"

Zuko composed himself before speaking.

"When he took your bending. What was it like?"

"Why are you asking?" Azula leaned over the table, visibly shaken when the memories came back to her.

"We all know that Aang plans to take away Fath-" he paused, and took a breath. "Ozai's bending."

"And you want to know what it felt like?" Zuko nodded to answer. Azula looked up, the fire in her eyes seemed absent, like weak flickering embers on the verge of dying. "I felt lost. It was like the fire in your heart is snuffed out. You don't care about anything or anyone. You just want to lie down, and die..." She clenched her fists, "because you no longer have any ambitions."

"So how did you get it back? Did he give it back to you?" Zuko pressed on.

"When you lose all passion, and all desire, the Fire is gone. He didn't give it back to me, he gave me a reason to have it return to me. _He_ is the reason it returned to me." She opened her pain, and revealed a small flame hovering above her fingers.

"You mean…"

"Yes…" she turned away from Zuko. "I love him."

He nodded in silence, turned around, and exited the room, leaving his sister in peace, with only her own thoughts to keep her company.

…

Below the zepplins, a massive armada of steel warships swam across the sea, Toph and Katara were in the same situation. Sitting inside a room that swayed with the ship's movements.

"... Just so you know, I _never_ did anything with Twinkletoes." Toph broke the silence. "Nothing. Ever. And even note when I think about it…I don't think I really have any feelings for him at all."

"I know you haven't, Toph. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to 'share' him with Azula. Treating Aang like that is just wrong."

"Maybe she convinced you with her smooth talking." Toph folded her arms. "She basically manipulates everyone. Maybe she got to you, too. Just like she got to Twinkletoes."

"Maybe…" A definite regret was auditable in Katara's response.

"But let me ask you a question." Toph spoke wither higher, happier tone than usual.

"What's that?"

"If _I_ had come to you and asked the same thing, would you have let it happen?" A sly, joking grin spread across her lips.

Katara stared at her, blank. But then returned the smile.

"You're the last person I'd want to make angry, Toph."

An even wider smile appeared on Toph. She closed her palm, and stuck Katara in the arm.

"Ow!" Katara exclaimed. "What was that for? I said that-"

"That's just how I show affection." Toph interrupted.

Katara smiled, brought her hand up, and returned the gesture.

Together, they sat and waiting, laughing as the shores of the Fire Nation came into view.

…

In the clouds, And sat atop Appa, at the forefront of thousands of other Air Bison, his heart raced as the black mountains of the Fire Nation were coming into view. The white mists of the sky began to part, his mind raced with what he expected to see: tanks, war zepplins, and ten thousand soldiers, awaiting their arrival. A deep breath went through him, but was immediately taken away.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

Nothing but a quiet harbor city, nestled in the beautiful white sands of the ocean shore. There were no tanks firing flame cannons, there were no soldiers readying their weapons.

All he saw was a gathering of people-not soldiers, but normal people gathered around the harbor.

"What do we do now, Avatar?" Mei Shan asked.

"We stick to Sokka's plan." Aang nodded. "Yip! Yip!" His voice carried through the air, and with his command, Appa, and the rest of the Air Bison ascended higher, letting the thick white clouds cover their flight even further, while approaching the Royal Palace, which lay just under the shadows of the Fire Nation's volcanic mountains.

…

The warships, and zepplins approached at their slow, cautious pace. The ships pulled into the harbor, and the zepplins dropped long wires from their docks.

"Be careful, we don't know what Ozai's planning." Azula said to Zuko.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied.

Azula's reached down to her waist, hanging from her belt was a thick steel ring that she closed around the long wire. On her right hand, she wore a thick glove, where she kept a tight hold around the wire.

"Don't worry. The descent won't hurt a bit." She looked down, the back up at there." And leapt down, sliding with the wire all the way to the ground.

Before her, stood the residents of the prosperous trading city, apparently accepting their invasion with open arms. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko followed behind her.

"We welcome you home, Firelord Zuko."

…

"Everyone stay hidden. I'm going in alone." Aang whispered a command that reached to every air Nomad in the clouds. They gave nods all around.

"Are you sure about this, Avatar?" A voice came from behind him.

Aang turned around, and mustered the most confident smile he could manage.

"Don't worry." He said. "Ozai can't touch me." And he leapt from Appa towards the main courtyard.

The wind brushed against him like a soft breeze, even at his quick descent. But he was the Avatar, and he put all of his trust into the elements. Aang opened his arms, and let the fabric of his wingsuit carry him, where he soared towards the palace doors, and made his way into the massive structure.

The door opened without any resistance. There were no guards. It was almost if he was invited in. The palace was breathtaking in its beauty. Red tiles covered the floor, white marble covered the walls, golden pillars held up the massive roof that towered above him, but the most prominent figures he saw were the two giant golden statues that lined the entrance to the throne room itself, a statue of Firelord Sozin on one side, a statue of Ozai on the other.

"You have accepted my invitation." Ozai's voice echoed against the walls. Staring into a bonfire behind his golden throne, he stood alone, with his guard down. "I welcome you, Avatar Aang."

"Invitation?" Aang readied himself for anything. His eyes darted around looking for any ambush.

"Relax." Ozai continued. "We knew you were coming. We have eyes and ears within your little rebellion. We've know this day was coming for weeks." he shrugged. "And I cannot win. How can I have _any_ hope to defeat the mighty Avatar? But," Ozai turned. "Are you a _Just_ Avatar?"

"What do you mean?" Aang relaxed his stance.

"I surrender." Ozai shrugged. "You managed to confront me, and without the power of Sozin's Comet, what hope do I have to defeat you?"

"What are you saying?"

"You've beaten me. Be just, don't hurt a defenseless man, the only course of action for a just Avatar is mercy. Have mercy."

"Mercy? Like how you showed mercy to my people? Like how your Sozin showed mercy?"

"I make no excuses for the actions of my grandfather. I can only speak for myself. I've abdicates the throne, Zuko is the Firelord now. The fate of this nation is in his hands now. Do not continue this cycle of hate that my family has followed. Be merciful." He pleaded. "Be better us."

Aang had a mixture of confusion and anger stirring within him. But he nodded.

"You're right. I'm not like you."

"Thank-" Aang cut Ozai off, stomping his foot into the ground, and launching a pillar of blackened earth into Ozai's stomach. The Firelord was launched towards the wall, the impact thrust his head back, And with a crash, knocked him into unconsciousness.

With another smooth movement, a gust of air saved the Firelord from falling into the flames below. The wind carried Ozai before he broke against the palace floor again. But Aang still felt life within him.

"Alright. I'll be merciful." Aang grabbed Ozai's collar and held his limp body. "This will be my act of mercy." He placed a thumb onto Ozai's forehead, and felt the elements, the energy of life surge through himself.

In a clash of red and blue, burning beams of energy shined through their eyes so bright that it radiated through the windows, doors, and even the cracks of the palace's ancient foundations.

The radiance disappeared in what seemed like seconds, Aang heard the sound of the Palace doors opening with a crash. Mei Shan and several other Air Nomads stood before him, in awe, worry, and confusion.

Aang took a deep breath, and as he walked pass them stated with the booming voice of a thousand Avatars:

"Sozin's Comet will pass over this world once again. And no consequences will come from it."


	46. Sozin's Comet, Part III: An Avatar's Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula prepare to rule a nation.
> 
> Team Avatar celebrates.
> 
> Aang revisits his former lives, seeking their approval for his decision.

The palace rumbled with applause. And on the balcony that Zuko stood from, it seemed like he had just addressed the entire world. Through the approval of his people, he bowed and stepped back through a red curtain, into a room that was formed from marble, with ornate decorations all around, from landscape paintings on the walls to the massive wooden table lined with a gold-embroidered cloth that stretched across its entire length.

"A fine speech if I've ever heard one, Zuko." Azula stood from her chair, clapping. Not with sarcasm, but genuine approval and praise. "I always took you as an introverted, quiet child, never did I imagine little Zuzu delivering such an awe-inspiring speech before millions of Fire Nation citizens." The sarcasm was back, but it was neither malicious, nor mocking, it was playful and challenging. But Azula noticed his grim expression, "Lighten up." She said. "You sounded confident out there. You're the Firelord now. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"It's different now that I'm actually wearing this crown." he mumbled. "It feels like the whole world is relying on me."

"That would be the Avatar's job. What's the matter? Is the burden too heavy for you to bear? Should I take that crown for myself?"

"..." Zuko fell back into his chair, Azula nearly towering over him in her confidence.

Is it heavier than the shame Ozai held above your head? How he had you chasing this concept of 'honor and redemption.'"

"..." Zuko's blank stare bore a hole into the ground.

"You know how I see it? You wanted honor. All this time, you yearned for it, you craved it. You thought that Ozai's approval would bring it to you." Her voice was so sharp it nearly cut through the solid walls. "I don't think that's true. I think the one thing that can truly bring honor to you, Firelord Zuko, is for you to take on that burden, and carry it...carry it with unmatched strength. Carry it with an unbreakable conviction. Carry it until you draw your last breath."

Azula placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You do that, and with your final breath, you can tell yourself how valuable you really are. You can be proud of your own choices and actions. And you can tell Zuko-Firelord Zuko, that he has a name worth remembering."

She walked towards the door, and swung it open.

"That's what I think."

And she stepped out, her words that echoed in the room becoming quieter with the slab of steel and wood that closed behind her.

…

"You're smarter than I thought, Aang!" Sokka exclaimed, his slurred words floating through the thick haze of alcohol. "Dealing with Ozai like that! Stopping him without shedding a drop of blood! Good job!"

The remnants of Team Avatar sat around a table, the steam and aromas of hot food filled the air, and the stink of alcohol emanated from Sokka.

"Yeah, I get the feeling that it was quite anticlimactic." Toph sighed. "Pretty sure we got some disappointed folks around here."

"It'll be alright. At least everything is done. How long should we stay?" Katara spoke up, her gaze lifting up to Aang.

"We've done what we set out to do. Once Zuko has everything under control...Once Sozin's Comet passes, maybe we'll all go our own ways." Aang replied. "Maybe it's all over."

"What? What do you mean?" Katara asked with surprised frustration.

"Zuko and Azula will stay here." Aang continued. "Sokka probably wants to spend some time with Suki-"

"I sure do!" Sokka chimed in.

"...I'm sure you'd like to go back and see your dad. And I've got a century of time I need to catch up on."

"Which leaves me." Toph said. "I've got nowhere to go. Not like I want to go back home to that ball and chain life. So I guess I'll stick with Twinkletoes. Just him, and me." She nudged him with her elbow, and he gave an uneasy smile with a weak nod at Katara.

He sat between them, and with an exchange of dirty, malicious, evil looks, they burst out into laughter.

…

A tall structure of pure blackened steel. The prison of the former Firelord Ozai towered above the palace, and dominated the horizon. A dark winding staircase led to a single cell at the top.

Azula walked along the spiraling stairs with her brother in tow, finally finding the resolve to face the man they used to call Father.

The torchlight became heavier as they reached the top until two guards gave them a salute, and opened the metallic door to the single prison cell.

His eyes burned like the torches in the prison. Under the long strands of hair, two amber eyes that stood out in the darkness.

"What did I do to deserve this honorable visit from my beloved children?" Ozai laughed, but didn't allow them a response. "You." he pointed at Azula. "Nothing but a witless little girl. I have ears everywhere, and I heard whispers. Whispers of a princess who 'loves' the Avatar. And failed to take advantage of such an opportunity. A Princess born of nobility became weak, and doesn't have the strength to harness the power of the Avatar as a weapon...And who is this?" His face turned to Zuko. "A pathetic excuse for a man. For a Firelord. For a son. A mere child, who still bears the disgraced mark of lost honor. a disobedient brat who didn't know when keep his mouth shut, and suffered for it. Neither of you is worthy of your lineage. A great line of rulers ended in deceit. Your names will echo among the voices of our people as betrayers to the true Firelords of our nation." He spat. "Pathetic. I wish I'd never met your whore of a mother. I wish I would have never fathered you."

Zuko was shaking at his insults.

"With a single command, I could have you executed!" He shouted. Ozai's only reply was laughter.

"Still trying to impress me? Still trying to gain my approval? Still trying to gain my love? You will get none here. Not in this life, or any life after."

"Don't let him get to you, Zuko." Azula brought a hand to hold her brother back. "We came here to see you." Azula said. "To see you for a final time, Ozai. We won't be visiting again."

Ozai's laughter only grew, to the point where it encapsulated Azula words.

"You may think that you've won. But you nativity, your lack of respect, lack of loyalty, and lack of knowledge for the history of our people will lead to your downfall. You will pay dearly before I die."

The words sent a chill down their spines. But Azula managed to bring her guard back up. "Come on, Zuko. Let's get out of here. We don't need to listen to this."

…A few hours later, only days away from the arrival of Sozin's Comet...

"Hey, Katara!" Toph poked her head into the room. "I'm kinda hungry, you wanna go grab something to eat?"

"I'm just-"

"Don't be!" Toph shouted. "He'll be fine!" Across from Katara, Aang sat, legs cross on the floor. Clasping the cracked, but still intact medallion that served as a connection to his former lives. "How long was he out for that one time? When Azula attacked him?" Toph's blunt words made Katara twitch with anger and fear.

"Two weeks." She confirmed.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon. He put himself in this coma. He'll get himself out." Toph reassured her.

"You're right." Katara looked towards him. "Sometimes I wonder though, what's it like to speak with his former lives?" Her gaze switched to Toph. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Do you think we all have lives like Aang? Or do you think we only get one chance?"

"You know…" Toph raised an eyebrow. "I really couldn't care less. I mean what's the point in worrying about what I used to do, or what I will do? All that matters is right now is this moment. And at this moment, I'm starving. Are you in, or out?!"

Katara shrugged.

"Okay. But you're paying."

…

He stood before them, and they, before him, in an endless green meadow floating within a beautiful, blue sky with glowing, swirling clouds.

And he bowed before them.

Confident. Resolute. Proud.

But in their eyes, he saw something different.

Anger. Disappointment. Frustration.

"You choose to spare him." Avatar Roku spoke first.

"How could you make such a mistake?!" Avatar Kiyoshi's voice boomed through spiritual the realm itself. "You let him live?!"

"I decided to-" Aang tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Your decision stands as it is." Avatar Yangchen chimed in. "You are an odd one indeed, Aang." He could feel the confusion in her voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You come seeking our counsel." Avatar Kuruk answered. "And yet, after we provided it, you chose to ignore it, and act on your own." Avatar Roku finished.

"What?! How can you say that to me now?!" The Boundless Sky began to darken, beginning to reflect the tone of this meeting of Avatars. "You all told me that this was my choice to make!"

"You told us your decision. You told us that he would pay for his atrocities! And yet...And yet…" Avatar Kiyoshi turned away with her weakening voice. "And yet you did nothing."

"Your decision had been made." Avatar Roku stated.

"You said that my decisions were mine to make! You can't judge them!"

"No." Avatar Yangchen began. "We cannot judge your actions." Avatar Kuruk continued. "But you've made your decision." Avatar Kiyoshi said. "And you shall face the consequences of those actions." Avatar Roku finished.

An explosion roared through the two Worlds, shattering the bridge that held him in the spiritual realm.

The sky burned with Sozin's Comet, while fire, ash, and steel rained down from Ozai's prison.


	47. Sozin's Comet, Part V: "Visions of Despair"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang finally faces off with Ozai, while Sozin's comet burns through the sky.

The explosion that rocked the sky was only compounded when another crash came just from his right.

"Aang!" Katara burst through the door. "Wake up!" She begged.

"I'm up…" He replied in a haze of confusion.

"Why did you take so damn long to come to your senses, Twinkletoes?!" Toph shouted.

"What's going on…?" He looked out the window to a burning light that soared across the sky. "Is that…?"

"It's Sozin's Comet!" Katara added.

"Why is it here? I thought I had more-"

"You were playing in the Spirit World for so long that the week's already passed!"

The events were finally beginning to get to him. Aang glanced up to Ozai's prison, it looked like an erupting volcano, broken at the top, fire bursting from its mouth, spitting down ash and metal. It could only mean one thing.

"Someone must be trying to break Ozai out of prison." He shot up to his feet, only to see the Air Nomad medallion shattered into pieces.

"Uh, yeah..! Duh! Now come on, we gotta hurry!" Toph shouted. Katara tugged at him, but like a stone, he didn't move. His eyes were transfixed on the pieces of wood that lay at his feet.

And he felt a deep emptiness within him.

They've abandoned me.

"Come on!" Katara urged him on.

"No, I can't."

"WHAT?!" Toph screamed. "THE FUCKING WORLD IS ENDING OUT THERE! LET'S GO!"

"NO!" Aang shouted even louder. "You don't understand." He swiped at the wooden fragments on the floor. "I'm going to do this alone. I don't have a choice now. I've got to do this alone."

Without another word, Aang destroyed the wall behind him, leapt into the air, and commanded the wind to carry him towards the black tower.

"What are you doing?!" Toph screamed to Katara's blank expression.

"Doesn't matter now, we have to find Zuko, let's go!" Katara ran past Toph, who followed just behind. "Remember, whatever...and whoever stands in our way, we have to bring down."

"You don't have to tell me twice," She cracked her knocked. "I've done this before."

…

Zuko and Azula

Throne room barricade

"Bar the door shut!" A voice came from the ancient throne room just as Zuko and Azula jumped into it. The gigantic ornamental doors had long been renovated, the wooden foundations that has dragons carved into them were replaced with flames reforged from black iron. A specialized metal, so resistant to heat, that once it was formed, a blacksmith could never reshape it again. It would keep them safe from any firebender's attacks, even with the power of Sozin's Comet.

"My Lord, what are your orders?" An attendant helped Zuko up to his feet.

But Zuko was silent. The silence served as a stark contrast against the constant stream of flames that bombarded the throne room's door.

"My lord?" He asked again, but Zuko was silent.

"Zuko!" Azula shouted.

"I...I didn't think that…" the Firelord stuttered.

"Listen to me, Zuko!" Azula grabbed him, her hands shaking with anger and frustration. "Not everyone is going to like having you as their Firelord!" The streams of flame from behind the them intensified, the great doors began to glow with a molten red. "Rulers, Kings, Emperors, they all have to go through times of strife and conflict! This is your time! Make your decision! Tell your men what to do!"

His personal guard stood by him, sworn to loyalty, they would defend him to his end. Zuko's fear seemed to make the world freeze. His thoughts raced faster than ever, and his mind turned towards an ancient story, a story that told of a Firelord who faced a similar revolt nearly two thousand years ago.

And Zuko remember what that ancient Firelord did.

"Prepare yourselves" He ordered them.

"Yes, Firelord Zuko." They answered.

"So, you've decided?" Azula held a blue flame in her hand.

"This is my decision." Lightning cracked across Zuko's arm. "Open the gate." He commanded.

Azure flames shot through the door, accompanied by pure lightning, and thunderous screams, followed by the stench of burning flesh.

There was only one way to deal with this rebellion.

Crush it with an Iron Fist.

…

The fire was close to his back as he ran, his fist wrapped around the grip of his sword. With a swift turn, he pressed up against the wall, and screamed out to the men who were running after him.

"We can talk this through, you know!" Sokka shouted from behind his wall. "I'm not part of Zuko's Inner-circle! I'm just a Water-Tribe Peasant! Just let me go!" No answer came, but the sound of quickening footsteps was his answer. "I don't want to get hurt!" He added.

But with no compliance, he drew his sword.

I don't want to hurt you, either. But if I have to…

Sokka extended his sword, it slid across his pursuer's leg, his black meteor blade became covered in a dark red. As a flame was beginning to appear in the fallen man's hand, Sokka brought his blade down, impaling him through the heart. He could swear that the man's heartbeat ran up to his own fingers, and was reminded of a quote master Piandao had said to him.

Every life you take is another burden on your spirit, be sure you can carry them all.

The memory flashed in his mind for just a second, before he turned and continued running amidst the echoing footsteps that meant more assailants following him.

…

"Got another one coming up." Toph whispered. "On three: one…two…three!"

Katara let loose a sphere of water in her hand, a running man slipped on the small patch of ice, before the ground shifted, pulling him into the room that the two stood in, and wrapped around him, binding him into the ground itself.

Another stone fell from the ceiling, slamming into the man's forehead, and knocking him out.

"Another one, quick!" They both crouched behind the walls. And as footsteps drew closer, a small bump rose, and knocked over the next man who ran across them.

"Ow! Damn it!" His body dragged across the ground.

"Sokka?!" Katara fell to her knees and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see-"

"No time for reunions, Katara!" A fireball shot forth, encompassing the entire hallway. Toph threw her hands up, and with a thin wall, stopped the inferno.

"Hurry, do something! I can't hold it for much longer!" The thin layer of stone began to crack, Katara pushed Sokka into the room, and fell into it after him. In her hands, she conjured another sphere of water.

The wall collapsed, and through the dust and fire Katara's eye caught the slightest hint of a figure stepping into the room. She cast her hands towards it, and a long tentacle of water reached out, grabbing him by his ankle, and pulling him down onto his stomach.

Toph stepped down again, another rush of earth rose from the ground, encasing his body in stone. Sokka rise to his feet, blade drawn and raised it above his head, before letting it fall.

"Now keep a look out...We've got to find Zuko and Azula! We got to get out of here." He said.

"Actually, they're coming up right behind us." Toph shrugged.

…

He landed just before the black tower, in front of the cell that held Ozai, the doors had been melted, and to Aang's surprise, the two guards were dead.

And standing before him, former Firelord Ozai stood before him, fires in his palms, and a sickened smile stricken across his face.

"I know what you're wondering. And I have an answer for you." A flame in his hand. "Azula taught you. Desire is what allows the fire to burn." A flash, and the air distorted before him. Aang felt the heatwave strike his face, encompassing his body, forcing him to look away. His eyes felt as if they had been seared by the sun, his vision blurred, but when he was able to see again, Ozai was before him. "And I have a stronger ambition than anyone else who lives in this God-forsaken World!...And with the power of Sozin's Comet, I am unstoppable." His knee strg's chest, knocking the air from his lungs. The former Firelord's hands wrapped around his neck, and began to squeeze. The air being slowly pulled out until blackness nearly wiped over him.

"No. That would be too easy. I'm not done with you yet." Ozai swung his arms, and tossed Aang towards the cell door.

His body crashed against the heated metal, burning bars, searing, and severing the tattoos that he had inherited so long ago. The pain ripped at him. As he picked himself up, blood began to drip. The liquid slid down his chest. The wound that had been created by Azula, and healed by Katara, opened once again.

"Pathetic." Ozai's heavy, methodical steps rang off the walls. "I can't believe that you were the chosen Avatar. You were the one that the Avatar Spirit decided to become?" A steel-toed boot pierced his side. Aang was forced to turn, with his back pressed against the burning steel, Ozai pressed all of his weight upon the wound in the Avatar's chest. Aang screamed in horror and pain, his back burned, and his chest bled. Every breath was heavy, erratic, and desperate.

Ozai wrapped his hands around Aang's neck again, and pulled his full weight above him.

"Pray to whatever Spirits, or Gods you believe in, Avatar." Ozai mocked. "For this will be the last time you see this earth. There will be no rebirth for you."

A breather. A moment of brief air, and silence.

"...You...talk too much." Aang's hands opened and closed. The blood on his chest coagulated, collected, and formed into an iron crest, as ugly and distorted as the scar that it bled from. He spat into Ozai's eyes, a dust made of the iron in his own blood, and staggered the Firelord. He crouched low, and pushed himself off the steel floor. His knee crashed into Ozai's chin, knocking him back further. He leapt up and threw a kick, his shin struck Ozai's cheek. The firelord lost his footing, and stumbled down to the floor.

A ball of air escaped his palms, it caught the Firelord, and pushed him towards the wall. Another burst of air moved him towards Aang, who delivered a kick to Ozai's spine. With a few quick steps, and long strides, Aang ran up the wall, and pushed off. The momentum carried him, where he swung his leg, and the side of his foot struck the Firelord's face.

"As Toph would say: 'It's showtime.'" He lifted his leg, another wave of air brought Ozai up. Aang moved low, and delivered an elbow to Ozai's stomach. Then, he brought it up, striking his face with the same elbow, and finally brought up his knee, which crashed into Ozai's throat, bringing him back down onto the ground.

Ozai's mouth gushed blood, which poured from his lips into a pool of crimson. Aang brought him up to his feet with another wave of air, and a fist coated in iron.

"The other Avatars may have abandoned me, but I never needed them to defeat you." He said one more time, and drew his fist back.

"E…" Ozai coughed. Aang's eyes burned in anger, with all his might, he focused on Ozai's face and threw his fist forward. "ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH DANCING!" Blood seeped from the Firelord's words again as Aang's fist crashed into the solid wall.

Ozai's huge hand took a tight grip on Aang's iron gauntlet, which began to glow hot like a blacksmith's forge. And the burning immediately hit him. The pain shot through his arm, and the gauntlet shattered. Another force of heat struck Aang's chest, and the melted, molten iron tore at his flesh.

He was beaten back with vicious blows from Ozai until he stood precariously the edge, Ozai picked up the groggy Avatar, and held him above the cliff. With no words, but just a smirk, he let go, and Aang fell.

But as he descended, his head careening down towards the bloodied earth, she appeared before him. A beauty beyond all description. The woman, dressed in a luminous white gown, with long, flowing, golden hair.

"Have no fear, Avatar Aang. You have had my promise since the day that you first drew breath." She brought her warm hand to his cheek. "Trust your instincts, and you will succeed."

She faded, he closed his eyes, and took a calm breath. A pocket of air caught him, he bounced back up, with a twist, he opened his wingsuit, and commanded the air to take him.

Behind him, Ozai followed, a streak of fire carried him just like how air carried Aang.

…

The five of them stumbled through the halls until the reached the palace gate. Before them was the sights and sounds of death, but, it was clear that this weak rebellion was being crushed by the Royal Guard and all of those loyal to the new Firelord.

Amidst all of the chaos and death that ruled the ground, there was something in the sky that caught their attention.

Two more streaks beside Sozin's Comet. One as white as a cloud, and the other, as bright as the sun. They soared across the sky, gradually falling until a crash was heard.

"That has to be them! It looks like Aang's in trouble! Let's go!" Zuko shouted, and took off across the palace grounds.

"We'll stay here, and get everything sorted out, Firelord Zuko." One of his attendants told him.

Zuko nodded, and they took off to where Aang had landed.

The Palace Courtyard.

…

Aang landed on a cloud, as gentle as if he was a child being put into bed, the air dissipated at his back, and he flipped to his feet.

Behind him, a meteor landed, smoke, fire, and ash followed its fall. Crawling from the hole his landing made, Ozai emerged covered in dust.

"You just refuse to die, don't you?" His deep, rough voice emerged with him. "When will you learn?" He coughed through blood and spit.

Ozai charged, his steps breaking craters into the ground. With a table, Aang lost his breath again, and his back was pushed against the black iron walls. Ozai pushed his forearm into Aang's neck, bringing the Avatar's back against the cutting iron.

Blood flowed down Aang's arm from a gash at his shoulder. Ozai pushed even harder into his neck. Aang grabbed onto the his arm, still digging into his throat.

The blood stopped, and the iron solidified. Aang forced his arm up, and heard Ozai's scream just in time as he took another breath.

With the blood from his own veins, he formed a spike, and impaled the Firelord's arm.

Aang struck Ozai again with his knee, then delivered another kick to his head, knocking him down again, but this time, Ozai didn't move.

He sighed a deep sigh, and fell to his knees.

…

Ozai's piercing scream broke the eerie silence. The shriek reached their ears and their pace quickened. Aang and Ozai were before them, both laid prone on their backs, motionlesde, conjured a sphere of water, and began her efforts to heal him.

"That's it then." Zuko mumbled. "Let's get out of here. I'll have the guards deal with Ozai." He looked up, the tail from Sozin's Comet began to fade, and the fire within him, within every firebender, became just a bit weaker.

Aang's arms were outstretched over Sokka and Zuko's shoulders, he closed his eyes, with relief, he sighed, finally being able to rest.

"You think you've won…" a deep, weakened voice came. "But you will only find pain and suffering here." Aang looked back.

Time stopped, and images flashed again through his mind. Images of a cryptic future that was made a guarantee. Katara was on his left, Azula was on his right.

The lightning skipped across the stone ground. So quickly, yet so slowly, it cracked until it struck them.

Katara fell, her body crashed into the ground, motionless.

Azula fell, her body crashed into the ground, motionless.

And in that moment, Aang understood what it meant to become Wind.

He let out a scream, so pained that it shook the World. His eyes and tattoos gleamed with a brilliant light. And he took flight.

With a single hand, he commanded the elements to carry Ozai up into the sky.

High up, into the sky, where no one could see.

High up, into the sky, where no one could hear.

High up, into the sky, where no one could breathe.

Anger, hated, disgust, vengeance. His former lives returned to him, with no words, and no explanation. He sealed Ozai in a flying prison, surrounding him in all four elements. And forcefully, life reentered Ozai.

"I took both your whores away. Let me know how you will live without-"

"We address you first, Ozai. Son of Azulon. Grandson of Sozin. But you shall hear from us." The Avatars' voices rumbled. "For your actions, you will spend the remainder of your time here. With no escape, and no future."

Ozai began gasping for air, the precious breath of life slowly seeped out of him, before returning in a deep inhale. And then seeping out again in a slow, tortuous stream.

"Here, you shall spend the rest of your days. We will comply with Avatar Aang's decision." Aang's voice began to return. "Here, you'll stay. Unable to die, but unable to breath, for the rest of your life. And the rest of eternity."

Aang looked back at the pathetic man suspended in his prison, who couldn't find the strength, or means to answer him.

"I showed you mercy before. But I have no more mercy for you."

...

Aang turned downward and made his way back to the courtyard. The life of ten thousand Avatars poured back into him, but all of his new energy was channeled into despair.

They laid before him, lifeless.

He thought back to the flying airbender he had met in the Boundless Sky.

He fell to his knees.

And he wept for the ones he loved.


	48. "3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment a desperation, a familiar face appears before him, to offer a final act of aid.

The bright lights surrounded him like a peaceful aura, beams of light came from the opening from the ceiling. The crystals that served as windows bent the light itself, and made it appear as if rainbows stood alongside him in this place, he'd hoped to find some peace here.

But peace of mind eluded him. Here, in the South Air Temple's Inner Sanctuary, he tried his best to cope. Still burning in his mind, the image of their bodies, bloody and scarred. His only companion now, in this peaceful, sacred place was self-doubt.

A self-doubt that was rooted in confusion as he recalled the events of this life. How could he carry the whole World on his shoulders, how could he carry the millions of people in this World, when he couldn't even carry two lives that mattered to him most.

He stood in silence, asking.

Begging.

Pleading.

For an answer.

The creaking doors interrupted his silent thoughts, a voice came.

"Avatar…?" One of the airbenders who had begun to return to the sacred Temples.

"What is it?" His voice was rough, a bare whisper in the stillness of the air, only to be broken again as the door shut behind this woman.

"I bring a message." She ran up to him, fell to her knees, and bowed. "A message of great importance."

"From who?"

"The Lady in White." She lifted her head. And Aang saw a familiar crimson tint in her eyes. The Sanctuary began to fade, until he was in a void, a void of nothing but clean, white walls.

"What do you want now?" His voice was monotone. "I think I've seen enough of your tricks to not be surprised anymore." His eyes shifted around the space he stood in. "No more games. No more lies. Just get it over with."

He saw surprise in its expression at how blunt, and uncaring his reply was.

"Okay." She raised her hands. "Fair enough. No more games. I get it, no more jokes." She snapped her fingers, and Aang saw that he was yet again, in the red room with no way in, and no way out. He looked down, and there, by his feet, stood the coin that he had flipped, still standing upright after all this time.

"What is it that you have to say to me? What lie do you want to tell me now?"

"I bring a message. A message from Fate, Destiny, Prophecy...Whatever you want to call it." Another snap of her fingers, and the unbreakable walls that surrounded him fell, revealing the unending blackness he saw before. The unending blackness that was swirled in a massive collage of brilliant colors. "You remember what I said about this?" She pointed to the place she'd called the 'Milky Way.' "Every light that you see in this unending black sky, is a place where there is life. And where there is life, there are possibilities, and where there are possibilities, there are choices. In every one of those lights, lies another world that is begging to be explored." She straightened her posture, and presented him with a serious, stern look.

"I'm here to keep the promise we made to you, long ago. There are other stories to be told, Avatar Aang." She extended her hand, and presented him an image of three swirling portals in her palm. "You've known my name for a long time. 'The Trickster' they called me. Well, I've had my fun. I've played my games. And now, I act under the mercy of the entity that truly controls everything."

He looked at the swirling portals she held. One was red, another was blue, and the last was green.

"Forget what they call me. Take my hand. Trust me...Trust me one last time."

Aang nodded, took her hand, and felt an infinite energy flow through him.

…

Portal 1: Lust

His eyes opened to a massive red room, lit by strong braziers with roaring flames. The chains were unrealistically cool, but held him upright. He took a deep breath. A door opened, and into his vision, she stepped.

"You've had time to think about my proposal." Azula asked in her mocking tone. "What's your answer?"

He kept silent.

"Come now, Avatar. Don't be so cold to the only person who cares for you in this world. Don't push away the only one who visits you in this 'prison.'" Her footsteps were nearly as heavy as the chains that held him. "Give me an answer." Her quizzical look was taken by a sly smile. "Or do you need some more convincing?" She whispered into his ear.

He kept silent.

She placed her hand on his chest, and pushed him down. His bonds disappeared like dust, and he fell onto the smooth blanket, the comfort hugged him, as if he'd been forced to stand for a lifetime.

"One last time, Avatar." She gently kissed his cheek. "Do I need to put more effort into 'convincing' you?"

Then he spoke.

"...Yes."

...

Portal 2: Love

Again, he opened his eyes. Into the Boundless blue sky, he stared. Across the horizon, his gaze walked across the unending green pastures. And he heard her speak.

"I've been waiting for you." Katara's voice came. He turned to see her, standing before him. "And you're finally here."

He nodded.

"I'm finally here." Aang replied.

"You kept your promise to me." Her warm hand caressed his cheek. "You said that you'd meet me here, remember?"

"I could never forget." He turned his head up, the Boundless Sky merged before him, the bright blue sky turned into a sapphire hue, that shined like her eyes. The moon's light was cast upon them, and the sand that they stood in, as the waves pulled into the coast of the Moonlit Shores.

"Will you stay with me here?" Katara sat in the sand and invited him over. The Moon's radiant light made her more beautiful than he could remember.

"I'll stay with you here." He sat down beside her.

"How long do you think it'll last? This life that we have now." She bent over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Forever." He brought his arm up and held her.

"And you'll stay with me through that whole time? You'll never leave again?"

"...Yes."

...

Portal 3: Loss

Good-bye, Avatar Aang. We shall not meet again.

He opened his eyes to the beauty of the snow-tipped peaks that surrounded the Southern Air Temple. Just in front of him, a monument that he had erected for the one's he'd lost.

A flame, a flame that would never die.

A shard of ice, a shard of ice that would never melt.

The silence of the Inner Sanctuary was broken by the busy work of the Air Nomads, working to rebuild, and recover after a century of loss. The wind blew passed him, caressing his face like a caring mother's touch, and passed through the thin beard he'd grown out.

"How many years has it been?" Toph's voice came from behind him.

"Four." he replied.

"It seems like just yesterday."

"Life moves on." He nodded to himself. "The best we can do is remember those who we've lost."

"Take your time, I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready." He led her to the edge of the Temple's courtyard, and stared down into the clouds below. Toph walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders just as he leapt from the courtyard into the white clouds.

"Republic City?" She asked as they descended.

"..Yes."


	49. AFTERWORD - AUTHOR'S FINAL THOUGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.

**AFTERWORD - AUTHOR'S FINAL THOUGHTS**

Today was a special day.

July 20th is the same day, two years ago that I started this story. I wish I could say that I had planned it out this way, but that would be a glaringly obvious lie.

There's going to be negativity here. But there will also be appreciation, and happiness at the end of this road we've traveled together. After these last two years, this is a release of the feelings I've had since the first review.

I once said that my writing intentions are to take you on a roller coaster ride. Ups, downs, swerves, and after a dramatic, bumpy ride, return everyone safely to the boarding station.

This one was supposed to be the exception.

You're probably wondering where that ending came from. It's probably the most controversial, safest, and most Deus Ex Machina-esque that I'll ever get when writing. Had I not binge watched Supernatural, you'd probably have read a different ending. Hell, through the span of the entire story, the ending changed multiple times. It was always morphing with reader opinions(two people specifically had a huge impact, but were not ultimately the deciding factors in how the ending was written. You know who your are.) The general plot was there, the initial motifs were planted, but most of them became meaningless as the story went on because of your feedback. (Don't read that with an angry, or resentful voice.)

Now forgive me as I explain at length, the concept that allowed me to stumble upon the longest piece of writing I've ever made. It may sound pretentious to analyze my own work, but this is only because I want to share with you all what everything was supposed to mean, and what was supposed to happen.

**THE TITLE AND THE ENDINGS**

**Ending 1: The Original**

Look at the cover image, look at the title(a title that I actually despise now) and think about what that means. The original concept was, quite simply, to have our beloved protagonist have a "Change of Heart." But the idea was that it wasn't just going to be one, but two.

1\. Aang would kill Ozai. A change in attitude towards his preservation of innocence and wholesome (some would say ignorant) compassion.

Next is why you never write a story with more than one pairing. I knew that this wasn't a good idea. I mean come on! I wrote that in the afterword of Cherry Blossoms in the Wind!

And I still didn't listen to myself, I also said to never start two concurrent stories. Advice that I had given out at one time.

Apparently, in my case, advice is something everyone gives out, but no one ever takes.

2\. Aang would end up with Azula.

Yes. I said it. Azula, the evil, sinister, sickening succubus was going to trap our beloved Avatar in her life-stealing, soul-corrupting grip, and fundamentally change who he was.

But did it go as planned? No. Absolutely not. (Again, I'm not angry) It went in the total opposite direction. Azula became "good." The whole schizophrenia thing was a quick, desperate maneuver to give a viable reason, and visual representation for her sudden "Change of Heart." I hated that plot device so much that I hardly touched on it again.

 **Ending 2:** The "Viewer Choice"

My first Naruto stories had a relatively good run with a "Choose your own Adventure " style series of chapters. It was successful enough to the point where I brought the idea back to try it here.

It did not go over as well. I guess I also learned a new lesson: Don't ever do the same thing twice.

Had it gone over well, the ending would have happened at the final battle, Aang flanked by both Azula and Katara, and you, the readers would have decided who got to live, and who had to die.

Probably wouldn't go over so well. I don't really want to end up doing what Kishimoto did. So thanks for the criticism.

 **Ending 3:** The "Two Worlds" Ending

The first ending where ZGS came into play. The foreshadowed "torn between two" prophecy with the blue and red colliding into a mix of violet.

Both Azula and Katara would meet their end. Destiny's promise of "everything will be alright" wouldn't be false, but complicated, Aang would snap, ZGS comes to save the day, putting him into two worlds, one without Azula, one without Katara. Letting him live out both lives in separate realities. Win/Win, right? Right!

 **Ending 4:** The True Ending. a.k.a "send everyone home happy. Including yourself."

A similar scenario to 3. Both Azula and Katara die  
Aang loses it. But Toph is placed into her own ending.

While she didn't seem like a main character, Toph is the most important tertiary character. She only had a few moments of interaction with Aang, but I feel that in the context of the story, she helped him through a lot, and became even more important than originally planned. I just loved how I could channel my own voice into her so much that she became quite important to me. I dropped a few hints(and glaringly blatant scenarios) here and there about the pairing, but I'm afraid that it was too late, and was rushed as a result.

Luckily enough, I had a Deus Ex Machina of my own that was created on a fluke. That may seen like an excuse, but in the end, had I not had a character like that, it'd only be solved with vague time scene breaks.

"Some time later..."

So at least, I had some (hopefully) entertaining scenes of dialogue with her/him/it.

And by far, the scariest thing about those endings, and in fact the scariest thing about with fan faction, is change.

A change of characters.

A change of setting.

I always find it easy, because when I say "Aang." You can already see him. You already know what he looks like.

Writing in an established universe gives some leeway in terms of having to create and flesh-out new characters, making it easier to begin working without too much of an exposition dump.

I've made a lot of people angry. But if you read some of my cliffhangers, you know that I like making you angry-not just for the anger, but for a reaction. I wouldn't like it to the point where you'd be so pissed that you'd stop reading, but hey, sometimes people say "that's it I'm dropping this story. :(" in the reviews. I know it'll piss some people off. It'll always happen.

But hatred is far better than apathy. No matter how much it hurts.

If I can illicit an emotion from you. I've done well for myself.

I've said it multiple times now, but: Paul "Triple H" Levesque once said that his worse concern when going out to the ring was "Am I going to hear crickets?"

And unfortunately, towards the end, I wasn't even hearing crickets anymore. It seems like no reviews ever came in after a long hiatus, and it just made me feel empty.

But this in itself, is not the sole reason why this story is ending.

I once said that a story shouldn't go on for too long. (Lookin' at you, Naruto.) And some of the best stories know just when to end. (Avatar, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) and I had a feeling a during the "Iroh Rescue Arc" that maybe _A Change of Heart_ had gone on for a little too long. Don't get me wrong, if you can write a 500,000 word epic, I have all due respect for you. I, however, doubt that I can write that kind of epic. Hell, 140,000 words? Unbelievable for myself.

And believe it or not, those last few chapters were the hardest to write. Only because it felt more like an obligation than a choice.

I really just wanted to write the endings and have it be over with, because I knew that the final confrontation just wasn't going to be as epic as I'd imagined it.

The one thing that I hated the most was how everything was coming to an end, and there was no logical transition between chapters, so I had to do something that I hope I will never do again.

Joseph Anderson created a video analyzing Fallout 4 on YouTube. In Fallout 4, there's a "prophet" character named Mama Murphy, an old crone who used drugs to see into the main protagonist's future. In Anderson's own words, he explains how lazy it is when writers insert these types of characters into their stories:

"Whenever a story has to incorporate some sort of prophecy or a psychic fortune-teller, then they(the writers) are admitting defeat and are giving up on their own story making sense . . . For a prophecy to exist in a story, it means that the writer is now using their own story planning notes and inserting them into the world so they can come true."(*Fallout 4 Analysis*, 21:31-21:47)

And I wholeheartedly agree. I created ZGS initially as just a one-off, fun, meta-referencing character. Something that I could laugh about, but I ended up using her as a tool, a plot device to get the story going again when it had just gone on for too long.

That is my biggest regret. I'd like to apologize for such laziness in my writing.

I can do better than that.

And more importantly, You deserve better than that.

I'm sorry.

Here are my final thoughts:

There comes a day when a Story has run its course.  
There comes a day when Story has nowhere left to go.  
There comes a day when a Story has to end.

So, thank you for following, thank you for favoriting, and most importantly, thank you for reading.

Maybe I'll write another story in the future.

And maybe you'll be there to come with me on another journey.

Until then, take it easy.

-WanderingRurouni


End file.
